We Are The Damaged
by 2112brittbritt
Summary: Sam is a newbie with a huge chip on her shoulder, along with tons of issues and a damaged life. She pushes everyone away thinking that she ruins whatever she touches, and Dean Ambrose agrees. That doesn't stop the attraction between them, and the secret affair. But Sam has a past, and it's catching up with her. Will her family stick by her side or did she push them too far?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything of WWE**

Now this, this was what Sam considered boring. She really should have known, but she just needed something, someone, and all the normal signs and feelings she ignored, instead went ahead with it, went ahead with the stupid meathead.

That was sign number one that this wouldn't be a good idea. He was way too muscular, and way to eager to show it off. The minute they started having a conversation he started talking about his training and how many times a day he went to the gym. And yet, she continued on with the conversation.

Sign number two, when he was taking his shots making loud noises both before and after, making sure as many people as possible were looking at him. A man that liked a lot of attention normally were very needy and very clingy when you got to know them, something she stayed away from. Yet, she continued to drink with him and dance with him.

That lead to sign number three, were they were dancing together, well, more like her grinding on him while he stood there attempting dirty talk in her ear. But as she grinded against him, she couldn't help but notice the lack of him. Oh he had a boner, that wasn't the issue, the issue was that that boner didn't seem very promising. But she continued on, just needing a lay, a good fuck that would make her forget about this day and scratch that itch.

So she allowed him to take her back to her hotel room, and by this time it was well into the middle of the night, but she didn't pay attention to that, too excited to get rid of the itch instead of thinking about training she had the next morning.

Once they got in his room, he immediately started undressing both of them, ripping her shirt in the process, which would have been a turn on, but she found it annoying. So once he got them undressed, immediately started doing it, which she didn't mind, she didn't need foreplay if it was good enough, which it wasn't in this case.

So as she laid on her back starring up at the ceiling as the over headed meat head she thought was called Mark thrusted in and out of her body, she couldn't help but start thinking about what made her possess to go ahead and do this, what made her this desperate that she threw away all sane thoughts, all warning, and let this happen.

"Oh fuck yeah, oh fuck yeah," He muttered above her, and she just resisted to roll her eyes. "Come on, come on, that's it."

Oh joy.

She was wondering why this wasn't over as soon as it began, he didn't seem like the type to hold on long, but now she knew why. He couldn't even fucking preform.

"Shit," He hissed, thrusting faster, but still not gaining her interest in him. "Shit no."

Just wanting this to end, she clenched up around him in an attempt to help him finish off, which seemed to work almost immediately.

"Yes!" He yelled, and she felt him twitch inside of her as he came. He laid on top of her still, and she fought not to ask why he wasn't off her yet, still attempting to be nice. Why she didn't know.

"Damn baby, you're good," He laughed breathlessly.

At laying still and not moving? Yupp.

She smiled, more full of annoyance than anything else, and pushed him off of her, getting up to get dressed. She kept her back to him as she started pulled her cloths on, looking around for her jacket. Since he ripped her shirt she would just have to put it on over her bra.

"Where you going babe?" He asked while she zipped up.

"I'm leaving," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Why? We're just starting to have fun."

She turned around to find him jerking himself off, trying to get fully hard again, and failing. She fought not to make a face, and forced a smile. "Sorry, it was fun, but I got to go."

"Come on, don't be like that," She heard as she left his room, but she didn't stop.

Another disappoint to add to her day.

xXx

"You're late," Bill said as she slid into the ring as all the other girls were sliding out.

"Come on Bill," She said.

"Training ended ten minutes ago," He said.

"It ended ten minutes ago for the other girls," She corrected.

"I already told you I'm not training you separately," He said.

"You told me that when all the only girls were around," She said.

"Is that supposed to change my mind?" He asked in disbelief.

"It means you can actually tell the truth without having to worry about hurting their feelings and worrying that they'll bitch about you treating them unfair," She said,

"I wasn't joking Sam, I refuse to train you separately," He said.

"Why the hell not?" She asked.

"Why should I treat you any different than the other girls that actually show up every practice?" He asked.

"Because I'm better than every girl here, and you know that," She said, getting annoyed. "Hey," She yelled when he started getting out of the ring. "Where are you going?"

He ignored her and continued walking away.

"You know I'm better than them Bill," She called after him.

"Come to practice and prove it to me then!" He yelled.

She let out a strangled scream and spun away from him, desperately wanting to kick something. Having him so bluntly disrespect her and just walk off while they were in the middle of the conversation pissed her off. Why did he have to act like he was better than everyone else?

She released a deep breath and laid in the middle of the ring, starring up at the huge W on the ceiling. This was supposed to be the next step in in everyone's career. You came here to learn the things you're missing to take you to that next step, to make you main event Raw's and pay-per-views, but all that was offered here was basic things, basic moves. She was past all this, better then all this, and that wasn't here being cocky, that was the actual truth.

She had plenty of experience all around the world. She wrestled in Japan, in the indies scene for a while, in Ring of Honor, everywhere. She had even wrestled in CZW for a while. Half of the girls she was supposed to train with had never even stepped into the ring before, and she had no patience with them always asking questions and fucking up moves. She should be fairer to them since she had been them once, but she had no respect for girls who were just in this business to make a name for themselves without actually having the passion or drive to be a top wrestler, they all just wanted to be top divas.

She wasn't here to show off her body to get guys to throw themselves at her, she was here to wrestle.

"We need this ring, get out."

Her temper was already raised, having someone bark orders at her made her even more upset. She sat up and turned her head, fully prepared to lash out on whoever it was, but when she saw who it was he couldn't help but smirk and kept her mouth shut.

"Nice friend you have there Seth," She said. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"No, now get out of the ring, we need it."

On normal circumstances, she would tell Seth to fuck off and lay back down, but she slowly stood up and exited the ring, now standing in front of the three men, unintimidated. Sure, they were taller than her, and weighed so much more, but she was un-afraid. Big men never intimidated her, these three were no difference.

Seth of course, with his half blonde half black hair was the shortest and most lean of the three, but she knew him. He would never hurt her. His chocolate colored eyes were still glaring at her, but she could tell he didn't mean it, not deep down, he ever could stay mad at her. Upset with her? Sure, he has been upset with her for the last six months, but never angry, no.

The third one to the left was the biggest of the three, and seemed to be all muscles, his arm muscles off the chart. He had raven hair that looked naturally curled and down his back, with eyes that seemed so indecisive. Beautiful. She could spend all day looking at him. He looked to powerful, and it made a girl wonder just how powerful. He wasn't giving her a death glare and didn't seem too annoyed with her, he just seemed openly curious.

She pulled herself away from his and looked at the third and last one. Now he, he was fascinating. He was giving her the death and annoyed glare all mixed into one and looked utterly hot. He gave off the bad boy persona, and she knew from just one look he wasn't even trying. He had dirty blonde curly hair, and blue eyes that gave his a heartbreak look. His face screamed 'fuck off' and she knew he was a dick, and no doubt bring nothing but pain and heartbreak.

Her type of guy.

A smirk plastered on her face, she looked back at Seth, opening her arms to him. "Don't I get a hug Seth? We haven't had an actual conversation in months."

"And whose fault is that?" He snapped, stepping towards her, and for a second she thought she would actually hug her. She should have known better. She dropped her arms and he walked past her, bumping into her hard enough to cause her to stumble back against the ring, and she just barely contained the gasp of surprise.

The one that spouted orders at her look at her in complete disgust before getting in the ring as well, leaving just the tall one with moody eyes watching her carefully.

Neither one of them said a word, just starred at each other. She started feeling uncomfortable. Not because it was creepy, no, women killed for a man to look at him, but his eyes were searching.

"See you later Seth," She called, before tearing her eyes away from the big man and walked away towards the locker rooms where her bags where.

Of course she knew who they were. They were still fresh to the scene, but she knew. They were the Shield. Bringing justice to WWE, kicking everybody's and anybody's ass.

Seth Rollins was the planner of The Shield. Who has a strategy and kept the boys to it, and he was damn good at it. He was a great wrestler too, his high flying moves were off the chart, and no one could match him. He was so quick and light on his feet, it was always a pleasure to watch him.

He was filled with so much energy, passion, love, and so compassionate. He's a great friend.

Was, she thought quickly. He was a great friend.

Roman Reigns. He was the power house. You know when he stepped in the ring, game over. He was the strongest of the three, most intimating. He wasn't that experienced, but it was hard to tell. He moved around the ring like he owned it, and when he was in there, for a short period of time, he did own it. Not so great on the mike, but that where the next member fell in line.

Dean Ambrose. Man with the fuck you attitude. Heartbreaker. Damn good at what he did. He was so entertaining to watch, both on the mic and in the ring. One of the best talkers, probably ever, and so unpredictable and dangerous in the ring, it was incredible. He was never afraid of anything, and took risk that many people would never dream of. His main goal was to destroy his opponent, and he did just that.

Being so close to the three of them almost made her want to fan girl. They were all so gorgeous, one of the best sights you could look at, but yet, her mind kept wondering back to Roman's look.

She suddenly felt bare, and strangely empty. It was almost like the man with the moody eyes took everything out of her. Damn him. She hated this empty feelings. She sat on one of the benches and placed her head in her hands. She couldn't go down this road, couldn't let herself be carried away with the thoughts of being alone, and depressed. Having nobody.

She took several deep breaths as her body shook and got herself back under control, focusing on what was happening right now. Focusing on the present. Three gorgeous men were practicing in the ring in the same building as her and she was here having a freaking panic attack or crisis or something.

Taking a few deep breaths, she released her hair from her pony tail and ran her hands through it. Time to be a big girl and get over what she couldn't change anything right now and move on. Maybe get some sexy time with a stranger later that wasn't meat head. She normally didn't mess around like this, guy after guy, she wasn't like that. She did it every now and then, and only when the itch got too much and she couldn't scratch it alone. Meathead was supposed to be the itch she couldn't scratch, he just created several more, and she seriously hoped the scratch was just metaphoric.

She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder, already thinking about how it would go down. She would go home and take a shower, just to make sure sweaty meat head was off of her, everywhere. She would then call up one of her old booty calls and see if he was available, if not, then that itch would have to wait a little longer. She wasn't in the mood to go out of her way tonight, so either booty call or no sexy time.

She headed out, her mind still thinking over her plans for sexy time, but her thoughts got interrupted when she heard the slam of a body hitting the ring. She paused at the door, and attempted to keep going, but curiosity got the best of her and she couldn't help but glance behind her.

Dean and Seth were practicing together in the ring while Roman was leaning against the ropes watching them. Now was a perfect time to stare at Roman and quietly wish she could get him into her bed, but right now, she couldn't take her eyes off of the two men wrestling.

They moved together to so well, like a well-practiced dance, moving to fluently together. It was almost like they were reading each other's minds, or planned this match before, practiced it, but they never did. Back in FCW they had an epic fued, and she thought for sure they would have continued through when they debuted on the main roster, but no, and she had to admit, she missed seeing them work together.

They just had this chemistry, connection, like they've known each other forever and know each others moves to a T. It was so exciting and captivating to watch, and she could easily spend all day watching them, probably would have, if she hadn't felt someone else watching her.

She drew her eyes away from them and looked over at Roman who was staring at her once again. She found herself once more captured in his gaze, and couldn't look away. Those eyes that seemed to be gray right now were watching her watch them, and it seemed like they've been watching her for a while. His eyes seemed to be searching for something, figure something out. It seemed like they had the power to dig deep inside of her and bring things out, things that she wanted kept inside. She immediately brought her guard up, but it was too late. It felt as if he had already unlocked her secrets and knew them all ready.

She stepped away from his knowing eyes, as if that would make it stop, but she had to get away, had to hide. She couldn't handle this, wouldn't. No. She forced her eyes away from his and quickly stormed out of the training arena and away from the Samoan's knowing gaze.

xXx

 _Bang. Bang. Bang._

"I know you're in there Sam!"

 _Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Open this damn door!"

She rolled over and buried her face in the hotel pillow, waiting for them to go away. She didn't even have enough energy to pull herself up and tell them to fuck off to her face. She was to physically and emotionally drained to do anything but lay here and mentally cuss them out.

"Don't make me break down this damn door Sam!"

"As if you could," She muttered in her arm.

After a few more pounds, silence followed for about twenty minutes, making Sam believe she was actually gone. She rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom to shower, making sure to get sweaty meat head off of her. Could never be too sure in her opinion.

She made her shower quick, but when she got out, she couldn't help but wipe the steam off the mirror and look at her reflection. She wasn't one to do this, stare at herself, she found way to many flaws, but she felt compelled to do it. Maybe she was looking for what Roman was, or maybe looking for what Seth didn't see.

She had naturally pale skin that wouldn't tan, long raven colored hair that went to her lower back, sharp features in her face, with plain brown eyes. All of this topped off with a well-toned body along with curvy features at the same time.

She hated it all. Her skin was too pale and made her look sickly, her hair had a tendency to go crazy and took her forever to try and control it and she needed it trimmed. Her eyes were the color of shit, and while many would try and make her feel better about them, it wouldn't happen. She wouldn't stand them.

Her body wasn't terrible, but her arms and butt wasn't as toned as she would like them to be, and her abs always decided to hide themselves during the most important times. The only thing she truly enjoyed about her body was her thighs. They were thick, but thick with muscles, and made her feel sexy. She had no problem showing them off, and did, plenty of times.

Deciding she spent enough time tearing herself apart and making her feel body, she wrapped a towel around her body, through her hair in a messy bun, and went into the main area, planning to put on some pj's and curling under the covers and sleep.

She walked out, and sighed when she found a blonde sitting on her bed. She should have known she wouldn't have gone away so easily, she just wasn't expecting her in her hotel room.

"How did you get in here?" She sighed.

"Told the hotel staff I was your sister and worried about you," She grinned. "It was very easy."

"Remind me next time not to give you my hotel number," Sam muttered, grabbing her suitcase and setting it on the bed, roughly going through it. "No, scratch that, remind me not to tell you what hotel I'm in."

"Don't be like that Sam. I didn't mean no harm by coming here."

"Then why did you come here?" She asked.

"To check on you and see if you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Do I seem hurt?"

"I came to see how you were Sam, not to have you jump down my throat," She sighed, standing up.

"I'm fine, and I don't need people checking in on me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Sam."

"I said I'm fine."

…

"Please Sam, stop being like this."

"Like what?" She asked, turning around. "Do tell, how exactly am I being? Last time I checked, I was just being myself."

They both just starred at each other, one filled with fire and rage, promised to snap at any second, the other filled with concern and love, but also tiredness.

The blonde ran a hand through her hair and picked up her jacket, heading towards the door, opening up, but didn't exist, choosing to instead turn her head slightly, looking at Sam.

"There's only so much a person can take before they break Sam. You can keep pushing everyone away as much as you want and that's all find. All the ones that were truly there in the first place won't go anywhere because they care and love you. But there only so much pushing a person can take before they screw it and you truly won't have anyone left."

Sam didn't reply, just stared back at the blonde with a carefully blank face, a face she had mastered a long time ago. She showed no emotion, not even a twitch of the hand, asking for the blonde to come back, sit down. They hadn't caught up in so long, and so much had happened, so much that Sam wanted to share, wanted to get off her chest, she wanted to apologize for. But she couldn't.

So she let her walk out and close the door behind her, the click of the door echoing in her empty hotel room, and Sam let her eyes closed. It was so hard watching her walk away, having her, of all people, tell her that soon she wouldn't have anyone left.

It hurt so much, not only hearing that, but seeing it happen every day. Seth today, pushing her away, that was just one example. But what right did she have getting upset about that? She was the one at fault for that. She was the one that caused that.

Her mind came back to Roman and those powerful eyes of his, drawing her in, learning all her secrets, and leaving her bare.

She opened her eyes and looked around the empty hotel room. She was the reason why it was like this, this was all her fault.

All her fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Light blue eyes starred down at brown ones, squinting as if that would help read them, find out all the hidden secrets that were lurking around in there. But of course, no secrets could be revealed, wouldn't be revealed. She had learned a long time ago how to mask everything, and while the man sitting across from her was intimating and most people wouldn't be able to hold his look for five minutes without spilling their darkest secrets too, Sam was an exception. He didn't scare her, no one did.

He squinted at her further, and tapped his fingers against his lips while slightly swaying in his chair. He was getting nowhere with her, he knew it, but he was never a man to admit defeat, and he wouldn't start now, even with a stubborn girl sitting across from him.

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen what?" She asked, leaning back in her seat.

"Fifteen training sessions you have missed," He said.

"Opps," She said with a shrug of the shoulders, on the outside not caring, but on the inside wondering where the hell time went. She could have sworn just last week was the first week she walked into the training center and decided she was too good for this place.

 _Pushing her sunglasses on top of her head, Sam entered the WWE training facility for new and upcoming superstars. This was her first day here with WWE. They wanted her to take this training session to tweak some of her skills and maybe learn a couple more techniques, which she was all for. You never stopped learning, and she was willing if it meant getting better at her in ring ability._

 _The sounds of bodies hitting the matt made her feel right at home, and she had to hold back a smile as she headed into the divas changing room. It has actually been awhile since she hoped in the ring, to wrestle in a real match and practice, and she would be lying if she didn't say ring rust wasn't there. This would be perfect to shake it off._

 _The smile she was suppressing immediately vanished when all she heard was loud, high pitched giggles before she even fully walked into the changing room. She was never one to be those girly types, and those type of girls annoyed her anyway. But this was her new work place, and she had to at least attempt to be nice._

 _Squaring her shoulders, she walked in and found it full of girls in the shortest shorts possible with sports bra's on with their cleavages pressed all the way to their chins._

 _Lovely._

 _The giggling was put on hold as she entered and set her stuff down on a bench far away from them, and she felt several pairs of eyes on her, but she paid them no attention. Being starred at was something she got use to, she was a professional wrestler, but being starred at like a different creature, she had to admit, that was new for her._

 _The conversation started to pick up again as she combed out her hair and despite her best efforts, she found herself listening to what they had to say._

" _Do I have enough bronzer on?" A red head asked, spreading her arms out._

" _No, you look good," one said, and they all agreed._

 _This was just getting better and better, she thought, rolling her eyes all as she flipped her hair up into a pony tail. Every company, wrestling or not, had girls like this, WWE was no different, but their certainly was a tone of them here. She had to deal with them all the time in the indies, difference between them and these girls was that they didn't even try to get in the ring, they owned they were sluts that just wanted to be taken care of, but these girls, they still tried to hide it._

" _Hey, do you want some bronzer?"_

 _Still lost in her thoughts, Sam didn't realize they were talking to her. Why would they? She had made it very clear that she wasn't interested in any of them or conversation. The minute she walked in she separated herself from them. Couldn't they take a hint?_

" _Hey, vampire girl."_

 _Raising her eyebrows, she glanced to the side to find them starring at her. "Excuse me?"_

 _Several of them blinked and glanced at each other, but the fake red head continued starring at her, seemingly unaffected by her attitude._

" _I asked if you wanted bronzer," She said, holding up a bottle. "You know, for your skin."_

" _I know what bronzer is," She said, going back to her bag, putting her hairbrush away and shoving her jacket inside._

" _So… do you want any?"_

" _No," She said shortly._

" _It'll make you skin look better," One of the girls said helpfully._

" _My skin looks just fine," She said._

" _But it's all pale," The red head said, making a face._

" _Yeah, and so is yours underneath all that crap," She said. "I actually like my skin."_

" _Just trying to help," The red head said, glaring at her._

" _Let me help you then," She said. "I don't want any fucking bronzer."_

And that was the start of her time in WWE. Not the best way to start out, but she wasn't here to make it friends, she made that very clear. She was here to make a name for herself, and not the way any of those bitches wanted to. She was here to make a name for herself based on her wrestling ability, and she had it. There was no reason why she shouldn't be able to do it. She wasn't here to show her body off, though it wasn't that bad of a body, and she knew she could make it far with it, but she was here to wrestle.

So when she saw how all those girls who were wearing bronzer wrestle, she thought it was a joke. It was very clear that half of them never stepped into a ring before, and that entire first practice she was bored out of her mind, and frustrated. WWE saw her wrestle before, they knew what she was about, and yet they put her with a shit ton of rookies?

She didn't have a problem with rookies, she really didn't. You had to start somewhere. She had a problem with the rookies that weren't here to wrestle. They were here to make some money and only hope that everything was handed to them. So being stuck with all of them after she worked her ass off, she felt assaulted. It was almost like them telling her she was as terrible as those girls, and that down right pissed her off.

So yeah, she missed fifteen training sessions. That was fifteen hours worth of time she would have wasted if she showed up.

"Oops?" He asked. "That's all you have to say, is oops?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I sorry would be sufficient. Or maybe at least attempt to give me a half ass excuse why you haven't bothered to show up."

"I'm not apologizing."

"Than at least give me a reason why you won't show up. Give me something I can tell the higher ups who want you gone."

She starred at him for a moment, contemplating what she should say. Nothing she wanted to say would make anybody happy, but what she should say wouldn't make her happy either.

"I'm better than every girl there," She said flatly. "I know I'm better, they know I'm better, Bill knows I'm better, and those damn high up's knows I'm better. I'm past learning how to take a bump and make it look real. So until I get an actual challenge, tell those higher ups to kiss my ass."

He continued to look at her with those ice blue eyes of his, and she could see the wheel in his mind turning. He was no stupid man, when he saw something in people, he made sure they got a fair chance, and the higher ups respected him enough and trusted him enough to give those people a chance. And he saw something in her. She was a wild spit fire. A rebel, and she had her heart mind and soul into this business. He knew she would become something great if given the chance, and he found himself wanting to give her the chance.

"Start showing up," He said calmly. "Pay your do's. You will be given a challenge soon enough."

"Pay my do's? I've paid them in-"

"This is WWE, not the indies. Pay them here, and prove to all the higher-ups that you are past developmental. You just got to show up for an hour."

"I'm past all with."

"Then consider it relearning the basics, everyone has to from time to time. It won't hurt you."

She was mad, he could tell from the grip she had on the chair, but if that wasn't enough, he could tell from the way she got up and stormed out of his office, slamming the door shut behind her.

He had put his neck on the line for her getting her into this company, and he wasn't going to let them take her out so easy, just because they didn't see the fire in her eyes that he did. If only they saw it they would have no questions and he had no doubt that they would immediately bring her up to the main roster.

A plan starting forming in his mind that would benefit everyone in this situation. The young Sam would get the challenge she said she needed, the higher ups would have no more questions, and he would get to see her off where she belonged.

He was no dumb man by any means.

William Regal had just come up with the best of ways to bring that fire out.

xXx

It was another blistering day here in Tamp. The sun was beating down how as ever, and most people were inside in the safety of the AC, kids were playing in the hoses and pool, but Sam, Sam was running.

She was very strict with herself and her body. She did cardio five days a week for about an hour, and strength training almost every day, depending on how sore she was. When she was too sore she would light stretching and yoga. She ate right, and avoided all that crap that you should. All that good stuff, blah blah blah.

Most people would dare try half the stuff she does. Get up early to go workout, to go do cardio, and then few hours later, strength training on whatever she decided she needed to work on. Sometimes she worked on several things in one day.

She was never idle, always moving. She kept herself busy, making sure there wasn't a single second in her day where she could stop and actually think. Think about all those thought she tried to keep at bay. In wasn't healthy by any means, and she knew that, but everyone got through their issues in their own way, and this was her way.

Always working, always improving. She didn't stop and wouldn't stop. This was her way and as far as she was concerned, this was the best way for her.

So when all those dirty little thoughts started to creep, when she couldn't make them go away from simple stretches or other thoughts, she ran. She didn't event truly realize how hot it was, even now, after running for a while, she still didn't feel it. All she felt was the pain.

The pain of her leg muscles quivering and aching, wanting to stop. Her lungs burning, begging for the precious oxygen they were being deprived of, causing her breath to come out in loud gasps, whenever air did manage to come out.

All she kept thinking about was stopping, thinking about giving up, stopping and collapsing in the middle of the sidewalk and let people walk all over her.

Walk all over her. Like people did all of her life, like they did now.

She ran faster. She would keep running until those thoughts were gone and out of her mind for now. They came back, they always came back.

She had no idea how long she had been running for at this point, but she imagined it has been for a while seeing as she was starting to see black spots in her vision. She didn't want to stop, but it was either that or collapse.

She gulped in air and forced herself to run just a little farther, knowing that a gas station was coming up. Her shorts had a small pocket in it, and she knew there was a little bit of money, probably enough for her to buy a water. And no doubt it would have AC, something that would help her. She still had to make it home. And she was going to make it home.

She stopped when she got into the parking lot, slowly walking towards the store, using this time to stretch out her legs and muscles and letting them rest. She had trouble controlling her breathing, seeing as it kept trying to come in gulping breaths, but she forced herself to breathe in and out slowly while she walked at the same pace into the store.

The AC hit her, and she shivered at the sudden change of temperature, becoming appear of the sudden change in atmosphere at this point, and the condition her body was in. She was practically drenched in sweat, and she imagined she didn't smell or look to good. She could literally feel the sweat dripping off her face and down her back.

The water would have to wait for the time being. She headed to the bathroom to freshen up. She was almost afraid to look in the mirror, to see just how much of a mess she looked, see how far she pushed herself exactly.

Wait, why did she care again.

Grumbling under her breath, she pushed open the bathroom door and took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror, and immediately laughed. God. She looked horrible. She was a mess, and certainly not a hot mess. Her face was beat red, and whether it was from her heavy breathing or just the hot sun beating down on her, she honestly didn't know.

Her hairline was drenched, in fact, the entire top of her head was soaked from sweat. She was soaked with sweat. She could feel it run down her back, causing her cloths to stick to her skin, making it extremely uncomfortable and awkward.

She shifted and made a face. She normally wasn't one to really care, her life, whatever, don't judge her, but even she had to admit she looked bad. And yeah, you weren't supposed to look pretty at the end of a workout, but she looked terrible.

She grabbed several paper towels and got to work, washing off what skin was revealed, picking up any sweat that was on her skin. She made sure to run the wet paper towels over her sweatiest places, not wanting to reek up the entire store with her sweat.

After a few moments of washing up, her face was as red as it was, and she almost looked like a normal person. It would have to be good enough at the moment, because she seriously wanted that water now.

Knowing there was nothing more she could do, she headed out of the gas station and towards where the water were, grabbing the cheapest ones. She opened it and chugged half of it on her way to the cashier, all while digging her money out.

She gasped in air after her long chug and set the wrinkled five on the counter in front of the cashier and quickly finished off the water.

The cashier regarded her with amusement, and she raised her eyebrows at her.

"What?" Sam asked, panting slightly. It looked to be a slightly older lady, so she would show some respect and not be a complete bitch. Still a bitch, just not a major bitch.

"It's a little hot out there to be running, don't you think so?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Sam raised her eyebrows and also placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the old bat. "That's my business, don't you think?"

"Don't you give me an attitude young lady," The old lady said, wagging her finger at Sam. And Sam couldn't help but stare at her in shock. Who the hell was this lady?

"Can I have my money?" Sam asked, getting impatient.

"You young bucks, always in a rush," the lady tisked, but nether less got Sam's money for her. "Never stop to enjoy life, smell the flowers," she continued.

"I don't have time to smell the flowers," Sam muttered, more to herself. She felt like a scolded child, and from a lady she didn't even know.

"Mhhm," She said, shaking her head, and clearly judging Sam, causing her to squint and find the ladies name tag, at least wanting to know who was so clearly judging her.

Tracie. All Tracie's were officially bitcheas from now on she decided.

Sam grabbed her money and shoved it back in her pocket, glaring at the old lady who starred back at her amused.

What a bitch, she thought, heading towards the door. She glanced once more at her while she headed out, causing her to brush against someone who was coming in.

"Hey, sorry," She said quickly, turning her head to properly apologize to whoever she bumped into. The words died on her tongue when she looked into their eyes. Chilling eyes starred down at her, and a distant part of her mind recognized they were grey today, but the other part of her, the part that allowed her to even function, was frozen from his piercing gaze. "S-s-orry," She stuttered, hurrying herself out of the door and store.

She couldn't help herself from glancing back, to find him watching her, and that caused her to walk faster, and when she turned her head back again, she found that she had already started to run. She thought she had already run from her problems, looks like she hadn't even started.

xXx

Sam walked into the training facility with a sense of suspicion and strangely enough, nervousness. Today was the normal training time for all the girls, and she had no plans on going. In fact, she had just settled herself on the couch with a cup of tea and her laptop and had just pulled up wrestling videos when she got a call from William.

He knew she had no plans on going, and she didn't even waste time trying to pretend she was. He asked her to go, pulling out she owed him, that this was the least she could, which _she hated._

She found herself drawn back to her very first day here as she walked into the divas room to loud, high pitched giggles. And much like before, they grew quite when she walked in and starred at her for a moment. The only difference now was the judge mental looks they were giving her. It still didn't bother her. She got them her whole life, this was nothing different.

Nobody offered her bronzer this time, in fact, no one even talked to her, which was all for the better. She couldn't deal with idiots today, not with the type of week she had.

By the time she got her hair combed and up in a pony tail, all the girls were already out and in the ring, starting to practice.

"Sam," Bill greeted as she approached the ring. "Nice of you to join us."

"Yeah well, thank William," She said, starting to get in the ring when he stopped her.

"You aren't training with these girls, your training starts later," He said, shaking his head.

A smile spread across her face and she crossed her arms over her chest. Finally, they got it, and she was getting her break. She didn't say anything, the grin across her face said everything, and she found a place to sit to watch the girls train. They had gotten better, she would admit that, but she could tell that only a few of them really had their hearts in it.

The training session finally ended, and Sam jumped up in excitement, bouncing on her feet a few times. This was it. She had been so bored, and all she wanted was a chance, and this was it. This was her chance.

"What are we doing first?" She asked, hoping in the ring.

"Running the ropes."

She stopped bouncing and made a face at him.

"Hey, you wanted to be trained separately from the other girls, and I'm doing that. Don't give me attitude because we're doing something you don't like," He said.

He was right. She couldn't be picky about everything. She took a deep breath and began running the ropes, throwing her body into them just to bounce right back. She kept this up few a minute or two, just until she felt loose and a slight sweat going on.

"What next?" She asked, slightly panting.

"I didn't tell you to stop, did I?" Bill asked with raised eyebrows.

She blew out a deep breath and continued to run. She continued until the point it was becoming slightly uncomfortable, and only then did she stop and look at Bill. He raised his eyebrows at her and she sighed and started running once more.

Every time she would stop, he would have her start again.

It seemed like she had been running forever when she finally took a break, hands on her knees while she drew air into her deprived lungs.

"I'd say keep going, but time's up," Bill said, causing her to immediately straighten up.

"What?" She frowned.

"Time's up," He repeated.

"We just started," She argued.

"An hour ago."

"Well why the hell didn't you stop me?" she asked, spreading her arms out. "This is exactly what the other girls are doing."

"No, that's what they did the first week of practices, now they've moved on to bumps," He said, getting out of the ring.

"Good for them, now get back in this ring and actually teach me something," She yelled after him.

"Next week," He called over his shoulder. "Maybe."

She starred after him wide eyed, so confused. What they hell? She thought this meant he would actually teach her something she didn't already know how to do. She knew how to run ropes, she's done it plenty of times.

This was a complete waste of time, she thought, rolling out of the ring and storming towards the girls locker room. The only reason she came here was because of William, because he asked her to, because she owed him. Owing him or not, if this is what she should expect from now on, because taught as a child, than he and everyone else could kiss her ass.

She was so pissed off, had so much anger running through her veins right now. She let out a low growl while she grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the room, not bothering to even change or try and look put together. Screw that.

She was walking quick, head down, practically seething with rage when she was suddenly jolted and came to a stop as she ran into someone.

She looked up, fully prepared to cuss whoever it was out, when eyes locked with hers, and the angry scowl on her face turned into a flirtatious smile.

"My bad," She smirked, taking a step back.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," He grinned, holding his hand up.

"I bet you aren't," She laughed, crossing her arms, pushing her cleavage up, causing his eyes to be drawn to them.

"You are evil," He said, staring at them blatantly.

"And you're a perve," She said, but she didn't cover herself up, and he didn't look away.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look in red?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so," She smirked.

"Let me see you in nothing but that red bra and I'll tell you," He said.

She laughed loudly, drawing a few looks, but she didn't give a damn, continuing this flirty thing going on. "You gotta try harder than that baby."

"Let's get out of here and I'll try in private," He suggested, and her grin grew.

She loved situations like this, holding the power like this. She could say no, and this game could continue, or she could say yes, ending this game but starting another. She didn't want this one to end just yet.

"Why don't you take me out and we'll go from there," she said.

"Whoa," He said with raised eyebrows. "Didn't know you were into the dating thing."

"I'm not, but doesn't mean you don't have to work for it," she said. "I'll text you and let you know where to meet me," She said, walking away from him, an extra sway to her hips because she knew he was looking.

"Evil!" He yelled after her.

"Misunderstood!" She yelled back, a smirk on her face as she left the training center.

She was still angry, yes, but all the energy put into being angry was about to be put into something a lot more fun and exciting.

This may just turn out to be a good night, especially with Corey Graves hanging around.

Reviews are much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

The back dress clung to her skin like paint, but looked sleek and sexy. It was short, to the point where if she bent over, people would get a nice view. It had no back, and the front cut down right above her belly button, making it impossible to be wearing a bra. The only thing it did have was long sleeves that completely covered her arms.

See? She wasn't a complete slut.

Along with curly hair, smoky eyes and red lipsticks, and of course along with her thigh high, high heeled boots, she looked sexy, dangerous, and defiantly slutty. She could be mistaken for a ring rat, a look she was going for.

She rifled up her hair and sent a quick text to Corey.

 _Leaving in five_

 _You said that five minutes ago- CG_

 _I'm not easy baby_

 _You better hurry, a blonde with bigger boobs than you is eyeing me and already bought me a drink- CG_

She smirked and grabbed her hand purse and phone and headed out of her hotel room, heading towards the elevator. While she waited for the elevator to come, she checked her phone to found a new message and went to open, expecting it to be another message from Corey about the blonde, but found it from another blonde.

 _Look, I don't know what's going on with you, or why you're suddenly like this, pushing up all away like you are, but I'm not_ going anywhere at the moment. _Talk to me Sam. Tell me what's going on._ _What can I do to fix this?  
_

There was no fixing. She couldn't just be fixed like a broken toy, and she wasn't about to let someone try and fix her. The elevator doors opened and she got off her phone to enter, and hesitated for a second when she saw three figures standing in the elevator, but bore on and entered, hitting the button for bottom floor and sticking close to the doors, her back to them.

"Great," Seth muttered, but she pretended like she didn't hear him, let alone see him. She may have tried to get his attention at another time, but half dressed in an elevator on her way to go get laid? No. Not exactly the best time to try and get his attention.

But along with his eyes, she felt another, a rawer set of eyes on her, raking down her form and taking in everything she had on display. It was sexual, sure, but not fuck me sexual, just a normal look.

The only set of eyes she felt that she truly felt, was the eyes that were boring into her soul. They weren't judging her, no, and that was the part that drove her insane. She could handle judgmental eyes, sexual, annoyed, disgusted, but understanding?

No. It made her feel itchy.

Being this close in a closed space with these three was making her nervous, and she shifted uncomfortably once more, keeping her eyes locked on what number of floors they were on.

6….5…4…. X

X?

What the hell does X mean? The elevator came to a stop, jerking her forward a little, and she clutched at the wall for balance. There was a buzzing sound that started in the elevator, and the lights flickered for a second before it went black, and Sam's stomach dropped.

"What the hell?" she heard Seth ask, but she kept herself pressed against the wall, breathing heavy.

She didn't do the dark, she couldn't handle it. She had to get out. She swallowed and stumbled towards the elevator buttons that had a slight glow and started randomly pressing them. The only thing that happened was a loud beeping sound, and she slapped the wall in frustration, resting her head on the wall trying to catch her breath.

This couldn't be happening. Trapped into a dark, tight place again. The air was becoming thin, and the little air that seemed to be in this elevator started surrounding her, suffocating her, almost like there was a hand wrapped around her throat. Squeezing, tighter and tighter, until spots started dancing in her eyes and she started feeling dizzy.

 _She got slammed against the wall, and because of the darkness, she couldn't see the man coming towards her, and then it was too late. His hand wrapped around her throat, and started squeezing. She grabbed at his wrist in a poor attempt to get him to let her go, but the more she tried to pull him off her, it felt like he was going to take her throat with him. She tried gasping for air, but nothing came, and her vision was becoming fuzzy and everything was blurring together. She attempted to claw at his hands, and knew she left a few imprints, but he kept his hold, almost like he didn't feel this. Didn't feel pain, and to her, he didn't feel human._

 _Oh God. Everything was slowly slipping away. She was slipping away. All she wanted was air, sweet precious air…_

There was a loud humming sound, and then the lights came on, blinding her. She blinked several times and found herself pressed against a cold, elevator wall with lights on, and she felt eyes watching her.

She looked up to find Roman's eye watching her, and she was surprised to find concern in those eyes. Was it for her?

She swallowed back the bile in her throat and looked down, rubbing her arms up and down her thighs in an attempt to calm herself down further.

"Shitty old elevator," Dean growled, hitting one of the walls, causing her to jump and squeeze her eyes shut.

"Chill man," Roman rumbled.

"I ain't gonna chill dude. I don't want to spend all night trapped in this metal death trap," He said, hitting the wall again, and this time she flinched, but her eyes remained locked on the floor, focusing on breathing in and out.

"Stop hitting it, that isn't going to make it work," Seth said.

Another hit, and she flinched once more and turned her head to the side, away from all three men and looked around the elevator, reassuring herself that this was indeed real. She was here, she was safe.

"You're shaking."

She turned to meet Roman's eyes, and found that concern there, and she knew it was for her, and that felt… weird. Foreign to her. It's been so long since someone looked at her like that.

"It's probably been too long since she got her last drink," Dean grumbled.

"Dude," Roman said, looking at him.

"I'm fine," She dismissed.

"Here," Roman said, shrugging out of his jacket and holding it out for her. She looked at her in a mixture of fear and confusion. Why was he being nice to her?

He smiled softly at her before coming over and draping it across her shoulders. She was confused, but smiled at him in appreciation, and closed it around her shoulders. They and never had a conversation before this, and all he probably knew about her was the slut, but he was still being nice to her.

The quite was interrupted by the sound of a phone going off, why too loud for how quite it was, but Sam fumbled in her small hand purse for it, shakingly pulling it out and unlocking it, finding Corey calling her.

"Hello?" She asked, taking a few deep breaths.

"Where you at?" He yelled. She cursed and pulled the phone away from her ear slightly, glaring down at it like he would see.

"I'm stuck in the elevator at the hotel," She said.

"No shit, are you alone?" He asked.

"No."

"Who are you with?"

"Does it matter?" She asked impatiently.

"Yes! For all I know you two are going to fall in love or something and have sex in the elevator and I'll never got my shot at you," he said.

"I doubt that'll happen Corey," She said dryly. "Besides, there's three of them."

"Are you having a foursome?"

She closed her eyes and rubbed at her forehead, counting to ten in her head. He better be good in bed with how annoying he was.

"Get your head out of your ass Graves," She said.

"Only if you put your head their instead."

"I'm hanging up," she declared, starting to pull her phone away when he suddenly yelled for her to stop.

"Come on baby," She heard him said before she hung up and put her phone away.

"So I see you aren't a total bitch to all of your friends."

She looked over at Seth to find him sneering at her and she straightened up. "I don't have any friends, remember?"

"My bad, fuck buddies."

She closed her eyes and looked away from him. She didn't have enough energy for this, she wasn't prepared. "They don't expect anything from you," She muttered, referring to his comment about fuck buddies.

"No, not as long as you open your legs to them, right?"

She turned her back to him and rested her side on the elevator wall, not wanting to see the look of disgust on his face while she was in this weakened state. She might be able to handle it on any other day, but that was when her walls were up and she was prepared to handle it. But not right now.

"Tell me one thing Sam."

"What?" She asked, eyes closed.

"Did you mean it?"

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Seth. "Mean what?"

"What you said in Ring of Honor."

She cocked her head to the side, and turned to face him once more. "What? That I hate you and wish you were dead? That the only reason why I was friends with you was for attention and so that I could get noticed and signed with WWE? That I was using you to succeed?" He didn't confirm that, just looked at her, and for the first time, she saw the hope in his eyes, a look she received on many occasions whenever he was expecting better out of her, expecting her to do the right thing. It was a look that use to motivate her and make her do the right thing, because disappointing Seth was heart breaking, and she never wanted to be the one to crush that look in his eyes. Use to. "You should know me better than that Seth, I don't say what I don't mean," She said.

The hope disappeared, and hatred and anger returned, and she felt heart ache, and her throat tighten, wanting to take it all back, but it was too late.

She turned back around and kept her back to the three men until the elevator finally kicked on and started moving again. When the doors finally opened up and they reached the bottom, she stepped out and immediately turned to the three men, sliding Roman's coat off her shoulder and handing it over to him.

"Thanks," She said shortly, handing it to him. "It was fun sharing an elevator with you boys, I really enjoyed being eye fucked by you Dean," She smiled at him, before looking at Seth. "I'll see you later Seth."

She left the three of them standing there, while she walked away, a smirk on her face, and heart break in her chest.

xXx

True to his word, Corey was in a corner with a blonde on his lap and making out. She grabbed a tray full of shots and heading over, sitting next to him and letting out a loud sigh.

"Why did you have to pick the most crowded bar?" she sighed, picking her shot up and taking it. She took another one and hissed as it burned down her throat. "You're carrying me back to the hotel," she said, glancing at him. "And when I wake up, puking out my liver, you're going to take me out to eat and buying me all the greasy food I want."

He finally pulled away and looked at her, and she took another shot while he watched, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"I was the one supposed to get laid tonight, not you," She said teasingly. "In fact, I thought you were supposed to be the one to help me accomplish that goal. But I totally understand why you choose her, definitely has bigger boobs," She said, gesturing to the blonde's chest while taking another shot.

Eight left. If she made it.

"Thanks," The blonde grinned.

"Why don't you go get us another round of shots babe," Corey grinned at her, slapping her butt as she walked away.

He tried reaching for one of her shots, but she slapped his hand away and took the shot herself. "I need these," She said, giving him a look.

"What you don't need, is alcohol poisoning," He said, attempting to take another one of her shots, but she slapped his hand, resulting in him grabbing it and trying to grab another shot. Of course she grabbed his hand with her free one, and it ended with them trying to out muscle each other, which never ended pretty.

He ended up throwing a leg over her hips in an attempt to hold her down, and managed too pin both her hands under that leg too, but she continued to squirm, and he suddenly became aware of her dress, eyes locked on her breast that were becoming clearer and clearer.

"Well don't you look mighty fine tonight," He purred, lowing his head to suck on the part of her breast that was revealed.

"I'm going to kill you," She hissed, glaring at his head that was buried in-between her breast, sucking on her skin. His tongue flicked over her skin, dragging under her dress a little, coming closer and closer to her nipple. She went to move, but the leg around her hips tightened, pushing her further into the cushion of the booth. "Not here you idiot," She hissed as his hand slid along her ribs and cupped the underside of her breast.

He nipped her flesh before pulling away and sitting next to her, with a shot in his hand. "I always win," He said smugly, going to take the shot but she slapped it out of his hand. "Hey!"

She ignored him while he rambled on about shots being wasted and instead scanned the room, looking for any excitement. Despite the number of people here, none of them seemed to suit her requirements. Disappointing.

She scanned the bar seats, and her eye got caught on one guy, and she squinted, trying to understand why he was so important. It suddenly hit her. Meathead guy!

Oh shit.

He turned his head, as if he sensed someone watching him, and he caught her eyes for a second, and than looked away, only to look right back. Her eyes widened slightly and she quickly looked to Corey who was still talking.

"You know what," He began

"Shut up," She ordered, straddling his waist and crushing her lips onto his, thrusting her tongue in his mouth. He made a sound deep in his throat, and she pulled away slightly, just enough to they weren't kissing anymore. "Go along with it," She growled.

He looked at her in shock for another second, before his hand tangled in her hair and pressed her back against him. This time his mouth opened up willing, and it was his tongue that found it's way into her mouth.

He kept her close to her, dominating her mouth and a part of her forgot the real reason why she was really doing this. He was a pretty good kisser, enough that she forget where she was. He nipped at her lower lip, and that brought her back enough to pull away. Corey kept his grip on her though, and his mouth went to her neck.

"Corey," She muttered, threading her fingers through his short hair and using it to pull her away from him a few inches.

"Babe," He growled, trying to pull her closer, but she muscled herself away from him, moving off his lap completely.

She fixed her hair and looked for Meathead to find him with his back to her. He must have gotten the hint, good. She bit her lip and glanced over at Corey to find him watching her.

"Let me guess, formal fuck buddy?" He asked, nodding towards meathead.

"No," She said, shaking her head. "Just a fuck, but not very good."

Corey nodded and looked away from her, and she knew he was upset. "Corey," She began.

"One of these days your fuck's are going to catch up with you." He said.

"And let me guess, you won't be around anymore and I'll be alone?" She asked. "Why does everyone think I actually care if I'm alone? I can take care of myself just fine, so go ahead and leave Corey, just like everyone else."

She got up and stormed away from him, ignoring him calling for her. Screw this. She came her to have a good time, and obviously that wasn't going to here. She didn't need him. She didn't need anyone.

xXx

She had already changed and settled down for the night when her phone started to go off. IT echoed in the empty hotel room, but she remained sitting on the bed with her knees drawn to her chest. Empty.

Her room was empty.

She was alone.

She could finally breathe.

Or not.

 _Even through her fuzzy state, even on the verge of passing out, she managed to bring her hand up once more, and this, raked her nails across the persons cheek. He jerked away from her hand, and his hand let up slightly._

 _She wheezed in the little air she could, but it wasn't much, it certainly wasn't enough, but it fought off the blackness just enough that she could continue fighting._

Why did she continue to fight? So she could be utterly alone with everyone hating her?

She groaned and scrubbed her hand over her face. The real question was why the hell was she thinking like this. She didn't give a damn when everyone else turned her back on her, but hearing that from Corey, it hurt.

Even though she pushed everyone away, he was the only one that stayed. No matter how hard she pushed, he snuck his way right back to her side.

She was drawn from her thoughts as the door opened and in walked Corey. She remained where she was while he stalked in, already running his mouth.

"I hate when you walk away from me like that," He said. "While it was a great sight, and trust me, it was. Especially in that dress, but I'm the one that's supposed to do dramatic exists, not you. You can't steal my thing!"

She rested her chin on her hand and watched him as he practically pouted. "Are you done?" She teased, unfolding herself from the bed and going over to him.

"Don't walk away from me Sammy," He said, pulling her into his arms.

"You were being a douche," She defended.

"You were the douche! Giving a man a hard on and than leaving him there."

She laughed and pulled away from him, smiling up at him. "I can feel that you didn't take care of it."

"Do you want to?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"No.

He pushed her away and she laughed, going back on the bed and laying down, Corey joining her. They laid next to each other in silence, but there was a tension in the air, and it was no doubt coming from her.

She was attempting to think things out, find out what to say so she wouldn't come out like a retard. She just couldn't get her words formed, and she honestly wasn't even sure she was brave enough to start this conversation.

"Talk to me Sam," Corey said. "I can feel you thinking over there."

She frowned and turned her head, to find him looking at her. She turned away and looked at the ceiling once more, gathering her thoughts.

"Seth was one of the people I got trapped in the elevator with," She muttered.

"Did he say anything?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Before or after I told him I only was friends with him to make it to WWE?"

"Sam," Corey sighed.

"I know," She whispered, eyes closing. "The look on his face…. I hate what I'm doing to everyone Corey."

"Than stop."

"It's not that simple."

"Why isn't it?" He asked, turning on his side and propping his head in his hand.

It's not that no one would understand, because she didn't doubt that everyone would understand. The truth was that she didn't want them to understand. She didn't want them to accept her behavior and just take it, she wanted them to be disgusted in her. Hate her.

Like she hated herself.

That's exactly what they were doing, but if they knew, they wouldn't.

She couldn't handle that.

"Sam."

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, meeting Corey's. "Stay for tonight?" she asked softly.

He looked at her for a second, but nodded, getting up. She watched up he went and locked the hotel door and got out of his cloths, only leaving his boxers on before turning off the lights and crawling in bed.

She turned on her side, away from him, and he spooned her back, drapping his arm over her waist.

It didn't take long before he started pressing kisses on her shoulder, making her smile.

Good old Corey, not missing an opportunity.

"I'm not sleeping with you Corey," She said, not bothering to open her eyes.

"You don't have to sleep with me, just as long as I can get rid of this boner. Hand job?"

"No."

"Mouth?"

"No."

"Humping?"

"No," She laughed.

"Can you at least talk dirty while I jerk off?"

"Go to bed!"

"Fine!"

…..

"Can I at least watch porn?"


	4. Chapter 4

"No," She giggled, kicking his shins and wiggling away from his arms that were trying to keep her locked on the bed on her back. She managed ti get away and quickly got on top of him, so his face was planted into the pillow and she straddled his back.

"Hey," He said, trying to turn, but she grabbed his arms and yanked them back, putting him a submission move.

"Tap," She ordered.

"No," He said. "You're crushing my nuts!"

"Tap!" She yelled, leaning further back.

"Never!" He yelled louder.

"Tap!" She screamed, leaning back to the point that her back hit his legs and she heard popping sounds.

"MHmm fhfhhf! Fffuuck!" He yelled, and hand wildly tapped the bed.

"Yes!" She said, rolling out of the bed and doing a victory dance. Suddenly Corey rolled out of bed and advanced towards her, and she quickly sobered up.

"Hey now," She said, backing up. "You lost mister, back off!" He continued to walk closer and closer to her, and she continued backing up until she hit the table, distracting her just enough so that he could swoop her up in his arms and power slam her on the bed.

"Oh yeah!" He yelled, flexing his muscles, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I already won Graves, suck it," She said.

"Please princess, I could beat you whenever I want to," He scoffed.

"Care to be on that?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

He grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the edge of the bed, towering over her. "What are we betting?"

"It probably should be something easy, considering the fact that you'll loose and I don't want to embarrass you," She said.

"So are you putting yourself up as a bet?"

Her brows furrowed and she looked up at him in confusion. "Wait, are you calling me easy?" She frowned, causing him to laugh. She shoved him off her and got up, glaring at him. "I'm going to go take a shower, let me know when you decided on what you're willing to loose."

"Can I join you?" He asked.

"No."

"Come on, it'll save water!"

She gave him a small wave before closing and locking the door, just to be safe. Despite her and Corey's flirty attitude, she wasn't about to let him touch her. Who knew what kind of diseases he carried?

She didn't waste much time in the shower, despite the fact that she usually used that time to think. With Corey in the other room, she didn't want to risk it.

"Nah bro, I'm fine."

She paused as her hand hit the door handle, listening to Corey.

"You don't get it."

"No, I know dude, I know. I hear about it all the time, but it's not like that between us."

"I'm not fucking her."

"Don't call her that dude, you don't know what she's going through."

"Have you really even asked her what's going on?"

"If you were a true friend you would keep pushing and look past her bullshit, and I'm not saying it isn't a lot of bullshit, but you should have kept pushing Seth."

"Fuck off man, I don't have to explain myself to you."

Her hand slowly slipped off the door and she took a step back. He was talking to Seth, and from the sound of it, it didn't turn out so good.

It sounded as if Corey has just ended his friendship with Seth. And it almost sounded like he ended it over her. For her.

A sudden wave of emotion hit her, and she gripped the counter, leaning over as she tried to catch her breath. Why would he do that? Was he that stupid?

He was willing to give his friendship up with a great friend, someone who would have his back, support him, be there for him. For someone who didn't give a shit.

She didn't deserve to have him in her life.

He didn't deserve her bullshit.

She straightened up and took a shaky breath, once more reaching for the door handle. She put on a cool face before opening the door and stalking out of the bathroom.

"Hey bitch, I've decided what I wanted," Corey said.

She looked at him while she got her shoes on, waiting for him to continue and tell what he chose.

"When I win," He said, causing her to roll her eyes. "I get to watch you have sex."

"Creep," She said, making a face.

"With another women."

"This is the reason why you're single," She said, standing back up. "But fine."

"Really?" He asked, brightening up.

"Yeah, I mean, it'll be hot being watched," She shrugged. "And gender is irrelevant to me."

"Really?" Corey asked, standing up.

She smirked and walked over to him, teasingly tapping his cheek. "Don't look to shock Graves, but you still have to pin me."

"When?"

She chuckled at the excitement in his voice, and glanced over her shoulder as she loaded up her suitcase. "We could go now if you want too."

"Let's go!" He cheered, jumping up and practically running to the door.

"Corey, at least put pants on," She said, before he could open the door.

"Right," He said, turning right back around and quickly got dressed. "I'm a go to my room and then come back and get you," He said, throwing open the door once he was fully dressed. "Do not be late," He warned, pointing a finger at her before slamming the door.

The smile on her face quickly wilted, and she sat down on the bed. The conversation him and Seth had was ringing through her mind, and she couldn't make it shut up.

She only could imagine what Seth had to say when she wasn't around, because he didn't leave much when she was, and to have Corey defend her, it touched her. But yet she was angry.

She wasn't exactly why yet. Maybe because Corey kept coming back and coming back, not taking a hint and not letting her be a total fuck up. Maybe with the fact that Seth felt the urge to run his mouth and bad mouth her anytime he got the chance too.

Whatever it was, she was mad, and Corey was in for one hell of a match later on tonight.

xXx

"Why are you so quite?"

"What?" She asked.

"You've gone all quiet on me," He said, slapping her thigh.

She gave him a warning look and adjusted in her seat, facing him. "Do you remember when my brother showed up in Ring of Honor?"

He glanced over at her quickly, before nodding quickly. "Yeah, yeah. Didn't he show up just to cause shit and try and get money from you?"

"Uhuh. Do you remember what Seth said when he said he was my only family?"

"Of course." They pulled up to a red light and Corey took the opportunity to look at her. "Why?"

"What did he say?"

His brows furrowed and he continued to look at her, and she starred right back at him. "Why does it matter?"

"What did he say Corey."

"You don't remember?"

"Corey."

A sudden beep caused Corey to look away and notice the green light, and speed away, still trying to catch glances at her. "I don't see why it matters."

"I thought you said you remembered."

"I do."

"Then tell me. Please," She added.

At this point they pulled into the training facility's parking lot, and Corey pulled into a spot and parked the car, fully turning to look at her. "He said that you didn't need him anymore, that we were your family," Corey said.

She nodded and looked away, glancing down at her hands.

"Family fights Sam."

"I hope you're ready to lose Graves," She teased, opening her car door.

He grabbed her hand as she started to walk towards the building and made her stop. "Family fight Sam, and we're all a family."

She smiled at him and touched his cheek. "I know."

He squeezed her wrist and she pulled away from him. "Enough sappy talk, time for me to kick your ass."

"You wish," He said, roughly shoving her, and she jogged to the door, slamming it shut and pressing against it, trying to prevent him from even entering.

"Hey you crazy bitch!" He yelled, pushing hard enough to send her flying off the door.

She laughed and tried to go towards the door again, but it was too late, he already was in the door.

"I know you're scared to get in the ring with me but you've got to at least let me in the door," He said.

"I'm not scared of you Corey," She said.

"Not afraid? Baby I'm gonna wipe the floor with you," He said.

"Big talk," She said, walking towards the ring while Corey did weird jumping things around her. "I don't think you can handle me."

"Please," He laughed.

"I'm too muscular."

"Not as muscular as these loaded guns," He said flexing.

"Too fast."

"Too fast? I'm like the flash."

"Too experienced."

"I was wrestling in the womb!"

"And I can last longer than you."

"Baby I can go all night!"

"Care to prove it," She teased, motioning to the empty ring they stopped in front of.

"Well yeah, but right now I'm gonna kick your ass, when we get back to the hotel room I'll prove it," He said, sliding in the ring.

She rolled her eyes and hopped in after him. Jumping up and down to loosen up.

"Hey, stop cheating!" He yelled.

She stopped and starred at him in confusion. "How am I cheating?"

"Trying to distract me with your boobs," He said. "I'm a dignified superstar, you can't distract me from my goal."

"So what would happen if I started to twerk?"

"Don't you dare!" He warned.

"Or you'll do what?" She challenged, stepping forward.

He answered by charging at her and at the last minute she ducked away, and he hit the corner post. He turned around and she grabbed the back of his neck and performed a running bull dog. She quickly getting on him and applying the camel clutch.

"Tap bitch," She said, leaning back.

"Nooo!" He yelled, slapping the ring anyway, tapping out.

"Say you're my bitch," She demanded, not releasing him yet.

"You're my bitch!" He yelled, trying to claw at her hands, but only resulting in my pressure on his neck.

"Say it right," She said, leaning further back.

He gasped, and continued clutching at her hands before suddenly going limp.

"Fuck," She said, at the sudden dead weight and dropped him. "Hey asshole, a little warning next time." He remained face down on the matt, and she frowned, shaking him hard. "Don't ignore me bitch." Still nothing. "Corey," She said loudly, shaking him.

A few people were taking notice and watching, and she glared at the, not wanting attention.

"Come on you asshole."

She noticed out of the corner of her eyes somebody she hadn't noticed before. Seth. Him and his two boys seemed to going into their locker room, but he had stopped and was now starring at them. It distracted her and she stopped paying attention to Corey.

Seth's eyes locked with hers for half of a second, and she froze. He starred back at her, and for once she didn't see hatred, she didn't see disgust. He seemed… upset, sure, but not completely full of hatred.

"Ahhh!" Corey suddenly roared, and arched up, sending her tumbling off him. He sprung up, and so did she, but he was quicker and hit her with a close line, sending her crashing down.

She stood up, and started turning around, when she found herself being lifted upside down. She found herself a victim of an Alabama Slam.

"Suck it bitch," Corey yelled, ripping his shirt off.

She starred up at him.

"That's not how you treat a lady Corey!" Someone yelled.

"Nah it's cool, she isn't a lady!" Corey yelled back, and she sat up and punched him in the nuts.

"OO!" He yelled, doubling over.

She wrapped an arm around his neck and dragged him down into a roll up.

"1, 2, 3!" She yelled, before shoving him away from her.

He laid on the matt and just starred up at the ceiling, a frown on his face. "What the hell just happened?" He asked.

"Most men ask that once I'm done with them," She smirked.

"Do must men feel this much pain in their nuts?" He groaned, rolling over.

"Actually- "

"I don't want to know," He interrupted, slowing get up.

"You lost Graves," She smirked.

"Yeah yeah. You can watch me get my sexy on with someone," He sighed, starting to get out of the ring.

"Let me know the guy you pick," She called out to him.

He immediately paused and turned to look at her, frowning. "Huh?"

"You lost, meaning I get to watch you have sex with a guy," She grinned.

"No," he said. "We said another women."

"You said another women, you never let me pick what I wanted when you lose, and I want to watch you with a guy," She shrugged.

He starred at her wide eyed and shocked, and the people that were around them that happened to hear them laughed.

"You can't do that!" He exclaimed.

"I was fully willing to up hold my end of the deal, you have to uphold yours," She said.

He opened and closed his mouth several times before he flushed bright red and spun around and away from her. She couldn't help but smile and roll out of the ring.

He had disappeared into the men's changing room, and she assumed so it was for him to bullshit, so she just sat around and waited for him.

After about twenty minutes, Sam found herself getting a little impatient and wondering where Corey was. She didn't mind waiting for him, after all, just because she was anti social didn't mean he had to be, but what the hell was he doing?

She got up and headed towards the man's locker room, and was about to knock when loud voices stopped her. Specifically Corey and Seth's voices.

 _"I'm a grown ass man Seth, last time I checked I could be friends with whoever I wanted," Corey was saying._

 _"What kind of friend is she though? How long before she gets whatever she wanted out of you that she got out of all of us?" Seth snapped._

 _"You've got her all wrong," Corey tried saying._

 _"No, I think I've got it all right and you're the one wrong. This is going to blow up in your face man, I'm just trying to help."_

 _"No, you're trying to stir up shit and cause trouble and make sure she has no one left, but I'm not doing that to her. I'm her friend, her family. I'm not going to abandon her like you did."_

 _"Is that how you really feel?"_

 _"Yeah, it is. Nothing you can say or do will change that."_

 _"Fine, but I warned you. Just don't expect me to be around and watch it all blow up in your face."_

Sam backed away from the door, surprised in Seth. What kind of person did he turn into? So willing to abandon a friend like that. Did she do that to him? She knew she was the reason they were fighting, but was she the reason that they wouldn't be friends any more?

She continued to back up until she hit a firm chest. She spun around to find blue eyes starring back at her with raised eyebrows.

"Eavesdropping are we?" He asked. "Let me guess, wanting to know if anyone is talking about you?"

"Does it look like I give a damn if someone was talking about me?" She challenged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Than why were you listening?" He asked right back.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he immediately smirked like he won. The more time she spent in the presence of the man, she had to say, the less she liked him. No matter how hot he was.

"Nobody in there would waste time with a ring rat like you," He added.

"Funny," She said, nodding. "I thought you would know what a ring rat would look like since that's all you can get." His eyes hardened. "I'm not a ring rat Dean, never have, never will be. Sorry, I know how disappointing that must be for you."

His eyes were still hard, but that signature smirk was still in place. "Does it look like I have trouble getting girls?"

"Does it look like I have trouble getting men?" She shot back.

They two continued looking at each other.

"Don't waste your time with her Dean."

She turned slightly as Seth joined them, standing next to Dean.

"Trust me, you couldn't pay me to touch her," He snorted.

She ignored the comment and instead focused on Seth, her eyes narrowing. "You're an asshole, you know that right?" She asked.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me why," he sneered.

"The fact that you're taking your anger out on Corey over me is childish and stupid," She snapped. "I don't give a damn what happened between the two of us, but how dare you try and make Corey feel bad over me. He doesn't deserve that."

"And he deserves you?" Seth challenged.

"No," She said, "but he chose to stay. Don't punish him for that. Just because we're not family anymore doesn't mean he isn't yours."

Seth just looked at her, the same hard look in Dean's eyes in his, but she could read Seth, and she knew he wasn't completely ignoring what she was saying.

"Don't make Corey choose, and don't leave him because of me. Please," She added quitter, and she could have sworn his eyes softened a little bit, but before she could really decide, Corey showed up.

"You ready?" He asked, slinging an arm over her shoulder and glaring at Seth and Dean.

"Yeah, let's go," She said, giving Seth one more look before she allowed Corey to lead her out of the building.

"What did he want?" Corey asked once they got in the car.

"Nothing," She shrugged.

"Sam."

"Nothing," She repeated.

"You two have been at each other's throats, using whatever opportunity you got to tear each other down, and you're trying to tell me he didn't say anything to you just now?" Corey asked, glancing over at her.

"No, I'm telling you he didn't want anything."

"Well than what did he say?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Bloody hell women! Tell me!" He yelled.

"I heard your guy's conversation," She said after a moment.

"In the locker room?"

"And hotel."

He sighed and rubbed the side of his face. "You know it doesn't mean anything Sammy."

"He wants you to stop being friends with me."

"He's being moody."

"He's looking out for you."

"He doesn't know anything."

"I'm not one for high school bullshit Corey," She said.

"You think I am?" He asked as they pulled up into the hotel.

"No, but having friends lead to this type of shit, which is why I like being alone."

"Now you're being moody," Corey said.

"Whatever," She said, getting out of the car. "I need a drink."

"Didn't you drink enough last night?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"No."

"Well than let me take a shower and-"

"Corey," She said, stepping in the elevator while he still stood outside, putting her hand on it so it wouldn't close. "I didn't get enough to drink because I had someone responsible with me that wouldn't let me drink enough. Besides, I've had enough social time for a lifetime. I'm drinking alone."

The doors closed before he could argue and the elevator started up with a launch. Corey no doubt would try and find where she went, he often tried to look out for her, and despite the fact that he was her only friend left, she still wanted to be left alone.

While she kept Corey close, she made sure it wasn't close enough for it to matter. Last night was an example why she kept him away. Whenever they were close, he could break down those carefully formed walls and make her feels things she didn't want to. Hell, last night she almost cried!

She liked having him close, but too close could be dangerous, and she would make sure he stayed far away until those precious walls were firmly in tact.

xXx

She found that drinking always helped. It was practically the solution to every problem. Temporary, maybe, but in her opinion, it made everything better. Her liver disagreed, so did her stomach when she puked up her guts, and her head screamed at her never to do it again, but she always found herself drawn back to that liquid that lit a fire in her stomach and chest.

She supposed many would find this unhealthy. Not because of how much she drank or how often, after all she was in her twenties, her party years, but of the ways she uses her alcohol. Drinking to forget about a problem was supposedly very unhealthy.

Oh well.

She made sure the bartender knew to keep the drinks coming, and was currently on her third one. Normally she went head's first into drinking and chugged it down because she wanted to forget quickly. This time, she wanted to actually think things through. Just in case she didn't like the result, she had a drink in her hand waiting.

She still couldn't believe Seth. He never use to be like that. Back in FCW, when her brother would show up and start shit, he wouldn't get upset with her, he wouldn't call her stupid for talking to him and hearing him out. He let her do what she wanted and talk to whoever she wanted, even though they were obviously bad. He just supported her and was there in the end to help her out if needed.

Maybe he got tired of being there in the end and got tired of gluing back broken pieces.

That thought left a sour taste in her mouth, causing her to finish her fourth drink. She shook her head as it went down, but savored the burning feeling.

"Bartender," She called, lifting her empty glass in the air when he looked. He nodded once in recognition and went back to serving others who were there first. She slumped against the bar while she waited, pouting down at her empty glass.

This wasn't how she expected her night to go, but she honestly couldn't imagine it getting any better.

She felt something brush against her arm, and she turned her head slightly, smirking once she got sight of who it was, and looking back at the long line of bottles on the shelf. Of course he would be here. It wouldn't be a proper night without some kind of trouble, now would it?

She didn't acknowledge him or look at him, and whether he realized it was her or not, neither of them said a word. Why would they though? They didn't even know each other, and the only time they spoke was when they (more like him) insulted each other.

The bartender came over and refilled her glass, and she muttered a thanks and leaned back. She heard him mutter great but remained focused on her drink.

She obviously couldn't go back to her thoughts on Corey and Seth now. Not with him right next to her, distracting her. He didn't have to say a word to get a girls attention, and he had hers.

She took a big gulp from her drink, and while she was drinking it, she felt someone watching her.

More accurately, he was watching her.

"Can I help you Dean?" She asked, not even looking at him.

"Does it look like I wanted anything?" He asked.

"Then why are you starring?" She challenged, smirking when he didn't say anything.

"Maybe I'm trying to figure out why Seth hates you so much," He finally said.

"Well I can assure you it isn't written on the side of my face," She said, turning to look at him finally. A move she regretted.

He looked good, his normal wet hair dried and curled on his head, his muscular torso and arms encased in a blue, button up shirt.

She looked further down slightly and found his legs encased in a pair of old jeans. It was a casual look that he no doubt didn't put any thought into, but he looked good.

When she finally got to his face, those sparkly blue eyes were staring at her.

"You done?" He asked.

She smiled and cocked her head to the side slightly. "Not even close, but for now, yes."

He snorted and took a sip of his beer, looking away from her. "You aren't going to see more than this.'

"And I'm heartbroken over that," She said, taking another sip of her drink.

"I don't fuck ring rats," He said, causing her to look at him.

"Really?" She asked, making a face.

"I don't fuck ring rats that went after my brother," He said.

"At least you have his back," She muttered.

"Like you care," Dean snorted.

"Who says I don't?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"You're nothing but a ring rat slut who uses people to get what she wants," Dean said. "You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"So you have me all figured out, huh?" She asked.

"I've dealt with girls like you all my life. Willing to do whatever it takes to get to the top," He said. "And whoever for that matter."

She kept her eyes on him while he talked, waiting until he was done to say what she wanted to. And yet after he got done talking, she found herself unable to say anything.

Not because what he said was true, that wasn't it at all. No. Its just the words that she normally would use dried up and she had nothing.

She nodded her head and finished off her drink, standing up and throwing money on the bar.

"Did I hurt your feelings princess?" He asked.

"You aren't the first one to call me that Dean, you won't be the last," she said. "Have a good night."

She left him sitting at the bar, starring after her walk away, but he quickly shrugged it off. No skin off his back.

 **Shout out to Klutz for your review, keep em coming! :) And shout out to alibob697. I would love to know what you think.**

 **Review are much appreciated, and thanks for all your favorites and follows.**

 **See you next Thursday.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam pushed her sun glasses on the top if her head as she stepped inside the arena that was hosting Monday Night Raw tonight. It was hot and sunny in this damn city, much like her home city Tampa. You would think after a while she could get use to it, but no.

In her opinion, there was no getting use to the sun so freaking hot it basically suffocated her and made her feel like she was being microwaves. Or how about the fact that she sweated her body weight ten fold in summers in Tampa. Speaking of sweat, it forced her to wear nothing but black , which only got her hotter and even sweatier.

She wasn't in the best of moods today, in case that wasn't clear enough. Being dragged from Tampa, the place she was comfortable, didn't sit well with her. She hated being out of her element, and being in a place she never had been before, that was uncomfortable for her.

It wasn't just the city, it was also Raw. She wasn't even on NXT yet, so she had no point in going to an actually Raw, and to be honest, had no desire. She had no problem watching it live from her hotel room, actually preferred that, but she got a call from William Sunday night with directions for a plane to take her to Raw. He said he wanted to talk to her about something in person and that it couldn't wait until he made it back to Tampa, whenever that would happen.

So here she was, at Monday Night Raw.

The halls were unfamiliar, there were people all over the place, moving quickly and acting like there was a fire somewhere. It felt clustered and unorganized and like a chaos.

She leaned against a wall, just watching as people ran around and acted like chickens with their heads cut off. Half of these people were just puppets that worked for Vince McMahon, and no doubt feared him. She couldn't exactly blame them, Vince was a scary man, but she couldn't help but feel out of place here.

It reminded her of her first day in Ring of Honor.

 _Sam walked in the doors of Ring of Honor on her first day, reminding herself to keep her head down and find the person in charge. Keep her head down and find the person that would decide her future._

 _She tucked her long black hair behind her ear and continued walking the turning hallways of this building, looking at the labeled doors, trying to find the one that labeled general manager, or director, anything like that._

 _After she passed the same door three times, she stopped and rested against a wall, taking a moment to herself to gather her thoughts. She should have known this was a bad idea, she knew she shouldn't have come here. She didn't belong here._

 _She closed her eyes and put her head back, resting it on the wall behind her._

That day had been a mess, but she had been only nineteen years old, a kid unsure of herself. She was now an adult, 24 years old and able to take care of herself no matter where she went. Sure, she still felt a little unnerved and out of place, but she wasn't about to go lock herself in a bathroom and cry about it, she was going to go find the man she came here for, William Regal.

He better have a damn good reason for dragging her in this hell hole.

Since WWE was so much more considerate of their employ's, and since they were much more organized than Ring of Honor ever would be, they labeled everything, and in case you were an idiot and couldn't read, Sam was more than sure any of these idiots running around would be more than happy to point in the right direction, hoping to get acknowledgement for doing their job.

Idiots.

Pathetic.

She grumbled along, dragging her suitcase, all while keeping an eye out for the English man in case he was out wondering about, but didn't spot him. She got to the door that marked William Regal and knocked loudly, but got no response. She knocked once more. No response.

"Hey asshole, answer the door," She yelled, knocking a little louder.

"Excuse me, miss?" someone asked, and she turned around with raised eyebrows.

"What?" She barked.

"Uh," He fidgeted and glanced away from her.

"Do you want something?" She asked.

"Not personally," He said, looking even more nervous by the second.

"Whatever you have to say spit it out," She ordered, not bothering with friendliness.

"Mr. Regal told me to inform you that he is running a bit late," The guy swallowed, "and uh, that it might be awhile."

"It might be awhile?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes," The guy fidgeted.

"And where is Mr. Regal?" She asked.

"He is running late," The guy began.

"You know what, forget it," She growled, grabbing her bag and storming away from him and that damn door. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that if she stuck around, that guy was going to feel her wrath, and he didn't need that.

"Running late," She grumbled, still storming down the halls. "Drags me to this stupid town and he doesn't even show up. The bastard!"

She huffed and puffed, dragging her stuff over to a crate and straightened them up before hopping onto one of the crates. She pulled out her phone and checked to see if she had any messages, which only made her laugh. Who would message her? All of her friends she pushed away. She scrolled through her contact list, looking for someone to text to kill time with when she passed over Seth.

She paused over his name, chewing on her lip. There would have been a time when she didn't hesitate to call or text him, but now? Well now they couldn't be in the same room with each other without him being totally disgusted and throwing hateful looks at her. Looks she deserved, but still didn't enjoy.

But yeah, there was a time where this simple action of scrolling over his name would be almost painful and she would feel stupid, but times changed, she's changed.

That was the one thing that she was so sure would actually never change. Her and Seth's relationship. From her first day in Ring of Honor he had her back.

 _She leaned down slightly, pressing her hands into her knees and leaning over, catching her breath before she had a panic attack. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she didn't expect herself to lose it on her first day here._

 _Second day, sure. But first day?_

 _She inhaled and blinked several times in an attempt to keep the tears at bay, before straightening up. She couldn't find the person in charge, but on her many trips around this building, she passed the woman's room plenty of times._

 _She would go there and get herself together and decide her next more and what she would do form there. Would she stay or go._

 _She made her way to the woman's room, once again keeping her head down. She was pretty sure she was half way there when she bumped into a firm chest, causing her to stumble back, and probably fall, if a hand hadn't pressed into her lower back and pull her against whoever it was._

" _Opps," The person said._

" _Sorry," She said immediately, and tried to pull away, but the hand remained on her back._

" _Where you going sweetheart?" He asked._

 _She finally looked up in surprise and confusion, once again trying to take a step back, only to have the guy keep his hand on her back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way," She said nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll just- "_

" _Relax sweet heart," The guy chuckled. "No harm no foul, right?"_

" _Right," She agreed softly, looking down, but he still hadn't let go._

" _I can tell you're new so I'll forgive you this time," He continued, a smirk on his face. "But in order for me to forgive you, all it's gonna cost you is a kiss."_

 _Her eyes widened, and she tried to take another step back, only for him to yank her right back against him, only harder and somehow even closer. His crotch was now pressed into her stomach, and he was towering over her, making her so uncomfortable._

" _Come on baby," He grinned, his hand sliding from her back to her ass. "One little kiss," He said, already leaning down towards her._

 _She reacted before she thought, and her hand connected with his face, not only drawing the attention of several people, but also getting this guy angry._

" _Oh honey," He spat, grabbing her arm, "I was trying to be nice, but apparently you want to be a little rough."_

 _She started to try and pull away once more, but his grip tightened, and just when she started panicking, someone else distracted him._

" _Picking on women now , I see," Someone commented, and he stopped glaring down at her and looked over at whoever was speaking. She looked over at him to find another guy glaring at whoever was holding on to her, and a part of her was hoping he would be an enough of a distraction to help her escape._

" _Stay out of this Black," He spat, and tried to yank her closer, but she pressed her heels into the ground and wouldn't allow him too._

" _Why don't you let her go?" Black said, crossing his arm over his chest, and her eyes locked with his chocolate brown ones. She could see his dislike for this guy in his eyes, but the longer she starred into them, which honestly wasn't even that long, the more safe she felt. Even with the jerk that was holding on to her._

" _Are you going to make me?" He asked with raised eyebrows._

 _It was a clear battle for dominance, and she couldn't help but curse herself for getting into this situation. She didn't even know these guys! But she knew one thing for sure, she wouldn't forget them._

 _Black didn't say a word, and a stare off aspired, and while they starred at each other, she starred at this Black guy, wondering if he really was going to fight this guy, seemingly over her._

 _Not over her, more like for her. No. That sounded even weirder._

 _Now wasn't the time, she scolded herself._

 _Suddenly the guy who was holding on to her started laughing, and next thing she knew, she was thrown into the arms of whoever this Black was, and his arms quickly wrapped around her to catch and steady her._

" _I'll be seeing you around sweetheart," The guy called, but she was too busy starring up at the guy who just saved her from a messed up situation, wondering why the hell he was helping her in the first place._

He saved her many of times over the next few years they spent together, but over time she got better at handling those situation and actually gained some confidence. It didn't stop him from being her savior though, something she would never forget.

She found herself just starring down at his name, wanting nothing more than to call him and talk to him right now more than anything. But she burned that bridge a long time ago.

She shoved her phone into her jacket and just started getting up when she heard her name called.

She froze and closed her eyes for a second, before turning around to face another person from her past. The blonde.

"Sam?" She asked, cocking her head to the side and walking towards her.

"What?" Sam asked, running a hand through her hair.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"William asked me down here," She said, jerkily shrugging her shoulders.

"Regal?" the blonde frowned.

"I don't know any other William," Sam said.

She raised her eyebrows and gave Sam what seemed to be a warning look. "This is my home turf Sam, you can be a bitch in your hotel room and I'll take it, but not here," She said, shaking her head.

Sam starred at her for several seconds, trying to decide if she was being real. She was completely serious. Her shoulder's started to shake, and she finally couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. It was genuine laughter that shook her belly and made it difficult to breathe for a moment, and she had to press a hand to her mouth in an attempt to quite herself.

"I'm sorry," She laughed. "But you're actually serious, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" The blonde asked with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know what's funnier," Sam said, stepping closer to the blonde. "The fact that you actually think I'm scared, or the fact that you think being on what you call your home turf, is going to stop me."

"Stop you? No," The blonde said. "I just thought maybe you would be a little more respectful."

"Why would I give a damn about respect?" Sam asked.

"Right," The blonde nodded. "I forget your going through this bitch phase and don't have respect for anyone or yours friends."

Sam immediately bristled. Bitch phase? Was she serious right now? She really thought since she was on the main roster and an official WWE diva that made her a bad ass. That only made Sam want to laugh.

"Oh I have respect for my friends," She said. "Notice I'm not showing you any."

"If you show all your friends the same respect you showed Corey no wonder why you don't have any," She commented.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"I don't even know why I'm surprised to be honest. It was only a matter of time before you pushed him away just like you pushed us away," She said, taking a step closer to Sam. "He was the only one that stuck with your ass and you basically shove him away and ignore him for no reason. You don't deserve him as a friend, and he certainty doesn't deserve some ignorant ass bitch as a friend to only bring him down."

Sam was furious and ready to punch her, but she kept it in check and instead plastered a smirk on her face. "Only one huh?" She asked, stepping forward. "Then tell me why every time I turned around I had you showing up at my hotel or texting me telling me we can work through this and become best of friends again?"

"It was a mistake obviously," The blonde said.

"Mhm," Sam said, nodding her head. "I'll be sure to remember that, trust me. In the meantime, do me a favor seeing as we use to be friends, and stay the hell out of my business."

Sam grabbed her bags and walked away from her, not once looking at her again after her last comment. How dare that bitch? Who did she think she was coming at her like that. She acted like Sam had told her that she was going to be nice and respectful. Did she suddenly forget about what she called Sam's bitch phase?

She would be very disappointed if she thought this was just a phase. This was who she was from now on, and no matter how many sob stories she got, and no matter how many disappointed or even disgusted looks she got from her former friends, she didn't plan on changing, and they could all deal with that.

Lost in her bitter thoughts, she didn't realize that she was about to run into someone until it was too late.

"Watch it," She growled at whoever it was, even though it had been her fault, and without even checking to see who it was, kept walking. Screw them. Screw this place.

William better be back now, but just in case, screw him too!

xXx

Roman watched as she stormed away after barking out at him to watch it with raised eyebrows. It was clear by the look on her face and by the sound of her voice she was upset about something, but he had no idea why. He barely knew the girl. All he knew about her was that she use to be a friend of Seth's and now they hated each other. According to Seth it was her fault.

Shrugging it off, Roman headed towards the locker room him and his team mates shared. No doubt they already arrived and would be in there messing around with each other. Unless of course Dean wondered off trying to get into some divas pants.

"Nah bro," Dean was saying as he walked in. "She didn't try anything. Checked me out a little, but nothing else."

"Surprised she didn't try and get you to take her back to your hotel room," Seth snorted.

"I wouldn't touch her man, I don't fuck with ring rats," Dean said.

"Since when?" Roman asked, making his presence known.

"Hey man," Seth grinned.

"Dick," Dean grumbled, but still grinned at him.

He smirked and placed his bags on the bench, looking over at his two brothers. "Did Dean try and pick some girl up from a bar again?"

"Try? I can pick up whoever I want," Dean said, spreading his arms out.

"The best you get is ring rats," Roman snorted. "And from the sounds of it, the last one you got wasn't too exciting."

"It was that chick of Seth's," Dean said, causing Roman to look at Seth in confusion.

"She isn't my chick," Seth said, glaring at Dean.

"She's hung up on you like she got some of your dick and wants more," Dean snorted.

"Most women do," Seth smirked, causing a snicker from Dean.

"Who is she?" Roman asked.

"That Sam chick," Dean said. "She's a fucking ring rat."

Roman furrowed his brows, and started taping his wrist. "Isn't she training at the NXT facility?"

"Doesn't mean she isn't a ring rat, they've gotten in before," Dean said.

"All she wants us fame and she'll do whatever it takes to get it," Seth said seriously.

"That's pretty heavy. Why do you say it?" Roman asked.

"Because she used me before," Seth shrugged. He acted like it didn't bother him, or like it was no skin off his back, but his brothers knew better and could see through him, but Roman was still confused.

"How did she use you?" Roman asked.

"She used my fame to get to where she is dude," Seth said. "Why all these questions?"

"Yeah, don't you have a lady Roman?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because she's here," Roman said.

"Seriously?" Seth asked, straightening up.

"Yeah, I ran into her on my way here. Well, more like she ran into me."

Seth's mouth tightened and he suddenly looked angry, and got up and started walking towards the door.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"To find her and make her leave," Seth snapped, throwing open the door, and Dean and Roman exchanged a glance before they both moved.

"You don't know why she's here man," Roman said quickly, while Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door.

"Yeah, what if she's doing some shit for the boss?" Dean asked.

"She would find a way to get good with them," Seth made a face, running a hand through his hair.

"Why does this bother you so much?" Roman asked.

"She's a lying bitch, and I don't want her anywhere near me," Seth growled.

"Why don't I go find out what she's doing here?" Dean suggested, causing both guys to give him a weird look. "Why not," He shrugged. "I saw her the other night and we left it on bad terms, it would make sense if I went up to her and ask her what she's doing here."

"Whatever," Seth grumbled. "Just make sure she stays the hell away from me."

Dean didn't comment, and instead headed out, causally looking for the chick. He only agreed to come look for her because she was so fun to piss off. She also took off last time before he finished what he had to say, and this time that wouldn't be the case. He would make sure of it.

The emotion bitch would just have to listen to what he had to say.

He rounded the corner, and immediately noticed her standing a few feet away from him, her back to him talking to someone. The closer he looked, he noticed it was William Regal. What the fuck would William want with a girl like her?

His eyes trailed down her body, examining her outfit, expecting her to be hanging out everywhere, but surprised to see her actually wearing something. His eyes were drawn to her ass that looked to be practically stuffed into her jeans, looking absolutely delicious.

He unconsciously licked his lips, before moving back up her body and to the man standing in front of her, who was now looking at him with raised eyebrows.

Shit.

xXx

She continued moving through the overly crowded halls of Monday Night Raw towards William's office, and when she got there, proceeded to pound on his door.

"You better be in there William!" She shouted, pounding harder, to the point where the side of her fist hurt.

"Must you be so loud?"

She stopped pounding and immediately spun around, coming face to face with William Regal. His ice blue eyes looked at her, waiting for an answer, and she gritted out, "Yes."

"I think not," He said calmly, arms behind his back. "Not only is it rude and unnecessary, but what foolish seeing as you hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," She said immediately.

He looked at her calmly, but his brows furrowed. "Must you lie?"

She didn't say anything, they both just looked at each other. One showing no hurt, no pain, completely emotionless, except for the fire and anger in her eyes, that wouldn't ago away. But the other, he was trying to search, trying to find out all the secrets that were kept behind that tightly built wall, and failing.

"You had to make me come to the hottest city in the United States?" She finally asked.

"I thought the weather outside was lovely," William said, stepping towards her, and she stepped away from the door as well.

"I hate the sun," She said flatly.

"You chose the wrong city to live in then," He said, referring to Tampa.

"WWE chose the wrong city to build a training facility in," She corrected, crossing her arms over her chest. "Who wants to go work out when it's 90 degrees outside?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe it is air conditioned," William pointed out.

"Not the outside."

"As fun as this conversation is, I didn't bring you here to discuss the weather with you."

"Clearly."

He raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a warning. "I suggest you keep your attitude to yourself, I have my own, I don't need yours," He said, causing her to roll her eyes. He knew how to make her feel like a scolded child and she didn't like it.

"Why did you bring me here William?" She asked.

"I here you are beginning to train independently with Bill," He said, causing her to scoff.

"I wouldn't call it training," She snorted. "He has me running the ropes and taking bumps, stuff I learned years ago."

"Everybody could use a reminder," William said calmly.

"There was a reason why I didn't go to the other girls trainings, and this is it William," She said.

"All I am asking of you is to give it a chance, keep going," William said, holding his hands up. "Everything that is worth it is worth fighting for."

"I've been working for it for ten years William," She snapped. "I don't need this shit, I know how to run ropes, I know how to take bumps, I know how to pick myself back up. I need a challenge, I need something more William."

While she was talking at some point, his eyes wondered away and was looking over her shoulders, further irritating her.

"William," She hissed, drawing his attention back to her. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"I can't blame him darling," someone drawled from behind her.

Her shoulders straightened up and she angrily crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at the ceiling. Of course this day would get worse.

"Ambrose," William greeted as Dean came and stood next to her, and she still refused to look at him.

"William."

"Have you met Sam?" William asked.

"Yes, he has," She interrupted William. "Now if you excuse me." She went to walk away, but Dean's arm snuck around her waist and pulled her into his side.

"Come on Sweet stuff," He grinned. "Don't just leave me like that, I just got here."

She glared at him and was about to tell him to get his filthy hands off her when William spoke.

"Should I even ask of the nature of this relationship?" William asked.

"It's not a relationship," Sam said while all Dean did was smirk.

William looked at the two of them with raised eyebrows, looking between the two. Dean looked absolutely pleased with himself, something that was common with him, while Sam looked irritated, but not surprised. Did these two have something going on?

He straightened up and starred at the two, putting a smile on his face. "Well than it'll be best if I leave you two alone wouldn't it?" He smiled, nodding his head at both of them before leaving the two be, making a note to find out what exactly that was later.

As soon as William left them, Dean moved his arm away from Sam and crossed his arms over his chest, moving to stand in front of her, a smirk on his face.

She smiled sweetly at him and said, "I know you have a thing for me Dean, but try and control yourself when we're in the work place _sweetie."_

"I thought I told you I don't fuck with ring rats," Dean said.

"Well lucky for you I'm not a ring rat," She said. "Even if I was Dean, I wouldn't sleep with you."

Dean actually laughed at that and scratched at his cheek fuzz. "You sleep with anything that moves."

She looked at him with raised eyebrows, but he continued.

"I'm sorry, anything that will help you make it to the top."

"I see you've been listening to Seth," She nodded.

"I wouldn't have to listen to him to know what kind of girl you are," He said.

"Do tell Dean, what kind of girl am I?" She asked.

"The type to sleep with anyone for whatever she needs. Money, food, shelter, fame," He said. "You care about no one but yourself, even if it means hurting everyone you care about. I've seen girls like you my whole life. You're nothing but whores."

Her teeth clenched, along with her fist, and she forced a laugh. "You think you know me Dean?" She asked, stepping forward. "Trust me Dean, you know nothing about me, you've seen nothing like me. You can keep listening to what Seth whispers in your ear and whoever else you want," She said, "but you are right about one thing. I'll do whatever it takes to make it, even if that means burying a few people on the way there."

He looked almost surprised at her slight outburst, but immediately recovered. He leaned down so he could speak directly into her face. "Whores like you are nothing but trash, and you'll never be anything but that."

Her jaw clenched and unclenched, and he could see the anger on her face, and from the way her hands were clenching, she wanted to hit him, and he would welcome it, but instead, she grabbed her bags and stormed away from him.

This was the second time she walked away from him, but this time he got to finish what he wanted to say. He won. His eyes got drawn to her ass once more as she walked away, and his smirk got even wider.

Oh yeah, it was fun to fuck with her.

 _She gasped in surprise and looked up at the man that just saved her, not only from falling, but from what could have turned into a very bad situation._

" _Thank you," She managed to choke out, trying to move away from him. For a second, he didn't let go, and just continued starring down at her, and she thought for a second that this was going to be a repeat of what just happened, but he let her go after another moment._

" _No problem," He nodded. "You should probably try and stay away from him."_

" _Yeah," She half laughed, rubbing her arms and looked down. Great way to keep her head down. She already got the attention of too many people. All she wanted to do was go home right now. But what home?_

" _Hey, are you alright?" He asked, touching her shoulder. She jumped slightly and looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes wide._

" _Uh, yeah," She said quickly. "It's just, a shock I guess," She shrugged._

" _Is this your first day here?" He asked, and she hesitated before nodding. "I could tell. Do you know where you're going?"_

 _She was about to lie through her teeth and say she was fine, but he quickly added,_

" _I can take you to Gabe," He offered. "He'll get you all situated and under control."_

" _That would be great," She said quietly, giving him a small grin._

" _I'm Tyler by the way," He grinned, holding out his hand. "Tyler Black."_

" _Christy," She said. "Christy Moon."_

 **Shout outs to KairiAnneYukari21, and alibo687 for your reviews, keep em coming! And shout out to peachy626, thanks for the follow, I would love to know what you think!**

 **Thanks for all the follows/favs/and reviews, much appreciated.**

 **See ya next Thursday!**


	6. Chapter 6

Her hands shook as she tied up her shoe laces, making it difficult to do such an easy move. She had to get it together. Had to make it through the day.

Her eyes slid shut and she wiped her hand over her hair, focusing on her breathing.

" _What's wrong baby? Isn't this what you wanted?"_

She stood up and paced around the hotel room, her hands on her head, her breathing becoming erratic. She could do this. She had to.

That stupid dream. Why? She shouldn't still be having these nightmares anymore. She got past this, it was her _past._

" _Please," She whimpered. "Just let me to go."_

 _He ignored her pleas and grabbed her ankle, yanking her under him and pinning her with his body, despite her struggles. "Take it," He hissed. "This is what you wanted."_

She felt like the walls were going to suffocate her, collapse on her. She had to get out, leave. Couldn't be in this same damn hotel room anymore.

Just as she reached the door, she paused with her hand on the door handle and closed her eyes. She wasn't about to be dragged out of her hotel room. This was her space, not _his._ She wasn't going to get kicked out. She could fight through it, get through this nightmare.

She took a shaky deep breath and stepped backwards, away from the door until her knees hit the back of the bed, and she slowly sank back down. She focused on one spot of the carpet and attempted to clear her mind of that damn dream. Forget it even happened. She had a nice dream. She slept good, all night long. Never felt so rested.

She was a god damn liar.

But that's what she does best, so she lied.

She got up, finished getting ready, and lied.

She told herself she was fine, nothing bad was going to happen. She was safe. She told herself she was acting silly and that everything was fine.

She lied.

While she was driving to the training facility, the weather outside distracted her enough that she didn't have to lie for a moment. It was rainy and foggy and damn depressing, but that's how she liked it. It was better than that hot ass sun she hated.

She was well aware that she chose the wrong place to live, and once she was done with her training and once she actually made it to the main roster and had to move around a lot anyway, than that's when she planned to move, find a new city or town. Get away from this hot ass sun. Maybe get a place of her own. Maybe.

When she finally pulled into the parking lot, she shut her car off and sat there for a moment. She pulled down the mirror and gave herself a quick glance and winced. She looked sleep deprived, but she usually was, just from other reasons.

A good workout would help wake her up and give her energy for the day. It would also help her forget for a moment what happened.

Basically saying screw it to her appearance, she got out of the car and headed inside, finding the girls already training in the ring. They were doing hip tosses, and she had to admit they improved, but she didn't come to look after their training. This was about her.

"Eva, you gotta do it with more force or you won't get her over. You gotta pack it with a punch or you'll hurt someone," Bill shouted.

Eva. So that was the red head who offered her bronzer on the first day. Good to know.

"More force Eva, throw them like they insulted your mother!" Bill continued shouting, and she rolled her eyes and leaned against a ring that was only a few feet away.

"I'm throwing her with all I've got," Eva complained.

"Well it's not enough!" Bill said.

"Eva out, Amber in," Bill said, motioning to another girl to step in.

Eva looked upset, but eventually did get out of the ring, catching Sam's attention. She seemed truly frustrated and like she was trying her hardest, but it seemed like this wasn't meant for her. If she couldn't dig deeper and push harder, she wouldn't make it.

Less competition.

Eva wouldn't really be competition for her, but still. Better safe than sorry.

The rest of the practice was as usual, the girl trying their hardest, but Bill pushing them harder. Most of them looked ready to cry by the end of it and half of them had already left and stormed off to the locker room. Pathetic.

"You girls gotta give me more next time," Bill said, shaking his head. "You want this? Prove it. There are tons of girls who would kill to be where you are right now, don't take this opportunity for granted."

The girls who weren't bitches and stormed off left slowly existed the ring and looked utterly defeated, and Sam didn't see fire in any of their eyes. They weren't going to make it.

"Didn't think you'd show up today," Bill greeted her, and she slowly got in the ring.

"Well I did," She shrugged, still watching the girls. "They aren't going to make it."

"You don't know that," Bill said.

"Yeah I do, and so do you," She said, looking at him. "None of them really want this. None of them cares whether they improve or not. All they want is the fame and boys to throw themselves at them and tell them that they're pretty."

"What do you want" Bill asked.

"To get to the top."

"Than start running ropes," He said, heading out of the ring.

"We did that last time. The entire practice," She pointed out.

"And I'm telling you to do it again," He said, walking away from her.

She huffed out a gust of air, but started running, figuring that is was just a warm up. She still made sure to keep her eye on the clock. She refused to have this a repeat of last time. She knew how to do this stuff, knew how to run freaking ropes, but she had to admit, she almost missed that burn in her lungs from doing this. The burns from the ropes on her back.

She continued running until thirty minutes past, only stopped probably twice in that thirty minutes, only to have Bill yell at her and tell her to keep going. But after thirty minutes, no way would she keep going.

"Come on, you said you want to make it to the top," Bill said.

"I ran ropes all last practice, and I ran ropes ten years ago when I first started doing this," Sam panted. "I want to move on."

"Are you forgetting who's the trainer?" Bill asked.

"Are you forgetting who's the performer?" She snapped. "I know I'm ready to move on Bill. I've done this before."

He looked at her, his hands on his hips, and she could tell he was about to say no, but she wasn't going to take that.

"You can either get in this ring and actually teach me something, or I'll go drag one of those girls out from the back and force them to help me. Your choice."

"You want to learn something?" He asked. "I'll teach you something."

He got in the ring, and she stretched out her legs real quick, waiting for his instructions. "Come here," He said, motioning her right in front of him. "Remember to tuck your chin," He said, before his hand shoved her shoulder all while his foot swept her ankle.

She landed with a thud, and looked up at him in surprise and shock. What the hell? Did he seriously just do that? She slowly got up, all while keeping her eyes on him. What was he up to.

"Come on," He said, motioning her to hurry up. She once more stood in front of him, only to have him shove her right back down.

Oh hell no, she thought, getting up. If this is what she thought it was- she hit harder this time, and got up even quicker, only to be shoved once more. They continued to do this, Sam to busy trying to get up and form a sentence to think that if she in fact, actually stopped getting up, she wouldn't be shoved back down.

"What the," She grunted as she was dropped, "fuck are," slam, "you doing?"

"Teaching you something," Bill said, slamming her the hardest this time. "Get up faster."

She grunted and did just that, moving faster. It came to the point where Bill was slowing down, and it gave her time to come to a realization. To step away.

He slammed her once more, and when she got up, she moved back before he could touch her. "Good," He approved.

"Why am I doing bumps?" She panted.

"You wanted to learn something, you're learning bumps," He shrugged.

"No, I learned bumps already, just like I learned how to run ropes," She snapped. She was getting irritated, running off of no sleep and having to do stuff that newbies did was pissing her off even more. She felt so disrespected. She knew that it was part of the business, you had to earn respect, but she already did her training, she earned that respect, and dammit, she deserved it!

"I'm giving you what you want," Bill began.

"No you fucking aren't!" She yelled. "What I want, is to learn something knew. I want to learn, what it'll take to get me on that damn roster. You're supposed to be my damn teacher, so why don't you do your job and fucking teach me something I don't know."

"I suggest you lower your voice when you're talking to me," He snapped back. "I'm not doing myself a favor by training you, learn some respect!"

"Do something to make me respect you," She snarled back, slamming her own body on the matt before rolling out of the ring.

She stormed towards the locker room, ignoring all the stares she got from yelling, and from her little storm off. She didn't need their opinions or judgements, she got enough already. They didn't know about her, what she was going through. They could all kiss her ass.

All the people staring.

All the people judging.

Bill.

WWE.

They all could kiss her ass.

xXx

She felt like her skin was crawling. It tingled all over the place, making her hair stand up on end. She felt sick. She surged out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, skidding her knees on the floor as she fell, leaning over the toilet, dry heaving.

She groaned, causing her to wince in pain. Her throat was raw, and she felt like she had been screaming for years. Her throat was so dry, but she wasn't going to drink or eat anything when it would just come back up.

She leaned back against the tub, panting as she starred up at the ceiling. She just couldn't catch a break. The demons in her head obviously hadn't heard she wanted a break, that she wanted some time to herself where she forgot how screwed up she was.

She felt like the demons were taking over, eating her insides, her mind, and working their way out. They were going to come out one day, but today would not be the day. She wouldn't allow that.

She hauled herself up when she was sure she wasn't going to start heaving again, only to get dizzy and collapse against the bathroom counter.

"Dammit," She whispered, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see herself in the mirror. She didn't want to know what she looked like. She didn't want to see who was staring back at her. "Dammit, dammit, dammit," She said.

She took a few shaky breaths before straightening up, but keeping her eyes closed. She took another deep breath, before opening her eyes and starring at herself in the mirror. She flinched and turned away, walking into the main room and immediately going for her suit case, pulling gym cloths out.

She couldn't silence the demons on her own, but of she tired herself out enough, they wouldn't have a choice but to shut up. For a little while at least. While she rushed through getting dressed, jerkily pulling on her leggings, she glanced over to find the clock blinking 2:30 at her.

Fuck.

She sat down and scrubbed at her face. The hotel gym would be closed. She couldn't get her workout in that way. She could always go to the bar, find someone that would give her a workout. But no. She couldn't deal with some loser on top of her (or under her for that matter) caring only about his pleasure and getting off. They wouldn't give her any pleasure or a workout. Besides, that would only cause the demons to get louder.

She could go to another gym. One of the 24 hour ones, she belonged to them all. She reached for her keys and phone, and made her way out of the hotel. The halls were quite and isolated, and slightly creepy, especially since she was riding on paranoia. It only caused her to walk faster to the elevator. The time seemed to drag on and on as she waited for the elevator, but when it did show up, she almost regretted it.

Being alone and practically trapped in a metal box. She felt like the air was suffocating her. She didn't think it was possible, to get too much air, but she was. It was shoved down her throat, choking her up, and dammit, she didn't want to breath!

She shouldn't have said that.

She was minding her business. She was just walking. She didn't ask for it. She didn't ask for any of it.

She didn't ask to be shoved into a dark room.

She didn't ask to be punched. Over and over again.

She didn't ask to be shoved into a wall.

She didn't ask for the bruises.

The aches the pains.

She didn't ask for the hand that got wrapped around her throat, the air being cut off from her lungs.

And she didn't ask for what happened after that.

She didn't ask for any of it.

xXx

She set the bar back in the squat rack and went over to her water, taking a real quick sip while she shook out her legs. She was probably pushing herself too much right now, and should probably stop before she wouldn't be able to stop she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. But that was the point. She needed to tire herself out. She needed this.

She went back over, and positioned herself under the bar, pushing herself up and taking a step away from the rack with the bar on her shoulders.

She just started lowering herself down, when a figure caught her eye as they walked by her. She quickly straightened up before she hurt herself. She scolded herself quickly. She may want to exhaust herself, but she didn't want to hurt herself. Getting distracted was a sure way to hurt herself. Than how else would she distract herself?

She lowered herself back to the ground once more, but properly this time, focusing on herself. She did this several more times, until the figure that distracted her stopped by her rack and was practically watching her.

She refused to look at them, instead focused on her form. She finished her set, and put the bar back, looking over at the person standing by her.

"Are you just creeping Reigns, or do you need something?" She asked.

He smirked at her slightly. "I was wondering if I could borrow a few," He said, motioning to the weight plates.

"Leave me two twenties," She said, going back to her bar. She took a few moments with it just resting on her shoulders, watching while trying not to be obvious, as he took two fifty pound weights. When he finally moved away, that's when she started her set.

She should be focusing on her body, but she found herself wondering what he was doing here. She knew he lived in Tampa, but he had a family. Why was he up at two in the morning exercising? Maybe relationship problems.

Not her problem, she thought quickly, and did two more, sense she wasn't exactly keeping track. She didn't know how many reps she did already.

She set the bar back and stepped away, moving on. She grabbed the twenty pound plate and went over to a bench, settling her shoulders on the very edge while setting the plate on her hips before lowering her butt to the ground, only to bring it back up.

This was mostly to work on her butt, but it also meant she wouldn't be able to see Roman. Out of sight, out of mind. She didn't even understand why she was even interested in him. Maybe it was the way he practically looked in her soul, she didn't know, but she needed to focus on her.

She didn't know how long had passed, but after several more exercised, she was tired, and felt a little shaky, but she felt good. She sat on the bench, and found that Roman had moved over to her area, where the weights were.

She watched him as he lifted dumb bells, not hiding the fact that she was watching. She was tired of wondering. She wanted to know why he was here this late.

He set his weights back and turned to look at her, hands resting on his hips. "Are you just admiring now or do you need something?" He asked, panting slightly.

"Both," She said, resting her forearms on her knees.

He smirked at her. "Than what can I help you with?"

"With the admiring part?"

"With the other part."

"Any reason why you're here at two in the morning?"

"Any reason why you are?" He challenged.

"Fair enough," She said, standing up. "But to be fair, I don't have a family at home. Trouble in paradise?"

"Not at all," He said.

"Damn."

He watched her as she grabbed her water and started to walking away.

"Any reason why you're here this late?" He asked, calling after her.

"Because I don't have a family," She called back to him, but didn't stop walking or look back.

xXx

She had just stretched out and felt loose and ready to go. She tightened her pony tail, put her head phones in, and left the hotel at a jog. Although she killed her legs at the gym yesterday, she still had to get some sort of workout in today.

Normally, she would go for yoga, especially if she was so sore, but she didn't get much sleep last night, and was looking forward to crash tonight and get some good sleep that would give her enough energy that would last her a couple of days.

So despite the soreness, here she was running. On a hot ass day.

She was suddenly aware of someone running beside her, and moved over to give them space, but they moved with her, and then her ear bud was pulled out. She looked over, ready to snap, but when she spotted who it was, all she could do was roll her eyes and speed up.

"You still avoiding me?" Corey asked, keeping with her pace.

"I'm not avoiding you," She said. "I'm trying to workout."

"You workout a lot, but you don't working out all the time," He said. "You gonna stop and talk to me?"

She answered by running even faster.

"Alright, looks like I'm running," Corey grumbled, and ran beside her.

She thought for sure he wouldn't shut up and would continue to bother her and demand she talk to him, but he kept quiet and ran beside her. As long he remained that way, she could tolerate him running with her. But she should have known better. It was Corey. He could never keep quiet and never gave up.

"Do you do this often?" Corey panted. "Holy shit."

"Suck it up," She said.

"I'm trying not to puke," He wheezed. "It's too hot for this shit Sam."

"Than stop running," She growled.

"You first."

Of course she didn't, and he wouldn't because he had that boy pride that wouldn't allow him too. So they ran, the entire time Corey bitching and she getting even more irritated.

Finally, his bitching became too much.

"You are a dick, you know that?" She snarled, coming to a sudden halt.

"I didn't do anything," He panted, bending over. "Other than kill my lungs.

"You couldn't leave me to my run, could you?" She asked.

"I was being your partner," He argued, straitening him up. "I hear you could use some partners now of days."

"What are you talking about?" She growled. Wait, why did she care?

"I heard about what happened at Raw," He said, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Is that why you chased me down? You upset with what I said?" She asked. "Cause I honestly don't give a damn Corey."

"I wasn't going to say that Sam," He said softly, straightening up and stepping towards her. "You look like you haven't been sleeping, you okay?"

"I'm fine," She growled. "Just, just leave me alone Corey," She said, before running off again.

"Sam, wait!" He yelled after her, but it fell on deaf ears and she just kept running.

xXx

What was coming of her life? She knew if she kept pushing people away that this was going to happen? But this was getting ridiculous. She couldn't keep this up.

Sleep. Workout. Eat, Run into a friend and tell them to go fuck themselves. Workout. Ruin yet another friendship. Eat. Workout. Sleep.

The last one was always an iffy though, never guaranteed, but ruining friendships? Yeah, that was. She couldn't go one day without being a complete bitch to someone. She didn't want to be that way. She didn't want to hurt people's feelings the way she did, her old self would cringe at half the stuff that came out of her mouth.

Why couldn't she just stop? Why did she have to keep doing this to herself and the people she loved? People that were her family.

So what did she do to make it all better? Well, of course she went drinking. Alcohol made the world spin round, didn't it?

This time she just stuck to beer, simply for the fact that she didn't want to wake up with cotton mouth. She also figured that if she drunk beer, it would mean she wasn't a complete alcoholic. Right?

"Jesus."

She rolled her eyes, and physically slammed her head on the bar counter. "I don't know what I did to do to deserve this," She muttered.

"You think I actually do this on purpose?" He growled, and yet sat next to her.

"No," She sighed, lifting her head. "I think that God, or whoever is up there, is punishing me for God knows what."

"Like your life is so terrible," He snorted.

"You don't know anything about my life Dean," She said turning to look at him, eyeing him up and down. He looked damn good in just jeans and a black v-neck. "You can if you wear that everyday though."

Maybe she did have too many beers if she was willing to flirt with an asshole like him.

"Ignore I said that," She said, looking away.

"So alcohol turns you into the slut you are," He commented.

"And I see we can't blame alcohol on how big of an asshole you are," She said, taking a chug of her beer.

"Just telling the truth sweetheart," He said, shrugging. "Not my problem you can't handle it."

"You don't know anything," She muttered, sitting back in her seat.

"I don't?" He challenged.

"No, you really don't," She said, shaking her head and looking at him.

"Why don't I tell you what I do know then," He said, not waiting for her to answer. "Let me guess, He began. "Rough child hood, daddy didn't love you, so you throw yourself a pity party now and try to get everyone to sympathize with you now. "Okay, so why am I such a slut than?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because you think you're a hot piece of ass that everyone wants when in reality, you're nothing but a trouble little bitch who could be found on any street corner," he said.

She ran her tongue along her teeth, nodding her head slightly. "Do you spend a lot of time thinking about me Dean?" She asked. "Seems like you spent a lot of time thinking about the reason why I am who I am."

"I've seen girls like you my entire life," He snorted. "I know your game, and all about your tricks to get what you want."

"You've never seen anyone like me before," She smiled, softly.

"You aren't anything special," He said, shaking his head.

She couldn't help but laugh a little, before motioning to bartender over. "24 shots," She ordered, and he looked surprised, but nodded quickly and moved on.

"Drink with me Dean," She said, turning in her seat to look at him. "Consider it on me."

"I don't want your drinks," He said.

"Get over your manly pride Dean," She said, rolling her eyes. "Consider it a drinking competition than. See if you can beat me."

"Honey, you have no chance," He laughed.

"Prove it," She said while the shots were placed in front of her. She picked one up and placed it in front of him while raising her own shot up. "You win, fine. Congrats, you now have bragging rights. But if I win, you stop with the little comments and the assumptions," She said, holding the shot up, waiting for him to agree.

"What the hell," He muttered, clinking his glass against hers. She smirked and raised it before taking it back in one smooth glide.

Let the fun begin she thought as they both reached for their second shot. This was going to be an interesting night.

xXx

"Fuck," Dean hissed, shaking his head as they took their tenth shot together. She cringed as it burned down her throat, and had to swallow twice just to help it down, but she managed. Why did they agree to do this again?

They both had an intense buzz on that was quickly becoming them being drunk, but they still had shots and a competition to finish.

"Jesus," He grumbled.

"Can't take it Ambrose?" She asked, shaking her own head before looking at him.

"Fuck off," He growled, grabbing the next shot, taking it quickly. "Come on princess, hurry up and take your shot."

"Don't call me princess," She warned, but grabbed her shot and took it quickly, trying not to taste what was going in her mouth and down her throat. Too late. She started coughing, causing Dean to laugh beside her.

He had a sexy laugh, she realized. Was there anything on this man that wasn't sexy?

"Can't take it princess?" He teased.

"I'm taking it better than you are," She said, blinking several times as a wave of dizziness hit her. "Fuck, let's keep this going," She said. She grabbed a shot and took it quickly, following it up with two more shots as quick as she could.

"Oh you asshole," Dean grumbled, grabbing the remaining three shots in front of him and taking a deep breath.

"Come on Dean, don't be a little bitch," She taunted.

He gave her a death glare before he took the shots in a row. "Mother fucker," He swore out, pounding on the bar.

She laughed and blindly reached for the next shot, only to find them all gone. "We're out of shots," She said, hiccupping.

"Bartender!" Dean yelled.

He took his sweet time over, stopping in front of them with a frown on his face.

"We need more shots," She said.

"I think you've had enough," He said, shaking his head.

"Look dude," Dean began, attempting to stand up and nearly falling.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you two anymore alcohol tonight," The bartender said, shaking his head. "Do both of you have a ride home tonight?"

"Fuck off," was Dean's response.

"I'm going to call a cab for the both of you," the bartender said instead, obviously use to this kind of behavior.

"Shit," Dean grumbled, straightening up. Sam stood up as well, gripping the counter so she didn't fall.

"Your cab will be waiting for you," bartender said.

"Fuck this," Dean grumbled, but stumbled towards the entrance anyways, with Sam following after him.

Dean emerged out of the bar to clean, fresh air, taking a deep breath to clear out is lungs. He glanced over his shoulder to find Sam coming out after him. She moved over so she could lean against the wall, and went over and joined her, collapsing next to her.

"Fuck," He groaned, scrubbing his face. He leaned over, resting his forearms on his knees, but glanced up at her. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing in and out, and he found himself checking her out.

He had to admit, she looked fucking hot. She was slightly frazzled, but she still looked hot. Dirty. A mess. He wanted her.

He straightened up and rested hands on either side of her head, angling his body towards her. Her eyes opened, sensing him there, and flinched at his closeness, but he still didn't move.

"You look like shit," He stated, causing her to laugh a little.

"Thanks," She snorted.

"A hot mess," He added, leaning closer to her. "A dirty little slut." Her pupils dilated, and instead of seeing the masked hurt in her eyes, he could have sworn he saw lust. He leaned closer, and she tried to lean back some more, but had nowhere to go, he had trapped her. "A dirty little slut, who would love it if I fucked her against this wall."

She inhaled sharply, and he leaned down, running his nose along the pale skin of her neck.

"You're nothing but trash," He said against her skin. "But dammit, I want you."

She suddenly tensed, and he knew her took it too far, but he wasn't done yet. He stepped closer, pressing his body against her soft one.

"I want you," He repeated, looking into her eyes. "I want you, and you want me too. Don't you?"

She looked into his eyes, and he could see so many emotions running through her eyes, and considering the fact that he was slightly drunk and was never good at reading women anyway, he couldn't tell what emotions were running through her.

She suddenly shoved him away, and he went, stumbling slightly. "Stay away from me," She spat, before walking off quickly.

"Princess!" He called after her, but she kept walking, and he watched her walk away. Maybe he did take it a little far this time.

Maybe just a little.

Shout out to lunatic Queen for her follow. Reviews are much appreciated as always, see ya next Thursday!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey asshole, you gonna sit there all day or do something?"

Dean got pulled from his thoughts and looked over at Seth with raised eyebrows. "Shove it Rollins," He growled, flipping him off.

Rollins smirked, and sat on the bench next to him. "Any reason why you're being a lazy bitch today?"

"Any reason why you're just being a bitch today?" Ambrose asked with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, don't yell at me cause your cranky for choosing a piece of ass over sleep," Seth said, holding his hands up in defense.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

"Fan girls are going crazy about a pic of you with some chick," Seth said.

Dean frowned and stood up, heading over to the weights, lifting a set up and starting curls. The only chick he was around last night was Sam. "They didn't see her face, did they?" He asked.

If they had Seth would probably be scolding him for fucking with a girl like her. Hell, he wouldn't blame Seth if he did. He said he wouldn't fuck her, and he wouldn't, but that picture told a different story. He fucked up.

"Nah, just you leaning over her. Since when did you care if they know who you're sleeping with?" Seth asked with raised eyebrows, watching him in the mirror.

Since they were your sister, Dean thought.

Instead he answered with a shrug, and set the weights down. "Don't need dirt sheets talking shit, that's all," He said.

"I hear ya man," Seth said, getting up and slightly stretching out. "I'm going to do pull ups."

"Cool man," Dean said, rubbing at his wrist while his brother walked away.

He hated lying to someone he considered family. He didn't give a damn about dirt sheets, he gave a damn about Seth finding out about him trying to get it on with the bitch that stabbed him in the back.

He scrubbed his hand over his face and stalked off towards the guys locker room. What was wrong with him anyway? A little alcohol and he became a horny teenage boy? Granted, Teenager or not, he had no doubt Sam could make any man horny. She was hot as hell, he would give her that, but she was nothing but a slut. Like he told her, he'd seen and dealt with those girls all his life, he didn't need them screwing his life up since he was just starting to make it.

Hot or not, it would be best to stay away from her.

He went to the locker room and pulled his phone out in an attempt to find the picture. It didn't take all that long, considering the fact that he barely knew how to work his phone. All it showed was him leaning over Sam. It only got his back. Good.

Fans could be a pain in the ass sometimes.

He threw his phone back into the bag and stalked out of the room, wanting to try and get a decent workout in. Seth was still doing pull ups while Roman moved over to bench presses. He headed over there to spot him.

"You going to actually be helpful now?" Roman grunted.

"What's up with you and Seth being little bitches today?" Dean questioned, but still spotted him.

"What you talking about?" Roman asked.

"Asking a whole bunch of shit about me working out," Dean said. "Why do you give a fuck?"

"We don't," Roman snorted, setting the bar in place and sitting up, turning slightly to look at Dean. "You're off today."

"I'm having a fucking off day," Dean snapped. "Fucking sew me."

"Calm down man, we're just worried," Roman said.

"I'm fine," Dean said.

Roman looked at him with raised eyebrows, further pissing Dean off. He didn't know shit. Neither did Seth.

"What's going on?" Seth asked, approaching them.

"Dean's being moody," Roman replied.

"Fuck off," Dean growled, storming off to the locker room. Hell, maybe he was being moody, but since when was that an issue? He was always moody! Those fuckers could go fuck themselves.

He roughly pulled off his shirt and shoved it into his bag while Seth and Roman came in the locker room.

"What the hell man?" Seth questioned, watching his friend rummaged through his bag. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Dean said shortly.

"Something," Roman said. "What's up dude, talk to us."

He glanced over at Roman, and saw genuine concern in his eyes, and then looked at Seth and saw the same thing, only pissing him off more. Couldn't a guy have a bad day?

"I'm fine," He said, pulling a clean shirt on. "I'm having a bad day, get over it," He said, before grabbing his shit and storming out, leaving the remaining Shield to look at each other in pure confusion, wondering what the hell just happened.

xXx

He had gone back to his hotel and had been angrily pacing for the last twenty minutes trying to find out what the fuck his problem was. He just snapped on his team mates, his brothers, and for no reason. All they wanted to know was if he was okay, and when it was clear he wasn't, they wanted to know why.

He didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him. He woke up pissed, and for no apparent reason. He couldn't figure it out, and that in itself upset him even more.

He wasn't normally a moody little bitch like this, but something was off with him today, he wanted to know what. In fact, he felt off since, since last night. That damn bitch.

He scrubbed at his face as he thought back to what happened last night. He didn't really want to go drinking, not really. He just had a feeling she would be there, and it would be to much fun to fuck with her. So he went drinking, and wasn't very surprised to find her there. She drank a lot, more than he did, which surprised him.

So when she placed the shots in front of him and challenged him, he couldn't help but agree. She drank a lot, so he figured it wouldn't be a complete waste of time, which it wasn't. She held up longer than he thought she would, and he had no doubt she would be able to go a little longer and keep up with him, but all those shots left them both a little tipsy. They weren't even close to being drunk when that damn bartender cut them off, but they had enough to make everything blend together and the lines to go fuzzy.

Seeing her leant against the wall, her eyes closed and head thrown back. She looked hot. He found himself wanting her. It made something inside of him click, and so he fucked with her a little. Told her the truth about herself, wanting to hurt her, but it only succeeded in turning them both on.

That's what bothered him. Not the fact that she got to him, the fact that he got turned on, and it was his fault. He messed with her, said words he honestly figured would get her to slap him, but she enjoyed it, and he liked it.

The fact that he liked it, that was cause of his anger.

Long ago he had a thing for sluts, considering they were easy fucks, but now that he had made it to where he wanted to be, he stayed away. He didn't need the drama from them. So he figured Sam would be no different.

What was he thinking? She wasn't any different. He was drunk, loose, riding on competition. He didn't want her, not really.

But didn't people's true colors show through when intoxicated?

He growled and ruffled his hair. He hated this. Hated being affected by sluts. He had to prove it. He had to prove he didn't have a thing for that bitch, and that he wasn't affected by her.

She was in this same hotel, wasn't she?

He would find her, fuck with, get her hot and ruffled, and prove that he didn't have a thing for her. Simple enough, right?

So he went down to the reception desk, and a little flirting, and she her room number. He knocked heavily on the door, waiting impatiently for her to open the door.

He banged harder when a few minutes passed. It never even occurred to him she would be somewhere else, it wasn't even noon, where would she be after drinking so much?

He pounded harder, and was starting to get impatient, when he heard movement in the room, and the door was opened

"What the fuck?" She grumbled, shielding her hand up to her eyes, but he was too busy looking down her figure. She was wearing a tank top that showed off her toned arms and shoulders, and the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. He saw enough, but couldn't help but keep looking. Shorts that would probably be considered underwear, showing off her muscular, but sexy as hell legs.

He immediately hardened in his jeans. What the fuck? This wasn't helping him at all.

"Dean?" She frowned, and his eyes travelled back to her face, and dammit. He was a fool to come here. Her face was void of all make up, and it was probably the most beautiful thing he's every seen.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, pressing a hand to her aching temple. What the hell was he doing pounding at her door?

"Jesus, do you always open the door half dressed?" He snapped, causing her to frown. "Fuck!"

He looked away from her and she starred at him in confusion, leaning against the door way, unsure what to do with him. "What are you doing here?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well I can't exactly remember now with you flashing your tits and ass everywhere," He growled, and she physically took a step back. "Jesus," He growled, and looked around like he didn't know what to do with himself. He finally looked back at her, and gritted his teeth. "Go to the bar tonight," He ordered, before stalking away.

She was so confused.

She closed the door and rested her head on the door, closing her eyes. Shit. Shots always went straight to her head. What was she thinking?

She wasn't thinking. She couldn't think right now either. Why was Dean here again? Did he even say? All he did was snap on her for what she was wearing. She supposed she could have at least tried to get dressed, but she was sleeping.

She was sleeping off a headache, and in face, that's all she wanted to do right now.

She stumbled back towards the bed and practically face planted the bed, causing her to groan in pain. She would love nothing more than to spend the day curled up in a ball and sleep, but after being woken up like that, she would have trouble falling asleep again. And since she couldn't sleep, she would think.

He said something about being at the bar tonight. Fat chance of that. She had gone drinking to much in the past month, let alone week. She should probably start a cleanse here soon, her ass was starting to complain when she pulled on a pair of jeans.

Wait, why was she thinking of this right now?

She rolled over and starred up at the ceiling, her brows furrowing as she thought about Dean's visit. What the hell was he doing here in the first place? What could he want with her? From the look in his eyes, she had a pretty good idea, but there had to be another reason. He wouldn't just come like that. Or at least she didn't think he would. She barely knew the guy. But she knew enough.

Dammit.

She wasn't going to go back to sleep. She glanced over at the clock to find it just a little after 12. Almost half her day gone. She could go do yoga, maybe a bike ride. Something light.

She sat up and pulled her hair out, groaning at how good it felt to let it down and tumble down her back. She really had to stop sleeping in her pony tails.

Her thoughts on her hair situation stopped when a shrilling noise filled her hotel, and she glared down at her phone. She squinted to see who was calling, and was surprised to find it Bill. After yesterday she figured he would be shunning her.

"Hello?" She said, pinching the bridge of her nose, mentally preparing herself for the worst.

"I've got an hour. Get your ass down here to train," He said, before hanging up.

She pulled the phone away and glared down at his name. Did he just order her around?

Too damn bad she was about to listen anyway.

xXx

"You gonna throw a hissy fit today too?" Bill asked while she climbed in the ring. She gritted her teeth and stretched out real quick, choosing to ignore Bill. This was about her. Her getting better, improving, and making it to the main roster. All she had to do was grit her teeth and force a smile during these practices that's all she had to do.

"Not talking today huh?" Bill asked with raised eyebrows.

"What are we doing today?" She asked instead, straightening up and looking at him in the eyes. It better not be some bullshit stuff.

"Run the ropes for ten minutes as a warm up," He said. "I'll set a timer if that'll make you feel better."

Grit your teeth Sam, she thought to herself. Grit your teeth and smile. Work through it. You could do. One step closer to achieving your dream. Your goal.

She kept repeating that to herself as she ran the ropes, throwing all her body weight in them just to bounce back and do it all over again.

Get through this practice.

Improve.

Main Roster.

Dominate.

Champion.

Top.

Unstoppable.

She could do this. She had no choice but to do this. After ten minutes went by, and Bill did set a timer, he came back into the ring, but this time remained in the corner, making her actual believe they would start something new.

Well, they did. Just not new stuff for her.

"Take a bump without me," He ordered, motioning for her to do so, which she did, throwing herself back without hesitation.

"Good," He nodded when she got it. "Do it again, this time over head."

She did it again. And again. And again. He made her do different variations of bumps, and the entire time she gritted her teeth and told herself he was testing her knowledge, trying to find out what she already knew, but she knew better than that.

But yet she stuck without, that mantra running through her head.

Get through this practice.

Improve.

Main Roster.

Dominate.

Champion.

Top.

Unstoppable.

And it worked, and it's not like it stopped working. It would have kept her going through the entire practice, and she probably would have been able to keep her mouth shut. But what happened, was the same thing that happened to anyone who drank too much, on an empty stomach. Worked out on an empty stomach.

That empty stomach rebelled, and out came the alcohol from the night before.

She was still taking the bumps when she felt it slowly creep up her throat, and she kept fighting it back down. Swallowing hard, moving slower than Bill would have liked, but she kept it down. For the moment.

At one point in became too much, and she couldn't hold it back anymore.

She slapped a hand over her mouth and rolled out of the ring, not getting another feet before the alcohol made itself known, and she threw up all over the floor.

"Jesus!" She heard Bill shout, but she was too busy clutching her stomach while the other hand held on to the ring apron for support. Her stomach turned a few more times, and she thought she was about to be sick again, but she fought through it.

Jesus. She just fucked up with this session.

"Are you for real?" Bill asked when she looked up. She didn't even look at him, and yet he took that as key to talk.

Her eyes slid shut and she looked up at the ceiling, counting in her head.

"That, that right there is why you're on shit that those other girls learned their first few weeks here!" He said.

"Don't," She warned.

Not today.

If he thought yesterday's hissy fit was bad, today was going to be a full blown out bitch fit then.

"You want us to move on challenging things when you can't even get threw bumps without throwing up," He continued. "And you want to make it to the top."

"Fuck you," She growled, wiping her mouth.

"Fuck me? I don't need this shit!" Bill said, standing in the ring and looking down at her.

"I don't need your bullshit either!" She said, looking up at him. "You stand in that goddamn ring like you fucking earn it, like you deserve to be in it. Tell me Bill, what the fuck have you done to deserve to be in that ring? What have you done that gives you the goddamn right to stand in there and act like you own it?"

"What have you done?" He asked. "Nothing. Ever since you came here you gave everyone nothing but bullshit, thinking you're the hottest shit around. You're replaceable, in fact, any of the girls I'm training can past you in a second."

"I'd like to see them try," She said, straightening up. "You and everyone else, are idiots who can kiss my ass." She made sure she raised her voice at the ending part. "There is no other girl like me, and there won't be, and you know that and yet you still insist on being a complete douchebag to me and insult me by making me run these stupid drills. Well guess what Bill, you can shove them up your ass, because I'm done with you!"

She didn't stick around after that, heading straight to the hotel, fire running through her veins. She couldn't remember the last time she got this pumped up. She could handle a lot of insults and some disrespect, but not when it came to wrestling. She worked hard to be where she was, she didn't need some asshole telling her she wasn't good enough, because at this point, she knew she was good enough.

Just as she got to her hotel, she pulled out her phone and called William, and of course, he didn't answer.

"Listen William," She growled into the phone, "You better do something because I am at the end of my rope with this bullshit." The elevator opened and a growl escaped her throat, seeing Roman and Seth standing there too. What the hell? She got on it and slapped the button, crossing her arms angrily. "Call me back as soon as possible," She said through gritted teeth, "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

She roughly hung up and crossed her arms over her chest and watched as the elevator numbers kept moving up.

"Don't how much longer you can do what?" Seth asked, but she wasn't in the mood, so she didn't bother to even answer. "Live? Because if you ask me it's about time."

"Dude," Roman said immediately, and she froze.

"What?" Seth asked. "Just saying what we all feel."

"What you call feel," She said slowly, turning around to face him. "Then why don't you let me tell you how I feel _Tyler_." Her voice dripped with anger and hatred, and she was even shocked by how much venom was in it. "You are the biggest asshole, I have met, and that's saying something. You are overly cocky, and think everyone should kiss the ground you walk on, and when someone doesn't, when they put you in your place, than you get pissy and make their life living hell. You are a terrible friend, more concerned over whether Tyler's okay, whether he's going to make it."

"We were supposedly family, but family doesn't abandon each other, unlike what you did. You are a heartless bastard," She said, clutching her phone to the point where it was painful. She faintly heard the bell ding on the elevator, alerting her that the doors were opening. "You were the only one I thought I could rely on back then, but now I know the truth about you, and trust me, I'm not impressed."

Dean was just about to step in, when whoever had their back to him turned around and stormed out, and he caught the sight of an angry looking Sam storming away. He looked down the hallway at her once before looking inside the elevator to find Seth's face tight and Roman looking confused and almost looked like he wanted to laugh.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked, stepping in the elevator.

"Seth just got owned by Sam," Roman chuckled.

"Shut up," Seth growled.

"Did she just make you her bitch?" Dean teased.

"I'm surprised she didn't just about kick your ass," Roman added.

"What was it about?" Dean asked.

"Drop it will ya?" Seth said. "And aren't you supposed to be in a bad mood?" Seth asked, glaring at Dean.

"Hearing you getting your ass handed to you makes me happy," Dean shrugged, earning a shove from Seth, and he grinned to himself. So she was angry. Interesting. When she was angry fun things happened, and he did tell her to meet him at the bar. But would she actually show up?

Only one way to find out.

 **Shout outs too: lunatic queen, IceQueenRix, Erica, zommbee2011, and .Barrage. I appreciate every review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Sorry for the late update, forget it was Thursday, but still got it up!**

 **See you guys next Thursday,**

 **Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

At this point it was almost creepy how easy it was for him to find her. It's not like she say in the same spot every single time, half the time it wasn't even close, but he always knew where to look, and this time was no different.

She sat off to herself, an empty seat on either side of her, and it wasn't because no one wasn't interested in her, no, he saw all the guys looking at her. But she gave off the vibe to stay away, something he could relate to.

But that didn't necessarily stop horny guys, so Dean headed over before anyone could get any ideas.

She didn't even look up when he sat down, in fact, she hunched herself over the bar more. She didn't want him to be near her right now. He would only get her fired up again, and she considered herself calmed down at the moment.

She could literally feel his eyes drilling holes into the side of her face, and she gritted her teeth in annoyance. Maybe if she kept ignoring him he would get the hint and either go away or stop looking at her.

He did neither.

She sighed and rubbed the side of her face he was starring into and looked up at the ceiling, a dry chuckle left her mouth. "You can't take a hint, can you?"

"Neither can you darling," He said smoothly.

She looked over at him and found her stomach do an annoying flip at the sight of his shirt stretched across his tight muscles. Add in his dangerous eyes and scruffy beard, dear lord.

Her reaction pissed her off.

Great.

"Go away," She barked.

"I'm aloud to be in a public bar sweetheart," He said.

"Don't call me that," She growled, fist clenching, and action that did not go unnoticed by Dean.

"Does it bother you _sweetheart_?" He asked, a smug look coming across his features. He was pushing her, he could tell, he just wondered how hard he could keep pushing.

She bit her cheek and looked away from him, fighting the urge to laugh. This was getting ridiculous. Getting this worked up, but dammit, her life was turning into chaos, and right now, Dean was an easy target to let all her frustrations out on.

"Will you please get the fuck away from me?" She asked.

"If you really wanted that you wouldn't have came here," He said. "I asked you to come here, remember?"

He did. She still didn't know why she came, but since she was here, better make the most of it, right?

"You have no idea, how fucking pissed I am right now," She said, causing him to raise his eyebrows.

"I have quite the effect on you sweetheart," He said.

"You, no, you're only the tip of the iceberg," She growled, raking her hands through her hair. She was so anger her body was shaking. "There are so many assholes in this world, and I find every single one of them. Every single one of them. Hell, one of the biggest assholes I know trains me. If that's even what you want to call it," She grumbled. "I've been wrestling for nine fucking years, I know how to run ropes, I know how to take bumps, and yet the idiot continues to treat me like some newbie who just walked off the fucking run way with no idea what hard work is."

"Sounds exactly like that to me," Dean snorted.

"Excuse me?" She asked, shooting him a death glare.

"Do you hear yourself? You're sitting here bitching about the fact that someone's making you take bumps and run ropes. If you've been wrestling for nine years it should be easy for you, so why you bitchin about it?"

"It is easy for me, too easy," She growled. She suddenly lashed out at him, slapping her hand across his chest hard, choosing to ignore just how hard of a surface she hit.

"What the fuck?" Dean snapped, straightening up.

"If you insist on sitting next to me and being an asshole, at least be a quite asshole and let me bitch," She said, going to hit him again, but he slapped her hand away.

"Don't hit me," He warned.

"Then let me bitch," She shot back.

"Nah, fuck that," He decided. "I didn't come here to listen to some whiny ass slut, bitch about how hard her life is."

"Then why did you come here?" She challenged.

"To have some fucking fun," He said. "And you're going to too."

She watched him as he motioned the bartender over and ordered several drinks, not sure whether to be amused or tell him to fuck off. "I thought you didn't waste time with ring rat sluts?" She asked as he passed a beer to her.

"I don't," He said shortly.

"And yet here you are, buying me a beer," She said, still not taking the beer he offered to her.

"Are you going to take the fucking beer or not?" He growled, and she took it with a smirk.

Seems like this night was going to be an interesting night. "Dean Ambrose buying me a beer," She smirked.

"It doesn't mean anything," He said, shooting her a dirty look.

"Relax," She chuckled.

"I don't want you think this means something more."

She rolled her eyes. "Not everyone wants your dick Ambrose."

He choked on the sip of beer he took and looked at her, but she was taking her own sip, looking at the ceiling. This sure was going to be interesting.

xXx

"Damn," Dean whistled under his throat, watching a leggy blonde strut by. Sam glanced over her shoulder and watched the blonde go too.

"She's not that bad," Sam shrugged.

"Not bad?" Dean asked. "She's fucking hot."

"You just like her ass," Sam said, shaking her head.

"You should have seen her tits too," Dean said.

"And you call me the slut," Sam mumbled.

"You are," Dean said.

"And yet I haven't hit on one guy this evening, and you hit on every girl that has walked into this bar," She said.

"I look, I don't touch like you do," He said.

"Why do you think I sleep with every guy?" She asked.

"Because- "

"And don't say it's because you've seen girls like me your entire life," She said quickly, "because you haven't. You have no idea who I really am, and yet you continue to judge me. Do I really gives off that type of vibe?"

"Why is this getting serious?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Why not, you're a few beers from being tipsy, and not insulting me. Before you even knew me you were a dick to me," She said. "I want to know why."

"I'm a dick to everyone," He said gruffly. "Get over it."

"You better be careful, that's a way to loose friends," She said, "or so I heard. I lost them all for being a bitch."

"Why are you such a bitch then?" He asked.

"I suppose the same reason why you're such a dick."

They exchanged a look, one filled with a mixture of understanding and shock. Shock because they both suddenly understood one another, something that shouldn't happen. They were the type of people that were supposed to hate each for the rest of their life, or at least for as long as they knew each other. And even after they lost contact and practically forgot about one another, for some reason they would remember that annoying ass, or that slutty bitch, only to get angry an remember all the insults and little side comments they made.

They weren't supposed to get along like this, and they certainty weren't supposed to understand each other, but it's funny how things worked out in the end.

They had just continued to stare at each other for a moment, before Sam had to find a distraction. She wasn't one for eye contact, especially from searching eyes, and Dean was no different. So the distraction she found, just happened to be a girl.

"Twenty bucks says the girl walking in now is gay," She found herself saying before she actually processed what she said, but it was enough to distract Dean.

"Really?" He asked, his lips tugging into a slight smile, still looking at her, and she glanced towards the woman, making his stare less serious.

"Give you forty if you can prove me wrong."

"You're on," He said, spinning around to watch the woman walk back them, and she cut Sam's eye and Sam gave her a full on teeth smile that caused the woman to get distracted a moment before smiling back and walking to her seat, hips swaying a little extra.

"Dammit!"

Sam grinned and looked at Dean, already holding her hand outstretched for the money.

"You did that on purpose," He said. "Flashing that beautiful smile of yours around to turn girls into lesbians."

It was an offhand compliment, but it caught Sam's attention, and she found herself freezing on the spot. Beautiful smile? A compliment? From Dean? No.

"So you're admitting you've lost," She said, attempting a brave voice, but she was sure it came out slightly shaky. Thankfully for a loud bar, she doubted it could be heard.

"I'm admitting shit," He snorted, standing up and shoving his hair off his forehead.

"Where are you going?" She asked, leaning back as his big frame leaned over her.

"To earn my forty bucks," He said, starting to shrug out of his leather jacket, but she quickly grapped either sides and kept a grip on them.

"Keep it on, you look hotter," She said, looking up at him. They shared yet another moment that night, but he slowly slid it back on, never taking his eyes off her in the process.

"You gonna let me go or should I stick around?"

Stay.

"Sorry," She muttered, letting go, and he fixed it once more, keeping his eyes on her. He was looking for something once more, and she hoped to God he never found it. Enemies. They were supposed to be enemies. "Are you going to go earn your forty bucks or am I making some money tonight?"

"Watch," He ordered, and walked towards the brunette.

Yeah, she watched. The way those damn jeans hugged his ass, He looked better in jeans than she did.

Enemies. Enemies. Enemies.

"Fuckers gonna get me in trouble," She muttered, turning back towards the bar, enough so that it was quite so obvious that she was looking at them.

Dean had just approached her small little group and sat next to her and wore that little smirk of this. It worked on several of the other girls enough that they started leaning over their friend to get his attention, but his eyes remained focus on her, who couldn't look less interested.

Oh she was sure going to win this.

Twenty minutes later, a rejected Dean came over and slunk in his seat.

She grinned brightly and turned to look at him. "So, you got my forty?" She asked, grinning brightly.

"She's on drugs," Dean muttered, hunching over his beer.

"Oh come on Dean, don't be like that," Sam grinned, leaning closer to him. "Did she come right out and say fuck off, or did you finally get the hint?"

"Fuck you," He grumbled, taking a large gulp of his beer.

"Oh, is that what she said to make you go away?" Sam asked, slightly twirling in her seat so her back was now to the bar and she was opening starring at the girl. "Or did you stick around and look desperate?"

"Shut up," He practically snarled. "Just because she has bad taste doesn't mean she's a fucking lesbian."

"Why don't I go prove it then?" She suggested, sliding off the bar stool and shrugging out of her own jacket, and he suddenly became interested, eyes sliding down her body. She immediately heats, and a stirring happened in her groin that made her freeze for a second, before she threw her jacket on her stool. "If you're done checking me out, I'm going to go prove that she's gay, 'kay?"

"I haven't see the back yet," He said, eyes latched her on boobs. "So go ahead."

A blush crept up her back and shoulders and around to her cheeks, and yet she still turned around, fully knowing that he's eyes were latched on her ass now. Holy shit. She was reacting badly to this. She was being completely stupid, plenty of guys checked her out, and she enjoyed it, glowed in it. Made it harder for them to keep there eyes on her face, but maybe it was because Dean didn't bother looking away like them. He kept on starring.

She liked that. But she liked winning more, and so she focused on what she was doing. She slid in the seat next to the girl, making sure to accidently pull her shirt further down, showing off her breast.

The girl turned to her, and immediately looked at her cleavage before quickly looking back up at Sam, giving her a confusing, yet soft smile.

"Hi," Sam smiled. "I'm Sam," She said, offering her hand, to which the girl did take, holding on a tad bit longer than necessarily.

"Beatrice," She smiled back, but still looked confused.

"I just wanted to come over and make sure my brother wasn't such a douche bag," Sam explained. "He tends to get mean when he drinks."

"I didn't think he was drunk," Beatrice laughed.

"He wasn't, that's the worst part," Sam grinned, causing her to laugh louder. She covered her mouth, but Sam could tell she was still grinning.

"He was fine," Beatrice shrugged, still grinning. "A little surprising, but fine."

"Surprising that he couldn't take a hint, or that someone with those good looks is an asshole?"

"Surprising that someone that good looking was talking to me," She corrected. "Not surprised he was an asshole, most good looking people are."

"Why wouldn't someone good looking talk to you? You're pretty hot yourself," Sam grinned, leaning back in her seat. Beatrice blushed harder, and Sam grinned harder while mentally adding that forty bucks to her wallet.

She looked down at her hands before looking back up at Sam shyly, and Sam slid slightly closer to Beatrice. "Let me buy you a drink," Sam requested.

She chewed on her lips as she thought about, but Sam touched her hand, and after glancing at it, Beatrice slowly nodded.

"I'll be right back," Sam smiled, standing up and heading towards the bar, glancing over her shoulder at the girl before continuing to the bar.

She leaned over the bar by Dean and grabbed the bartenders attention, ordering two of the girliest sounding drinks they had.

"I'll take my forty now Dean," She said, smiling over at him.

"You didn't prove anything," Dean snorted. "Just cause you're buying him a drink doesn't mean shit."

"Oh?" Sam asked, turning to face him. "You just don't like losing, do you Dean?"

"Damn right I don't."

"Neither do I."

They starred at each other, fire vs. fire. The question was, who was gonna get burned first? The bartender didn't get the memo that a stare down was happening, and interrupted. Sam stepped away and grabbed both drinks, winking at him before heading back over to Beatrice.

"Here you go," Sam grinned, handing her her drink.

"I thought I lost you for a second," Beatrice laughed nervously.

"Bartenders slow," Sam smiled, taking a sip of her drink and nearly gagging at how sweet it was. What the fuck? She sucked it up though, and continued taking sips while her and Beatrice continued talking. It was of random shit, each other. Stuff Sam really didn't care about, but she wasn't about to lose. The forty bucks was just a bonus.

Being able to go back and shove that in Dean's face. Oh she got to giddy thinking about that. She always had a competitive streak, and Dean just happened to bring it all out. She was going to prove him wrong, prove that she was right. Then she would shove it in his face, tease him about it, make him buy drinks, and then collect the forty dollars. At this point it wasn't even about the money, it was about being right and winning.

Sam hadn't realized she had zoned out with her thinking and stopped listening to Beatrice until lip gloss covered lips landed on her. Her eyes widened in surprise, and her mouth slipped open in shock as well, and Beatrice took that as a sigh to continue and deepen the kiss.

Okay.

…

Sam didn't know what to do, so she kissed back, but kept her eyes open, and she could taste the alcohol on Beatrice tongue. She must be a light weight, she didn't strike Sam as the type to make out with a random girl at the bar.

Suddenly Sam's lap was straddled, their kiss never breaking, and Sam could handle that, until Beatrice started grinding on her. She had nothing against gay women, she just wasn't that into them like they wanted, and she was only playing Beatrice at the moment, and that alone made her feel kind of shitty.

"Shit," Sam said, pulling away, only to have the girl started sucking on her neck. Sam looked up at the ceiling, silently thinking of ways to get this girl off of her, when someone cleared their throat.

"B?" One of Beatrice friends asked, and Beatrice pulled herself off of Sam, and they both stood up, Beatrice awkwardly shifting on her feet. "You coming with us?"

"Uh," She said, glancing over at Sam, and Sam took the opportunity.

"It's fine," Sam smiled. "My brother's looking a little impatient over there anyways."

"I had fun tonight," She smiled, biting her lip.

"Me too Beatrice, see you around?"

She nodded, and Sam gave her one last smile before walking away from her quickly, and plopping in her seat next to Dean. He held forty dollars in his hand, but Sam didn't take it.

"Nah, you hold on to that," She said, shaking her head.

"You won, take it," Dean said.

"I did," She agreed, "and I will, just not right now."

"And why the hell not?"

"Cause I'd buy drinks with it," She said, getting comfortable in her seat, "and that's your job."

"I ain't buying you shit," Dean said.

"But I won," Sam pouted.

"I didn't think it was possible to find something sexier than that smile of yours," He stated lowly, his eyes locked on her lips. "But I just found something that is."

Her lips parted as she took a deep breath, shocked at what she just heard. While most of her mind was screaming danger, danger, enemies, a small part of her whispered wait, did he just call me sexy?

"What are you doing Dean?" She asked quietly.

He took a moment to reply, still starring at her lips, and she couldn't help but lick them, and not out of nervousness, or teasing, she just couldn't not lick them. He inhaled and finally looked back up into her eyes, and she wasn't sure what she saw, but she didn't want to know.

"Buying drinks," He said shortly, and they left it at that.

xXx

He bought drinks. Like twenty of them. Sam couldn't really remember. She couldn't really remember much to be honest. Those twenty drinks, all of them may have gone to her, she wasn't sure, but what she was sure of, was Dean carrying her out of the bar and was in the back of a cab with her.

"You got me drunk on purpose," She accused, struggling not to slur her words.

"Why would I care if your drunk or not?" He snorted, head leaning back on the headrest in the cab.

"To take advantage of me."

Dean opened his eyes and just looked at her, and a lazy grin slipped on her lips. His head lifted up, and his eyes latched on to her lips, sliding closer to her, and gripping her jaw tight. Her eyes opened, and there was a flash of fear in her eyes that made him groan and lean down, their lips inches apart.

"Dean?" She whispered, and he squeezed her jaw tighter.

"Your lips," He muttered, eyes looking down at them. "They're going to be the death of me."

She pulled them in her mouth for a second before they popped out, and Dean exhaled and leaned down to the point where their lips were brushing. She couldn't move back, and he didn't want to. This was a dangerous position.

Dean had her trapped in the corner of the cab, boxing her in, and she normally hated that, hated being cornered, but with Dean, with Dean it felt like all the warm air in the cab had disappeared, and it was radiating off of him, the closer he got, she felt like she burning.

He had sucked up all the air, and her lungs were burning, her body tensed, and she found her legs squeezing shut, like they were trying to block something from reaching her most intimate place, but even her legs couldn't stop how aroused she felt.

He hadn't even done anything yet.

"Hey you two, no funny business in my car," The driver barked, and Dean's lip twisted into a snarl, clearly annoyed, but it was enough to break them apart and cause Dean to move back in her seat.

Sam let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and straightened up in her seat slowly, trying not to even look at him. What the hell was that all about?

She couldn't help but glance at him to find him looking at her with a stony look in his eyes, and her body tensed. He was making her nervous. What was his deal? What was he trying to do to her?

She looked away and instead focused on the seat in front of her, making sure she wouldn't have to look at him for the rest of the trip.

"Dammit," driver muttered. "Hey you guys, we got traffic jam, most likely twenty minutes before we even move."

"Shit," Dean grumbled, shrugging out of his jacket and slumping in his seat. He glanced over to find Sam slumped against the window passed out. She looked peaceful, and those lips of hers were set in a slight pout, and he found himself picturing them wrapped around his cock.

He continued checking her out, eyes sliding down her body slowly, making sure to gather every little piece of information he could. The shirts she always wore were loose enough he could never find out what exactly she was packing underneath, but her jeans. Damn, those thighs were thick, and he wanted them wrapped around his waist. Or straddling him. Or in the air. Or draped across his shoulders. Or hell, holding her up while he pounded his cock into her.

Dammit. Now he had a hard on.

He shifted but kept looking at her. He noticed the goosebumps that littered her skin, and grabbed his jacket and draped it over her. He hadn't even noticed that she left her own jacket behind. Oh well. Her fault.

He laid his own head back, but kept it facing her. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, or what would come out of this, but he did know one thing.

He wanted her. And he wanted her bad.

What Dean Ambrose wanted, Dean Ambrose got.

 **Shout outs to: Guest, PikachuHeather, Nobody's Perfect 26, AmbreignsOrton, rileyjade, KaramaJay, Lexi.U. All the reviews, favorites, and follows are much appreciated, keep em coming!**

 **See ya next thursday!**


	9. Chapter 9

Her body started aching, that's what made Sam's mind slip from dream land, to being semi awake. The pain was radiating from her neck, down across her shoulders, down her arms, making her hands tingle. Her entire right side was numb for some reason.

She honestly didn't care. She was so knocked out she would have slept through it, but there was this loud noise right by her ear. It was too loud and made her head buzz. She tried to produce a sound much like a groan, but found her throat was too dry to make that noise, instead it came out like a gurgling sound.

She attempted to move, readjust so her body would stop aching and so that that loud, annoying noise would go the fuck away and she could sleep.

She started to move, and this time did let out a groan at the feeling of blood rushing to her head and causing a dull throb. She kept moving, or at least tried, but found that something was weighing her down, anchoring her to that one position.

What was going on?

She grunted and opened her eyes, squinting at the bright light and turning her head away from it. Jesus.

She knew what was happening now.

She had a freaking hang over, that's what was happening. She had a hangover, meaning she drank, and meaning the thing weighting her down, could very well be a person. The key question is who was it?

She strained to look up, but there was a sudden pain in her neck, and she instead face planted the pillow. It was a very soft pillow, and it spelt good, so she was assuming the guy wasn't a complete sleezeball.

As she laid there and attempted to go back to sleep, last nights events started to sink in, and she remembered who was on top of her.

Yeah. Sleezeball.

Dean Ambrose.

Deciding it was too early to deal with this shit, she closed her eyes and let it go. She would deal with it later.

xXx

He faintly heard grumbling, and felt his pillow move, and all he did was tighten his grip on it and nuzzle his face further into it. He inhaled the sweet smell of a vanilla and curled himself more onto the soft pillow. Since when did these hotel pillows get so soft.

Grumbling started again, and he frowned, but kept his eyes shut as he struggled to get comfortable once more. He had actually been sleeping peacefully for once, and he wanted to get back to that, but that damn grumbling.

He stopped moving, and the grumbling stopped, and he relaxed, lifting his hand and setting it next to his head, only to get it tangled in something.

His eyes opened and he look down at her hand to find it tangled in long black hair. He pushed himself further back to look down, and found that his soft pillow, happened to be a chick. Not just any chick.

Sam.

It appeared most of their cloths were on. All the important stuff. Her pants were off, and she was down to underwear and a tank top on, and he was down to his boxers, but they were dressed. That was good enough, right?

Good enough he could go back to sleep? Right?

He moved off her, so inside of lying half on top of her, he laid beside her, but still fairly close, and he would later tell himself, when he looked back at this moment, that it was just because he was too lazy to move, that he too, had a hangover. When in reality, he was perfectly fine.

He would never admit that he made sure when he moved that he wasn't too far away so he could still inhale to smell of vanilla, and so that her softness still pressed into his side.

Yeah.

He was too damn tired to move further. That's what it was.

xXx

"Mother fucker!" Dean snarled, rolling over and burrowing his head into his pillow. Actual pillow. Not the vanilla scented one next to him.

The banging continued, and Dean just tried to burrow his head further into the pillow to get away, but dammit, these pillows were too damn thin, he could still hear that stupid pounding.

Pound. Pound. Pound.

Dean assumed that after a while, whoever it was, would go away. They would get the hint when no one made noise or approached the door, wouldn't they? Right? Any sensible person would simply give up after a few minutes and move on with their life. But no.

Of course the most stubborn person would be at his door this fucking early knocking like a jackass. Dean promised that when he answered that door, the first thing he would do was punch whoever it was in the face and then come back to lie down.

He growled while he threw the blankets aside and launched out of bed and towards the door, his walk with a purpose. It was too early to deal with this shit, and he personally thought it was too early to be punching people, but dammit, it had to be done.

"You mother fucking asshole," Dean snarled before he even opened the door. "Can't you take a fucking hint?"

He threw open the door and found himself faced to face with his brothers, and the sneer on his face disappeared for a second, but quickly returned even meaner.

"What is your problem?" He growled.

"What's your problem?" Roman asked with raised eyebrows.

"I wasn't the one pounding at someone's door this early," Dean said.

"It's 12 dude," Roman said.

"And past the time we were suppose to work out," Seth added, pushing through Dean and in his room, Roman closely following. Dean's mind was still slightly fuzzy, to the point where he didn't realize what was happening until it was too late and Seth was saying something.

"Dude?" Seth asked, and Dean stepped in the room, eyes moving from Seth to Sam, who Dean seriously doubted Seth knew it was her. If he did, he was acting way too calm.

This wasn't going to be good.

"Can you guys give me a minute?" Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. He had to get Seth out of here before he realized who it was. That would just be asking for trouble, and he didn't want to piss Seth off or have him flipping shit over nothing.

Dean knew he would deserve it, he knew Seth's feelings on her and yet she was laying half dressed in his bed, he was just hoping to avoid all of it.

"She looks hot," Seth grinned, trying to check the girl out.

"Give me a minute," Dean repeated, but it seemed it was just rolling off Seth's shoulders, and it seemed Sam heard it all too well because she started moving.

"Oh shit," Dean muttered, earning a look from Roman, and Seth's grin turned into a full blown frown. "Goddammit."

"Dean?" Seth frowned, glancing at his friend. "Who is that?"

"Shit dude," Dean said, scratching the back of his neck.

The girl in the bed started moving, draw attention to her and away from Seth's question, which was soon answered.

Sam heard noises, loud noises, and it drew her out of her sleep and wide awake. Kind of. She was awake enough to move and know it was no use trying to get more sleep, but she wasn't awake enough to actually hear what was happening and knowing what the hell she was about to get herself into. If she did, she sure would never have turned around, or made her presence known.

But she didn't, so she turned on her back, and pressed a hand to her temple, just to rub away some of the pain, when an angry voice only caused more.

"What the hell is this?"

Shit. She recognized that voice. She lifted her head up a little to find Seth glaring at Dean, and Roman who was looking between the two of them.

What the hell was this?

She slowly sat up, bringing her knees closer to her chest and scrubbing at her face as a wave of dizziness overcame here and almost made her fall back on the bed, but Seth's angry voice kept her up.

"Dude, calm down," Dean started.

"Calm down?" Seth asked. "You want me to calm down after I find her in your bed? What happened to you not fucking with ring rats Dean?"

"Seth- "

Seth's eyes turned to hers and met hers, and she immediately felt ill. She hadn't seen this much anger in his eyes in a while and when she did get to see him this angry, it certainly wasn't directed towards her.

"You couldn't resist, could you?" Seth asked. "You couldn't resist fucking one of my brothers? Fucking with my partner? Are you that much of a bitch that you can't let me be and let me be happy once, or are you just that much of a slut you can't keep your damn legs closed?"

"Seth," Roman said.

"You won't be happy until you fuck my life up completely, huh?" Seth asked.

"Let's not be so dramatic Seth," Sam growled, rubbing her eyes, attempting to put on her strong voice, and face. Screw him, she thought, but deep down she knew it wasn't enough. She needed more time to put those walls up, time she knew she didn't have.

She had to get out of here.

She slid to the edge of the bed and looked around for her cloths, finding them close to the bed, but enough where she couldn't just lean over. Of course.

"Oh, am I being to dramatic for little drama queen?"

"Seth man, chill dude," Dean said.

"So now you're defending her?" Seth yelled, turning to look at Dean.

Sam took that opportunity to grab her jeans and shimmer in them, hoping she didn't get caught, but as she was buttoning and zipping, she felt someone looking at her, and she glanced up to find Roman's eyes on her.

They weren't judging, they weren't checking her out, what were they doing? It almost seemed like they were trying to sympathize her situation, which was stupid. He was supposed to hate her and be upset with the fact that she fucked with his brothers. Both brothers for that matter.

She hadn't realized had stopped and was looking back until Seth started yelling at her again.

"For fucks sake, his got a fiancé and kid, don't even try and fuck with him."

Sam glanced at Seth, and sure enough fire was there, and it seemed to get brighter, hotter as the seconds pass buy.

"Believe it or not Seth, I don't want to fuck every man walking," Sam said, finishing putting on her shoes and working on buttoning her jeans and looking around for her buttoned up shirt and jacket.

"Why do you even bother lying to yourself? I knew it, Corey knows it, all of the guys back at Ring of Honor knew it, hell even your dad knew it."

Sam completely froze from buttoning her shirt, and looked at Seth, eyes wide and jaw slacked. She couldn't believe he just brought that up. Brought him up. "Don't," She whispered, fist clenching shut around her shirt.

"He knew you were a slut that couldn't keep her damn legs shut and that's why he whored you out to all of his friends."

Air rushed out of the room, and it suddenly became hot and dry, like the sun itself was in that room with them. Everything seemed to become blissfully numb. Nothing hurt, no one was looking, no one was yelling or throwing hurtful remarks. Just numbness.

She supposed this was what it felt to feel nothing, but the human body and mind, it was a fickle thing. You could beat it up, hurt it, make it feel unimaginable pain, and it still kept ticking, it still kept functioning normally, even if you wanted to return to that nothingness.

She hadn't realized how hard she was clenching her fist until her knuckles started cramping.

"Seth!" Roman exclaimed.

"Dude," Dean barked.

She exhaled a shaky breath and unclenched her fist, her hands violently shaking. She tried to finish buttoning her shirt, but her hands were shaking to hard. She slowly lowered them and grabbed her jacket, not even trying to put in on.

"Jesus Christ dude," Dean said, but Sam hardly heard it as she brushed past Seth and Roman and towards the door. Dean went to grab at her, but she slid out of the way and opened his door, hurrying out.

Dean watched her walk away before turning and looking at Seth wide eyed. "What the fuck dude?"

"What were you thinking?" Roman asked.

Seth at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself, and he felt ashamed, but words like that couldn't be taken back, and they sure as hell couldn't be forgiven, and never forgotten.

xXx

She slowly washed the shampoos into her hair, rubbing it into her skull. She groaned at the feeling of her head getting a massage, her eyes sliding closed in pleasure. She really needed to stop wearing those damn ponytails to bed. After she was done apologizing to her head, she carefully rinsed out all the shampoo and started with her conditioner, not necessarily rubbing it in like she did with her shampoo, but made sure her hair was well conditioned. She learned that too much conditioner could ruin her hair.

After conditioner was out, and after washing her body's he turned off the water and wrapped one of the towels around her boy and stepping out into the main room, thinking about ordering something to eat and relaxing for the rest of the day.

One day without going to the gym wouldn't necessarily kill her, and besides, she could detox today, load her body with fluids to flush out her poor liver from all the alcohol as of lately. Hell, maybe she would even watch a movie that wasn't wrestling related.

Fat chance of that, but hey, miracles supposedly happens.

But apparently not for her, because sitting in her bed, waiting for her, was Corey Graves.

"Looks like I showed up at the right time," He grinned, checking her out.

"I want to be alone Corey," She sighed, heading over to her suitcase to pull out some sweats.

"No one wants to be alone," Corey said making a psh noise. "Besides, I left you alone for a couple days, I need my daily sugar fix."

"Than go somewhere else, cause I ain't your sugar mama," She said over her shoulder, straightening up and slipping on her sweats under her towel, making sure Corey wouldn't be able to see anything. She grabbed an old band t-shirt and planned on putting it on, but as she looked down, she realized it was an old shirt that Seth had gotten her for her birthday, she remembered that day so well.

It had been her first concert, something that blew Seth's mind since he had been going to concerts since he was a teenage, but she never had that luxury, so he wanted her first time to be amazing. All day they had been jamming out to all the bands songs, and Seth made her sing along, and it had been fun.

He had warned her that people got pumped up and crazy, to stick close and stay out of trouble and she would be fine. He also told her not to wear anything that she was in love with, because most likely beer would get on it by the end of the night. Or ash. Something would happen.

But right before they left, he told her he had a gift for her, something she couldn't go without.

" _Seth," She muttered as he handed over her new band shirt, her first one._

" _Can't go to a concert without the t shirt," He grinned. "Did I get you the right size?"_

" _Its perfect," She smiled up at him, and he grinned and pulled her into a hug. "How much do I owe you?"_

" _Are you kidding me?"_

" _You're already buying my ticket, I can't make you buy me everything."_

" _You aren't making me buy anything, I want too. Now put that on so we can go."_

It was such a small gift, but it meant the world to her, and she had never forgotten it. They had a great time during that concert, and ever since they went all the time. Well, use to.

She set the t shirt back down and grabbed another. She let the towel drop and slid on the other shirt before turning to face Corey, who had stood up and was watching her.

"You okay?" He frowned.

"Yeah," she breathed, heading past him, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Sam?" He asked, touching her cheek, and she looked up into his soft, warm eyes, and she lost it.

A sob tore out of her throat before she could stop it, and she slapped a hand over her mouth and tried to turn away, but Corey wouldn't let go.

"Sammy," He said, sounding shocked, but she kept her eyes on the ground while her bodys hook with sobs, tears leaking out of her eyes. "Hun."

She tore her arm out of his grip and ran to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door before Corey could push his way in after her. She sank down to the floor with her shaky legs and leaned against the tub, shaking like a leaf. She buried her face in her hands and drew her knees to her chest, letting the tears fall in the safety of her shield.

She was faintly aware of yelling and pounding, but none of it phased her until the sound of a door banging against a wall caused her to flinch. She kept her face buried, but hands were now touching and she flinched away, but they persistent, and she felt herself being lifted and set in someone's lap.

"Shhh, I got you baby, I got you," Corey whispered, pressing kisses against Sam's head. "Let it all baby, that's it."

He honestly was surprised she held this in for so long. What happened to her was brutal, and she had her own way of dealing with it, but it seemed that wasn't cutting it. He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't glad about this, because he was. She needed to let all this out, and in a way that didn't involve drinking every night, sleeping with random guys, and pushing everyone away.

He was looking forward to this new change in her.

xXx

"Hey Corey."

"Hey," Corey nodded, smiling and saying hello to the familiar faces he saw as he walked through Raw. He didn't stop. He had a purpose tonight, and no one was going to stop him.

He rounded the corner and came up to the familiar locker room that read The Shield next to it. He knocked and patiently waited, grinning when Dean opened the door.

"Hey man," He greeted, and they hugged.

"What's up man?" Deans said, stepping back and letting him in.

"Nothing much, looking for Seth," Corey said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Is he around?"

"Yeah, in the bathroom grooming his hair."

"Hey you asshole, I'm combing it, not grooming," Seth said, stepping out and glaring at Dean.

"What's the different?" Dean snorted.

"Just because I actually use a comb and not my fingers doesn't make me a chick," Seth said.

"Whatever you say."

Seth shot him a look before turning to look at Corey. "Whats up man?" He asked, coming over and they hugged it out.

"Not much, just stopped by to talk to you about something," He said coolly, rolling his shoulders back.

"Yeah?" Seth asked. "What's up man?"

"Something funny happened the other day," Corey said scratching the side of his head. "See, I uh, I was hanging with this friend of mine and I was told something that made me laugh, cause they told me something about you that was just completely ridiculous, something you would never do."

"What?" Seth frowned.

"Yeah, something about you bringing the past up and shit and using it to hurt someone," Corey continued. "And I started to defend you and say nah, my bro wouldn't do that, but than I stopped and I realized something. You would."

"What the fuck?" Dean muttered in the background, and Seth had a confused look on his face, but Corey wasn't about to stop.

"See, this friend of mine, really cool chick, a little misunderstood and for good reasons, she's the biggest bitch I know, but all that, all that is her trying to defend herself from assholes like you," Corey said, and it was like a light bulb went off in Seth's head and he immediately realized what Corey was talking about. Or who.

"Look Corey, I don't know what she said to you," Seth began.

"I don't give a damn Seth," Corey said, his voice starting to raise. "I don't give one damn about your excuses, or what supposedly went down, all I care about it hearing that you didn't bring up her dad and shove that in her face all while blaming it on her. Tell me that and I'll be fine, we'll be fine."

"I did say it Corey, but-" He never got to finish the sentence because Corey's fist was connecting with his face. Dean yelled out, but Corey kept throwing punch after punch at him. Seth was so shocked, and it happened so quick he couldn't even defend himself.

Corey got yanked off him by Dean who shoved him away and into the chest of Roman, who had just came in but examined the scene enough to know to grab Corey so he wouldn't go back after Seth, who Dean was helping up.

"You are an asshole," Corey growled. "How dare you bring that shit up? Did you ever even give a damn about her?"

"I was pissed and got heated, but yes, I did, but she was the bitch that pushed us all away," Seth snapped, cupping his bleeding mouth. "Jesus."

"And you never found that weird? You never stopped to find out why? Why our friend, our sister, suddenly changed over night and wanted nothing to do with us?" Corey asked.

"She pushed me away Corey!"

"She pushed me away too and I'm still by her side!" He yelled. "I'm still by her side because I love her and care about her, and no matter how hard she pushes, I'm sticking by her. And because I stuck by her and didn't let up, I found out why she did all of that shit, unlike you. You listened to her words instead of reading her face because she hurt you're feelings." Corey yanked himself out of Roman's grip and took a step towards Seth, and both Dean and Roman straightened up, thinking they would have to break up yet another fight between these two, which would most likely be a worst fight considering how angry both guys were, but Corey was done fighting, he was going to let his words do the talking. "I stuck by her side, and I found out what was really going on with Sam, and I found out some pretty interesting things. Like how that night she didn't come home and we all assumed she finally hooked up with that dude? That dude, who we all thought was a nice guy and even pushed him on her, he assaulted her."

The tension left Seth's body, and his anger was left by shock as he starred at his friend in confusion. "What?"

"So while you continue to call her a slut and a bitch because she decided she didn't want us in her life anymore, maybe you should think about what exactly you did, before thinking it was all her fault."

Corey brushed past Roman, and Seth watched him go, brows furrowed in confusion and mouth open in shock. Did he just here him right? Was his sister… was she…

Was she really assaulted?

 **Shout out to Khamani Noir for the follow, much appreciated! As always, I hope everyone enjoys, and any review would be much appreciated.**

 **On a side note, there will not be an update this Thursday, I will be going out of town, but after that, everything will return to normal.**

 **Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

"That's it, just let it all out," Corey muttered, stroking her hair, and she found herself curling up around him and crying harder. It had been so long since she had this type of human closeness, connection. She didn't realize how much she missed it until now.

"Come on Sammy, it'll be okay, I promise," Corey continued, and his words sunk in, and it ruined the moment, because no, it wouldn't be okay. It really wouldn't.

She started to struggle in his grip, and for some reason, Corey thought that meant tighten up even more.

"No!" She screeched, and threw herself away, landing on her hands and knees in front of Corey. She scrambled away and struggled to get up, and Corey once more reached for her, but she couldn't do it. Couldn't let him touch her, couldn't deal with him like that.

"Stay away," She yelled, clutching her stomach as sobs continued to roll through her body. She just wanted them to stop, wanted all of this to stop. God, why wouldn't it stop?

"It's okay Sammy, this is good, you need to let it all out," Corey said, trying to pull her into him again. "You've held this in for so long, just let it all out."

Through the haze that the tears threw on her, Sam became aware of what was happened. Corey thought she was crying about something that happened to her a year ago, when she was crying about everything that happened to her after the assault.

She was crying about all the friends, family she lost. All the dirty looks she'd receive, hurtful words from the people she loved. She was crying over her, not, not the idiot that hurt her and caused her to be like that.

And yes, a small part of her was crying over Seth's words, but more so about the fact that their relationship had been damaged so much that he would say that. So yes, she cried for Seth, but not more than she cried for herself.

xXx

When she had managed to calm down enough to tell Corey what was really wrong, what had happened, he was angry, she could tell, but he tried to hide it for her, and she appreciated it, but knew something would happen.

He didn't say what, and four days had passes, and she hadn't asked yet. Honestly, they haven't spoken all that much. What was there to say? Thanks for holding her while she cried her eyes out like a baby?

Yeah, no.

Ask what happened with the Seth situation?

No.

So really, there was nothing to talk about, and that's exactly how she wanted it. She wanted a few days to herself where she could pretend everything's okay, where she could pretend she wasn't completely and utterly alone. That's all she wanted for a few days.

She wanted that so much that she didn't even go to the gym like she normally would. She went for two runs in the span of a couple days, and that was about it. It drove her insane to think about, but she told herself she needed this. Her body needed this. Her mind needed this.

Whether any of that was true, hey, but for now, she was going to continue to keep doing this until she had to face reality.

Unfortunately for her, nothing ever goes as planned. Nothing she tried to do, nothing she wants to do, it never works out for her. Her peaceful little bubble she built in this hotel room got popped by the sound of her phone going off.

She should have turned the damn thing off.

"Hello?" She asked, not bothering to hide how annoyed she was.

" _Hey Sam, can you talk for a minute?"_

"What do you need Corey?" She sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed.

" _I uh, I just need to tell you something. Well, warn you about something," He said,_ and she could hear the nervousness in his voice, and that made her concerned.

"What do you need to tell me? What's going on?"

" _Just promise me you won't get pissed, okay?"_

"Corey."

" _Yeah, you'll probably get pissed anyway, but please, just hear me out."_

"What the hell is going on Corey?"

" _I went to see Seth Monday at Raw."_

Her eyes closed and she rubbed at her temple, letting out a puff of air. "Look Corey, I honestly don't care what happened. Maybe I shouldn't have dragged you into my mess, but you both are big boys, and I honestly just want to move on."

" _You didn't drag me into anything Sammy, you're my sister and no one should talk to you like that, especially with shit that wasn't even your fault."_

She could sense that this was going to get uncomfortable and fast, and she awkwardly cleared her throat and hurried up and tried to change the subject. She most defiantly didn't want to discuss that right now.

"Either way Corey, I don't care, so unless there's another reason why you called…"

" _I accidently told him."_

The temperate in her room suddenly dropped, and all air escaped out of her lungs. She could faintly hear Corey in the background, but he wasn't loud enough, not over the blood roaring in her ears. She felt light headed, sick to her stomach, and when she scrubbed her hand up and down her thigh, she could feel how weak and shaky she felt.

He couldn't have told. He wouldn't. They both made promises to each other not to tell, especially him because she knew he wouldn't be able to keep his damn mouth shut. So surly he didn't tell what she was thinking… right? She had to be sure.

"What did you tell him Corey?" She asked, and was impressed with herself on how flat her voice was, considering.

" _Please baby."_

"What did you tell him!" She shouted, breathing heavy while her hand held the phone in a death grip.

" _I told him about Trevor. But hun- "_

An unfamiliar coldness swept into her bloodstream, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling, not at all, but it travelled through her body before she could control it. It turned her blood cold, and as if that wasn't enough, it soaked through her bones, and left her entire body in shakes and with a numb feeling.

It must have found its way inside her head as well, because she felt like she was floating. Like nothing mattered, nothing existed but emptiness. Just her. She wasn't even a body, she didn't even have a name, she was a thing, and she was…floating.

As she was floating though, she saw things. Felt them. Little bits and pieces came to her, as if she had touched ground for a second, saw what was going on, and then went right back to floating.

She touched ground on several occasions. The first time was when she was in the process of floating, just getting her feet off the floor, and she found herself throwing her phone as hard as she could against the wall.

She than found herself picking up a chair and smashing it over and over again against it's brother and sisters and the broken table, throwing it roughly down among the others.

Next thing she knew, a dresser came crashing to the ground, and she was looking down at it, already reaching down to pick it up against and slam it back down.

She found herself getting use to the floating, found herself even enjoying it. If she could, she would come back here as often as possible. Maybe. But Sam knew probably better than anyone that you couldn't escape the pain, especially not your own. The longer you stayed away, the more raw it was, the more crushing it was.

So she reluctantly said goodbye to her little paradise and floated back down.

She was kneeling in the middle of the room, surrounded by her chaos, breathing heavy and hands aching. They were raw and bleeding, but she barely felt the pain. If it was there, it was ignored. The mental, and emotional pain was far worse than the physical pain could ever be, and Sam found herself drowning in it, and this time around, no one was there with a life jacket to help her swim.

xXx

She pulled into one of the empty spots at the training center and killed the engine. She had to take a moment and gather herself. She grabbed her gym bag and dug through it to find her water, taking long sips of it in order to cool her down. Once again the hot weather decided to fuck with her.

She slipped her sunglasses off and looked down at her hands, examining her tape job. Not bad considering she hadn't down it in a while and also the fact that the one hand she had to do it while she was injured as well.

Better then nothing.

From her position in the car, she was able to see through the windows and see the exact ring Bill and all the other girls were at training. She found this the perfect excuse not to go in. She could see what they were learning from here without having to sit there in front of all of them and look like some kind of stalker.

Maybe sitting outside in her car wasn't any better, but she honestly didn't feel like going in there and dealing with them, so she figured choose the lesser evil. Maybe not. Oh well.

Her eyes slid shut after a while, and she rested her bruised and swollen hands on her stomach, enjoying the rise and fall. It was soothing, and she made a mental reminder to do some yoga sometime this week. She hadn't done it in a while because she always forgot just how relaxing and soothing it was. When she thought of yoga she thought of it being some boring ass shit that was a waste of time, but a lot of muscle and endurance was actually put into it.

She must have lost track of time sitting there, because when she reopened her eyes, she opened them at the same time the girls were walking out. She took that as her sign to get out of the car.

Bill was juts getting out of the ring as she walked towards it. She slid right in, and he looked up at her in surprise before getting back in the ring.

"I didn't think you would show up," He said, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"I was outside," She shrugged. "Not in the mood to sit and watch everything you tell those bimbos go through on ear and out the other." His eye brows went higher, but she turned her back and stretched out, using the roped to help. "So what are we doing today?"

When he didn't answer, she turned around and looked at him. He was still looking at her with raised eyebrows, but he finally answered her after a moment.

"Working on more bumps," He said.

"Nah," She said shaking her head, jogging in place slightly.

"What do you mean nah?" Bill asked.

"I'm tired of wasting my time with that shit. We're moving on, and onto something that will actually challenge and actually help me," She said.

"Well I'm the trainer and I say we're working on bumps," Bill said. "Don't come in here and think you are some badass and can run this ring. This is my ring, my time, I'm gonna decide what I do with it."

"And this is my career, which you are getting paid to help further. Me taking bumps isn't helping. I know how to do it, and you either teach me something else, or I'll go and have Regal give me someone else."

"Look," Bill began, face getting red and sweaty from how worked up he was getting.

"I'm doing playing games with you and everyone else," She said calmly, closing her eyes and counting to ten. "Either help me or I'll find someone else," She said finally, reopening her eyes and looking at him.

He took a while, debating whether to put up with this shit or not. He didn't have to be disrespected like this, he didn't have to waste his time with her, but him and William's conversation rang through his mind.

" _I want you to train her separately."_

" _And give her what she wants and even more reasons for her shitty attitude?"_

" _Train her by herself, but stick to the other girls training plans, starting from day one. Keep her with the basic stuff, and do not give her anything new. Push her hard, and push her to her limit. She will get upset, and when she does, then who she is will shine through and I promise, all of it will be worth it."_

He noticed a look in her eyes, and it was a look he saw on the first day she was here, and maybe it was what William was taking about. "Alright," He finally said, nodding his head. "Let's get to work."

xXx

"Again."

She grabbed the girl and pulling her to her feet and picked her up and over her head before slamming her back down, grunting as she did so.

"Again."

Once more, she repeated the procedure, over and over again.

"Alright," Bill finally said, and Sam had trouble hearing him over the roar in her ears and her heavy breathing, but she managed to gather that they were done. That's all she really had to know. She walked away from what she was sayings, hands on her lips, shoulders hunched and sweat dripping down her face. She rolled her head back, closing her eyes and focusing on breathing.

Focused wasn't exactly what was happening. It was so out of control she couldn't seem to bring it back to normal, but that was okay. This is exactly what she needed. She opened her eyes and looked down at her hands, spreading her fingers wide. They were slightly, but that made her grin, and that fact that they weren't bleeding and the tape job seemed to have held up, making her grin wider.

"Good job," Bill said, slapping her shoulder as he headed out of the ring, and she slowly followed him out, walking a lot slower than he was And that was saying something.

She nodded as Bill as she made her way out the blissful AC of the building and headed towards her car, head down as her breathing started to come down and return to normal. She felt good, but she was hot and sweaty, and the only thing on her mind at the moment was making it back to the hotel and take a shower.

She was too caught up in her own thoughts that she barely noticed that guy leaning against her car. Barely.

"Move," She growled, eyes narrowed at him.

"You haven't been answering my calls," He said.

"Because I'm ignoring you. Now move," She hissed, stepping closer.

"Look, I just want to talk."

"I got that from your missed calls and text messages, didn't you get that I didn't want to from me ignoring every single one of them?"

"I know you're upset?"

"Upset!" Sam yelled, "No, upset would be me kicking you in the nuts, I'm beyond mad. I am beyond furious."

"Then where are you at so I know where to go from here?" He asked, wincing slightly, stepping out of the way.

Her hand was on the car door handle, and she paused, thinking to herself where exactly she was. Furious couldn't hold a candle to what she feeling. Betrayed was close, but still not strong enough. She was at the point where any word she used was shit in comparison to what she was feeling. And the fact that he wanted forgiveness, wanted to event try, that only lit the fire more. Did he know so little about her that he would actually think that he would get a second chance.

"Sam?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, and she glanced down at it, the familiar tattoos coming into place, making this so much harder. Making her so much more upset.

"You were the only one I let in, only one I allowed to get close to me," She said slowly, thinking out her words. "The only one I trusted, and the only one I thought would be worth it, worth my time, effort, love." She slowly looked up and met his worried eyes, but she was past it. So past it. "And it was all a mistake. I should have pushed away like everyone else, shouldn't have given you the time of day, but I did because I thought I could trust you, and it turns out I couldn't."

"No baby," He said immediately.

"Do not baby me!" She yelled. "Do not call those stupid pet names, do not touch me, don't even look at me with that kicked puppy dog look. I thought I could trust you but it turns out I couldn't. It was a mistake letting you in again, but I promise you, it won't happen again, because I'm done with you."

She opened her car door and went inside, slamming the door shut with the same amount of force she would have punched him with. She started her car and would have pulled away, but he leaned into her open window, temporarily stopping her.

"Come on Sammy, I made a mistake."

"And I made a mistake letting you close, welcome to the club," She snapped, meeting his eyes. "You were the only one I cared about anymore, and now…. Corey, now you're dead to me."

The hurt that flashed through his eyes stole her breath away and made her feel overly hot and her chest tightened, but she couldn't take it back, and at the moment, wasn't sure if she wanted to take it back.

She put her car in reverse, and Corey removed himself from her car and she pulled away quickly, not daring to look back at the man she left standing there by himself.

xXx

She probably should have skipped the last few beers, but where's the fun in that? Go hard or go home right?

That's at least what her drunk self thought. What was the point of going to a bar if you didn't drink? Pick a guy, maybe, but the only guy she was picking up tonight was Jack Daniels. Bartender clearly didn't approve from the way he kept shaking his head and giving her dirty looks, but fuck him. He was getting paid to watch and help her get shit faced, he would just have to suck it up.

"Friends are over rated," She mumbled as she brought the bottle to her lips and took a sip. "They don't do anything good anyway. Just get in the way of me having fun."

"Talking to yourself now?"

A grin spread across her face and she turned slightly in her seat, meeting Dean's judging eyes. "Dean," She said cheerfully. "Come and join me."

"How aren't you dead yet?" He asked, looking at her with nothing but disgust.

"Because people haven't tried hard enough," She grinned. "Come on," She encouraged, slapping the seat next to her. "Join me and Jack."

"Jack?"

She raised her bottle of Jack Daniel with a sloppy grin, taking a swing off of it. She took several small gulps when suddenly it was ripped out of her grip. "What the hell?" She squealed, liquor spilling on her cloths.

She glared at Dean who was holding her bottle away from her. "You're going to kill yourself with this shit," He said, keeping it away from her.

"That's the point," She growled, standing up and launching herself at it. He kept it away from her, giving her a stern look.

"Calm your ass down," He ordered.

"I will once you give me my bottle back," She snapped.

"You don't need it."

"Screw you, you don't know what I need."

"I know enough to know its not this."

"Why the fuck do you even care?"

They both glared at each other, but what Sam said must have had its effect on Dean because he moved enough that Sam could grab her bottle and he let her.

"I don't give a fuck, kill yourself for all I care," He said, watching her take another long sip. "Are you ever not drinking?"

"Nope," She said smoothly, spinning in her seat. "I heard its healing for the soul."

"And is it?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'll let you know when my soul is healed," She grinned.

xXx

She looked good moving to the music, her hips swaying like there wasn't a care in the world, and in this moment, there really wasn't. She looked wild, free, and fucking hot. Hot as well, and all he wanted to do was go over to her and run his hands along her curvy body. Wanted to be the one she grinded those talented hips against. Wanted to be the only one able to see her do this.

But no. There was a lot of people at this bar, a lot of them on the dancefloor, a lot of them watching her. Some of them were sticking around just to watch her, and so was he, and he wasn't quite sure why. All he knew was that he couldn't leave her here, especially when she was this wasted. He knew what kind of trouble she could get into if let alone. Why he cared, he wasn't sure.

If asked right now, he could be too busy watching her dance to answer, and if asked later, he would simply say because of how hot she looked, so in the end, it all got blamed on her.

He shifted in his seat, jaw clenching as some guy came up to her and tried to talk to her, but she was dancing and had no intention of stopped. One would think that guy would get the hint and go away, but no, instead he stuck around and started dancing with her.

Dean could handle this, many men had. His limit was when they started touching her, he couldn't stand that, and yet he still stuck in his seat, not making a move to go pull her away. He was going to let her have her fun some more, but not too much longer. He wasn't a patient man.

He kept his distance, gritting his teeth, clenching his fist watching so many of them dance with her and touch her, but he couldn't take it anymore. What really got him moving was one someone seemed to grab her ass hard, hard enough to make her stop dancing and slap his hand away. That got Dean mad. What got him even more upset was when the guy came back. No, this wasn't going to sit well with him at all.

He pushed himself off the bar and stalked towards the dance floor. People moved out of her way, and the guys surrounding her saw him approach and slid away, all except for the guy, who didn't seem to be very smart.

Her back was to him, and she was still moving, and he stepped close enough where she could feel him pressed against her, and she turned her head to look at him, but his gaze was on the man in front of her, who backed up and walked away once he caught a good site of Dean.

"You're ruining my fun," She pouted up at him, and he glanced down at her. Her lips were pouted out, eyes sparking and wide, and all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless right there and then. His thoughts got cut off by someone bumping into him from behind, reminding him of where they were.

Fuck. They had to get out of here.

"Let's go," He said lowly, grabbing her upperarm and dragging her towards the exist.

"Wait," She tried, and he admired the flex of muscle he felt under his hand, but kept moving, determined to get them out of her. "I wasn't done," She complained as they reached the cool outside air and away from all that noise.

"You've had enough to drink," He said as he continued walking, not stopping for her to get her bearings.

"Look-"

He stopped and spun around, hefting her over and his shoulder and continued walking like that.

"Dean," She gasped, clutching at his sides for balance and so she didn't bounce so much with every hurried step. She closed her eyes as the world slid around her, the suddenly change in position had set off dizzy spells, and she hoped that's all they were, she doubted Dean would appreciate it if she puked on him.

"Dean," She repeated, clutching at his sides harder, one hand going to cover her mouth.

"Shit," She heard him mutter, before the world started spinning again and she was set on her feet. She immediately staggered, but got caught and pulled into a firm chest. "Jesus Christ, why would you drink so much?"

She closed her eyes and curled further into him as she tried to block out the spinning sensation. She had to admit, it wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Come on," Dean muttered, and he moved away just enough to pick her up bridal style, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her to find her eyes closed, hand resting on her mouth while the other one clutched at his coat. He had to get her home before he did something he could regret.

"Where do you live?" He asked, picking up pace again.

"Hotel."

"Why the fuck do you live in a hotel?"

"Easier," She muttered. "No commitment."

Dean grumbled under his breath, but kept moving, his sole intent at this point was to get her home.

xXx

She watched as he slid her room key in the slot and opened the door for her, reaching in and turning on the light before turning back to her, saying something. She wasn't focused on the actually words. No, she was focused on his mouth and they looked when he spoke them.

Drunken mistakes were often the most messiest kind, but she found herself thriving on them, so she said screw it and went with another one.

Launching herself at the surprise Dean, she gripped his coat lapels and yanked him down to her, slamming their lips together for the first time.

 **Shout outs to: Lissa003, SkipsAlot.**

 **KariAnneYukari21:Neither can I. Just righting him with such an attitude make me mad lol. P.S. love Friend Zone, hope you continue with it, mostly to feed my drama and smut filled appetite!**

 **Khamani Noir: Glad you like you it, and any and all love is much appreciated!**

 **leftish25:You're words mean so much to me! P.S. absolutely LOVED Power Play!**


	11. Chapter 11

**KairiAnneYukari21: Ready for that reaction?**

"Tighten your hold up a little bit," Bill directed, on his knees beside, guiding her as she applied the anaconda vice on one of the female trainers. "You don't want a gap between their head and your arm," He explained, and she listened to him, tucking her elbow in closer, and readjusting her grip. "Good," He nodded.

She released the girl and pulled herself up off the mat, wiping to sweat off her brow while waiting for Bill's next instruction. Ever since her little freak out last week, he didn't even attempt to do basics with her anymore, and she replayed that by working her hardest at everything he had her do week after week. She quit bitching as much and rolled with the punches. So far, everything was turning out like it should be.

"Alright, next I want you two to go at it," He said, motioning between her and Daphenne. "No breaks, no calls, just keep going and try to maintain rhythm, and don't be afraid to hit back Daph."

She nodded and offered Sam a quick smile before both backed up into corners while Bill moved out of the ring. She closed her eyes and moved her head side to side as she thought through what she should do. So many possibilities, so many options, and every single one of them left her head the minute she opened her eyes and locked with Daphenne's across the ring. Taking one more deep breath, Sam got to work.

xXx

Their bodies collided, both drenched in sweat at this point, and both tired, but not ready to stop. They were on a roll, and if Daphenne was an actually performer, they would have one hell of a match.

Suddenly Daphenne had her in a figure 4 in the middle of the ring, causing Sam to growl out in frustration. She eyes the bottom rope, and they were too far away for it, it would take way too much time. She sat up on her forearms and eyed Daphenne. She wasn't to heavy looking, she could probably do this.

Locking their feet together tighter, Sam placed her palms flat on the matt, and prayed for strength. Using every muscle she had, in her legs, arms, and God knows her abs, she slowly stood up in a handstand, lifting Daphenne up and throwing her into roped.

Not bothering wasting time admiring what she just accomplished, she stood up and closelined her, following that by scurrying up on the top rope and hitting her with a cross body. She went for the cover, but Daphenne immediately kicked out, pushing Sam off her. She got up and hit Sam with a series of forearms and kicks, but they were weak, and while they weren't meant to hurt in reality, they were still weaker then they were supposed to be.

Too damn bad.

Tired of playing games, Sam delivered a hard kick to Daphenne's stomach, causing the women to double over, and Sam dropped to a knee, bringing Daphenne's head with her.

She crumbled to the matt, and Sam went for the pin, and this time Daphenne didn't kick out. It was disappointing, Sam was just getting started and really wanted to continue. She took a moment to look at Daphenne and noticed how exahausted she looked.

"Stop," Sam panted. "We're done for today."

Daphenne gave a short nod, and turned away from her, and Sam saw just how heavy she was breathing and a small part of her felt guilty for not noticing sooner, but they were on a roll, and she was disappointed it had to stop.

"Go cool off Daph, you're done for the day," Bill said, starting to head in the ring.

"I can take over Bill," a very british voice said.

Sam looked over at William made his way in the ring, tossing her a towel, which she used to wipe her face off real quick.

"You good for the rest of the day?" Bill asked him.

"Yes."

"Alright," Bill nodded. He leaned over the ropes and slapped Sam's leg lightly. "Hell of a job today kid, good work."

"Thanks," She breathed, surprised at the comment since that wasn't really their thing, but appreciative of it anyway.

"Hell of a job," He muttered as he walked away, and Sam glanced at him once more before focusing on William.

"React," He said, before hitting her with an undercut. They continued this. Him hitting her several places, her reacting. She lost count of how many and just focused on reacting.

"Good," He muttered, stepping back. "Closelines now."

She got situated and he came at her, rather hard, but she took it and popped back up, only to be taken down once more.

"You need to work on your facial features as well," William said. "It's one thing to fall down and react to it well, but you need to truly feel it. Feel the wind knocked out of you, feel that pain."

"Got it," She breathed.

"Again," He nodded, and this time when she got knocked down, she focused on making sure she showed a little bit of pain on her face, which wasn't really a lie. At this point, everything was painful, she just wasn't allowing it to show through.

"Excellent. Keep doing it," He said, and he closelined her a few more times.

"I believe we are done for today," He said.

"Thanks," She said, forcing herself up, even though she was totally okay with staying on the ground longer.

"You pushed yourself harder today," He noted.

"I guess," She shrugged.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

"You can talk to me Sam."

She instantly bristled, especially since she saw the sympathy in his eyes. "I'll talk if something's wrong, nothings wrong," She snapped. Why was he prying? Did she say she needed help? Was she giving off that vibe?

He just continued to look at her, and it only furthered her irritation. "Fuck this," She muttered, stomping out of the ring and away from him.

Today was going to good, why the fuck did he have to go ruin it?

xXx

She slapped the elevator button with a little more force then necessary, but hey, wasn't this a routine with her? Having a good day, doing what she was supposed to, only to have one little thing go wrong and fuck her up? Ruin her entire day and leave her angry.

Seemed pretty common to her.

The elevator door finally pinged open, and she stepped in, slapping her floor number and resting against the wall, closing her eyes and waiting for it start moving. She heard someone else come on and another button being hit, but didn't open her eyes. She would probably just glare at them anyway, so what was the point?

She remained leaning against the wall, eyes closed, when a familiar scent of cologne hit her nose, and she opened her eyes to find Dean standing in the corner away from her, glaring at her.

"Well hello to you too," She said sourly, straightening up.

He just looked away and stuffed his hands in his pockets, not even bothering with her. She wouldn't have that. Maybe this is what she needed to brighten up her day.

"If I didn't know better I would think you would be stalking me Dean," She continued, crossing her arms over her chest. "You always end up where I am."

"Does everything have to be about you?" He questioned, glaring at her, and then suddenly smirked. She narrowed her eyes, not liking it at all.

"What?" She demanded.

"You didn't seem to be complaining where I am last night."

She exhaled through her nose and shifted, readjusting her arms. "Too be fair, I was far too drunk to complain about anything."

He started stepping towards her and she tensed, uncurling her arms and straightening up.

"Not drunk enough that you couldn't remember," Dean smirked. "Tell me, is that what you used today to get yourself off?"

Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open a tad in shock, but laughter bubbled its way from her lips. "I'm not that easy Dean, takes a lot more than a kiss to get me off," She replied, a smirk spreading across her lips. "Can you say the same? You seem like a minute man to me."

A fire lit in Dean's eyes, and she found herself attracted to it, wanting to cause it to flare up even more, wanted to burn in it. But as soon as it was there, it seemed to sizzle out, and he straightened up, the smirk settled back on his lips. "Oh darling, you are wrong on so many levels," He grinned. "I can prove it if you want."

"I thought you don't sleep with ring rats Dean?"

"I'm lowering my standards."

"Just to prove a point?"

He shrugged in response, taking a step back and leaning against the elevator wall. "I'm a man, what do you expect."

"And I'm a lady, so don't expect nothing from me."

"You're loss," He said.

"I doubt it," She lied as the elevator doors opened to her floor. She pushed herself off the wall and started heading out, but got half way out the door when Dean grabbed her wrist and stopped her from leaving. She looked down at his hand in surprise, and then looked back up at him.

"Come to the bar tonight," He said.

Her eyebrows raised in surprise, and she searched his face for reasons, whether he had something planned or genuely wanted her there or not, but it was completely blank. Purposely blank. It probably wasn't a good idea, and if she did go she wouldn't be drinking, too many calories and only one liver and all, but she was intrigued. More importantly, she was drawn to that fire in his eyes. Just the thought of it sent shivers down her spine, and made her make up her mind.

"Okay," She said simply.

His lips curved into a light smile, and he let her go and stepped back into the elevator, shoving his hands in his pockets. She stepped away, but kept eye contact with him until the elevator doors closed and he was gone.

She starred at the closed doors in a mixture of confusion and shock. Why did he want her at the bar? Why was she going to the bar?

More importantly, why did he want her there?

xXx

She hadn't realized until she got back to her room that they didn't say a time, but she assumed early wasn't Dean's style, so she left her room around nine and made it to the bar by nine thirty. She took one look around and didn't spot Dean, so instead settled herself at the bar and ordered a water.

A small part of her was a little nervous he would be a no show, and that that was the reason why he even invited her out, to see if she would show up and not show up himself.

She quickly pushed her doubts aside, shrugging it off. If he didn't show up, no big deal, she would have a good time by herself and play it off if Dean made a comment. But she wouldn't lie to herself by saying she wouldn't be disappointed. She wanted to know what his deal was, why he invited her here and what his game was and…. She wanted to spend time with him.

He intrigued her, she was woman enough to admit that, maybe not to Dean's face, but she could admit it. He caught her attention from the moment he glared at her and told her to get out of his ring. It was sick and twisted, and it showed a lot about her, but she loved his crude language and his upfront nature. The way he wasn't afraid to say it how it was, and it sounded terrible, but how he didn't care how rude his comments were specifically to her.

She enjoyed it.

Now? Well, now her new obsession was that fire that burned in his eyes earlier when she called his manhood into questioning. Now that, that was something to be intrigued by. She couldn't wait to do it again, and again, and again just to see how bright she could get that fire to burn.

But in the meantime, no reason why she couldn't fun. She scanned the crowd, eyeing possible people to dance with, none of them catching her attention, until one flashed her a smile.

She smiled back and, and he crooked a finger at her, motioning her over. Her eyebrows raised at his assertiveness, but she could appreciate a guy who took charge.

So she went.

xXx

Smoke swirled in the air above his head, a smoke in one hand, and a glass of whiskey in another. He was slouched in his seat, watching the raven colored beauty. This was the second time this happened between the two of them, and he found it just as exciting as the previous. Watching herself practically whore herself out to guys right in front of him, and not give a damn.

Seeing her so carefree and unbothered by the slightest things, that was a bonus, but none of those were the true reasons that he truly enjoyed them.

Call him a sadist, a freak, a dirty guy, but he loved this because of the power rush. The power rush of knowing that all those men who enjoyed the little bit of attention, the pleasure of dancing with her, only got that because he allowed it.

All he had to do was get up and walk over to her and it would all be over, they would have to find some other slut to grind on. But luckily for them, Dean was comfortable where he was.

He butted his smoke and sat up straighter, smirking at a guy who just got slapped for touching a little too much. He had to admit, she had a good hand on her. She had a lot of good things on her. His eyes travelled the length of her, eating her up like a starving man. She covered them well, but he knew she had a curvy, lean body that was well impact with muscle.

Her face was striking, her attitude terrible, and her mouth so fuckable.

Everything he wanted.

Everything he would get.

He got past the fact that he shouldn't have her. He knew he shouldn't and knew it would lead to bad things, but one too many times she has crossed his path, and one too many times he fought that temptation. But not anymore. He accepted it, and couldn't wait to be buried in the warm heat of her.

He got caught up in the thoughts of her body so much that he didn't notice how friendly she was getting with someone before it was too late, and their lips were locked. His eyes grew dark and stormy, and his muscles tensed with rage.

He fought down that anger, fought the urge to just get up and beat the shit out of him, instead, finished his whiskey with one large gulp and got up, stalking towards the two, neither of them away of the shit storm about to hit them.

People moved out of the way for him, and it was for the better, if they got in the way who knew what would have happened. All he knew was that nothing would stop him from getting to his girl.

His girl.

Huh.

That thought was enough to almost stop him in his tracks. Since when did he consider sluts his girl? He decided he would answer that after he got her away from all these grabby assholes.

She had been facing him when dancing, but she turned now, to grind against his crouch, causing her too meet Dean's eyes. They widened, and a notch of fear and surprise entered them, along with arousal, something that did not go unnoticed.

She didn't say a word, neither did he, but she did step away from the guy she was dancing with and stood still starring at Dean. Not one word was said, but so many were exchanged through their looks, nearly too much was exchanged, and without a doubt if they kept this up, something was bound to be revealed, something that both of them would come to regret. They weren't ready for it yet.

"Hey baby," The guy yelled over the music, grabbing at Sam's arm, trying to get her attention. "Where ya going?"

Dean looked away from her to glare at the guy, who met his firey gaze. "Back the fuck off," He growled, even though the guy had already released Sam's arm and took a step back.

He held his hands up and backed up, away from the couple, and Dean kept starring him down until he turned and practically ran away. Only then did Dean finally look down at Sam.

She was starring up at him, wide eyed, and so submissively Dean nearly lost it. But no. He had to stop. This couldn't happen here. He wouldn't be able to do all he wanted to do to her here.

"Let's go," He said lowly.

No arguments held from her, and she went with him willingly, Dean would even stretch it and said eagerly. He locked his hand around her wrist and led her through the crowds and out the door, which proved to be a bad idea.

He saw every single look that was given her way, heard the cat calls, smelled their desire, and it sickened him. Made him shake with fury.

Who did they think they were, messing with what was his? Because make no mistake about it, Sam was his. Time to claim her.

They had finally made it outside the club, the cool evening air hitting them, and the actual scent of something other than booze and smoke, and while one would normally soak it in a focus on that, Dean wasn't normal. Instead, he focused on the beautiful girl next to him that smelled like a combination of vanilla and cinnamon and pure sex appeal.

Spinning around, he grabbed both of her wrist and slammed her up against the nearest wall, both hands pinned on either side of her head while he loomed over her. She gasped, and looked up in shock, her mouth staying a tad bit open, and with a wild growl, Dean swopped down and claimed it.

His lips moved furiously over hers, not giving her a chance to fight back. Not really giving her the chance to do anything but take it, which worked for him. He needed this. He needed to be able to claim her and make her his, and right now, she was his.

She moaned low in her throat, and he only ate those up too, not allowing anything to escape between them, even the precious air they both needed so much. That precious air made them pull apart, both breathing heavy, Sam panting while Dean practically salivated over her, taking in her flushed state with greedy eyes, completely eating it up.

When she could finally look away from his lips, she looked up into his eyes to find them starring down at her hungrily, and he looked his lips and muttered two words that she was sure she remember whenever she looked back at this night. Two words that sealed her fate.

"Let's go."

xXx

Her back hit the mattress, and all air escaped her lungs with a puff of air. She swallowed as she looked up at the man standing above her, taking note of every detail. His shaggy hair was slightly ruffled, the curls stacked all over the place, but still made him look cute, but his eyes, his eyes were far from cute. They were powerful, hungry…. Burning.

She was utterly fascinated, and found herself trying to lose herself in that fire, but he was a very skilled man who knew the perfect way to distract her.

He grabbed the back of her thick thighs and yanked, pulling her halfway down the bed and closer to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he leaned down, one hand beside her head while the other gripped her jaw in a bruising grip.

"You're mine tonight, you understand me?" He growled.

She panted and starred up at him, fully aroused and completely taken by this dominating man above her.

"Answer me," He said sharply, slapping her on her thigh hard enough to sting a little.

She hissed in main but nodded. "Yes," She breathed. "I understand."

He glowered at her, still unhappy, but didn't slap her again. He roughly unbuttoned her jeans, yanking them down her body, his eyes eating up all the flesh exposed to him now.

"Jesus," He muttered, hands sliding up her legs. "You have bigger thighs then mine." He continued rubbing her legs, hands always getting slightly higher on her thighs then last journey, but retained a slow and steady pace. "Turn over."

The harshness was back to his voice now, and she closed her eyes and rolled onto her stomach, only imagining why he wanted her to do this. Only one real obvious answer for that, but would he really? Would he really do that one thing that not many dared? Not that she had a problem with it, in fast-

 _Smack_

Her body tensed, and her breath caught, but she didn't say a word, waiting to see if he would repeat the move again.

Smack

She exhaled a shaky breath and relaxed into the bed a little, eyes still closed as she composed herself as best as she could.

Smack

This one held some force behind it, and she groaned quietly.

"You like this?"

Smack

"Like me slapping this ass?"

Smack

Smack

She cried out at the force behind that one smack, her back arching up.

"Answer me!"

Smack

"Yes," She moaned, clutching the bedding in her fist.

"How much?"

Smack

Smack Smack

"How much do you like me smacking this fat ass?"

Smack

Smack

"Oh God," She moaned, dropping her head, trying to push back to meet his smacks. A hand wrapped around her throat suddenly and yanked hard, causing her neck to arch back, and Dean leaned over to growl in her ear.

"When I ask you a question you answer," He hissed, squeezing her neck harshly, causing a choking sound. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," She choked out, and he squeezed once more, holding it for a few seconds before completely letting go, causing her face to drop on the mattress while she regained her breath.

His hands slid up and down her thighs again before squeezing her covered ass, and a light bolt of pain zipped through her from her stinging cheeks, but she relished in the feeling, pushing back against his hands.

"I knew you'd like getting spanked," He growled. "Just like the little slut you are, huh?"

Her eyes flew open, partly from shock that he said that, but mostly from shock that his words went straight to her groin. She was always a fan of dirty talk, but coming from Dean, he very well meant this.

"Yes," She whispered, remembering his desire for a response, even though all she did was want to argue. Argue that no, she wasn't a slut, but in the position she was in, what right did she really have?

He removed his hands from her, and she could sense him taking a step back, and she took the opportunity to turn around and push up on her forearms to watch him. He pulled off his shirt, and she licked her lips at the sight, wanting nothing more than to get her mouth on all that smooth, muscular skin.

"Get your shirt off," He ordered, and without thinking, her hands gripped the end of her shirt and lifted her shirt up and off her body. Before she could blink, Dean was on her, kisses down her neck and along her cleavage, his hands already unsnapping her bra. He pulled it off her quickly, throwing it somewhere in the room.

HE sucked a nipple in his mouth, and her eyes closed in pleasure, moaning appreciatively when he used his teeth. She didn't get to enjoy it too long when he moved to the next one, giving it the same treatment, before moving , taking her underwear off as well.

He moved quickly but effectively, lighting her up enough to where she was considerably aroused, but she still needed more. She liked slow, she liked to be teased, liked to be pushed to the brink only to be brought back down.

But she knew she wouldn't get that with Dean. This was just a fuck, which wasn't an issue with her, because that's all this was too her as well. That just meant she would have to get her fix another way.

Dean had just pulled her underwear down and was about to loom back over her, but she took the opportunity and fisted his air in her hands and flipping them over, slamming her lips on his while she straddled his waist, grinding down against him.

He was surprised, but reacted well, and it didn't take long for him to retake control, flipping them back over. He grabbed her hair and yanked hard, forcing her to pull away and arch her neck.

"Watch it," He growled.

One hand went to her throat and held her down to the bed while the one in her hair untangled itself, and Dean sat up, knees on either side of her. He fumbled his belt buckle and pulled it off, throwing it the side while he unbuckled his pants.

"Stay," He ordered, getting up and completely taking his clothes off.

She eyed him with no shame, taking in his long, impressive length. He was well endowed, no denying that. She blushed furiously when he fisted his cock, no doubt giving her a show since he knew she was watching.

He slowly crawled up the bed towards her, eyes locking with hers. "Turn over," He said lowly.

Her throat went dry, and her body tensed, but she turned over anyway, closing her eyes and stretching out of the mattress. Being completely at Dean's mercy unnerved her, especially since she didn't know what to expect, but it was too late to turn back now.

She jumped slightly as Dean ran the tip of his length up and down her slip at a slow pace, not lingering. He did this for several moments, teasing her from what she really wanted. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the mattress, waiting for him, and when he finally did enter her, pleasure erupted through her body, making her vision go blurry for a moment and her limbs to shake.

He went fast and hard, just how she liked it, not taking a moment to slow down or give herself a breather. Hell, he didn't get a breather.

Pleasure was mounting fast, and she felt herself starting to spiral out of control, and she yelled out, trying to warn Dean or maybe have him slow down, but he wouldn't listen. He pressed a hand at the middle of her back, making it impossible for her to move. He made her take everything he had to offer, forcing her higher and higher.

"Dean," She gasped, shuddering.

He slowed down, resting his body against hers while his hot breath warmed her neck. "Shit," He panted, grinding his hips into hers, making her moan out.

Her stomach was tight, and she could feel herself throbbing around him. She was already close, and from the way he was gripping her hip, he was to. This wasn't going to last much longer.  
He took a ragged breath before straightening out again, his thrust starting out slow and smooth, before they delved deeper and went faster, harder.

She wasn't far off, and when Dean suddenly changed the angle of his thrust, everything erupted. She let out a broken groan, her back arching, insides tightening, her hands gripping the sheets, and everything went fuzzy.

 **Shout outs to: 101Dancey, lalala200124, jessfaye, marebear89. All reviews and favorites all appreciated!**

 **Going out of town again next week, so I won't see you next Thursday, but the one after that. Sorry guys!**

 **Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Warmth radiated against Sam's back, and she snuggled closer to it, trying to fight herself and go back to sleep. She was so comfortable, warm. She felt good, her muscles were a tad achy, and she found that when she moved her legs, she a small pain of discomfort in-between her legs. That's what got her attention.

She shifted more and onto her back, and started to stretch out, only to stop and wince in pain. She was just about to open her eyes when she felt fingertips glide along her jaw, stroking over her cheek.

She held her breath while realization settled over her and remembered who she was in bed with. And why.

Her eyes opened and locked with pretty blue eyes that were staring down at her intently, swirling with emotions she couldn't identify. Later, when she thought about this moment, contemplated what happened that morning, she would come to realize that no, she could identify those emotions. Every single one of them. But at the moment, that would mean biting off more then she could chew, and she had enough in her mouth at the moment.

His fingertips felt soft, almost ticklish against her skin, and goosebumps spread across her skin and she took a deep breath. He seemed perfectly fine with what was happening at the moment, and unlike many past fucks, he didn't seem to be in a rush to make her get out, and surprising enough, neither was she.

His fingers moved down along her jaw line and slowly down her throat, his eyes following the path, only having to stop when his fingers slipped under the cover, then they returned to her eyes, searching for something.

For that reason, she resisted the urge to close her eyes as his fingers moved closer and closer to the juncture between her legs, and when they finally did reach their destination, what he did next surprised her.

He simply cupped her mound in his large palm and gave just a small amount of pain, to which she tried to keep off her face, but knew he saw it.

"Are you very sore?" He rasped, and her eyebrows nearly raised with how sexy it sounded. An extra layer of raspiness was in his voice in the morning, and she found herself wanting to hear it a hell of a lot more often.

"Not really," She muttered, nearly blowing her lie when he added more pressure. He frowned and removed his hand, reaching up and cupping her cheek and giving her a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Stay here," He ordered, getting up and out of bed.

She watched him head towards the bathroom…well….. more like watched his ass walk to the bathroom. She never thought having an ass would be such a turn on for her in a guy, but Dean's was something else, and she wished she would have grabbed at it last night.

Before any more thoughts about his ass could run through her mind, the man himself appeared out of the bathroom, this time carrying a washcloth with him and a bottle of aspirin.

He crawled back in bed with her and once more his hand made its way in between her thighs, this time with the wet washcloth.

She hissed as it made contact with her, and then full out groaned when it slipped in between her folds to fully clean her. She was a lot more raw then she thought in the first place. Dean lowered his lips to her and pressed gently, but firmly, trying to distract her while he took care of her.

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. She didn't peg Dean as a caring guy after sex, especially with her, but here he was, taking care of her. Caring for her.

His lips continued moving against hers, even when he was done cleaning her up and had pulled the cloth away. He just kept brushing his lips over hers over and over again, making her relax into the mattress and practically go limp underneath him.

After a few moments he pulled away completely and reached for the bottle of aspirin beside the bed and handing it to here.

"Should help with the pain," He said, getting up and going towards his bag and pulled cloths out. She sat up against the headboard and watched him, not yet taking the pills. What was happening here? He hated her, hated 'sluts' like her, so why was he acting like this.

As if sensing her stare, he looked up at her while pulled on boxers. "What?" He asked gruffly.

"You're confusing," She said softly.

He didn't look at her as he reached for gym shorts and yanked them on rather roughly. "Your point?"

She chuckled humorlessly and brought her knees to her chest while finally opening the bottle and taking some of the pills out. "Nothing I guess," She said. She should have known that nice side would only last so long until dickhead came out to play. Well..other then last night….

He sighed, as if sensing where she was going with this, but nothing could be done without someone admitting feelings, and if either of them were asked, there was no feelings between the two of them. Why should there be?

They barely knew each other, only as Seth's asshole friend who constantly called her a slut and the slutty whore that hurt his brother to get to the top. There was no reason for feelings to be present, and yet, there was something there. Something that neither of them were going to capitalize on, not yet at least.

"I'm going to the gym," Dean said, throwing on a shirt. "Feel free to let yourself out, preferable before I get back," He added, throwing his gym bag over his shoulder. "And as for last night- "

"Just a fuck, trust me Dean," She smiled. "I know." She got up, sheet around her body as she started gathering her cloths. "But just for the record," She added as he was halfway out the door, making him pause without looking back. "It's was one hell of a fuck."

Dean twisted enough to shoot her a smirk and a wink before closing the hotel door and leaving her to get dressed.

She moved slowly, untangling the sheet from her body and slowly pulled cloths on her body, all while thinking about last night. Maybe it shouldn't have happened, but it did, and there was no going back from that. Honestly, Sam wouldn't want to go back anyway. It was incredible and she enjoyed every second of it, even the not so nice parts.

Dean was one hell of a lover, and she was glad she got to experience it.

She stopped getting dressed as that thought crossed her mind. Lover wasn't quite the term she could use to describe him. Lover made it so much more real, made it connected with feelings, which last night…

No. No feelings, no lover.

He was a good fuck, and she had to remember to stick with that. A good fuck. She didn't do emotions, especially attached to sex, that's when things got messy and complicated, and she was complicated enough.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she quickly got dressed, not wanting to be here when Dean got back. Now that would be awkward and make her look needy, and she really didn't want him to add that to his list of insults for her.

Dean Ambrose was nothing to her, and it was better if she stuck to that.

xXx

She braced her forearms on the tiles in front of her, closing her eyes and just letting the water roll over her face. It had turned ice cold, and she was too lazy to fix it at the moment, and while she preferred hot, this was giving her exactly what she needed. The feeling of being alive. Reality.

She thought she would be fine, she really did. She thought she could handle what happened, she thought she was strong enough.

But she couldn't, she wasn't. She was so very wrong, and now here she was, dealing with the consequences.

She always considered herself a loner, telling herself she never really wanted company, but in reality, she craved it. So when she did get it, even such a small piece like this morning, she latched on to it, at least her heart did, and now that she was alone and her head started thinking, she was screwed.

She was finding it harder and harder not to fall apart at the moment, and all she wanted to do was be strong. Wanted to fight who she really was. Wanted to be that loner and be okay, but she was in pain. She hurt so much.

Sex should just be sex, and she was good with that. But what happened afterward. That wasn't sex. That was emotions. Just thinking about it made her stomach drop.

She took a shaky breath and forced herself away from the ice water and shut it off completely. Making her mind carefully numb, like she had done so many other times, she stepped out of the shower and immediately started getting dressed.

Her movements robotic, stiff, jerky. She didn't put any thought into it and focused on pulling one article of clothing on at a time. When it was finally on, she carefully grabbed her phone, headphones, and continued that numb state as she made her way to the hotel gym.

Headphones in, head down, she made her way in, not even playing with the chance that she might know someone here, and knowing her luck, she would. She couldn't. Not today.

She headed straight for the treadmill and went to work, using it to let out all of her emotions. Any time a negative thought crept into her head, she boosted up the speed, going faster and faster. Her feet thudded against the moving belt hard, hard enough that she could her the dull slap through her blaring music.

She could only imagine what others were thinking of her, but at the moment, she didn't seem to give a damn, Couldn't, even if she wanted to. This was working perfectly. She couldn't think of anything but quitting, but giving in the towel. Slowing down that speed and gulping as much water as she could and then heading back to her room to pass out from exhaustion.

And she would.

Just not right now.

She probably went on like this for ten or so more minutes before she started lowing the speed every few minutes until she was at a light jog. Only then did she stop the machine. She gripped the handle bars, eyes closed as her shoulders heaved with how hard she was breathing. Her pulse was thrumming in her ears and throat, and if she had eaten anything, she was sure it would come up at any moment.

A small smile spread across her face. She was sure she looked utterly insane to everyone else here. After a grueling thirty minutes of cardio, not many people would smile. But not many people were Sam.

That saying that working out is like therapy? Sam was the proof that it worked. Sure, the negative thoughts were still there, but she didn't care about them anymore. She was happy.

A few more calming deep breaths, and small sips of water, she was down to earth enough to think about what she should do next. More cardio, or weight lifting?

Was that really even a question?

She got off her treadmill and headed to the weight area slowly, carefully scanning faces. She couldn't handle it when she came in earlier, but now she had to. Getting distracted while lifting wasn't idea, and she didn't want any surprised.

And boy would she have been surprised. How she didn't notice them earlier, she wasn't sure. They sure took up a lot of room, and earned a lot of looks, especially considering two of them were shirtless.

Her heart picked up again, but not in a good way. Her head should have started creeping back to that negative, dark place it didn't want to be. But you gotta love Endorphins

She stopped in front of the long racks of weights and picked up a 15 lb and went to one of the benched. Lifting on knee up and leaning over with one hand on the bench, she started bringing the dumbbells up to her, trying to focus on what she was actually doing then rather who was behind her.

Of course he would be here. Why wouldn't he? She shouldn't have thought this out, but she was too busy not thinking it out.

"Dammit," She muttered, once against losing count of what rep she was on. She closed her eyes and let out one long sigh before beginning the set again.

When she was finally done with her reps, she straightened up, and against her better judgement, glancing in the mirror behind her. She would have said she was disappointed he wasn't looking at her, but she didn't have to. He was starring directly at her. Well, her ass anyway.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, thinking he shouldn't have to considering he saw it a few hours ago, but hey, if he wanted to play this game, then they would play. A small smirk spread across her face and she turned the other way to switch arms, once against lowering herself to the bench while getting in position.

She only partly focused on what she was actually doing, more focused on the fact that she could feel him starring at her tits, and she was enjoying every second.

It was so unbelievably wrong of her. One second ago she was having a nervous breakdown and now? Now she was egging on the guy who was the main reason of the nervous breakdown. She was so unbelievably fucked up.

Glancing up slightly on her last rep, she wasn't disappointed to find him still looking at her tits. Her smile widened and she slowly straighten up her upper body, looking at him in amusement. His eyes finally seemed to creep up to her face and stare back at her with no shame what's so over.

She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows, but he simply smirked at her and turned around. She shook her head lightly, and continued on with her weight training, but the rest of it consisted of what just happened.

Both of them playing this game together, one drawing the other in, the other getting burned. They were like moths to each others flames, and no matter how hard they tried, they always kept looking, shooting each other looks, knowing glances. Ones filled with desire and maybe the desire was held with more then just sex, but neither of them were ready. Not yet.

She had just finished doing her squats, and looked up from the rack and found Dean giving her smothering looks that screamed nothing but desire. She met his eyes and gave him a mock pout, only causing his eyes to harden even more. She smirked evilly at him, before looking back down on the ground so no one would catch this little game they were playing. She was actually quite enjoying it and didn't want to see it end just yet.

"That's a lot of weight for a little girl like you to be lifting," Someone drawled, their voice washing over Sam and causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh, and not at all in a good way.

"Not exactly a little girl and I can handle it just fine," She said shortly, not looking up.

"Little enough. I like 'em little."

"And I'm sure your parents are proud," Sam said sarcastically, looking up at the mass of man standing far to close to her liking. "But I'm fine and would actually like to workout here."

"Hey now," He said, a wide grin on his face. "No reason so get feisty, I was just tryin to be nice and check on ya now."

"How kind," Sam said, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Where I come from, you repay people when they're kind to you," He said, grin still in place.

Oh God.

"And where I come from, guys get a hint, or get hit. Which one are you getting?" She asked seriously, straightening up.

He opened his mouth to say something, but someone came and stood beside Sam and spook over him.

"Why don't you back off, okay?" the person said, and Sam didn't have to look to know that he was upset. He never did like to see people flirting with her. She was actually surprised he still cared.

"Now I didn't mean any harm."

"Then leave and there won't be."

The guy's smile finally went away, and Sam nearly laughed, nearly. Instead she rested her forearms on the squatting bar and starred at the back of Seth's head, tongue pushed into her cheek in utter annoyance.

"Whatever man," The dude said, backing up. "If you ever want a real man, hit me up."

Sam continued looking at the back of Seth's head, not ever acknowledging what the guy said to him. She waited patiently for Seth to finally turn and look at him.

"Really?" She asked.

"No need to thank me," He scoffed.

"I would if there was a reason to," She said, completely straightening up.

"Are you serious right now?" Seth asked.

"Yes. You didn't have any business coming over here, at least not anymore," She said, shaking her head. "I mean," A sudden smirk spreading across her face. "Unless you were jealous?"

He starred at her in bewilderment, and her smirk only widened.

"I completely understand if you were Seth, I knew all those times you saved me back in Ring of Honor wasn't from the niceness of your heart, it was from the thing dangling between your legs."

Seth exhaled loudly and closed his eyes, and she could practically hear him counting to ten in his head, something he use to do around her all the time. Some things never change.

"That's not the reason I came over here?" He said finally, opening his eyes and looking at her. "I came over here because I wanted to talk."

Her heart stopped a beat momentarily, before quickly restarting. "You've been talking for the last five minutes."

"I meant really talk you smart ass," He snapped.

"And here you are, still really talking."

"You know what," He began, before clenching his fist and taking a deep breath. "You and Dean are exactly alike," He said after a moment, and a smile spread across her face.

"Then he must be pretty awesome if he's just like me," She grinned, dirty thoughts running through her mind. If he was just like her, then she couldn't imagine what it would feel like having his tongue-

Seth just shook his head, a slight grin spread across his face. Sam's heart ached at the sight of it, missing having it in her life. Missing being the cause of it. But what happened between them happened, and there was no going back from it in her opinion.

"Seriously, what did you want?" She finally asked.

"What Corey said. What did he mean that you were assaulted?"

She starred at him for a while, actually, more like through him. Emotions swirled through her guts, making her sick to her stomach, and she had the feeling she looked like that due to the concern look that suddenly crossed Seth's face.

Concerned and sympathetic all mixed into one.

"There's nothing to talk about," She said quickly, straitening up and turning away from him, heading towards the exist to the gym.

"Sam!" Seth called, but she kept walking, too focused on the emotions trying to eat her to even notice the smothering look that was being tossed her way.

xXx

" _What Corey said. What did he mean that you were assaulted?"_

The words rang through her mind, even though it had been a half an hour since she left the gym. She calmed down enough to where she didn't feel the urge to puke, and now she was sitting against the headboard and mulling over the words in her head. The look in his eyes. What her response would have been if she had answered him.

" _What Corey said. What did he mean that you were assaulted_?"

She chuckled humorlessly and bite at her nails.

What does assaulted mean Sethie? As far as she was aware, assaulted meant assaulted, no way around it, and Seth wasn't the smartest, but he surely wasn't the dumbest. And the look in his eyes. Oh she despised them. She actually preferred the looks of disgust and hatred rather then sympathy.

Maybe she should have told him.

She sat straight up as that thought crossed her mind. Why in the world would she tell him?

Why wouldn't she?

They actually had had an actual conversation today without really insulting her. Maybe he had forgiven her, but why now? Was it because he suddenly learned she was assaulted? Was all of this out of pity.

She groaned and threw her head back, barley wincing as it hit the head board with a resound crack. Why did all of this have to be so hard? When did it become this hard? And when did she start doubting herself so much she had to ask a million questions.

She sighed once more and lifted her head, glancing around her hotel room. An ache settled at the pit of her stomach as her mind understood that she was all alone here.

Luckily for her, a knock at her door saved her from the bitter and emotional path of self untangled herself from the bed and padded over to the door, unlocking it and opening up. Before she could say a word, the person on the other side burst in and spun her around, and next thing she knew, her face and body was pressed against the door.

She kept completely still has a muscular body pressed against hers, lips brushing over her ears as he spoke. "You think its okay for you to show off for me like that and just leave, huh?" His hips rolled against her ass, and she closed her eyes and lowered her head on the door, so desperately wanting to clutch something to keep herself stable, but it wasn't happening at the moment. All she could do was fall into the pool of emotions that was swirling around her.

His hands, which were latched to her hips, started moving, one moving up her torso to cup a boob while the other simply moved over and expertly slipped into her legging and under her panties, cupping her bare mound with his hand.

"Sticking your ass out, and then showing off these tits of yours," He said, squeezing her breast hard, making her suck in a gust of air, which was easily heard. He grinned against her neck and did it again, receiving the same reaction from her.

"And those squats," He continued, rolling his hips harder against her ass. "Explains why your ass is so fucking huge."

"Don't hear you complaining," She rasped, suddenly having the voice to speak.

He chuckled, and God did it mess with her. Full body tremors shook through her body, and she forced out a slow breath, attempting to calm herself. It did nothing, especially since the breath only got halfway out of her throat when a large hand wrapped around it.

She made a choking sound, and on instinct, leaned away from it, only worsening the situation. His grip tightened and yanked her back, so her head had no choice to rest against his shoulder.

"Darling," He breathed in her ear, before his mouth slipped lower and his teeth sunk into the smooth, milky white flesh of her throat and his finger slipped through her folds and into her awaiting entrance.

She cried out, her arm reaching around his neck, pulling him closer to her neck while her hips arched into the in intrusion, pushing him deeper. He continued to bite her, harder and harder, stopped every now and then simply to suck the blood that escaped the bite mark, all while continuing to thrust his finger in and out of her.

"Such a dirty little slut," He mumbled around her flesh, slipping another finger, making her cry out. "Sound so fucking hot."

She could only moan and ride his fingers, her stomach growing tighter and tighter, the heat in her belly rising. She was right on the edge, and all she needed was one nudge, one little shove and she would tumble down.

"Dean," She gasped, arching against his hand. "Dean."

He growled and shoved her away from him and against the door. She gasped in pain and shock and turned around, finding Dean on his knees, reaching for her. He yanked down her legging and underwear, forcing her to step out of them before he grabbed her legs and in a quick, but powerful move, hoisted them up his shoulders.

She squeaked in shock, grasping the doorknob in her grasp so she have some sense of balance. Her surprise didn't last long, turning to lust as Dean used his talented tongue on her, making her eyes rolled back. It didn't take her long, considering she was half way there. The minute he sucked her clit into his mouth, she lost it, crying out and shoving her hips into his face, riding out the waves of her orgasm.

Her legs slid of his shoulders, and he caught them in the crook of his elbows, standing up along the way. He encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist and held her against the door like that while she regained her breath.

"I don't want any other man near you," He said, and she looked at him weakly, leaning her head against the door.

"Kind of hard," She panted. "Considering the fact that there are millions of them on this planet."

His eyes hardened, he pressed all of his body weight against hers, one hand traveling up to wrap around her throat. It wasn't in a threatening manner, it was simply to get her attention and remind her of who was in charge.

"I don't want another man starring, talking to, or touching what's mine," He growled, squeezing. "Got it?"

She didn't reply, just stared into his eyes completely memorized. There it was, there was the fire that she had been so desperately craving to see again. She found herself getting aroused again and had to fight herself from thrusting her nakedness against him, knowing just how hard his body was, knowing it wouldn't take much.

He squeezed tighter, and she groaned in discomfort, one hand reaching up to grip his wrist. She didn't try to pull him away, just held onto his wrist, almost in a warning not to push much further.

"Got it?" He hissed.

She closed her eyes, but nodded, taking a few deep breaths when he released her. "What are we Dean?" She finally asked, opening her eyes.

"You're mine," He said. "Mine to look at, to touch, to play with," his hips grinded into hers, "to fuck. To do whatever I want."

Oh God. Could he get any hotter?

Her breath caught, and she could feel herself only getting wetter by the moment. "Seth hates me," She whispered.

His hardened eyes softened slightly at her words, but before she could comment on it, they hardened once more and met her with an icy stare. "Let me worry about that. Just keep your damn mouth shut and we won't have a problem." A devious look crossed his mouth, an idea suddenly running through her mind, and she didn't like it all, looking up at him in suspicion.

A full blown grin spread across his lips, causing her eyes to widen, but before anything could be done, he suddenly dropped her, and she found herself on her knees in front of him as he undid his belt buckle.

"We won't have to worry about you to say anything if your mouth is full, huh?" He grinned, pulling out his member and shoving it in her mouth, throwing his head back. "Jesus baby, we're gonna have some fun."

 **Every follow, favorite, and review is much appreciated, and thank you to those who did.**

 **KairiAnneYukari21: Thanks! I wasn't so sure, and I'm still a little uncomfortable and fell awkward as hell writing them, but I'm glad you like it! Plenty of more to come.**


	13. Chapter 13

Grunts escaped her throat as she pushed herself to accept it. She couldn't quit now, not when she was already so close. She winced, savoring in the burning sensations. It hurt so good, and if she continued to try harder and not give into the pain, then she could let go.

She gasped, fighting not to arch back, knowing it wouldn't help at all. She had to force herself just to take it all.

"Jesus fuck," She muttered hoarsely, panting for air.

One more.

Readjusting her grip on the pull up bar, Sam took one more deep breath, before pulling herself up, chanting in her head to keep going as her chin barely made it pass the bar. When she did, she immediately let go, dropping to the ground underneath, barely catching herself before she fell.

She breathed heavily while she glanced down at her phone checking the time. Damn. Few minutes off. She set a mental reminder to add in more pull ups, she was starting to lose time on them.

Taking a real quick sip off of her water, she hauled herself up and headed to the stair climber, opting on a slight cardio cool down. In all honesty, the little extra cardio wasn't really necessary, she had gotten plenty of cardio as of recently.

A smirk spread across her face as she thought about all the cardio she's been getting lateluy. Sure, some may view as just fun, not really counting as a workout, but those people didn't have Dean Ambrose as a lover.

The smile slipped off her face at that word. There it was again. Lover.

She picked up speed on the machine and tried to pry that word out of her mind. Lover wasn't allowed in her vocabulary, especially when thinking about Dean Ambrose.

They were both very clear on their intentions the night after their hook up. This was nothing more then sex. They wouldn't go out in public, they wouldn't exchange text or calls, wouldn't acknowledge each other outside of the bedroom.

It was a type of relationship that suited both of them, Dean because he didn't do relationships because they got to complicated, and Sam because she simply couldn't, even if she tried. She was way too selfish for that, and she knew it. She also knew one man wouldn't be enough for her for the rest of her life, besides, what kind of fun is that?

So sex it was, and it worked well so far. They've hooked up twice since that night, Dean's schedule being the issue, but both times were mind blowing, and left both participants a sweaty, tired out mess.

Sam wouldn't have it any other way.

With her mind clear of anything but her workout, Sam slowed down her machine and once more focused on her cool down.

xXx

She hummed as she walked towards her room, mentally going through what she had left to do today, which was jackshit. She accepted it gleefully, even though she knew she would end up doing something. Even if it was simply go down and train for an hour or two. She wasn't one to chill for a long period of time.

She pushed her key card into the hotel room and pushed open the door half an inch, before freezing. Someone was in her room, she knew it. She pushed open the door and slowly headed inside, keeping her body tensed. She only grew tenser when she saw her was in her room.

"What the fuck," She said slowly, "are you doing in my room?"

No words were spoken for a few minutes, and Sam's eyes scanned them, waiting for something, anything to be said.

"Just to talk Sammy," Corey said finally.

"To talk," Sam said, nodding her head. "And you thought breaking into my room was the best way to talk to me? Are you really that stupid?"

"Stop being so dramatic," The person sitting on the bed scoffed. "I asked for a room key, said you were my sister."

Sam's eyes hardened, and she glared at the petite blonde sitting on her bed, acting like it was her home. Beyond pissed off, Sam straightened up, throwing her phone and room key on the table.

"And you thought that was just okay?" Sam asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she eyed the blonde. "I thought I told you the first time you broke in to stay away. What part don't you understand? Are you really that stupid?"

The blonde's eyes hardened, and she stood up, opening her mouth to say something when she got interrupted.

"We didn't come here to fight."

Still, Sam didn't look away, not willing to back down from this. "Do you ever get tired of being a peace keeper Seth, cause I'm getting tired of you interrupting me."

"After all these years I really thought you would become less dramatic, but honestly, it's only gotten worse," blondie snorted.

"Why don't you step up and tell me just how dramatic I really am," Sam challenged, not in any way or form in the mood for this bullshit.

The blonde's own eyes flared, and she stood up and stepped closer to her, and this brought a familiar memory to Sam's mind.

***Flashback***

" _Hey, want to tell me what that was?" Christy growled, her body radiating with rage as she stalked towards the blonde that was currently the Ring of Honor women's champion._

 _She didn't even bother to turn around, only infuriating Christy even more. She jogged to reach her, grabbing her arm and swinging her around when she did._

" _What the fuck was that?" Christy repeated, breathing heavy, looking down at the petite women._

 _The blonde raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, I do believe that's called a pin Christy," She said mockingly._

" _A pin? And where the fuck did you learn that? A rookie can do better and you're the champion."_

" _Exactly, so why don't you back down and show some respect?"_

 _The blonde stepped up, but Christy didn't back down, the anger running to strong through her body. "Respect? Are you serious right now?"_

" _The question is are you?" The blonde asked, and then laughed, making Christy bristle. Was she serious? She was so furious she was nearly shaking, and this bitch had the nerve to laugh? "God you are so dramatic." A grin spread across her face and she looked her up and down. "I like you kid. Lose a bit a weight and you and me can get a long just fine." She patted her cheek and stalked away._

 _Christy watched her walk away, unbelievably anger and filled with hatred. She may be considered a newbie here, but being so bluntly disrespected and treated like she didn't matter didn't sit well with her. She worked her ass off to be here right now, and while she knew she had do's to be paid, that blonde bimbo had more than she did, even with that championship around her waist._

***Flashback ended***

And that was her first encounter with the famous Amanda. She was the bitchest and most stuck up diva Sam had ever met, and that still held true. And just like last time, she had the nerve to laugh.

"I still find it cute every single time you step up to me," She smiled, shaking her head.

"And I find it cute that every single time you think this is a joke," Sam growled. "Keep pushing me, I dare you."

"Look, we didn't come here to fight," Seth said.

"Then you wouldn't have broken into my room, you wouldn't still be standing here, and sure wouldn't be pushing me and disrespecting me," Seam growled, aiming the last part at Amanda, glaring at the blonde that had a smile on her face. One that Sam so desperately wanted to punch off.

"Please Sammy, calm down," Corey said gently. "We didn't come here to drama, well, at least me and Seth didn't. That was always more your and Amanda's style," He added with a grin.

Sam starred at him with hard eyes, not finding him at all amusing.

"Seriously, let's all just lighten up, alright?" Seth said. "Anybody want anything to drink?"

"I'd love a water Sethie," Amanda said, sitting herself on the bed once more, crossing her perfect tan legs while leaning back on one arm, breast jutting out.

"Corey?"

"Water?"

"Sam?"

"…."

"Alrighty," Seth muttered, heading towards her mini fridge.

Sam kept her arms crossed against her chest tightly, jaw clenched and eyes focused on the carpet. She was trembling, she could feel it, and she couldn't stand it. It was showing weakness, to people who had no business being in front of her right now. People who had no business even talking to her. They all hated her, and she wanted them to hate her.

They may have been a time when she would let her walls drop without an issue, embracing the comfort and familiarness in this little circle she called her family, but no more. She refused to let it happen.

The water bottles were passed out, but no one made the move to talk, all of them unsure how to approach this subject. It was so odd for everyone, for many reasons, one main one being the fact that it had been a couple of months since they had been in the same room together, especially when Sam was involved.

But one of the three would have to make a move soon, because Sam knew she wouldn't be able to handle this tensed silence much longer before exploding.

"I thought this would be easier," Corey muttered.

"It's been while since we've all been together," Seth added.

"Yeah well, not exactly our fault, is it?" Sam's eyes closed, knowing what was going to happen next. This bitch just couldn't keep her mouth shut, could she? "I mean, I know why I wasn't able to make all the family get together's. Ya know, busy taking over the divas division, and Seth is doing the same with The Shield, and Corey, you of course are taking over NXT. So what's your excuse Sam?"

Sam exhaled, uncrossing her arms and instead opting to clench them into fist at her sides. Her eyes opened and met the cocky blonde, cocking her head to the side.

"I mean, I hear you're doing well in training. When you decide to show up of course," She added. "But even then, training shouldn't take you that long, should it?"

"You wouldn't exactly know since then only training you've had is how to suck dick," Sam said, a false smile spreading across her face.

Amanda instantly shot off the bed and into Sam's face and Sam didn't bat an eyelash, starring down at her unfazed.

"You have no idea what I went through to get here," Amanda growled.

"Oh I imagine, I'm surprised you don't have a ton of knee problems," Sam said. And so it started. That slop of destruction that started off so slow, but ended with her face crashing against the hard cold ground, and all alone.

She could stop know, she could pump the brakes, take a step back, swallow her pride, and accept her little family in with arms wide open. But nothing was ever that simply with her, and she found that once with slope got started, it never ended until the very end.

Seth and Corey where in between the two fighting women, knowing where this was going, and Sam so desperately wished they would have let this go, wanting nothing more then to finish this fight that started years ago.

"This isn't what we came for," Corey said.

"We all just wanted to talk," Seth added.

"Yeah, talk about how much of a fucking screw up you are," Amanda said.

"Me? Really?" Sam laughed.

"Amanda," Seth said.

"Really, now's not the time," Corey added.

"Then when is the time going to be right?" She asked, throwing her hands up. "I'm tired of putting this off. It's either not the time or inappropriate or you don't want to make a scene but I'm sick of it," She said, glaring at both Seth and Corey before glaring at Sam. "You are a fucking mess. You're an inconsiderate bitch who we let into our families, our lives, and you went and burned it to the ground."

"Now who's being dramatic," Sam said dryly. "And I'm only going to remind you of this once, but you're in my room, so watch what you say."

"I'm going to say what I damn like please, because it's about time somebody finally said this to you, and I've held my tongue enough. We let you in, we were your family, we helped you in every way possible, and we certainly gave you everything you ever wanted, because God forbid Sammy go without."

"I never asked for one damn thing from any of you," Sam snapped. "Not one thing, and all this talk about family and helping me, that was all on you. I told every single one of you time and time again I didn't want it, didn't need it, that I was nothing but trash and ruined whatever I touched."

That dirty word drew Sam away, made her flinch back and she found her throat starting to close up, and to her horror, tears wanting to form, she kept trying to swallow the bile that had risento her throat, but it wasn't happening.

Bile.

That was another word she used to describe herself back then when they had staretd to form their little family.

 _Christy trudged her way through the shady motel hallway and up to her room, wincing every couple of steps she took. She took a hard bump in the ring earlier and felt it all throughout her body. Especially her hip._

 _After her match, she had quickly gotten showered and dressed and waited till it was over, not even bothering to look, but she had a feeling she was bruised. If not on the outside, then defiantly on the inside._

 _It took her several attempts to unlock her door, her hands were shaking that bad. She didn't really bother to make note of it, seeing as it was a common thing with her. Whether it was from lack of sleep, lack of eating, or simply because she was in pain, shaking hands were the last thing on her mind._

 _She blew out a gust of air she hadn't realized she had been holding when she finally swung the door open, stepping inside and closing it behind her. She limped towards the bed and gingerly collapsed on it. Closing her eyes as her body slowly relaxed and formed into the bumpy mattress._

 _She felt herself slowly starting to drift off when a loud pounding made her bolt up, heart racing, eyes wide, terrified beyond belief. She panted slightly, a slight tremor running through her body at the sudden noise. She closed her eyes and scrubbed a hand over her face, lowering herself back on the bed as her racing heart settled._

 _She had to work on that. Loud noises. They were going to be apart of her life for the rest of her life, and she couldn't react this way every time. It was ridiculous. That part of her life was over anyways. If she was going to be over it, she really had to be over it._

 _She sighed, and started to relax when the pounding started up once more, and this time the shrill ringing of her cell phone accompanied it._

 _She dug it out of her pocket and squinted at the screen, frowning at the name that popped up. She thought about hitting ignore, but knowing him, he had two other people with him who would soon be calling as well._

" _Hello?" She answered softly._

" _Will you stop pounding, obviously it isn't her room Sara."_

" _Well then why don't you call her and find out what room she is in smartass."_

 _Christy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she slowly got up and limped her way to the door, all while listening to them argue._

" _I did call her, she isn't answering."_

" _Come on guys, we're gonna get shot."_

" _Stop being such a pussy Eric."_

" _Excuse?"_

" _Will both of you stop, this is getting a little ridiculous."_

 _She unlocked her door and peeked her head outside, finding the trio immediately, pounding on someone's door._

" _What's getting ridiculous, is the fact that you two are being stupid about this. Someone just call her up and ask her where she's at!" Sara exclaimed, throwing her hands up._

" _I did call her," Tyler said, glancing down at his phone, a frown forming, quickly holding it up to his ear. "Hello, Christy?"_

 _She leaned against her door and watched them. What were they doing here? At this hour? Why were they even looking for her?_

" _Christy?"_

" _Hey," She called out, watching as they all turned to look at her in surprise, Sara, of course, being the first one to make the move._

" _These idiots didn't bother asking you what your room was the other night," She said, heading towards her. "And of course, no one was at the desk to tell us."_

" _So the best solution was to pound on other people's doors?" She frowned._

" _We're wrestler's sweetie, not rocket scientist," Sara smiled, by passing Sam without even asking and making her way into the room. Christy frowned at her, but got distracted by Matthew quickly following her, lastly followed by Tyler, who leaned down and quickly kissed her cheek before heading in as well._

 _Looks like her plan of sleeping was shot._

" _What are you guys doing here?" She winced, as she maneuvered herself around the door to close it._

" _To help you," Sara said, perching herself on the edge of the bed, watching her with raised eyebrows. "Which seems to be a good choice by our part," She added, eyeing her up and down._

" _Are you alright?" Matthew asked with raised eyebrows._

" _I'm fine," She said, immediately straightening up, earning an eye roll from Sara._

" _Please," Sara began, but got a slap to the thigh from Matthew in warning. If looks could kill, Christy had a feeling Eric would a pile of ash on the ground._

" _We saw you take that nasty bump in the ring," Tyler said, distracting her._

" _Nothing I can't handle," She shrugged._

" _Then why do you keep wincing like that?" Sara asked with a pointed look. "You can cut all that silly pride. You took a hard bump, so what. Let us baby you a little bit and make it all better."_

" _Is that what this is about?" Christy frowned. "To baby me?"_

" _Yes," Matthew and Sara said at once._

" _We just want to check on you," Tyler corrected. "Make sure you're okay and see if you need anything."_

" _Like maybe some ice, some pain pills, a better hotel that doesn't run the risk of a cockroach popping out any time soon," Sara said, muttering the last part._

" _I'm fine," Christy tried again._

" _Look Christy, we're here for you," Matthew interfered. "We're family, let us take care of you."_

 _The seriousness in the room bumped up a peg, and she found herself getting twitchy, not comfortable with all the attention on her suddenly. She wasn't sure how to handle what they said, or all the emotions they caused, and to say she was surprised was an understatement, and to say that she didn't want to suddenly cry, was a flat out lie._

" _I don't know why you guys can't take a hint," She finally said, her voice thick with emotion. "I keep pushing you guys away, but you keep coming back."_

" _We just want to help you," Tyler said, touching her wrist._

" _I'm trash," She blurted out, earning shocked look s and confusion. "Everything I touch, I ruin, and that's not even me being dramatic. I'm unreliable, and have the time more of a pain then a blessing and I'm just…bile."_

" _Hey," Matthew frowned. "I don't let people talk about my family like that, and you're part of it."_

" _I grew up around trash, and if that's what you are, you're the cleanest trash I know," Sara added._

" _Let us help you," Tyler said, circling his hand around her wrist, tugging her off the wall, making her wince and him frown. "Starting with that bad bump. What hurts?"_

" _Everything," She admitted._

" _Well, better get started, huh?" Sara said, jumping up. "I'm going to run to the store and grab some basic supply and food and whatever else we might need. Like clean blankets," She added, looking disgusted at the bedspread before flouncing out the room with Sam starring at her._

" _Welcome to the family kid," Matthew chuckled._

She realized they were almost sitting in the exact same spots as back then, looking at her, waiting. Sure, back then all of their names had been different, but their eyes were nearly similar. At least enough to pull her back.

This time their eyes were drowning in sympathy, is was mostly anger, hatred, but there was still a sliver of it there, and she hate it.

She tried to draw in a deep breath, only to find nearly impossible with the lump in her throat, and her eyes widened, heart picking up speed as she realized what was happening. She was about to cry.

Goddammit, no. No.

"Sam," Corey said reaching for her.

"No!" She shouted, backing away. "No, you do not get to look at me like that, not after everything."

"It wasn't your fault Sammy," Corey said soothingly.

"When are you going to learn your lesson Corey, when are you going to open your damn eyes. I don't want your help, any of your guys help, and I certainly don't need it," She said, backing out of the room.

"I bet you were saying that after you supposedly got assaulted," Amanda said, glaring at her, making Sam freeze. "Let me guess, that didn't really happen either, did it?"

"Amanda, that's enough," Corey said sharply.

"You made it up, all of it, just to try and make your way back into our lives because now you need us," Amanda said, refusing to be stopped. "You need us because you realized without us holding your hand, you really are pathetic trash and nothing but a gold digging slut.

All air whooshed out of Sam's lungs, her blood freezing in her veins, and her back became ridget. Pathetic trash hurt, but not as much as the slut comment.

"Amanda, will you shut up for once!" Corey snapped, turning red, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

Sam closed her eyes as tremors ran though her body, practically making her vibrate on the spot.

"Sam," Seth said, a lot closer then she expected, and his fingers closed around her wrist. She yanked it away without second thought and turned, punching it through the wall in an attempt to relieve the pain and tension, but to no avail. She had to get out of here.

Yanking her fist out of the wall, she moved quick before anyone could stop her and rushed out of the room, leaving the calls from Seth and Corey behind her.

xXx

Dean Ambrose considered himself a patient man. At least when it came to what he really wanted, knowing that in the end, it would be worth the wait. And that's exactly what he did for the last week. Waited.

He waited patentily through all the shows, waited through all the bullshit of every day life honestly. Waited until that one day a week when he got off, and had to go spend it in one of the hottest places on earth near his brothers home, because according to Seth, driving together and being together five to six days a week weren't enough, they had to go for seven to be overachievers.

He waited through all of that, just to get his one night, with his one girl. Of course once he got here he still had to wait for her to contact him or show up, whatever came first. And if she waited too long, he would search for her, something she didn't want. Prices would have to be paid in that case.

He had just contemplated how long he would give her when there was a knock on his door, pulling him from his thoughts. He got up and opened the door, revealing the one that he had currently been thinking about. A smirk spread across his face as he took her in, not yet letting her in, enjoying the game they had were playing.

"Want something darling?" He purred, leaning against the frame.

"Yeah, I actually do," She said, and much to his surprise, pushed him into the room with her, closing the door behind her before latching her lips onto his in a demanding kiss. Once he regained composure, he quickly took over, not willing to give up control of their sex life.

Either his way or no way, and he knew very well how much she enjoyed his way. Tongues fought, salvia mixed, hands gripped, his on her hip while hers scrunched up his shirt in her fist, pulling him somehow even closer.

While fighting over whose tongue belonged where, they stumbled back, her hitting the door. He grabbed both of her wrist and slapped them against the door above her, making her cry out in pain. He pulled away slightly and glanced up, frozen for a moment at the sight of a small trickle of blood running down her wrist.

He pulled away from her slightly, just enough to grab her hand and pull it down, examining her hand. It was black and blue, some parts broken open, and obviously something was broken.

She tried to fight out of his grip, but he held firmly, examining it further.

"What happened?" He asked lowly, though it was pretty damn obvious what happened. She punched something, and she punched it hard.

"I'm fine," She said, struggling to pull away.

"You're bleeding."

"I said I'm fine," She snapped, yanking away this time. "Now are we going to fuck, or do I have to go find that somewhere else?"

His eyes hardened, and he felt a fire lit in his belly at her challenging words raced through his body. Her go to another man for this? Hell no.

His laced his fingers with her before slamming them beside her head, ignoring her grunt of pain and slamming his mouth down on hers as well. Teeth clinked, lips were caught in the middle, and the sheer pressure of this kiss was almost too much for Dean himself, but in no way was he going to pull away.

If she was going to challenge him, then she was sure going to get the best out of him. He squeezed his fingers around her tighter, grinning to himself when her she moaned in pain, yet squeezed back, nearly urging him on.

She like it rough.

Good.

He detached himself from her just to grab her shirt and yank it up and off her, reaching around her back to unhook her bra, only to find no hook. He growled in frustration before quickly grabbing the two hooks in the front and ripping them apart, breaking them.

He kneeled after that, yanking her leggings and panties down her long legs, pulling her shoes and socks off as well.

She stood glorify naked, leaning against his door, and he took a moment to appreciate it, drawing a slight blush to her cheeks. His fingers smoothing up her legs, the smooth skin rippling under his touch while he appreciated the fact that it was all his.

"Beautiful," He muttered, nuzzling his nose against her thigh.

"Stop," She breathed, making him glance up with narrowed eyes. Stop? Oh hell no, they started this, they were sure going to finish it. "Just get on with it."

The new tension in his shoulders relaxed slightly, and he stood up and pushed his basketball shorts down, watching as her eyes looked down at him pumping himself. For a moment he thought she would drop to her knees and put that beautiful mouth on him, but instead they rose once more to meet his, and the hunger he saw wouldn't be quenched by her giving him a blowjob.

He pressed her flat against the door while he hosted her legs up and guided her up and over him. He struggled not to close his eyes himself, wanting to see her face, and certainly not disappointed. Her eyes rolled back in her head before they closed, and her lips were stretched into a pleasure pain grimace as she took his length in.

Instead of taking the moment to appreciate it, he immediately moved, withdrawing, before pushing back in, flushing their hips together. He kept his hips moving while his lips settled on the hallow of her throat, his tongue lapping up the sweat gathering there all while his hands squeezed hers, mostly focusing on her injured hand, relishing in the pained moans and grunts escaping her lips.

He moving, despite the ache in his lower back, the pain in his lungs, his hand cramping from his grip, and the liquid now running between their combined hands. He couldn't stop. Wouldn't. The lust running through him was too strong, the need. The only thing he could focus on was the feeling of her walls gripping him, their bodies brushing so perfectly together, and the tension building in his groins. He was becoming desperate just trying to reach it, not really focusing on her own, just needing to release that pressure.

He lowered his head and picked up the pace.

A few minutes, maybe seconds, time mean nothing at the moment, she cried out loudly, hips arching up, legs locking around his waist, her walls throbbing around him uncontrollably.

"Jesus fuck," He said hoarsely, releasing her good hand to slap his palm against the door as his hips stuttered into hers before the pressure released.

They stayed like that until heart beats slowed down and breathing returned to normal, and it was Sam who unwrapped herself from him and gingerly untangled their hands, immediately beginning to get dressed.

He himself leaned against the door and watched her move, admiring the muscles moving and basking in the glow of just getting off. She stopped short of pulling on her bra and focused on her hand, her back still to him, and he could only imagine what it looked like at this point. He scooped up his shorts and tugged them on before heading to her.

"Let me see," he said, trying to tug her around.

"It's fine," She said shortly, moving away to pull on her shirt.

His frowned furthered and he tried again. "I wasn't exactly gentle, at least let me clean it up before you go."

"And I wasn't exactly complaining, was I?" She asked, turning to look at him finally. "Really Dean, I'm good, great in fact. Now if you excuse me."

She brushed past him, and there wasn't really anything that he could do without risking something. So instead of grabbing her and forcing her to stay like he should have, he watched her walk out of the room, with her blood still on his hands.

 **Thanks for every follow, favorite and review, all is appreciated!**

 **Sorry for being a little late, I forgot! Almost...**

 **To guests: Thanks, glad you're enjoying! Hope this chapter was worth the wait :) (P.s., if you are all three different people, feel free to pop a name in, I love getting... personal? lol, I don't know, that sounded too creepy, with my lovely reviews, if you're the same person, extra love sent to you, I appreciate everything!)  
**

 **Reviews, as always, are much appreciated, especially for chapters like this!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down." The thumping of Sam's heart was all that she could hear as she threw herself down to only pick herself back up. Even Bill's loud, obnoxious voice couldn't beat how fast her heart was going at the moment.

If he told her to stop, she had no clue, all she could do was continue this steady rhythm, because if she stopped, she wouldn't begin again. Knowing Bill, he wouldn't be telling her to stop any time soon anyway. So she kept going. Pushing and pushing herself until she finally heard the words come out of Bills mouth.

"That's enough."

Still she threw herself down one more time, and this time, stayed down. Chest heaving, nearly choking on the air coming into her throat. God she felt so good. Sweat was rolling off her body, and she couldn't imagine she smelled too good, but this was when she felt pretty.

She felt on top of the world, unstoppable, carefree, untouchable.

After a hardcore workout, no thoughts crossed her words, nothing. Her mind completely shut off and went to her happier place, and she loved it.

"What got up your ass?" Bill asked, standing over her.

"Nothing," She panted, scrubbing her hand over her face, wincing as the heavy gauze she wrapped her knuckles in scrapped her nose.

"Nothing? I haven't seen you moved like that yet. I want to know what it took to get you there." She didn't say anything, but Bill continued. "Should I ask what happened to your hand instead?"

"I was wondering myself."

Sam chuckled humorlessly and glanced over her shoulder at the blue eyes William Regal. Of course he was here. It had been far too long since he ruined one of her days. "I was wondering where you've been old man," She said, grunting as she stood up. "Thought you might have had enough of all this bullshit and run away."

"And miss your smiling face every day?" Bill asked. "Even he ain't that lucky."

Sam bumped him with her shoulder on her way out the ring, attempting to walk past William, but one simply did not walk past William Regal. Especially when he wanted something. So much for wishful thinking.

He stepped directly in front of her, eying her up and down.

"While I'm flattered William, you're married," Sam said trying to step to the side to have him do the same thing.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked.

"Straight to the point I see," She said, taking a step back, seeing that William didn't plan to let her go easily, and he was probably one of the only people that could make her stay when all she wanted to do was run.

Well, maybe not run. Not after that workout.

"Let me see," He said.

She starred at him, debating what to do, her bottom lip caught between her lips. Whys he didn't flat out say no was beyond her.

No, that was a lie. She knew exactly why she didn't flat out say no. It was because it was William Regal, and she was never able to tell him no.

There were some people that just had the ability to break down walls and completely take over, and if she knew if her and William were relationship status, she would be utterly screwed and whipped. She practically was and he was more of a father figure than anything else.

So telling him no wasn't really any option, they were past that in their relationship. He wouldn't force her, he never did. But he never had to.

"Let's do this in my office," He said, sensing her internal battle, knowing that if she was going to do this, give in, she preferred to do it when no one else was able to witness.

Wordlessly she followed him into his small office and took a seat in her normal spot, immediately kicking her legs up and dropping her head back as he moved around the tiny room. No new patterns on the ceiling. How disappointing.

She lifted her head up to find William leaned over his desk, opening a first aid kit and pull stuff out, lining them up in a neat row.

Looked like this was going to happen. Looked like she was going to break down yet another wall for him and let him in, once again. If she knew what it was about him that made her do this, she swears she would find a way to build her walls even higher to make them unbreakable.

Drifting away from those thoughts, she decided to focus on William, who at the moment was straighten all the stuff he pulled out of the first aid kit. Again. She would have made a comment about his OCD, but all the happy, bubbly energy from her workout was starting to wane now that she stopped moving, and all the pain and discomfort was starting to seep in her bones again, and this time, a haze of weariness covered them.

What was William going to make her reveal this time. He sat down in his seat across from her and extended his hands, waiting. She hesitated for only a moment before slowly moving her bad hand into his grip, wincing at what was to come.

Wordlessly he began to untangle the wrist tape she had wrapped heavily around it in attempt to protect it while practicing, but the more tape that was removed spots of blood popped up, becoming heavier and heavier as the tape started to truly unravel.

With anyone else, a lecture would have started and she would be scolded for being so careless, but with William, he didn't say a word, instead got to cleaning up her. Washing away blood, disinfecting it, pulling pieces of the wall she missed out, disinfecting it some more before wrapping it up once more.

No words were said, no scolding looks, just comfort and the knowledge that yes, he cared, and yes he worried. It was a lot for Sam to handle, and most of the time, it was too much, hence why she escaped when she could, but this time, she stayed seated, even after he was done wrapping her hand. She just rested in the chair and watched him throw things away and clean up.

Finally, when all activity ceased, it was just the two of them looking each other in the eyes. Like always, they both searched for answers, and none could be found. This was a routine with them, one that was followed diligently, and would continue to be followed until finally, all the searching questions would be answered. Neither realized it yet, but sooner than they thought, those answers would eaily be answered.

"When are you going to understand?" William finally asked. She swallowed and watched him without saying a word. "I'm here for Sam. I want to help."

"You can't help me," She said, shaking her head.

"Then why are you still sitting here?"

xXx

Her feet slapped the ground with a slat, and she found herself satisfied with the noise. So much that she continued to do it. Over and over again until she finally reached her destination.

Her and this gas station were practically bootie calls at this point. It was always ready for her whenever she needed to relieve stress, and in return, all she had to do was buy something off of it and they were good to go.

Easy.

Except this time she didn't have money with her.

This run was kind of heat of the moment thing. After her little discussion with Regal, she had left his office kind of numb, his words running through her head, sending chills down her spins and making her blood turn icy in her veins.

Why was she still there? Why didn't she just get up and go? Why did she even let it get that far?

She considered herself strong, independent. She didn't need anyone to take care of her, didn't want that, it allowed too many attachments. Yet she sat there, let him clean her hand up, and stayed, at least ten minutes.

So if she was all of those things she considered herself, then why did she continue to let him in?

She stopped in front of the store, catching her breath while glancing around. It was extremely got today, the sun beating down on everything, including Sam, practically roasting her. Figures, on one of the hottest days of the year, she didn't bring money to get something to drink.

She settled for leaning against the side building, soaking up all the shade she could get before she had to run back to the training facility to get in her car, where she knew water was. An AC. With the hot sun beating down on her, the AC seemed more appealing.

"You alright?"

She glanced up, squinting against the sun that escaped around the large shadow of the man standing a few feet away from her. The way the sunlight escaped around his shadow nearly made her want to laugh. It made this look like a movie scene. Tired weary runner has no money, no water, no ride back to safety, and runs into one of the men she tried to avoid.

"I'm fine," She rasped, looking back down and concentrating on the sidewalk and away from those intense eyes. Every single time. One of these days, there would come a time where those eyes didn't unnerve her like they did, but today was not the day.

A few moments later, a new object invaded her eyesight. Never in her life would Sam think something so simple would steal her heart, but it did. Her heart beat up a notch as she reached for it, nearly groaning in anticipation as she quickly unscrewed it and brought it to her lips, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of the cool liquid hit her tongue and slid down her throat. She took several gulps, much to the amusement of the large Samoan known as Roman Reigns.

She glared at him while pulling away from her small heaven. "Are you judging me Reigns?" She asked almost mockingly.

"Not mocking, but judging," He said smoothly, flashing her a grin that no doubt could make a nun spread her arms and legs and yell take me.

"Welcome to the club big boy," Sam said, pushing off the wall to fully face him, even though being this close to him still made her a little nervous and twitchy. "I suppose I should thank you for buying me water."

"Wouldn't want a friend of one of my brothers dying of heat exhaustion," He shrugged, and then his eyes narrowed. "I'd think you would be smart enough to not workout on the hottest day of the year."

"What can I say, I'm an over achiever," She said, squinting slightly. "It is pretty hot out, isn't it?"

"I'm assuming you've recently moved to Tampa."

"And hate every second of it," Sam agreed.

"Then why stay here?"

"If you want to know about me Roman you could at least take me out to dinner," Sam said, earning a smirk from him, and a small grin from Sam. "And as much as I'm loving this small talk, I've got to run."

"See you around I guess."

Unlikely. Those piercing grey eyes were suddenly back and hitting hard, and maybe it was because she was no longer relaxed, or maybe it was because she gave him a itny peek into her world and he wanted to know. Not from a romantic standard, not at all. She knew he was in a relationship and with a beautiful little girl. He was just the type of person who genuinely cared and wanted to help..

Someone she avoided in every aspect of her life.

"Sure," She agreed, quickly finishing her water bottle and tossing it in the trash while he walked back towards his car. "Hey Roman," she called before he got in his car as something finally struck her. "I'm not Seth's friend."

He simply gave her a gentle smile that drained her of any fight she had left in her and got in his car and drove away.

xXx

"Good job kid, but next time we gotta work on you facial expressions," Bill said, earning a raised eyebrow from Sam. "It's not just about running through the moves, you gotta react to them in every way, gotta make the faces. So I'm gonna bring Daphenne back in here since you worked so well together last time and we're gonna work through them. Understood?"

"Whatever man," She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Ay, don't whatever me," Bill said, pointing at her. "I don't have to do this for you! I'n doing you a favor, I ain't getting anything from this."

"Oh relax before you blow a blood vessel," Sam said, heading towards the locker room, ignoring the bickering Bill behind her. They had been through this more times then Sam really wanted to count, she knew how it went, and to be honest, after the first three times, it got old quickly.

She was just about to pass the male locker room when someone suddenly walked out of it, stopping her in her tracks and nearly making her stumble backwards. She opened her mouth, fully prepared to yell at the idiot that ran into her, when the words seemed to get stuck in her throat and she immediately close it.

Keeping her mouth open around this man wasn't exactly the best idea, something she learned during one of their sessions together.

"Long time no see," He said, eyes narrowing.

She didn't reply, couldn't. Words wouldn't form, she couldn't even comprehend them. Being around him always turned into a puddle of mush, going from a strong out spoken person, to a perfect little sub that followed his every orders, and always wanting more.

It had been far too long since they had been together, over a week to be exact, and she only had herself to blame for that. She had been the one running, hiding, and seemed he had finally found her.

"Have you been avoiding me Sam," He breathed, taking a step closer so their chest brushed against one another.

"No," She rasped, hearing the lie to her own voice. Whether he heard it or not, he didn't show it, simply examined her from head to toe, focusing on her hand for a split second. He reached out and touched it, before pulling back and taking a step back, giving her a chance to breath again and regain some sense of composure.

"What are you doing later?"

 _You, apparently_ she thought.

"Nothing."

"Keep it that way."

xXx

"Shit," She gasped as he slammed into from behind, over and over again. Their skins slapped together with the force of his thrusts, and her body jerked forward, only to be drawn back by his hands, meeting his thrust.

Their bodies were slippery with sweat, breaths coming in pants, and both of them coming closer and closer to release. Sam eyes closed as he suddenly pressed her head into the mattress and pounded away, groaning as he plowed into her g-spot.

"Fuck baby," He rasped in her ear, his hips pausing to grind into her, making her moans pick up a pitch. "So fucking tight around my dick." Thrusts picked up a little faster, only to slow down, to pick up once more. Any time he would come close to his own release, he would completely stop, making Sam growl in frustration.

He simply chuckled and slapped her ass, making her gasp in surprise, yet still push back against him, encouraging him to continue.

"Such a needy slut, huh?" He purred in her ear, wrapping her hair around his fist and yanking her head back, giving his lips easy access to her throat. He nibbled and sucked, and it was so tender it caused an ache in Sam's heart she didn't recognize, and wasn't entirely sure she wanted to recognize.

His hand left her hand and slide down her naked back and down to her hip, where it latched itself to while Dean straightened up and the thrust continued, this time at a hard and fast pace that Sam couldn't keep up with and left her scrambling to get a grip of something.

He was unrelenting, and even when she pleaded for him to slow down, he kept going, and only pumped it up a notch by reaching between her legs to fondle her clit, and that was it. She was gone.

She was running too high on her bodies feeling to notice Dean tightening up, his hips jerking, before he fell on top of her, completely undone as well.

As Sam laid there, covered in sweat and with a sweaty Dean Ambrose on her, the only thing that she could think of is why she avoided this for so long.

xXx

"You're not going to write titty master on them again, are you?" Roman asked, watching one of his brothers wrap up his hands.

"One time dude, one time," Dean said, glaring up at the larger man. "And known of you will let it go."

"It's kind of hard to when we still have fans coming up asking if you'll master their tits," Roman said, causing Dean to smirk as he finished up his tape job.

"Jealous old man?" He taunted, earning a shove from Roman.

"You two going at it still?" the youngest shield member ask as he walked into their locker room, just coming from catering. When he left they had been bickering, and seemed they hadn't stopped.

"Rome's jealous of me," Dean said. "Mad he can't get no tittes anymore."

"I can get more then you," Roman scoffed.

"Please, you only got one set now and your whipped," Seth said, grinning at the older man.

"At least it's a good set."

"Dude!" Roman exclaimed while Seth laughed.

"What?" Dean frowned. "I was complementing them!"

"I don't want you talking about my wife's boobs."

"Fiancé."

Roman glared at Seth, not amused with his sudden interruption. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Seth simply grinned and began to get ready for the show. This banter was usual between them, they fought like brothers, simply because that's what they were. And being brothers, they knew each other well and knew when something was bothering them. And something was bothering Seth.

"You alright bro?" Roman asked after Seth checked his phone for the fifth time in less than ten minutes.

"Huh?" Seth asked, clearly distracted.

"You okay?" Roman asked again, and this time Dean stopped what he was doing and focused on Seth too.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Seth shrugged, yet checked his phone again. "You know that chick Sam?"

"The one you always complain about?" Roman asked with furrowed eyebrows while Dean got back to getting ready, head lowered.

"Yeah," Seth said. "Corey's a friend of hers still and said she went through some shit and I'm worried about her."

Went through what kind of shit?

Dean struggled not to look up and be interested, event though all he wanted to do was grill Seth and find out what he meant. What did he mean something happened to her? Who? What? When? Dean gritted his teeth, and rather roughly, yanked his vest out of his bag and started putting it on.

A better question was why did he give a fuck?

"Have you talked to her?"

"She wouldn't let us. Punched a wall and stormed out."

Dean slowed down on his vest as he thought about it. That could explain her hand the time she came to him. She had punched a wall, and he had only made it worse. But it wasn't like she hadn't been asking for it, in fact, she had been begging for it.

"I saw her a few days ago, seemed fine to me."

So did Dean, right before he left for Raw. She also seemed fine to him, better then fine actually, but he doubted Seth would want to hear about their sexual encounter and how fine he made her. He doubted Seth would ever want to hear about them.

Dean knew they had a pass, whether it was sexual or not, he didn't know, didn't want to know. But he did know it didn't turn out good for either one of them, and it left Seth hating her. He didn't want anything to do with her, so what would he think when he learned Dean was so close to her? How would he react?

Dean knew exactly how he would react, and that thought made him twitchy. He had lost a lot of people in his life, but someone he didn't want to lose was his brother and one of his best friends.

So that meant one thing.

He'd have to lose Sam.

"It'll all work out bro," Roman said, squeezing Seth's shoulder.

"Yeah, she's moody, she'll come around," Seth said, shrugging it off even though it was clear that this affected him. "I'm gonna go grab a water," Seth declared.

"See ya," Roman said while Dean gave him a two finger salute.

He left, and the locker door shut with a click, and Dean found himself under the stare of a large Samoan. He avoided as long as he could, but he could feel the man practically drilling a hole into the side of his face, and finally looked up with a questioning look.

"What?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

"I hope you know what you're doing," was all Roman said before following Seth out as well, leaving Dean starring in his wake.

xXx

He knocked on the door, and the noise seemed to echo in this quite hallway, and he glanced around, almost angry at it. Why did this have to seem so dramatic? He was just telling her they couldn't fuck anymore, which should be fine considering the fact that's all they did. It's not like he was breaking up with her.

And yet the entire way here he kept running through possibilities in his head where he could avoid this, continue seeing her. Maybe they would just have to be more secretive, meet less often, hate each other more in public? Or maybe he should talk to Seth about her a little more, find out if this was something he would even get upset about. That thought immediately left his mind. Last time he caught them together he completely flipped and tore Sam a new one. So that one was out.

All of the other options had a possibility of working, but did he really want to put in all this effort just for some pussy? He could find that anywhere, and plenty of it, the only problem was, and this was what scared him the most, was that he didn't want to. He only wanted Sam's, and even if he went looking for others, nothing would compare to hers now that he's had it.

So this was the best situation for both of them, end it before they got to serious about it and before he got even more into this than he bargained for.

He had just raised his fist to knock again when the door swung open, and their she was, looking absolutely bitchy and fuck worthy.

Damn her for making this harder.

"It is 3 in the morning Dean," She growled, eyes half way open as she glared at him.

"You don't' think I know that?" He spat. "I'm the one that had to drive here from the airport when it was 2 in the morning."

Her eyes closed and she scrubbed a hand over her face before looking at him once more. "It's to late to be doing what you want," She finally said, assuming that he was coming for what he always did. And it was tempting, but even Dean wasn't that cruel.

"I didn't come here for that," He said, making her look at him in surprise. "And I'm never coming here for that again."

She didn't look that surprised, in fact, she didn't look anyway at all. She had gone blank, and he couldn't read anything from her, making him want to twitch. Was she going to freak out and cause a scene? Shit, was she going to cry? What the hell was going on in that mind of hers.

"Okay," She said finally.

Okay?

That was it?

"Alright," Dean said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh."

"I'm going back to bed Dean," She said, already stepping back into her room and about to close the door. "And I suggest you do the same thing, you look like you're about to drop." And then she was gone, back into her room and back to sleep like nothing happened.

Just like he should be doing, because nothing happened, right?

 **Thanks for every follow, favorite, and review!**

 **leftish25: I was really nervous about all the flashbacks, unsure if they were getting across like I wanted to, but glad to hear it did!**

 **KairiAnneYukari21: I feel the urge to punch my screen every time I write about Amanda, so you aren't alone!**

 **Please review, and see you next Thursday!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sam plopped down in one of the empty rings and pulled her bag closer, pulling out an old, tattered notebook. On the front was a bunch a scribble that had been crossed out ages ago, and some lettering that had stayed. Some had simply worn out, but the most recent message was from three years ago, and Sam couldn't help but smile at the memory it brought.

All it was was a drawn picture of a taco that Seth had drawn. Well, not Seth, Tyler. Over time all of their names had changed, but you just had to go with it and not think to much about it. It was what it was in this industry.

He had drawn it after Amanda had been trying to shove salad into her mouth, telling her she had to cut on a few things. Seth had always defended her form Amanda's constant negativity, defending her when she couldn't.

Looking back now, Sam was appreciative of it, knowing that those little moments only strengthened their little family.

She flipped open the cover and carefully turned pages, heading her way to the back. Over the years she had written little things in this notebook, and it all involved wrestling. If she had a great match, it went in there. If she had a bad match, it went in there. If there was a move she wanted to try or simply improve on, it went in there.

After so many years the notebook was practically full, but there was still a few remanding pages that she planned to put her WWE career in, and already started.

She dug through and pulled out a pen and started going over the check list she had made that she wanted to improve on in WWE. One happened to be facial expressions, to which she would never admit to Bill. Luckily they had worked on that today and she felt pretty good about it. Well, at least better.

Simply things like that were on the list, including speed, recovery time, smoother moves, and one last thing that she couldn't cross off.

Aerial moves.

She doubted she would be able to get that with Bill, but she planned on getting it somehow, maybe even over the course of her career if that's what it took.

So far everything was looking pretty great, and moving a lot faster then she could ever dream. She knew when she first got here there would be many challenges along the way, time being one of them. She wasn't the most patient person, but with wrestling and her dreams, she would give all she had, and it was paying off.

She glanced up as she heard someone land on the ring apron and was surprised to find the one and only William Regal entering the ring. He held his hand up when she went to stand and seated himself across from her, leaning against the ropes.

His eyes examined her the ways they always did, picking her apart oh so carefully. He was a smart man and knew by picking to much, she would snap.

"You're training's coming along fabulously," He said by greeting.

"Yeah well, I'm about as surprised as you probably are. I imagined Bill would drag this around. I think he secretly likes me," Sam said.

"I'm not surprised at all," William simply stated, making Sam narrow her eyes.

"Why? I know you're all suppose to respect each other and everything, but come on. Bill? Really?"

"Bill does what he is told."

Sam leaned back on her palms while she mulled over what William just said. Bill does what he is told. What the hell does that mean? She wasn't too good with riddles, especially after a grueling training session and William's stare.

"Bill does what he is told," Sam repeated slowly while watching William for any clues. "So who told him?" William simply inclined his head, and Sam's eyes widened. "No fucking way?"

"Let's keep the language to a medium, shall we?" William suggested.

"You're the one that's been in charge of all of this?" Sam asked.

"May I ask why you sound so surprised?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because since day one you've been giving me shit about being a team player and cooperating and I'd have to deal with others and suddenly you're the one in charge of my private sessions?"

"Yes."

Sam starred at him with narrowed eyes. Why was he doing this? Going out of his way for her. That mere idea of someone going out of the way for her terrified her. Why did they want? She never had someone purposely go out of their way for her without wanting something. So William doing it just for sake of his heart? She couldn't buy it. Because if she did, that would mean admitting someone cared about her. Someone she could disappoint.

"Why?" she finally asked.

"Why not."

"Dammit William!" She exploded, standing up, too excited to sit still. "Enough with the one worded answers and damn riddles. Why the hell are you doing all of this?"

William starred up at her with patience, and an eerie calmness in his eyes that made her only even more upset. "Give me one reason why I wouldn't Sam?" He stood up slowly and faced her, and she found her throat starting to clog up. "You have the passion and drive to make it far in our industry, but without someone backing you, you weren't going to make it. So I backed you because I believe in you."

Sam continued starring at him, processing the new emotions this reveal brought, and to her horror, she found herself wanting to cry.

She looked away and turned her back to him and took a moment to herself. Took a moment to take in the fact that someone finally had her back and finally someone believed in her. And she didn't want it. Couldn't take it right now.

She wanted to open her mouth and tell him to fuck off, she didn't need him, she made it this far alone, and she couldn't finish alone. But the words didn't come out, they couldn't, not with William.

She finally turned back around to face him, and like always, William had patiently waited.

"So what is the plan?" She finally asked.

"We train you," He said simply. "We continue improving you skills, and I'll chat with Bill to see what else he thinks you need to work on, and then we'll start thinking about character and signature moves and work on promos."

"So soon?" She asked before she could keep her mouth shut. She didn't want to show how rattled she was with the possibility of debuting so soon.

"Is that a problem?" William asked amusingly.

"Is that a problem for you old man?" Sam questioned, glaring at him. "Can you keep up with your own promises?"

"I hold through, now I need you too." The sudden seriousness to the conversation made Sam straighten up and listen to him carefully. "I'm doing everything to make this work, but you need to corporate Sam. Meaning no going out of your way to pick fights. Hold your tongue when you have to, and don't do anything to damage this, understand?"

"I'm not going to let you down William."

And she meant it.

xXx

Slapping her floor number, Sam leaned on the elevator wall, happy that for once no one else was in this elevator with her. Normally she'd have to deal with idiots or creeps surrounding her, and being sweaty and exhausted, she wasn't particularly in the mood for that. Well, maybe. Considering the fact that she had just gotten some of the best news of her life.

William backed her. He put his neck on the line so she could make it.

Wait, wasn't it supposed to be the best news of her life.

After given some time to actually think about it, she found it to be the most terrifying news of her life. Someone's legacy suddenly relied on her. If she failed, she failed William, someone she never wanted to disappoint.

Her eyes closed and her head slid back as nerves swam through her muscular frame. She was already freaking out enough over the fact that she could very well be debuting here soon, and then suddenly William had her back.

This is why she didn't want to get close to people and start to rely on them or have them rely on her. She didn't want to disappoint anyone ever again, she disappointed too many people in her life, too many she loved and cared for.

In her experience, the minute you disappointed some one, that relationship was practically done, and Sam had enough failed relationships. Which was why she didn't start with new ones, and yet William came right in.

"Fuck!" She shouted, growling in frustration. She pushed off the wall and paced the small confines of the elevator, kicking at the wall in frustration. Not even a second later, the elevator came to a screeching halt, making Sam jerk and tumbled on the ground, starring up at the number about the door in confusion.

It said it was on floor three, her floor, but the doors didn't open. She got up off the floor and hit the doors open button. Nothing happened, so she did the only think that made any sense to her. She hit it a shit ton more.

A loud beep made her stop and glare down at it. So it didn't want to work, and then it wanted to start beeping at her.

What the actual fuck?

" _Excuse us, but it appears we are having technical issues. Please be patient while we try to fix the situation. Thank you and have a good day."_

Sam closed her eyes and counted to ten, reminding herself that punching something wasn't going to get her out of this elevator quicker.

She pulled out her phone with the sole purpose to call the hotel and tell them that she wanted a free week for being put through this bullshit, when she found herself surrounded by darkness, the only light coming from the cell phone in her hand.

A chill settled in her bones, and she shivered violently, looking around the small space as if that would help. "Crap," She whispered, squeezing her hands into tight fist. That reminded her of her phone, and her tight shoulder's loosened a little, and she resumed making her call, ignoring the shakiness to her hands suddenly.

If you pretended it wasn't there, eventually it would go away. That was Sam's main motto in practically life. Or at least in these type of situations where panic started to settle in. Pretend it wasn't there. Everything was fine.

She managed to type on the number and hit the call button, waiting for the ringing to fill the quite elevator, only to get nothing. She almost dreaded to look, knowing that it would turn out to be nothing good, but had to.

Her stomach dropped, along with the cell phone, and she took several steps back until her back hit the elevator, and she immediately slid down, wrapping her arms around her knees. She burrowed her head in her arms, trying to make herself as small as possible, less of a target. Less surface area to hit.

She gripped her hair in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to get herself under control. It was just her in here, no one else. No one else to hit her, hurt her, assault her. No one to protect her.

"No no no," She whimpered as she was dragged down into the silky darkness of her memories, ones that had been buried a long time ago.

" _You sure you don't want me to drop you off at your place?" Trevor asked, flashing a bright, warm smile. Except it had the opposite effect on her. It chilled her to the bones and left an uneasy feeling in her stomach._

" _I'm good," She smiled. "Besides, Seth and Corey will probably try and interrogate you."_

" _They always seem pretty possessive of you," Trevor said, leaning against the bar they had just gotten out of. It had been a good evening, considering. But from the minute Christy met the 6'5 man, she hadn't felt comfortable. He was a nice, she wouldn't be on this date with him if he wasn't, Matt and Tyler would never have aloud it. She just got a feeling from him, one that she couldn't easily let go._

 _So she kept her guard up all night, and including now, by not spending even more time with him. "I wouldn't use the word possessive," She faked laughed. "More like protective."_

" _Who are they protecting you from Christy?" He asked, stepping closer to her, stroking her cheek with his finger, and she immediately felt dirty from where he touched her._

" _They're like big brothers to me," She said, shrugging. "So I'm guessing whatever big brothers protect you from."_

 _He laughed overly loud, and once more she caught sight of his pearly white teeth. "God you're funny."_

" _I do try," She said, rubbing her neck and looking around, trying to catch sight of a cab._

" _Why don't we try something else?" Trevor suggested, turning her face towards him and lowering his lips onto hers. She jerked away at the last moment, taking a step back, something Trevor obviously wasn't expecting._

 _She had a feeling not many women told him no._

" _Whoa," She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry Trevor, you're a nice guy and all, but I'm not the type to give it away too fast."_

" _Come on honey, I'm just asking for a kiss," He said innocently._

" _You get that after the second date," She said, trying to tease her way out of what was about to become an awkward conversation._

" _Fine, hop in my car and I'll take us on our second date," He said._

" _Wow. You really want that kiss, huh?"_

" _What can I say? I'm a man, you're a beautiful lady. What's wrong with a kiss?"_

 _The argument was easy enough, fair, but she wasn't about to let in that easy. She wasn't going to let some creep kiss her, and that's exactly what she considered him, a creep._

" _Kisses tend to lead to something more."_

" _And you don't want something more with me?"_

 _The sudden seriousness to the conversation surprised her, and she found herself leaning even further away from him, unsure of his next move. His eyes were dark, starring down at her unrelenting._

" _I want time to make that decision," She finally said, her hands sliding into her pockets, not only as a security measure, but to also have a solid hold on her cell phone. There people handing outside around the bar, and many people walking or driving by, but she felt safer knowing she didn't have to rely on someone._

" _Alright," He said cooly, and flashed her yet another smile. Too many smiles. "I guess I'll see you around, right?"_

" _Yeah," She said half heartingly, already backing up._

" _I'll be seeing you around Christy."_

 _But at that point, she had already turned around and started walking away, her back to him, shoulders hunched. If she had remained turned around and continued looking at him, she would have noticed the hard icily look that settled over his eyes and the snake like grin that spread across his features._

 _Trevor had a plan forming in his mind, and soon, Christy would know about it._

 _xXx_

" _Hey you," Sara greeted from the couch as Christy walked into the apartment. "Back so soon? Did you guys skip dinner and get straight to fucking?"_

" _Sounds like a good date to me," Matt said, walking out of the bathroom and plopping on the couch next to Sara while Christy started taking off her shoes and coat._

" _There was no fucking," Christy said, rolling her eyes at the two. Both of them thought that the first thing you did in relationships was sex. Too be fair, both thought relationships were simply about sex, so in a way in made a little sense._

" _There better not have been," Tyler said, joining in on the little party. "It was only the first date."_

" _Exactly, you gotta find out if he's good in bed or not!" Sara said._

" _No, you find out if you like them and if they are even worth your time," Tyler corrected._

" _But what if you go on like, five dates with him and he ends up sucking in bed. You just wasted five dates on a loser," Sara said._

" _Or you go on five dates and find out the sex is insane and you wasted five dates full of sex," Matt said._

" _Remind me to never take dating advice from any of you," Christy said, placing her hands on hers hips while shaking her head at her family._

" _What?" Everything exclaimed, Tyler's coming out high pitched and eve girlier then Sara's._

" _There will be no sex now, or on the fifth date because the guy you all set me up with isn't going to work," She added._

" _Why, little dick?"_

" _I wouldn't know."_

" _What do you mean you wouldn't know?"_

" _It means she isn't a slut that sleeps with guys on the first date like you Sara."_

" _Oh my God, I can't believe you just said that to me!"_

" _Yeah Tyler, she's a whore, not a slut, get it right."_

" _Matt!"_

 _A goofy smile spread across Christy's face as she watched her bickering family. So what tonight was a total bust, she was only twenty and too focused on her wrestling career to care about boys and worry about relationships. As long as she could have her family by her side, she didn't Trevor or any other boy._

 _xXx_

" _Once again, we apologize for the last minute meeting," Gabe said, shaking her hand._

" _I was probably going to lay around the house all day anyways," Christy said, earning a chuckle from the man. "So you saved my ass, literally."_

" _Anything I can do to help one of my employees," He said as they stepped out of his office. "Can I offer you a ride home?" He asked as he locked the door._

" _No thanks, I have the car with me," She said, referring to the old black car that her and Tyler had a tendency to share. It was really Tylers car, but he had no problem sharing with her, and she only used it when no other option was available._

" _Alrighty, now you have a safe trip home," He said._

" _Will do!" She called as she started walking away. Sudden meeting like this were a normal thing in Ring of Honor. Gabe often got ideas out of nowhere, and had a tendency to want to do everything by himself. So instead of telling one of his partners and creative, he went ahead and told the talent himself. He also wanted to get there opinion and if they were actually willing to do the storyline, a reason why he was a favorite among the wrestlers._

 _Christy just wished he wouldn't do meetings like this at nine at night. Not only was it the time that Christy normally got comfy for the night, but also he made her come to their headquarters, and all the lights where off, making the trip creepy._

" _Probably gonna get murdered," She muttered, glancing around uneasily while she picked up her speed to get out of the building._

 _She rounded the corner when she slammed into something, causing her to stumble. She attempted to grab at the wall to balance herself, but she still landed on her ass. She grunted in discomfort, and started to get up when she felt a hard blow into her shoulder and she was shoved down again, this time on her back._

" _What the fuck?" She hissed, rising up on her elbows to try and see what the hell was going on and who kept pushing her. Not once did it cross her mind that she was being attacked, and not once did she start panicking, and looking back, how she wished she would have fought more in the beginning, because after what happened next, she was screwed._

 _She looked up to find a dark shadow looming over her. She attempted to raise herself up to her palms when it suddenly moved. It pushed her back down and straddled her hips, effectively keeping her pinned to the ground while one arm pressed across her chest and down onto the ground._

 _She only started to struggle then, trying to roll to get whoever's hips were pressing into hers, but she was too weak, too caught off guard. So she did the only best thing. She started to scream._

" _Help!" She yelled, still fighting against the weight of the man on top of her, pushing at his forearm. "Gabe! Help me!"_

 _A large heavy fist connected with her mouth, effectively shutting her up all while pausing her struggles. She felt her lip bust open, and groaned in pain, only to whimper when the fist hit her again and again._

 _The last one made white spots dance in front of her eyes, and she dropped her head back against the ground, eyes attempting to roll up back into her head._

" _Fucking bitch," The guy grumbled, getting off her. He grabbed under her arms and started dragging her down the hall. She tried to keep her eyes open, God knows she did, but she couldn't do it. Against her will, they slid closed, only to pop back open when she was suddenly forced to stand and a wave of nauseous went over her._

 _For a second briefly she was supported by a firm body until the back of her neck was grabbed and she was shoved into an even darker room. She landed awkwardly on the ground, groggily seating up, her head feeling heavy and swinging like she was drunk._

 _She vaguely heard the door shut behind her, but the throbbing in her head was too loud to really note on it. Everything was spinning and felt fuzzy. This didn't seem real, she felt like she was in a dream._

" _Jesus Christy," The man said, and she faintly heard footsteps getting closer. She weakly turned her head to hind jean clad legs getting closer, and she strained her neck to look up and get a glimpse at whoever her attacker was, only to find it impossible._

 _The minute her head tilted back, so did the rest of her, taken over by dizziness and the urge to puke._

" _Dang girl, you are not looking too good. Not like the other night at least." Her eyes could only open a slit, and she found a man crouched down next to her, and felt a cold finger stroke over her cheek._

" _Who," she breathed, attempting to talk._

" _Gotta use your words honey, I don't speak, nor do I tolerate baby talk," He said._

" _Ah, fuck," She breathed, rolling her head away from him and trying to readjust her eyesight to examine the room she was in._

" _Hey!" a sharp sting to her thigh followed the loud curse. "Watch your mouth."_

 _Christy whimpered and attempted to move away from him completely, to try and avoid any more attempts, put a tight grip grabbed her shoulder and anchored her in place._

" _I didn't want to be this rough with you, I really didn't. I mean, considering how last night was fun and I really like you, but then you have to go and swear and be such a bitch."_

 _She heard the way his voice turned rough at the last part, and felt the grip on her shoulder tighten, and her head was clearing up enough where she could at least function and see, and she know knew that known of this was a dream. Just in fact, a nightmare come true._

" _Trevor?" She said, glancing up at his face, half of it blocked by her hair falling in her eyes._

" _Now you remember me, huh baby?" He grinned, leaning closer into her face, close enough so she could made out his white teeth, and the beady gleam in his eyes. "Can I have that kiss now?"_

 _She starred at him, her gaze full of fear and confusion, but anger was slowly starting to creep in, and something he didn't miss. A cocky smirk spread across his face, making her itch to slap it. She once pushed up to her elbow, ignoring the force he was using to push her shoulder down, her anger fueling her fire to move._

 _This wasn't happening. Not again._

" _Get off," She hissed, fully sitting up now and shoving him back, and surpringly enough, he landed on his ass._

 _He made a satisfying 'opmfh' sound, but Christy was already starting to get up slowly and stumbling towards the door. She was a foot away when she was suddenly shoved forward, all air leaving her body as a body followed, effectively pinning her to the door._

 _Her hair was bunched together and yanked back, and her neck cracked loudly in the process, making her cry out in pain._

" _You mother fucking bitch," He snarled, and suddenly pushed her head forward into the door, making her see star's. "Bitch bitch bitch!"_

 _A warm filling slid down her face, and it almost felt soothing with the sudden numbness she felt. And cold. God she was becoming cold. Was she shaking? Nothing felt right, certainly nothing felt good, but everything was off._

 _She was so tired. So very tired. The darkness that she was assuming was sleep was approaching quickly, but something about this situation was all too familiar, and she had to stay awake. Had to keep fighting._

 _As that thought pushed herself to keep her awake, her jeans were being pushed down, and the one thought that crossed her mind was that she really wished she had worn her underwear._

Underwear.

That was the last thought she had before she was raped. Repeatedly.

She pushed her shaking hands through her messed up hair and kept her eyes closed, not wanting to open her eyes and see the darkness, more importantly the black, beady eyes in the darkness.

She shook, her teeth clattering loudly. The only sound in this quite elevator.

Elevator.

She was in an elevator.

Not in a storage room at Ring Of Honor.

Not being assaulted.

Not being hurt.

Not being damaged.

She shakily reached up to grab one of the handles running along the elevator, using every last once of strength she had to pull herself up and throw herself at elevator controls, wildly slapping every button.

She heard a beep, then a loud humming noise, before the elevator lights clicked on, and she felt the elevator start to move slowly, but it still jostled Chris-

Sam.

She was Sam.

WWE's new rookie with a chip on her shoulder and unafraid to piss people off. She knew where she was going, she was going to get there, and she certainly hadn't gotten assaulted.

Christy died a long time ago.

Sam slowly looked up at her reflection in the elevator, forcing herself to look at her. Just her. To take herself in and realize that she was here, right now, and no matter how anyonetried, she wasn't going anywhere.

Sam was here to stay.

 **Hmmm... Got words for me?**

 **Every review, favorite and follow appreciated.**

 **See ya next Thursday, I hope... It may be coming on Friday, depending on how my schedule goes and just how quickly writing the next chapter will be, but I promise it'll happen next week.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aiphira: Hope this is worth the wait! :)**

"Headphones, headphones, where are my fucking headphones!" Sam snarled, roughly yanking her hand through her hair, glaring at the mess her hotel room was currently in. She shouldn't be mad, really couldn't be since she made the mess, but dammit, she was!

When things were out of place, messed up, or just plain messy, it made her twitchy and agitated very fast. Which was ironic since that described her life, but to say her room was anything but a chaos was nice.

Several things knocked over, like the dining room set, her cloths and suitcase thrown everywhere, and maybe a few broken things here and there, but whatever. She honestly wasn't too worried about, she had more important things to do.

Like go to the gym, with headphones, if she could find them.

"Haha mother fucker," She growled, spotting them under her blanket covers that were also thrown on the floor. She threw them back on the bed half heartingly, focusing on untangling her head phones. What should have been done in 30 seconds, took her nearly two minutes due to the shaking in her hands, reminding her that the attitude she currently had, the mind set she had, wasn't working.

Faking that she was perfectly fine, just a little sleep deprived, wasn't the truth. But it was the only thing she could handle at the moment. Facing the facts that the past she thought she was over, was very real, and in fact she wasn't over it.

She closed her eyes, her took a deep breath, pausing her trembling fingers on the still tangled headphones. She struggled to keep her breath from shaking, but she just wanted to calm down. She wanted everything to be alright for once.

She didn't want to have to lie to herself and everyone else day in and out, she didn't want to have to push people away, she didn't want to be alone, she didn't want to be afraid to be alone.

The only way to change that would be changing herself, but she couldn't do that. She just found a way to make all of this work, just got herself together to the point where she could function. And function without anybody.

She wasn't willing to completely change up her life again, so she would have to deal with the consequences. She would have to sleep in the bed she made.

Reopening her eyes, she took in a few more breaths, satisfied that they were a lot more solid then they were a few minutes before. She finally got the damn headphones untangled and headed towards the door, intent on having a brutal workout to remind herself what was one of the benefits of living the life she did.

She had just swung the door open when a fist was currently attempting to knock on it. She took in the fist before she took in the fast, and recognized the tattoo's immediately. She rushed to close to the door, but a the hand suddenly slapped against it, sending it flying open.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it.

"What the fuck happened in there?" He frowned, peering over her shoulder, trying to take in her room.

"Don't worry about it," She snapped back immediately on reflex.

"The last time we spoke was nearly two weeks ago, and we didn't exactly leave off on good terms, and I come back to your room completely destroyed and you expect me not to worry about it? What the fuck? Don't you get it yet?" Anger was evident in his voice, and Sam was taken back from it. It was rare to get Corey worked up to the point where it was easy to read it off of him. At least with her.

The thoughts from earlier crept back to her. This could be the first step to changing her life so she no longer had to be completely alone and face her demons alone. She could have someone she could lean on without any fear, without expecting something back and without fear of judgement. She didn't have to feel this way anymore.

But then the fear of failure settled in. She had lost so many people in her life, but it didn't stop the raw pain every time she lost another, and if she allowed Corey close again, if she gave him the opportunity to start expecting things from her, she would disappointment him and lose him.

She was tired of failing in her everyday life, and failing another friendship wasn't worth it for her. She couldn't handle it.

She ignored all the emotions she saw and instead straightened up and forcing Corey out of her room, slamming the door behind her. "Don't you get it Corey?" She hissed. "I don't fucking care."

Her sharp tone and words were enough to shock him to step back, and she took that opportunity to walk away from him, stalking towards the elevator. The words weren't enough though, Corey didn't give up that easy.

"Bullshit."

"I'm seriously not in the mood for you right now."

"Yeah? Well I'm never in the mood for you."

"Then stop coming around you prick," She growled, slapping the elevator button only to have him slap it again. "Dude!" She snarled, once more slapping it to only have him once more slap it as well. She turned to face him, glaring at him with all the fury she could in one look.

"I'm tired of you running from me. I'm trying here Sam, I really am, but you keep running and pushing me away and I know this isn't you. Why do you keep running?"

"Could you get any cornier? This isn't me? Try and be a little more original," Sam said mockingly.

"No, you're right. I guess being a selfish, uncaring, fake bitch is you," He said, and Sam was hurt but refused to show it.

"Glad you finally see it," She said, slapping the elevator button again. "Will you leave me alone now?"

"No," He said shortly, slapping it right after her. "That uncaring, selfish, fake bitch is Sam, so give me the caring, and passionate sister I know." Her stepped closer and cupper her face, starring into her eyes, as if he was trying to read into her soul. "Give me Christy."

She jerked back as if she had been burned. She felt as if she had just been soaked in an ice bath, and couldn't catch her breath.

Christy.

Corey wanted Christy. His sweet, passionate sister as opposed so the selfish, uncaring, fake bitch Sam. There were two sides to that, and Sam saw it in a different way.

Corey wanted Christy, the weak, pathetic girl hanging onto her family like a little girl. He didn't want Sam, the strong, independent women who protected herself and her future.

So who did she went?

Both were damaged, and both were beyond fucked up, but which one helped her survive the struggles in her life? Who would help her survive the long, lonely road of WWE?

Her hand reached out and slapped the elevator button, keeping her eyes locked with Corey while she said the words that word deliver her fate.

"Christy didn't and still doesn't matter," Sam said slowly. "What matters now is me, Sam. As far as I'm concerned Corey, just like Christy, you're dead to me."

The elevator binged as the doors open, and Sam forced herself to look away and get on, keeping her head down as she put her headphones in, waiting for the doors to close to wide away the moisture in her eyes.

This was the life she made for herself, time to live it.

xXx

Sweat glistened off his body as he grunted through his last reps, muttering under his breath the numbers as they passed by. His skin was ripping, muscles twitching and unclenching as he pushed the bar over his chest over and over again. His muscles were exhausted, but the thought of stopped never even passed his mind. He had a set to finish, and he was going to finish.

He settled the heavy weight back in its rack and swung his body up, resting his forearms on his knees while dropped his head to catch his breath. He scooped up his water, throwing his head back and taking a gulp of it, taking that moment to look around.

The gym was pretty full today, and seeing as it was around lunch, all the people that came in during lunch break was here trying to workout. Roman could respect that. You had to get a workout when you could, even he did, working out on his only day off, sacrificing some time with his family.

A slight smile lit his face at the thought of his family. His two beautiful girls. He missed them so much on the road, and on his days off he made sure to spend as much time with them as he could. Minus his little time in the gym.

He capped up his water and set it down, fully prepared to get back to work when he saw someone familiar from the corner of his eyes. His eyes narrowed as he watched them carefully, trying to determine if it was her or not.

She dropped her head for a second while her knuckled turned white from the strength she was gripped the handles of the elliptical. When she finally looked up, Roman knew for sure that it was her.

Sam.

The girl both of her brothers had issues with. Seth due to issues in his past, and Dean because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

He straightened up watching her, frowning at what he saw. She looked terrible, and not just because she was working out. She was pale, and even from where he was at, Roman could swear he saw her trembling. She closed her eyes and stopped moving for a second, before continuing, the slight sway in her body not going unnoticed by Roman.

Without second thought, he pushed himself to his feet and headed over to her, sacrificing his workout for her well being.

The closer he got, the more concerned he was. She was pale and sweating, and while the sweat to be expected, the slight sway to her movements weren't. He finally stopped next to her, and it took her a moment to notice him, and when she did, she looked surprised, enough to jerk on the spot and stop temporarily, before going even faster, looking away from him.

He reached up and tugged one of her earbuds out of her ear.

"What?" She immediately snapped, glancing at him in anger.

"You're done," He said simply, reaching over and hitting the stop button. He grabbed her water and yanked her other head phones, grabbing her headphones and phone as well, taking a step back and waiting for her to hop off. She starred at him in shock, and kept her tight grip on the elliptical, just staring at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Do you need help getting off the elliptical as well?" He asked.

She licked her lips and hopped off, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing Reigns?"

"I'm making sure you don't pass out," He said. "Where's your keys?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm making sure you get out of here before you hurt yourself," He said, looking down at her. Her eyes were guarded, but she could see pain in her eyes, and not just physical. He tried not to pry, but he felt the urge to help her, it was obvious she needed it, but it was also obvious she didn't want it. He would only push so far.

"I'm a grown adult, I can take care of myself," She said, fire returning to her eyes, and she went to turn, but he acted quicker, grabbing her wrist so she couldn't go far. She looked up with wide eyes, full of fear and panic, and on instinct, he immediately let go, taking a step back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," He said gently, holding both his hands up. "You just look like you need a little help."

"I'm fine," She said weakly, eyes casting down while she rubbed her wrist.

"At least let me walk you to your car," He said, hurrying on when he saw her ready to refuse. "Maybe it's known of my business, but its clear that you shouldn't be working out, and you're smart enough to know that you could easily get injured this way."

She finally looked back up at him, and he was shocked to see the defeat in her eyes, something he had never seen before. She closed her eyes and seemed to take a few deep breaths before nodding. "No, you're right," She said after a moment. "I'll just head back to the hotel."

"Grab your keys, I'll walk you to your car," He offered, wanting to reassure that she would actually leave and wasn't just lying.

"I ran here."

"You ran?"

"From Five Stars hotel."

"In this weather?"

She groaned and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I don't need a lecture."

"Fine, let me get my stuff and I'll give you a life."

Immediately her eyes opened and she shook her head. "I'm fine Roman, really. Just give me my stuff and I'll go."

"I'm giving you a lift Sam, it's one of the hottest days of the year, not exactly running weather. I'll be right back."

He left before she could try and say no, taking her phone with him as an insurance policy that she wouldn't just take off. He was quick, grabbing his gym bag and going out to meet her. She was standing awkwardly by the door, looking ready to bolt any minute. She seemed too jumpy, like something happened to her.

Roman made the decision right then and there he would find out what. He had to help this girl.

"You ready?" He rumbled. She nodded, and wordlessly they walked side by side, Roman leading the way to his car. The car ride was short, but filled with tensed silence, and all from Sam.

She felt uncomfortable, jumpy, but more importantly, she felt like she was getting attacked. Roman wasn't saying anything, and he certainly wasn't doing anything, but his presence was loud and it spoke volumes without him really speaking at all.

She felt like it was surrounding her, trying to find places to sneak in and take over. Trying to open her up spread her wide, and do what he wanted with her.

She tapped her fingers nervously against her leg, rolling down the window a little bit to ground her. She couldn't freak out, especially in front of Roman. He would ask questions, and more importantly, he would want to help.

He had helped her enough already, and she wasn't sure why she was letting him.

"AC is on," He said.

"Huh?" She asked, glancing over at him.

"AC's on," He repeated looking over at her with a soft smile. "I can turn it off if you prefer?"

"No it's fine," She shrugged, resting her arm against the window and taking this time to finally look at him. She refused to be afraid of him or nervous anytime he was around, and she thought of this as a way to almost conquer her fear. And to be honest, the view wasn't too bad.

He must have sensed her looking, cause he glanced at her real quick with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you doing this?" She finally asked. "I mean, if you wanted to get me alone and in my hotel room, you just had to ask, I certainly wouldn't have turned you down."

A deep chuckled rolled through the car, and it was a laugh that put smiles on people faces, Sam no different. He didn't even look at her, but did he respond, and she had a sense he wouldn't, so she couldn't. She had to have some solid ground somehow, and if shamelessly flirting with a taken man was the way to go, then hey, a girl had to do what a girl had to do.

"Aren't you going to say something?" She asked with raised eyebrows, and he turned to look at her when they reached a red light. "I mean, shit, I didn't see you as the strong silent type, but it'll work for me."

"I'll answer you when you say something worth my time," He shrugged, and Sam's mouth dropped open a little bit.

Excuse her?

Did he really just say that to her?

Her blood pressure spiked up a notch, and she felt heat rise up her neck and spread to her cheeks. She closed her mouth and gritted her teeth. Worth his time? What the fuck does that even mean? Like he was some hot shot.

"Worth your time," She said slowly, still unsure how to react. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't waste my time on fake people," He said as they pulled up to the hotel. "So when you're real with me, I'll be real with you."

"If you supposedly think, I'm fake, and you don't waste your time with fake people, then why the hell did you drag me from the gym and insure I get here safely?"

"That was me looking out for my brothers girl," He said, looking over at her.

"I'm not Seth's girl," She said firmly.

"I didn't say Seth, now did I?"

The hand that was gripping the door turned clammy, and she felt her heart rate rise once more, and very vaguely, she wondered if she looked as sick as she felt. Quickly trying to regain composer, she bit her cheek and focused on gathering her phone and water bottle, fumbling to open the door.

"Hey," Roman tried, resting his hand on her arm. She immediately jerked away, making it fall off her arm.

"None of that, is any of your business, just like whatever I do has nothing to do with you," She snapped, stepping out and slamming the car door shut. "You don't know one thing about me Roman, don't try and pretend you do just to play the savior."

xXx

" _That was me looking out for my brothers girl."_

The words rang through Sam's mind, and set an uncomfortable weight on her chest.

" _I didn't say Seth."_

She groaned and collapsed back on the bed, not caring that her soaking wet hair was currently drenching the sheets underneath her.

So Roman knew about Dean. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't care. She wasn't shy about who she slept with, mostly because the list wasn't too long, despite what people thought. But the relationship she had with Dean wasn't normal by a long shot.

It was strictly sex, that was all, never wanting anything more. Even if they did, it simply wasn't an option. Nor Sam or Dean did well with relationships, and not to mention that if Seth caught scent of what transpired between them, they would both be screwed.

The last time they got caught together hadn't been pretty, even though they didn't do anything. Seth had blew a gasket and said some uncomfortable things. So if he found out what they were actually doing and wanted more?

She wanted to say he would yell, cuss, call her every name in the book, but lately, she just didn't know. He had been trying to get her attention and went as far as practically breaking into her hotel room and getting everyone together. In apparently was all in the name of being worried about her and wanting to know what happened.

Just because he suddenly realized something was wrong didn't change anything. Maybe a couple years ago when it happened, sure, but several years after the fact, she was long over talking. The walls were too big and strong to be climbed over or destroyed.

Walls.

The same walls she let down tonight in front of Roman.

She could sit here and lie to herself about it, and say she wasn't prepared for him, or that she wasn't expecting to suddenly be cornered, but there was a point where excuses had to stop. She let him in, because she wanted to. Sure, he was the type of personality where the walls would have fallen eventually, but she didn't put up a fight.

She wanted someone to tell her stop, that she was pushing herself too far, Roman just happened to be the one that did it. But was he the one she really wanted?

The beep of a phone distracted her out of the long maze that was her thoughts. She grabbed it, frowning at the unknown number that starred back at her. Her thumb hovered over clicking the message, unsure if she wanted to open Pandora's box.

She scoffed herself for being so dramatic and clicked it anyway. If it was a wrong number, oh well, wrong number.

Oh if only it was that simple.

 _You're only mine_

Sam's blood ran cold, and she lowered the phone back to the mattress, and laid back down. Oh so slowly. She closed her eyes and took a deep, only to choke on it half way down. She couldn't do this. Couldn't pretend that she was okay.

She jumped up, heart hammering, tears starting to form as she looked wildly around the room, looking for God knows what.

Deciding to say screw it, she rushed to the door, throwing it open and stumbled into the poorly lit hallway, desperately needing a change of scenery. Her hotel room seemed to cramp, too dark. Not enough air.

Roughly pushing her loose hair back, she made her way down the hallway, walking more like a drunk person, and she wished she was. Wished that the emotion running through her system right now would just disappear.

She rounded the corner, keeping her head down, and in the process, ran into someone.

She didn't say a word, just moved out of their way and kept walking. Or at least tried.

A hand reached out and closed around her wrist, and she yelped in surprised, immediately yanking it back with enough forced that made her stumble and almost fall. She gripped her wrist and looked up with wide eyes, her body breaking out in tremors of fear.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Corey frowned, reaching out to her, but she stumbled back, her breathing picking up. "Sam?"

"What the fuck?" Seth asked, standing next to Corey, and Dean simply watched what was happening with interest.

"Sammie, it's okay, it's Corey," Corey said slowly, recognizing the look in her eyes. It meant the light was on, but no one was home. He often joked with her about these moments, and how one day he would take advantage of her, and it would be enough to put a smile on her face, one he wanted to see right now.

A firm grip still around her own wrist, she took another step back, and a look that Corey knew all too well shining through in her eyes.

"Sam," He began, but she had already turned around and started running. "Fuck," He shouted, lunging after her. He managed to get an arm around her waist and dragged her back, her mouth opening in a loud scream. It got cut off short with Corey's hand slapping over her mouth and dragging her back.

"Dude?" Seth questioned.

"You mind opening your door?" He grunted, still struggling with a fighting Sam. She bit down hard on hand, enough that it made him yelp and let her go.

She once more tried to make a run for it, but had to stop short when Dean was in her path, blocking her from moving further. Eyes wide, she stumbled back, and right into Corey, who once more locked his arms around her and shoved her into the now open hotel room.

She landed on her hands and knees, and instead of fighting to get up, she stayed there, chest heaving with her attempt to get her breath back under control. Her back arched as she dry heaved, working herself up even more.

Suddenly a warm arm wrapped around her waist and a side was pressed against her own, fingers trailing down her arm.

"Just breathe Sammie, breath," A warm voice cooed from the darkness. "It's alright, I'm here, you're safe."

A hand touched her shoulder, and she blindly reached for it, latching on. It was her life savior in a cold, dark river she was drifting down.

"That's it Sammie, come on back to me."

Her breathing began to even out, and after a few moments, she could open her eyes and see again, and she no longer felt like she was floating, or like this was a dream. She was here, she was okay, and she was in the same room as Corey, Seth and Dean.

And they had just witnessed her panic attack.

"You alright?" Corey asked, squeezing the back of her neck, and her hand. The one that they were holding.

She drew her hand away and sank onto her ankles, but still hunched over as she attempted to regain her bearing and prepare herself for what was about to come. Prepare herself on how to get out of here.

"I'd be better if you stopped trying to grope me," She growled, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. "And if you didn't go around kidnapping me and forcing me into hotel rooms."

She finally looked up at Corey, and the air left her lungs at the crushed puppy dog look she received. Her mouth opened, just about to apologize, simply out of reflex, but quickly closed it, scolding herself.

She had to remain strong and get out of here.

"I was just trying to help," He said, and she heard the defeat in his voice, making it so much worse.

"There's nothing to help," She rasped, standing up.

"Then what the hell was that?"

Sam rubbed her hands against her jeans, and without turning around, responded, "Known of your concern Seth."

"Bullshit Sam, what the hell was that?"

"I'd like to know too," Corey added, also rising. There was still hurt in his eyes, but also concerned, making Sam's heart ache more. Why did he have to care so much? Why did she have to be such a bitch about it all?

 _Because if you weren't, it would show just how weak you are, just like that night you were raped._

The thought floated to her brain before words could make it to her mouth, but she still forced out a response. Her excuse being that they wouldn't let it go until she told them.

"The past has caught up with me," She said slowly, calculating her words and how much she would give up.

"What?" Corey frowned, and opened his mouth to ask more, but Sam over spoke him.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go drink it away. Alone."

"Sam, wait," Corey tried, and when she headed towards the door, Seth reached out to grab her arm, but she slid her body to the side. She held her breath as she passed the only man that had kept silent, and before she could stop herself and tell herself that it wasn't a good idea, she looked up and met his eye while she was passing.

Granted it was a quick glance, but he seemed less guarded then usually and almost looked, confused. Worried. For her.

No.

They were done and over with, and weren't anything to begin with. She was being an idiot and needed to get out of here as quick as possible before she made herself look like one more.

Throwing open the door, she headed out without a single look back.

 **Welp...**

 **Hope you enjoyed, every review, follow favorite is much appreciated, and I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed so far, you have no idea how much those little words get me through the next chapter, and for those who don't, please take the time to drop a word in that review box. I try to understand that reviewing every chapter can be a burden, but if you're enjoying the story so far, I'd like to know.**

 **Or hell, what you aren't enjoying. Just leave me some words to read.**

 **Regardless, thank you!**

 **See ya next Thursday!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know man, I don't know all of her hiding spots."

"Is she going to me okay?"

"I don't know that either."

"Don't you think we should do look for her."

"I don't fucking know!"

A short, tense silence rolled around the room, and Dean allowed it to roll over his shoulders. He wasn't part of the conversation anyways, had no desire to be. Anything he had to say would no doubt be unhelpful and inappropriate.

"I'm sorry man, it's just…"

"No, I get it, I really do. You were closer to her then all of us."

"Before all the drama you two were attached to the hip, what are you talking about?"

"Maybe, but that was before."

Another silence and Dean rolled his shoulders, back, growling under his breath. This entire situation made him uncomfortable. Watching whatever had happened to Sam made him strangely…worried, and now they would stop talking about it when that's all that Dean wanted. Was for them to stop talking about it.

He didn't ask for this shit. Didn't ask to have to listen to this damn family bonding while all he wanted to do was stop hearing about it and know more at the same time.

Ah, fuck this shit.

He surged to his feet, gaining the attention of Corey and Seth, and headed towards the door.

"Where you going?" Seth called.

"I need a drink," He said shortly.

Whatever said after that, Dean didn't hear it, he was already out the door and heading to the elevators. Those two could bond over their family issues all they wanted to, Dean didn't want to be around for it. Not only wasn't any of his business, but he didn't want to know. It was their business, not his, and he wanted it to stay that way.

He didn't want to know little snippets from Sam's past. He didn't want any reason to not hate her.

Hands shoved in his pockets, he hoped on the elevator and waited. Soon he found himself out of the hotel and heading down the street, his legs moving without really thinking about where he was going. His mind was thinking of Sam and trying not to think of Sam.

This was total bullshit. He never tripped over girls, and usually it was the other way around. Dean wasn't bragging, that was the simple truth. Yeah, his fame and all the money they thought he made helped, but he wasn't complaining and he certainly wasn't going to deny a pretty lady.

But he was denying Sam. And she was pretty. Very pretty.

He hunched his shoulders and picked up speed, not looking up until the familiar loud noises of a bar reached his ears. He nearly stopped in his tracks.

The TurnAround.

The bar Sam went to.

The bar she would be at.

He should turn around right now and not look back. Find another bar if he wanted a drink right now, or simply go back to the hotel and drink at that bar. It would be less trouble, and look a lot less suspicious then going in here and finding Sam, because he knew once he found her, he wouldn't turn back. He had too many questions for her, too many unanswered questions that after what happened earlier, it just sparked his curiosity even more.

Clenching his teeth, Dean continued walked towards the bar. What happened happened, Dean was done with this bullshit.

He made his way through the crowds, scanning the room for Sam. He half expected her to be dancing on tables or be with some asshole, getting body shots taken off of her. Instead he found her at the end of the bar by herself. No drink in hand, just resting her forearms on the bar, head dropped and it made Dean pick up his pace.

He seemed to reach her side too soon, and now that he was standing next to her, practically over her shoulder, he had no idea what to say or how to go forth with this conversation.

She turned her head slightly and met his eyes for a second before turning her head again and focusing on the bar counter. She didn't say anything either, and he finally settled to sitting next to her, following her example and resting his arms in the bar too, looking straight ahead.

They just sat there and shared the moment, Dean gathering his thoughts, and Sam, well, she just sat there and tried not to fall apart.

Dean glanced over at her, finding her hands clasped together, knuckles white, hands shaking. Her eyes were closed, lips drawn tight together, and he could only imagine what was going through her mind.

"Let's go," He said, standing up and wrapped his fingers around her upper arm.

"I can't," She croaked, her shoulders starting to shake.

His heart suddenly started beating louder at the thought of having to deal with a crying women, and he wasn't ashamed to admit he didn't want anything to do with this, but he would. Because this was Sam, and he had questions that needed to be answered.

He squeezed her arm and urged her up. She kept her head down, and was biting her lip really hard, no doubt trying not to cry, and Dean was slightly relieved to see she didn't want to cry either.

Nether less, he guided her away from the bar and through the crowds, being a lot more gentle with her, making sure she got through the crowds okay and making sure no one was bumping into her and giving her a hard time.

When they go to towards the entrance where people where coming and going, he pulled her in front of him, placing one hand on her hip, and sliding his hand off her upper arm and down to her rest, guiding her through the people while making sure they were close together.

He continued leading her outside and on the sidewalk and continued until the crowds thinned. He then pulled her off to the side and rested his side on one of the building, turning her so she was now standing in front of him.

She was still looking down, biting her lip hard enough blood formed. He wanted to reach out and stop her, but that seemed to intimate, and he wasn't supposed to care.

He stepped towards her, getting into her space. She finally looked up, and her eyes drew him in like they always did. He knew all about the girls who guarded themselves, they were everywhere you looked in the indies, but her eyes always held a fire that never died. When she was worked up, or when she got going, it only glowed brighter, and he couldn't help but taunt her just to see it grow brighter.

But tonight, it wasn't there, the only thing there was defeat, and a broken look. Something he also saw in the indies when the girls backs were pushed into the corner. Most of the time, that caused the girls to break, but he would be damned if he allowed this to happened with Sam.

He cupped her cheek, urging her head back as his lips came down on hers. His lips moved against her, gently coaxing them open, all while urging her to kiss him back. Eventually they did, and she went soft against him, and he took advantage, pulling her closer and holding her body closer to his.

He didn't know how to comfort women, didn't have any experience, and this was the only way he knew. It seemed to work for now, and that was good enough for Dean.

"Come back to my hotel room," He breathed, pulling away. She exhaled, eyes once more looking down, and he resisted the urge to reach for her, their fingers brushing together. "No one will ask questions, not even me."

"Isn't that why you came? To find out what happened?"

He couldn't deny it, but he'd be damned if that stopped her. "I won't ask, I promise," He swore. "Hey," He said, nudging her head up when she went quite.

"Alright," She breathed. "Alright."

He didn't need anything after that, they simply walked side by side back to the hotel, both ignoring the fact that their hands kept brushing together, their shoulders pressed together time to time, and for way too long.

They just kept moving, acting like if they didn't, all would be lost. In a way, it kind of would be. If Sam thought about the possible shark tank she was about to walk into, she would turn right back around, and if Dean thought about the fact that he was bringing Sam back to his hotel room, just to answer a few question, he would say screw it and not even allow her in the hotel room.

They seemed to arrive at the room fast, and all too soon Dean was sliding the key in and opening the door, allowing her to go in first. She didn't go far, wanting to stick close to him and his protection, and he didn't say a word, placing a hand on her lower back and leading her further in the room to find everyone there.

Corey and Seth sitting at the edges of one of the beds, and Roman lounging in one of the recliners, facing the door way

He saw them first and raised his eyebrows, straightening up in his seat. He nodded once to Sam, before full out starring at Dean, seemingly waiting for his explanation.

Explaining himself to Roman wasn't a top priority of his,, getting Sam comfortable and relaxed was, mostly so he could get answers out of her quicker.

"You need to use the bathroom?" He asked quietly, making Corey and Seth aware of his presence now.

"Sam?" Corey asked, immediately jumping up, but Dean immediately stepped in front of her, making it clear that he needed to back off.

She nodded and he pointed in the direction, to which she quickly disappeared to, the loud echo of the lock clicking through the room

"Dude?" Corey frowned, throwing his hands up.

"Give her space," Dean said, throwing his shirt off and getting ready to lay down.

"Where did you find her? Is she okay?" Seth asked, also rising.

Dean exhaled, swiping his hand over his face and looking over at Roman, seeking his help. Roman must have sensed just how bad he needed it and immediately took control of the situation.

"Why don't we give them some space?" Roman suggested. "Grab your stuff Seth, you can stay with me tonight."

Seth looked at Roman quickly in shock, but the large Samoan wasn't asking, he was telling, and Seth wordlessly got his stuff together, knowing that in some way he was right, they needed space. Corey, well Corey was Corey and couldn't take a hint.

"I'm staying until I know if she is okay," He insisted.

"She looks fine, doesn't she?" Dean said, his nerves getting the better of him.

"But-"

"Come on Corey, she'll be fine here," Seth said.

He still looked like he wanted to argue, but at that point Sam emerged from the bathroom, still keeping to herself and being so unlike her.

All four men looked to her, and Corey made his way towards her, making her stiffen.

"I'll see you later Sammy," He said kissing her cheek before heading out of the room, following Seth and Roman's lead, not before glancing back at her.

The hotel room clicked shut, which seemed to echo in the quite hotel room, and the level of tress and anxiety seemed to suffocate the two of them, making neither of them ready, or willing to look at each other.

"I uh, do you need something to sleep in?" He finally asked while unbuckling his jeans.

"Just a shirt would work," She finally said.

"You gonna sleep in your jeans?" He asked, looking up.

"No," She blinked, looking off put. "Do I have to?"

"This isn't me trying to restart what we ended," He said gruffly.

"Who said that's what I wanted?" The sassiness to her voice was what Dean was used to with her. That was Sam.

"That's what girls like you always want," He snorted, but tossed her a shirt anyway.

"You ain't all that Dean," She said. He gave her a cocky grin while dropping his pants. "Really?" She said, hands on hips.

At least he was wearing underwear.

"I'm not sleeping in my jeans," He snorted. "So deal with it."

She didn't respond, just rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt off, replacing it with Deans. She tried not to think about the intimacy of it, wearing a guys shirt. It might have seemed silly, but to her, being surrounded by his scent, it normally made her twitchy, but with Dean, it made her feel warm, protected.

Rolling her eyes at her own stupidness, she also pulled off her pants, not realizing until she looked up that Dean had been staring the entire time. She raised her eyebrows but he didn't say anything, simply walked over to the light switcher and flipped it off.

The room now bathed in darkness, Sam's nerves hit her, and the panic attack from earlier threatened to emerge. Fine tremors shook her body, and her eyes sought Dean in the darkness, only seeing shadows moving. They seemed to dance along the walls, teasing her, taunting her. Her breath caught, and she tried to take a step back, but a her legs froze like some sick dream, forbidding her from escaping.

"Princess," Dean said, and she jerked, surprised to find him only two feet away, his features lightly being shined on by the hotel window. He reached out and slowly touched her wrist, wrapping his fingers around it and tugging her towards him slowly, walking backwards as well until they reached his bed.

Not really comprehending it, Sam didn't realize until they were already laying down that not only where they in Dean's bed, but she was also pressed against him, something that hadn't happened between them yet. Through all of their sexual encounters, it had been all about sex, so him collapsed on top of her after they both came didn't count as cuddling, but this did.

And Sam hated to admit that she enjoyed the feeling of another body under hers. Missed the contact.

"Tomorrow I expect you to be an asshole," She muttered.

He said nothing, instead continued to stare up at the ceiling, eyes wide open and sleep far from his grasps. Dean Ambrose, the notorious player, hit it and quit it type of guy, was laying here cuddling with someone,sober, that he could potentially grow feelings for.

And he wasn't sure he even cared.

xXx

"Fuck that shit," Dean scoffed.

"You're telling me," She muttered, throwing her arm over her eyes. "It was so degrading and bullshit."

"You had nothing to worry about though, your character was badass there, they wouldn't make you strip."

"Not all the way down, but something had to come off. Gotta entertain the boys," She said, rising to her elbows to glance at the clock beside the bed.

"Assholes," He muttered.

Now that they had passed the awkwardness of first waking up together, they had started talking about their career's in the indies, sharing stories and how sucky it all was compared to WWE, but how neither would change it.

"I should probably go back to my room," She muttered, biting her lip and glancing over at the clock once more. She had long over stayed her welcome in her mind. Or at least she thought. She'd never stayed over with a guy, her brothers not counting, and she knew Dean had never been in this position either.

Deciding that she was going to make the first move, Sam started to crawl off the bed, only to have a strong arm looped around her waist, halting her.

"Where are you going?" He rumbled.

"Back to my room."

Lips touched down on her shoulders in barely there kisses, and her breath caught. She closed her eyes, not moving until she knew what Dean's plan was, until she felt it. Hi slower half slowly pressed against her hip, the pressure steady increasing until it became clear exactly what Dean wanted.

"This is over."

"I know."

He turned her over and slid on top of her, starring down at her, his eyes hungry, needy. She opened her mouth to say something, but he swopped down and shoved his tongue inside, sliding it along hers, making a soft moan slip through her lips. Her hands started to come up to grab at his hair, but he caught her wrist and pinned them to the side of her head.

When their lips finally parted, hers were swollen and he seemed satisfied, leaning down and nipping at them. He released both of her wrists, but she kept them where they were, knowing better at this point, and waited to see what he was going to do.

He hummed in approval, his hands sliding down the length of her body, stopping at her hips. He grabbed both sides of her underwear and pulled them down her long les, leaving her bare to him.

At this point, that was enough.

He pulled his boxers down, causing his erection to spring out. He stroked it a few times, all the while starring at her with lust blown eyes.

"You said you expected me to be an asshole today, huh?" He rasped, making goosebumps break out along her skin. One hand pressed beside the side of her head and he leaned down over her, lapping at her lips a few times before he pulled back once more, a smirk appearing on his lips. "As you wish baby."

Suddenly she was flipped on her stomach, air whooshing out of her, and before she could catch it, he was pushing into her, not pausing for her to adjust. She moaned in discomfort as he entered her practically dry, leaving her clenching the bedsheets to try and gain some type of control again.

He didn't pause or give her time to adjust, just go to it, slipping in and out of her at a decent pace, slowly increasing until he went into a fenzy, yanking her on her hands and knees and pounding into her.

He was close, she could tell, if not by the grips on her, then the grunts escaping his lips. He tended to be a silent lover, except when teasing her, but not today. He needed this, and she wanted to give it to him.

She started thrusting back into him, purposely tightening her muscles, and soon he came with a hoarse shout, pulling out and spilling his hot cum on her bare backside. He kept his hands on her hips a moment, catching his breath, before turning her back over on her back.

He looked spent, satisfied, and that satisfied Sam enough that she hadn't noticed that she didn't come until his hands started moving again. He parted her thighs open and slithered down her body, giving her a devious look before putting his mouth to work.

God, what a talented mouth.

His tongue lapped at her most intimate parts, taking his time moving down her pussy. It was almost like he was trying to memorize every inch of her, all while taking in her juices, and she was more than happy to allow him to do so.

She whimpered when his tongue ran up and down her entrance, teasing her to the point where she was trying to push her hips down just to get his tongue in her. He draped his arm over her waist and easily held her down while continually teasing her.

"Dean," She moaned, once more attempting to thrust her hips down into his, trying to fuck herself on his tongue, but he simply chuckled and pulled away completely, instead choosing to blow out air.

Her whole body broke out into goosebumps, and she trembled underneath him, her bod tightening up as the pressure in her loins only increased. She had never been teased like this before, but then again, she never had a lover like Dean before.

He was so passionate, and yet playful at the same time. Rough, but tender. He always made her she was taking care of.

Eventually.

"Shhh," He cooed, raising himself up over her and brushing his lips against hers as his fingers slid through the moisture between her legs. "You need something baby?"

"You," She stated honestly, but it didn't phase him. He only chuckled again before pulling away and once more moving down her body.

"Turn over," He commanded, and the low rumble of his voice only lit the fire in her more. She followed his orders, turning over and then rising on her knees, unable to say no to the lunatic fringe currently taking over her body.

She heard rustling, and felt him move around a little bit, until she felt his hands on her hips urging her down.

She gasped as she was suddenly impaled by his tongue, a long moan stuttering out of her throat. She clenched up around him, not because it hurt, but because she was so aroused it was a shock to her system.

"Dean," She managed while he continue to tongue fuck her. He pulled his tongue out and rained kisses on her most private area. It should be illegal the way this man manipulated her body, but she would gladly break the law for him.

He slithered back up her body, trailing kisses along the way, until finally he reached her mouth, plunging his tongue in her mouth the same time he thrusted into her. She gasped, her body arching up as she tightened around him and fell apart. After being teased so much, it wasn't a surprise to her how quickly she came, but it was a surprise by how slow Dean was moving.

He chuckled against her lips while his hips moved lazily, sliding in and out of her achingly slow, and making her all the more sensitive to him.

"Dean," She groaned, throwing her head back and trying to thrust her hips up to him, whether it was to get him to move faster, or simply not move at all, she didn't know. All she did know, that what was happening right now, she couldn't handle.

"What's wrong baby?" He cooed, stopping all together to look at her. "You don't like slow, gentle?" As if to demonstrate, he started again, dragging himself out of her so agonizingly slow. "You don't want me to be gentle baby?"

"Not today," She managed, her neck arching back when he nipped at her. "Please Dean, I can't take much teasing tonight."

"You want me to be rough?" He rumbled against her throat, and she made a noise of confirmation. "You want me to treat you like a fucking slut?"

Never had she found the word so appealing than it did right now.

"Huh baby?" He asked, roughly thrusting into her body, making her jerk in the process. "Want to be treated like nothing but a lousy fuck? Huh?" His thrust increased, and she closed her eyes, savoring in the feeling of the burning in her body only burning even hotter.

She allowed him to thrust into her body to the point where she jerked with every thrust, to the point where it started to burn. She allowed him to do whatever he wanted to do to her, as long as he didn't stop.

"Dean!" She practically sobbed, her nails sinking into his skin.

He hissed in response but didn't stop. "That's it baby, show me how good I'm making you feel."

Her legs wrapped around his, caging him in, all while making sure he could never fully leave her body, just wanting to keep him close. His hand somehow managed to inch down between their bodies and started to stroke her most sensitive area, making her hips arch up and her body tighten.

She was already there, and so was Dean.

They came together, tightening their grips around each other, and just holding on, not only to each other, but also to this moment together.

 **Happy Thanksgiving, if you celebrate! If not, well, happy Thursday! Hope this chapter is one to be thankful of! :)**

 **I'm thankful for every follow, favorite, and especially thankful for my reviewers**

 **KairiAnneYukari21: Dean has his moments, and in this one he helped her out.**

 **Guest: We're getting there! I like a slow burn :)**

 **Lissa003:Glad to here it, and hopefully this was worth the wait!**

 **See everyone next Thursday!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is a long one people, ye have been warned...**

His tongue rolled lazily against hers, his hands gliding down her ribs and abs and to her now covered hips. He grumbled in disapproval as his hands grabbed handle full of her ass through her underwear, making her chuckled.

He tried to pull her closer but she pulled back, putting her finger to hip lips when he tried to follow her.

"I need to get dressed Dean," She said.

"You are."

"It seems like you're trying to undress me," She said as he lowered his head to her neck and sucking kissed along her skin. "I thought you would have gotten enough."

He pulled back with a raised eyebrow, and if her confidence was high as it was, it just soared even higher. "One more round baby," He purred, his hands smoothing over her hips and pulling them snug against his, his lips descending onto her throat.

Her hands gripped at his marked up shoulders, eyes closed as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive area on her neck.

"I have to go," She said regrettingly.

"Come on," He said, pulling away. "I did all the work last item, time for you to repay the favor."

"That was your fault," She said with raised eyebrows, not missing his hands that started to wander up to her bra clasp.

"Then punish me," He breathed against her lips before capturing her lips in a steamy lock, leaving her to collapse against him and allowed him to manipulate her body. Just as he started to undo her bra, the sound of the hotel door opened, causing her to pull away from him.

She didn't get far before his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to him, effectively blocking her from whoever just entered the room.

"Am I interrupting?" Seth asked, hands still on the doorknob.

"Yes." "No."

Sam glared at Dean, and looked at Seth who seemed all too amused by all this, but didn't say a word.

"You mind giving us a minute to at least get dressed man?" Dean asked, looking down at her.

"You got five minutes," Seth replied, heading to the bathroom. Sam didn't relax until she heard the sound of the door click. She pulled herself away and turned all of her attention to get dressed, keeping her back to Dean the entire time. She could still feel him starring at her, and by the time she was fully dressed, she had no real reason not to look at him, so she gave him and turned around.

"What?" She asked, not able to handle the silence.

He starred at her with guarded eyes, and in the back of her mind, she wondered if that's how she looked to him. Blocked off, unreachable.

Damaged.

She felt something click in her at that moment. Just standing there, starring at a half naked Dean Ambrose, who arms and chest were covered in love bites and scratched from the morning they shared. His hair was all messed up, jeans still open, and looked so utterly masculine her heart nearly stopped.

But there more than just how he looked, there had always been more to then that. Whatever it was, Sam didn't know. She hadn't felt it before, and something told her deep down she would never feel it again, and maybe that was for the better.

Even as she just stood there, staring at him, she could feel herself softening, letting him in.

No, a soft voice in her head whispered, halting all thoughts and jerking her back to the situation and what was happening.

She looked down and blinked a few times, trying to distance herself from him, but his presence was still there, it was always there.

"I thought I was the one supposed to be ashamed of us," He rasped.

She looked up at him quickly, eyes slightly widening at in surprise at the words. Now would be the time to say something and reassure him she wasn't, but the words wouldn't form.

And why should they?

He was the one from the beginning that kept telling her that this was nothing but a fuck, and it would never be anything more. He was the one that told her to make sure this was a secret.

She was his secret.

And yet he seemed to be wanting to change that.

She opened her mouth to point that out, and then maybe ask him what he wanted from her, when instead, a few surprised words slipped out. "I should go."

His eyes hardened, and she could see the emotion in his eyes, and see clearly that her words nails the coffin shut. A small part of her, alright, a huge part of her, was hurt over it and wanted to cry out, but the part of her that she knew best, that she knew how to survive, told her to get her ass out.

She put her head down and walked towards the door, biting her lip when she passed him, fighting herself to not turn around and go back to him. Just as she opened the door, the bathroom one opened and Seth emerged.

He quickly took assessment of the situation, seeing his teammate and brother looking pissed, and Sam halfway out the door, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Sam, wait," Seth said quickly, grabbing her attention. She glanced back at him, her wide brown eyes full of suspicion and already guarded and ready to attack. "Can we have lunch today?" He asked, and her eyes widened, shock flashing threw them. "Just you and me, I promise," He added.

She didn't say anything for a minute, and he thought she was going to refuse, but slowly she nodded, making him grin.

Progress was being made today, even if it was simply lunch.

xXx

Sam ran a hand through her currently wet hair, fighting back the nerves running through her body.

She felt the urge to run, her legs tensed and ready, prepared to move at an instant. She kept clenching and unclenching her arm muscles, making them sore and achy, but nothing compared to her poor teeth. They felt like they wanted to fall off with how tight she had them clenched together.

Being nervous wasn't something she could handle well, ever. Long before WWE and her…. Issues. She never knew how to react to her nerves, didn't have a method.

Well, she did but being completely immobile and barely able to function shouldn't really count as a method.

At least to some people. For her, it was all she knew. So screw other people.

The nerves she was feeling today, there was no real reason for it.

 _Keep telling yourself that._

She scowled at herself, telling that voice in her head to shut up. It was only lunch. Food. What was there to be nervous about?

 _The fact that you're having lunch not only with someone who you looked to and admired, and considered a brother, but also someone who caught you sleeping with his brother and one of his best friends._

"Fuck!" She yelled, slamming on her horn, propping her arm on the window sill and resting her head, ignoring the dirty looks and scowls she got from the surrounding cars.

Why she said yes to Seth, she didn't exactly know. She blamed it on the fact that Dean completely threw her off guard and all she wanted to do was get out of that hotel room, even if it meant agreeing to going to lunch with Seth.

Why would he want this lunch? What would they even talk about?

She knew exactly what he would want to talk about, but if he so much as mentioned it, she would be gone.

She pulled into a parking spot a half a block away from the café Seth had instructed her too and prepared herself for what was about to happen. As she walked ti the café, she felt like she was walking into some sort of sentence deciding her fate. In a way, it was.

How this lunch went could change everything. If it went terrible, then she guessed that meant they were really done, but if it went well..

She paused outside the café, carefully calculating what would happen if this went well. Things wouldn't be back to normal, nothing could make things the way they used to be, but if this turned out well, it would be a start. Did she want that?

She slowly exhaled and looked up, eyes locking with warm brown eyes that were currently watching her, waiting for her next move. She swallowed down her nerves, shoved her hands in her pockets, and walked forward, prepared for whatever was about to happen.

xXx

"Spill."

Dean looked up at the large Samoan now sitting across from him and waiting. Dean didn't know what he was waiting for. "What?" Dean barked, his tone coming out a lot rougher the he intended.

Roman looked at him with raised eyebrows and Dean almost felt bad. "I take it you and Sam didn't end on a good note," Roman stated, waiting for Dean to explain, but he simply grunted and shoved more food in his mouth, partly for an excuse not to answer, but also because the sushi place Roman dragged him to had some pretty good food and he was starving.

He was stupid if he thought that Roman would also this subject to be dropped.

"You're got scratched all over you, so you can't be grumpy because you didn't get none."

He only grunted and shoved more food in his mouth.

"Do I have to take your food away?"

Dean looked up with his mouth full, eyes narrowed and practically growled at him, daring him to try it. Roman simply grinned at him, clearly amused by his reaction. Dean glowered at him and lowered his head, once more focused on his food.

"Dean."

He swallowed his mouthful and wiped his mouth before straightening up and leaning back. "It's complicated" He said, looking up at his team mate.

"That's nothing new," Roman said. "Try again."

"It got even more complicated. How does that sound you asshole?" Dean growled.

"You knew what would happen."

"I didn't know shit!"

"You're sleeping with a girl with a shit ton of issues who also happens to be Seth's baby sister. What did you think would happen?" Roman asked with raised eyebrows.

"Watch it," Dean warned, not liking what he had to say.

Roman visibly softened and used a softer tone when he spoke. "You have to know nothing good would have come out of this."

"Yeah, I know, but..." Dean trailed off, roughly scratching the back of his head. "I didn't think it would get this real."

"You mean you didn't think you would get feelings."

His head snapped up and eyes narrowed at the Samoan. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh and call him stupid, or completely go bizzerk and attack him across the table. Get feelings? As if like her?

Hell no. Dean Ambrose didn't do feelings, didn't get crushes or like people. He fucked. Hit it and quit it. But he didn't exactly hit it and then quit it, he stuck around.

The sex was good simply as that.

"I don't have feelings for her," He said, brushing it off.

"Then why the hell you so sprung up on her?" Roman said exasperated.

"Why the hell are you so interested in my relationship status?" He shot back.

Both alpha males glared at each other across the table, both steaming with anger and ready too snap with the wrong words said.

"I'm just trying to look out for you man," Roman finally said, shoving away from the table and standing. Dean remained sitting and looked up at the big guy, not sure how to react to what he just said. "But a few words of advice? When you do talk to her, make sure you know exactly what's up between you two, because it ain't never as simply as a simply fuck."

xXx

"You were the one that insisted I tried it!" Sam argued while Seth shook his head quickly.

"It's still not my fault!" He argued.

"Not your fault? I ended up in the hospital."

"How the hell was I supposed to know you're allergic to weed? Who the hell is allergic to weed?"

"Apparently me, and you shouldn't have encouraged me to smoke in the first place," Sam said as a soft smile graced Seth's features. "I'm surprised it was you who encouraged me in the first place," She added.

"And why's that? Think I'm not cool enough to smoke?" Seth asked teasingly.

"That," She agreed, laughing at Seth's loud 'Hey!'. "But you were the responsible one, the dad of the family."

"But also a 27 year old who thought you needed to live a little," He said. "You were way to good back then."

"Too good? I was practically a saint."

"Compared to now maybe, but you were still a pain in the ass back then too," He said, shaking his head. "You walked around Ring of Honor like you owned the place."

"I had two older brothers who practically did," She grinned, "I took advantage of that."

They both shared a smile as they thought about the old days in Ring of Honor. Conversation had been smooth this entire lunch, surprisingly. Sure, there was a few awkward moments, wasn't there always? But after a few hiccups, they immediately kicked off and there hadn't been a lack of conversation yet.

"I still remember the first time I told you I was now your older brother," Seth said, and Sam put her drink down in surprised.

"I find it a little hard to believe you remember that," She said quietly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Seth frowned.

Sam looked down and messed with her coffee, shrugging her shoulders pathetically. She felt silly for bringing it up now, felt stupid for even sounding this needy.

"I just assumed after everything that happened we would be done completely," She finally said.

Seth exhaled, causing Sam to look up and see what he was thinking. "I felt a lot of things about you after what happened, after what you said," He said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "And not one of those thoughts included why you did it, I was too upset with the fact that you did it in the first place and couldn't get that."

Sam glanced down and fiddled with her silverware. She hated to admit it, but that hurt. Hearing Seth admit he didn't care about her in that situation and only himself made her chest ache and her head spin. She always said it, especially when they got in arguments, but having him admit it was a huge difference.

Bringing up this topic and actually talking about it with Seth brought up the unwelcomed memory, and certainly not a happy moment.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Christy limped up the steps to the apartment she shared with Tyler and Amber, having to pause every few steps. It hurt. It fucking hurt._

 _She closed her eyes and struggled to remain standing, her grip on the railing tight, to the point of it being painful, but she embraced it. It felt a hell of a lot better than anything else on her body. She tried to take another step up, but her ribs screamed it protest, and she nearly let it out, instead gritted her teeth and hissed out the air between her teeth._

 _She couldn't do this._

 _Hot tears filled her eyes, her breath caught in her throat, and she completely lost it. Sobs tore out of her sore, bruised frame, making them all the more painful, and making her aware of just how real this situation was._

 _She pressed the back of her hand into her mouth, trying to keep silent, but she couldn't hold back. She collapsed against the wall behind her and slowly slunk down to the dirty steps, gasping for air as that simply move tore through her ribs._

 _She dropped her head to her knee and just let it out. She couldn't help it. She thought she could numb it. Numb the pain, numb the situation, she did it all the time when she was little and her father and his friends enjoyed seeing her pain._

 _She used to be able to numb it._

 _But not anymore._

 _She couldn't make the pain go away, and now she had to idea how to handle it, she couldn't._

 _Her tear filled vision was becoming even more blurry, and it was starting to fade out, black little spots swimming around, and for the first time in her life, she no longer fought it, and practically begged them to take over._

 _Just as everything was fading away, her name was being called, making her jerk in surprise, and making the black spot go away. She cried out more in disappointment rather then pain, and a cold breeze brushed over her into body._

" _Christy, baby, are you with me? Come on hun, focus on me."_

 _Her head was turned and a blurry figure was crouched next to her, and she squinted her eyes trying to focus on whoever it was._

" _That's it baby, come on, focus on me."_

 _She tried, but it was to much work and she couldn't focus. Her head hurt so fucking much. All of her hurt. All she wanted to do was relieve the ache, the tension, she wanted to let go._

" _No no no," She heard faintly, and a hand caught her head as it started to fall back. "Shit."_

 _xXx_

 _She felt like she was floating on a painless, wave. There was no pain, no worry. Just bliss. But she was so cold. It wasn't simply a chill, or shiver worthy cold. No. It was bone chilling, and it was ruining her peaceful moment._

 _A frown formed on her face and she felt the floating slow down. She wanted to cry out in frustration, but no words would come out her throat, only a whimper._

 _A soft rustling sound breezed through her ers, and she jerked in surprise. A loud gasp escaped her and her body tenses up, making her slowly becoming aware of the pain radiating through her body._

 _Oh she didn't like this, not at all. She came down slowly, becoming aware of the pain radiating through her body._

 _Oh she didn't like this, not at all. She came down slowly, eyes flickering open, only to close once more at the bright lights shining down on her face._

 _More rustling sounds, a lot closer and a lot louder, and it took her a moment to realize that it was someone talking to her. Or at least trying._

 _She wasn't quite there yet, and didn't want to. She didn't want to feel the pain. She could already feel some of it and didn't want any more. But she wasn't in control, her mind had other plans and she was brought down and the rustling slowly began to form into words._

" _She should be able to make a fall recovery, but that all depends on how easy she takes it and if she seeks therapy like we recommend."_

 _The voice was quite, soothing, but unfamiliar, sending her into a slight panic state as she struggled to try and wake up to find out what's going on. She started to struggle, going into a panic without being able to see where she was, blindly throwing her arms and legs around. She heard screaming, and it took her a minute to realize that she was the one screaming. Hands latched on to her legs and arms, and she felt something heavy drape across her chest, only making her struggle more._

 _Whatever was across her chest was too heavy and she found herself unable to move. She sobbed in frustration and fear, not sure what was going on._

 _A hand was petting her head, and they were whispering something in her ear, and she stopped struggling and instead focused on that voice. It sounded familiar, and just as she focused on it enough to almost understand them, or at least recognize the voice, something sharp stung her neck and the world slipped away._

 _xXx_

 _The world came back to her slowly, and when it did, God did she wish it wouldn't. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. It took her a moment to get it, but she quickly understood she was in the hospital. For what?_

 _Stupid question, but she wanted to remain ignorant to what happened hours ago. Has it been hours? She didn't know what days it was, what time, she just didn't know._

 _It disturbed her, but seemed less important then other things._

 _She looked around, finding the room darkened and currently empty. She went to move her arms so she could sit up, but they were strapped to the bed, along with her legs._

 _What was happening?_

 _Despite the straps, she continued trying to move, anxiety tightening her chest, making her breathing turn shallow. She had to move._

 _Suddenly a nurse rushed into the room, her lips tight with concern. "You have to calm down miss," She said hurriedly._

" _I need to get out," She faintly heard herself said, still struggling. "Let me out!"_

 _The nurse touched her arm and that only set her off more._

" _Christy!"_

 _That voice made her freeze and look up at the new person who entered the room._

" _Matt?" She whispered._

" _It's alright baby," He said, hurrying to her side and taking her hand._

" _Please," She whimpered, yanking on the restraints._

" _Okay," He said, nodding._

" _Sit, it's in her best interest if the restraints stay on," The nurse said._

" _You have no idea what's in her best interest," Matt shot back, already undoing the restraints._

 _The minute her arms where undone, she launched herself at Matt,holding on as tight as she could._

" _Hey, it's okay, you're safe," He said, holding her in a tight hug. She buried her head in his shoulder and just held on. Her body was trembling, but all she cared about was holding on to her brother. Holding on to what was familiar._

 _She didn't know how long she sat there in his arms, nor did she really are, but the adrenaline wore off, and the realness of the situation had sunk in._

 _She still didn't move, because despite what happened she was safe here._

 _xXx_

 _Christy ate slowly, chewing the soft fruit as of one small bite could set it off. Ever since she woke up this morning she moved slow. Calculated._

 _Last night, laying in Matt's arms, she had thought things out. She thought the situation out, as painful as it was, and what she thought about chilled her to the bone._

 _All of this reminded her too much of her childhood, waking up battered and bruised, sore and confused. Feeling so utterly violated and alone. And much like the last time she woke up like this, she felt weak.._

 _And she promised herself that if showed a moment of weakness, that she certainly wasn't going to entertain others._

 _Matt walked out of the bathroom freshly dressed and looking considerably better then yesterday._

 _She doubted she could say the same._

 _He wordlessly came to her and enveloped her in a hug, like he had done many times in the past few hours._

 _She didn't say anything and accepted the hug, because despite everything, without him, she didn't know what would have happened._

" _I tried calling Tyler and Sara," Corey said softly, stroking her hair._

 _She tensed at the mention of her family. "Did you tell them?" She asked softly._

" _I didn't think this would be the best thing to say in a voicemail," Matt said teasingly._

 _She didn't say anything, but her mind was made. "And you're not going to," Christy said, finally pulling away from him and slowly laying down, grunting at the stretch in her ribs._

" _What?" Matt frowned._

" _Don't. Tell. Them," Christy repeated._

" _What do you mean don't tell them? What the hell do you expect me to do?"_

" _Exactly what I said Matt, nothing!" Christy said, getting upset._

" _Nothing? How can you expect me not to do anything and not say anything?"_

 _Because I'm asking you to!" Christy snapped, opening her eyes to glare at him. "Let's not forget who this happened to Matt, and I think I have the fucking right to decide who knows my business."_

 _He starred at her in shock and she didn't necessarily blame him. She didn't normally swear, and she certainly didn't have outburst like this, but then again, none of them had ever seen her at her lowest point like she was right now, none of them had seen her broken._

 _She lowered her gaze and focused on her hands instead, noticing with twisted humor that they were damaged as well._

" _I don't want them to view me differently," she added quietly._

" _Oh Christy."_

" _Please Matt," She said, looking at up at him. "Just please, I don't want them finding out."_

" _Fuck," He said, running his hands threw his hair, exhaling. "How do you expect this to work?"_

" _They'll be out of town for 3 days Matt, they won't even notice," She said, shaking her head._

" _Have you looked in the mirror Chris?" He smiled sadly._

 _A lump formed in her throat, and she had to blink back tears, but shook her head._

" _I got in a fight with one of the girls then," She said. "That's what you were calling about. I'll put some makeup on the bad ones if I have to, but Matt, please, don't tell them."_

 _As Matt stood there, looking dejected and so sad, a part of Christy broke that day at his whispered alright, and yet another part of her, the scared little girl that use to hide under her bed, praying, hoping that her father and his mean friends wouldn't find her, she became a little more damaged._

 _*Flashback Ended*_

"Which is why I have no choice but to make things right with you." Sam's head shot up and she starred at him with wide eyes. "I didn't give you the benefit of the doubt back then, and I certainly didn't try hard enough, but that's going to change. We're family Sam, and I'm not giving up on family."

"You weren't completely wrong to judge me back then," Sam said, giving him a quick, but forced grin. "I was a bitch."

"You had your reasons," Seth offered and the curiosity shun through his eyes and now would be the time to open up , reveal her deep secret, aaaand she tensed up.

"I don't want to talk about it," She said, jaw tense.

"Alright," Seth said quickly. "So let's talk about your training. When are you debuting?"

Sam found herself relaxing as she started talking about something that was safe and she could handle. It felt good talking to Seth and it was something she severely missed before she burned that bridge to the ground.

*Flashback*

 _Christy slowly climbed up her apartment stairs, her ribs twining in compliment. They were still sensitive and make it damn near impossible to do normal activities and yet, she still tried._

 _Like working out._

 _Safe to say, it was a complete waste of time._

 _Ten minutes walking on the treadmill nearly on the slowest speed and the pain in her ribs made her nearly pass out, it was so great._

 _She didn't expect everything to be healed quickly, but after nearly two weeks without working out like she usually did, her muscles were weakening._

 _She let herself into the apartment and started to head straight to her room when another person stood in her path._

 _She jerked back, glaring at him._

" _Tyler," She said, trying to step around him, but he once more stepped into her path. "What?" She barked, and he starred down at her unamused._

 _This wasn't the first confrontation she had with him in the past two weeks, and there no doubt would be more, but she was positive she hadn't done anything today to suffer his wrath._

" _Tyler," she said, this time warningly. "Where were you?" He asked._

 _Her temper rose another inch, and she had to close her eyes and count to 10. She was so sick and tired of this question, so sick and tired of being questioned where she went every night._

" _To the gym Tyler," She said. "Why you even care, I don't know, I'm a grown adult."_

" _Grown adult?" He scoffed. "You're 19."_

" _And yet I'm 3x as far as you were when you were 19," She shot back, her body heating up as the argument heated up. Her heart had jumped into her throat, and she hated it, but she hated arguing more, especially with Tyler, but dammit! She didn't do anything wrong_

" _Congratulations, you know how to suck up to the right people, well done," He said sarcastically._

" _I've worked my ass off to get here," She snapped._

" _And yet you're throwing it all away," He said, looking absolutely disappointed and disgusted with her._

 _Her heart ached at the sight, and it was suddenly hard to swallow the lump in her throat and everything suddenly seemed to get blurry. "I haven't messed anything up Tyler," She said, having to look away._

" _Maybe not yet, but you're getting there. Getting into fights, staying up all the time, sneaking off. Acting like an ungrateful brat. What happened to you?"_

 _I was raped and assaulted by one of your good friends._

 _The sound of a door opening made the conversation come to a pause as Sara and Matt walked in, laughing and completely oblivious to what was happening._

 _Sara paused and examined the two of them, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Are you two at it again?" She asked. "I swear you're going to kill each other one of these days."_

" _I'm surprised they haven't yet," Matt commented, plopping down on the couch, stretching his arms out, but keeping his gaze latched with Christy's._

 _He was searching for any signs of discomfort, pain maybe. They'd shared a lot of looks lately, Matt's questioning while hers was guarded. Always guarded.._

" _He's lucky I haven't murdered him in his sleep," she snapped._

" _Right, because I'm the one ta fault here," He said, rolling his eyes and throwing his hands in the air._

" _I haven't done anything wrong here Tyler, I've done nothing to deserve your critism and your constant question," She said, her voice slightly raising._

" _Other than sneak around and act like a total bitch."_

" _Whoah," Matt said while Sara's eyes widened._

" _Oh, I'm sorry," Christy said sarcastically. "I'm sorry that now that I don't sit around anymore and kiss your ass."_

" _Ohh," Matt coughed, and Sara's eyebrows only rose higher._

" _Excuse me?" Tyler frowned._

" _I'm sorry that now that I don't sit around anymore and reassure you and treat you like a child. I'm sorry you're upset, but I'm tired of being yours and everybody else's reassurance."_

" _What are you talking about?" Sara asked, suddenly jumping into the conversation._

" _All I ever hear from all of you is your complaints and fears and you all expect me to suck up and stroke your ego and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being treated like you're all better then me, because you aren't."_

 _All attention was on her now, and she should shut her mouth before she got herself into even more trouble, but she couldn't. This was stuff she'd held in for yeas and she felt the damn she built herself to keep everything bottled in so she could keep her family, break. She just didn't care._

" _Not one of you are better then me," She repeated. She found the corage to look up and slowly met everyone's eyes, one by one. "I'm better then you in the ring," She said pointing to Sara, then Matt. "On the mic. And I'm just a better person then you," She said, finally looking at Tyler. "You're cocky arrogant, and think you're untouchable. You only care for yourself and as long as Tyler's happy, screw the rest."_

 _Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, and she had to take a moment to compose her shaky voice. "And I'm tired of it, I'm tired of all of it. SO this," She said, motioning between all of them. "Is done."_

 _With all she had to say said, and tear threatening to escape, Christy turned around and headed to her room. And no one stopped her._

**Flashback Ended**

The buzz backstage at Raw always seemed to be loud, and tonight was no different. The stage helpers and crew members were running around, but when weren't they? Various superstars and divas were wondering around working, looking at home and relaxed, and exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be up here and main event, kiss ass, and hopefully she would be soon.

She'd know after her meeting. She was here to speak with creative about something, she didn't know what, they weren't overly specific, but she hoped it was about her debut.

She got caught behind an idiot with a cart who had to stop directly in front of her. She resisted the urge to tell, and instead held her tongue and looked around to find a familiar face looking at her, and he seemed to be on his way towards her.

She nearly glanced around, thinking that he had no reason to come towards her, and yet here he approached. Roman Reigns.

"Roman," She greeted.

"Sam," He responded, inclining his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed here?" She asked instantly defensive.

"Did I say that?" He countered.

She could have sworn at him for his ability to made her feel so damn foolish. "You implied it," She grumbled.

He chuckled at her in response, and crossed his arms over his chest. "So what's up?"

"Creative meeting," She revealed, nervously pushing her hair back, a little confused why this conversation was happening.

"You getting called up?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Don't look so surprised," She chuckled. Seriously. Why? As far as she knew was that he was a friend of Seth's. Besides, they never talked before. Well. Besides little conversations at the gym and when she was nearly passing out. "But no, I don't know. They didn't tell me why, just called me in," She shrugged.

Before he could respond, Sam felt someone behind her, and glanced over her shoulder to find Dean and Seth less than a few feet away and getting closer

"Hey girl," Seth greeted, swinging an arm around her shoulder into a quick side hug.

"Hey," She greeted, nodding at Dean as a greeting.

"What are you two up to?" Seth asked, glancing between her and Roman.

"Roman was just about to tell me why he's so shocked I'm being called up," Sam teased, glancing at Roman who had a small smile on his face.

"You're getting brought up?" Seth asked.

"I think they'd at least make me go to Nxt first," Sam laughed.

"Why? You're good. Hell of a lot better than the girls down there," Seth said.

Sam just shrugged, uncomfortable with the compliment from him. She wasn't use to them now a days, and didn't know how to respond, and while it would be easy simply to fall back into their habits from back in the day, there was a lot of damage done, and one conversation wasn't going to fix it.

Without realizing it, she glanced over at Dean to find him watching her, and she got caught in his eyes and couldn't look away. She always caught herself doing this when they were together. Normally they were a bit less dress and were alone, but nether less, she found herself always searching. Searching for God knows what.

"So what time is your meeting?" Roman gently prompted, easing the now awkward silence.

"Uh," Sam said, forcing herself to look away and glance at the time on her phone. "Shit ten minutes," She said, shoving it back in her pocket. "Well boys, thanks for the chat, but I gotta run," She grinned. "Seth, as always, it's been fun. Roman, always a pleasure," She grinned, "and Dean." Her shit eating grin faltering slightly to a softer less flirty one. "See you later."

He didn't acknowledge her, and she didn't expect him to, and certainly didn't stick around. She put all her focus on shoving everything aside and focus on the creative meeting she was about to walk in on.

She assumed everything she's been doing with Bill would be brought up, and that had been her whole focus in past weeks, even cutting down on her drinking to get into the best shape she could. And also as recently, wrestling was all she had. She'd burn any friends she had, so all she focused on was wrestling. It was the only positive thing in her life to focus on.

She took a deep breath, straightened her hair, and knocked on the door. She heard rustling, and a minute later, the door opened and revealed William Regal.

"Evening Sam," He greeted, holding to door open further and gesturing her in,

"William," She said, her way of greeting and made her way in, nearly stopping in tracks at the person standing in the room.

"Sam, nice to officially meet you," Stephanie McMahon greeted, extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. McMahon," She said, glancing over at William. "I didn't realize you'd be here."

"Why wouldn't I be? As head of creative it only makes sense to be here and explain the good news to you," She smiled, gesturing to the seats in the room. "Sit please."

Good news? Did Sam hear that right? It seemed as if all this was moving way to fast as the moment, and yet she didn't have time to process it because a principle owner of WWE had just told her to sit down.

As if sensing her nerves, William squeezed her shoulder and settled in the seat next to her while Steph situated herself across from them.

"So I'm going to get straight to the point," She saidm handing over a folder. "In that folder you will find all the information you'll need to know about your debut."

Sam starred down at it with wide eyes, almost in fear of it, but Stephanie either didn't notice, or had seen enough in her years as head of creative to just keep moving.

"Of course it won't be right away, and won't be the main roster, but we do have plans for you, and we plan to get them moving shortly," Stephanie smiled. "Do you have any question?"

"Uh, not at the moment," Sam vaguely heard herself say. "It's just a lot to take in at once."

"Understandable," Stephanie said standing up, and so did Sam. "But welcome to WWE. William, thank you for your time, and Sam, hope to see you soon."

Still slightly numb from the news, Sam nodded, gave the best smile she could, and walked out.

Once the door closed behind her, she collapsed against the nearest wall, heart absolutely pounding. What the hell just happened? Did that just happen? The folder in her shaky hands answered that question. She starred down at it, almost scared to look away. Afraid that it would disappear. All of her hard work, years of pain, loss, dedication, and the result was in her hands.

She exhaled and put her head back, trying to put a cap on her emotions. She was horrified to find herself wanting to cry, but this was all too much to take.

The door net to her opened, and she immediately straightened up, thinking that maybe it was Steph, only to find it William emerging.

"Sam," He smiled, clasping her shoulder. She once more sagged against the wall, too drained to worry about him seeing her like this.

"Did you know?" She rasped, gesturing to the room.

"I knew they had big plans for you," He answered smoothly, in the only way he could. "But there was never a question in that, not was there?"

"I… I don't," She drifted off, starring down once more at the envelope that seemed to be bruning hot in her hands.

"Take it all in, you deserve this," William said.

"Okay," She breathed, scrubbing a hand over her face. "What do they want me to do to prepare?"

"Continue working on your ring ability and move set, work with Bill, think about your character and moves, and stay out of trouble," William warned, pointing a finger in her face.

"Right," She nodded quickly. "William? Ah… Thank you."

She couldn't finish it. She couldn't thank him for everything he'd done for her, because in all honesty, it would take all day, and it simply wasn't in her nature too, but never before in this moment did she wish she could. He was the one who her here, believed in her, pushed her, dealt with her bullshit.

He smiled at her, squeezing her shoulder once more before leaving her. Taking another breath, Sam slowly started to walk, having nowhere in particular where she was going, just needed to move. Needed to clear her head, sort through all the thoughts and new pieces of information she just received.

She didn't get far, and certainly didn't get to sort through her head when she another familiar face, and not necessarily one she wanted to see. Silently praying that she hadn't been spot, Sam tried to turn the corner faster, but had to stop when she heard her name be called out.

"Wait up!" Amanda called, taking her time walking towards her.

Sam grit her teeth and crossed her arms over her chest, making sure the folder was safe.

"What are you doing here?" Amanda asked.

"Weren't we through this the last time I was here?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

Amanda looked put back, but quickly recovered. "I was hoping you'd be less childish this time around," Amanda replied, eyes narrowing. "I mean, you do know how to act like an adult, right?"

"More then you apparently, which is sad considering you're older. What are you, like 30 now?"

"Real mature Sam, make fun of my age, and I may be older but uh, look around. Who made it?" Amanda asked, a cocky smirk on her face.

"Me," Sam said simply, holding up the folder. Who made it now?"

Amanda's eyes flickered between Sam and the folder, teeth clenched together. Suddenly a smirk covered Amanda's face and she took a step back.

"You won't last," She said, shaking her head. "Not without me and Seth backing you."

"I never needed you guys to back me," Sam said sternly, meaning it. Yeah, they did help, but without, she still would have made it. She knew it.

"So why did you stick around, huh? Maybe it had something to do with your little crush on Seth back in the day, huh?"

Sam's fist clenched, and this time she was the one with a clenched jaw.

"But I got to him first too, just like this company. Face facts Sam, you'll never be better than me. You are worthless."

With that being said, Amanda walked away, having the last word while Sam stood there with a heavy stomach. All happiness of debuting gone, replaced by a feeling of self pity and anger.

 **Wow. A long one and for no particular reason, just a lot of things that needed to be done here, and splitting it into two seemed like a waste of time, so hope you enjoyed and reviews are really appreciated for this one.**

 **A Side note... so many flashbacks, ugh... I need a new way to indicate a flashback, because my way is annoying me, so I can't imagine what it does to ya'll reading. Maybe it doesn't bother you at all, maybe it does, let me know! Especially if you have a new way.**


	19. Chapter 19

Her body moved quickly, fluently. Hell, even gracefully. Three words he never thought he'd used to describe the way a womens body moved, but with her he didn't have a choice. He never had a choice with her.

Everything she did worked and seemed to come naturally to her, giving off an almost Gody complex, which wasn't far stretched, she'd be the first one to tell someone about herself.

She'd done it several times while they were together. But then again, all of those things were more bedroom related.

Just thinking about some of the things she says, some of the things she does in the bedroom brought a smirk on his face, and he had to fight those images back, knowing exactly what they were going to lead to. Considering he was in his work place, he didn't need to pop a tent for everyone to camp under.

But it was hard not to, seeing her lean body covered in sweat, her leggings glued to that fabulous ass, and just the raw aggression coming off of her.

He shifted against the wall, trying to remind himself now wasn't the time, and the time might not come for a while. He was still a little upset with what happened a few days ago, although he wouldn't admit it aloud.

He wasn't about to show that some pussy got him all bent out of shape, especially not that his feelings were hurt when said pussy was embarrassed of him. It wasn't simply his ego that was hurt, no. It was hard to get a hurt ego when there were fresh scratched on your shoulder, and her screams still ringing in your ear.

If only it was his ego.

If only it was that easy.

She paused in the middle of her move set, bending down at the hips, hands on her knees, and for a minute it looked like she might get sick. Bill looked like he was getting ready to move towards her, check on her, but she quickly straightened up and got started again, picking back up where she left off, not missing a beat, although it was obvious that she was starting to feel it.

She had been working hard for a the last twenty minutes he had been watching her, and he wouldn't be surprised if she had been working equally as hard her entire session. It led him to think that maybe she was just an angry as he was. Just maybe.

She finished the move set and almost immediately say down. Assuming it was over, he pushed himself off the wall and slowly started to walk towards her, just catching snippets of what Bill was saying to her.

"Have you thought any more about high flying stuff?"

"No," Sam rasped, head down, shoulders moving with the force of her breathing.

"Think a little into it. You're lean enough to get away with it if you want, it's ultimately up to you. Alright?"

She didn't respond, just nodded and lowered herself on the mat, and Bill left, giving him a nod as he passed. He glared after him, not liking the comment about how lean she was. He shouldn't be looking at her body. **His** body.

Which at the moment seemed absolutely wrecked.

"You look like shit," He commented.

Her head didn't lift, but he didn't miss the sudden tenseness of her body, so he knew she heard him. The middle finger he received only confirmed that. He chuckled and put his elbows on the ring, waiting for her to finally look at him.

"What do you want?" She asked, sitting up, wincing in the process. He watched her quietly, not responding, causing her to glare at him. "Or did you just come here to be an asshole?"

"I came here to workout," He corrected. "You aren't that special sweetheart."

Her lips tightened and she finally stood and made her way out of the ring, on the opposite side of him. He chuckled at that and quickly caught up with her, walking by her side as she headed probably to the girls locker room.

At the last minute, he grabbed her arm and quickly yanked her into one of the storage rooms, closing the door before someone could hear her shouts of protest.

"What the hell?" She hissed, immediately getting in his face.

"I should be asking you the same thing," He said quickly, not backing down, instead stepping even closer to her.

"I'm not the one that cornered you and dragged you in storage room," She snapped.

"Maybe if you weren't such a distant bitch I wouldn't have to," He snorted.

"I don't owe you anything Dean," She said, shaking her head.

"Yes you do," He hissed, getting into her face, the shock written on her face.

"I didn't do anything," She said shakily.

"Last Friday."

They both stood there, tense and ready to explode at any moment, and Sam was the one that deflated. That had to.

Later, when he looked back at this argument, he would wonder if maybe that was the sign he needed, if that was what he should have taken as the sign to move on, because in this moment, it become painfully clear who cared more.

"I didn't do anything wrong," She said shaking her head. "All I did was get dressed."

"You were ashamed."

She didn't confirm, nor deny him, making it all so much worse.

"I was the one who was supposed to hide you. Hate you. Despise you," He spat out.

"You act like you still don't!" She said frustrated, throwing her hands in the air, when it finally hit her, that maybe… just maybe, he didn't. Despise her that is. But because she was afraid of the answer, whether it was a yes or a no, she didn't ask, only pushed the issue even further. "I was only doing what you told me to do at the very beginning of this."

"Please tell me when I told you to run away and hide like a fucking coward at the drop of a dime?"

"When you told me this was nothing but a fuck!" She yelled. "And that's all it still is, so why are you so bent out of shape about this? Is it Seth, is he giving you a hard time? Do you want me to-"

"I don't want shit from you," He spat.

"Then why the hell am I still here?"

Good question. He didn't have the answer for it. Five, maybe ten minutes passed, who knew. Who really cared, because in both of their eyes, they just fucked up. Sam felt the familiar gaping whole in her stomach, the voices in her head telling her what a fuck up she was, and Dean, well, he felt like a failure, and like another good thing in his life, had just left him.

xXx

"Why are you wound up so tight tonight man?" Seth asked while Roman went up to grab them a few drinks. It was Tuesday night after the taping, and a couple of the guys decided they wanted to go out and get a few drinks, especially since it was Roman's home town.

"Just a lot of shit on my mind," He replied, jerking his shoulders in an excuse for a shrug.

"Trouble in paradise?"

He snorted at that and roughed up his hair even more by raking his hand through it. "With what? My hand and my dick?"

"More like you're dick and Sam."

Dean froze, eyes widening in shock before he collected himself and forced himself to glance at Seth who chuckled in response.

"You don't think I know what's going on with you two?"

"How…?"

"I caught you guys in bed, what, two times already? Practically naked both times?" Seth asked shaking his.

"Look man," Dean began, fully prepared to apologize.

"Nah, it's cool, it really is," Seth said quickly. "It doesn't bother me that much, I promise, just don't hurt her, alright? She was never one to settle for the mundane type of guy, and it usually led her to getting into trouble. Just look out for her, alright?"

Dean looked down, the worn out table top suddenly much more interesting then Seth and having to find a response for that. What does one say in this type of situation? When the brother of the girl you're screwing tells you to look out for her. Promise you will? That you won't hurt her? How do you explain that it's just a booty call?

"We aren't exactly on speaking terms right now," He said instead, glancing at Seth for a reaction. He opened his mouth to say something when Roman rejoined them, and Dean greedily grabbed for his beer, grateful for the distraction.

"What's going on?" Roman questioned, sensing the slight awkwardness in the situation.

"Dean and Sam aren't talking I guess," Seth informed him, carefully watching his brother.

"What did you do?" Roman asked, looking at Dean.

"Why the hell is it my fault?" Dean demanded.

"Because it's you," Roman said simply.

"First off, that's bullshit, and second, everyone here knows how much a bitch she is, it could very well be her fault."

"Hey," Seth complained.

"Don't hey me Rollins, you know that better than anyone."

"Either way," Roman said loudly, over talking the two bickering boys. "You need to make shit right."

"Why the fuck do I have to do that? It's not like we're in a fucking relationship. It's sex. That's it."

Both guys looked at him in a way that made his skin crawl. Like they knew something he didn't. He wasn't sure he wanted to know either. Deep down he did, sure, he wasn't a stupid man, but denial was a lot easier to deal with then what they were applying.

"If it was just sex you wouldn't be bent out of shape like this," Seth said finally, and Roman nodded.

"I'm not bent out of shape over some pussy."

"Then why the fuck you mopin around for?" Roman shot back, eyebrows pinching together in frustration over his team mate. "If you got feelings, then admit it and get your girl before she disappears on you. Simple as that. If not, stop being an asshole about it and move on."

It was quite after that, the tension radiating off of everybody's body high. Dean was tense and defensive, shooting Roman dirty looks every chance he could while Roman simply starred back, unapologetic, mean while Seth was awkwardly in the middle of it all, refusing to pick sides, and yet not disagreeing with either side.

"Look man," Seth began.

"I don't want to fucking hear it," Dean said icily.

"Dude."

"No! I don't have any feelings for her, and I'm not pouting about it, alright? All it was about was sex, and that's all it will ever be about, got it?"

Seth kept his mouth shut after that, as did Roman, while Dean remained hunched over his beer, jaw clenched as his mind raced in a thousand different directions.

And all of them involved Sam.

xXx

Shit. How did she get here? How did she fuck up this bad?

She'd done a lot of things she wasn't particularly proud of, sure, but this? Oh this might just top them all.

The sad thing?

It shouldn't.

There was so many things that should be far worse then this. Like the time she turned her back on her family. All the bridges she burned over the years. All the things she'd done to get here, to survive.

And yet none of those things caused the icy chill that settled along her skin, her heart, her stomach, even her fucking head then this.

She closed her eyes, trying to shove it all away, the thoughts, the feelings, but she couldn't. Wouldn't be able to. Jesus.

How?

That was the only thing that seemed to be able to cross her mind, but she knew exactly how, she agreed to this one, encouraged it, hell, she was pretty sure she was the one that started this.

She shouldn't have gone drinking, it always led to trouble, and when people started buying her drinks? And when the guy with the cute eyes sat down and started buying her shots?

Those were really bad ideas too, but right now, was the worse idea of all, and it was all her fault.

She should have said no. Could have. It crossed her mind, didn't it?

It did, right?

Maybe it would be better if it didn't, so she wouldn't have to look back and think about how she had the power to stop it, and didn't.

Her body jarred forward, and she dropped her head and squeezed her eyes tighter, maybe even praying that this was a dream, but the hands gripping her hips? Those couldn't be part of a dream. The hot breath breathing on her back? No. That wasn't a dream either.

And the cock moving in and out of her? God if only.

"Shit," The guy grunted, slowing down and she nearly screamed no, wanting this to be over as quick as possible. She was already regretting this, and they had just started.

His hand smoothed up her back, gripping her hair and pulled her back, forcing her to straighten up and lean against his chest, her head on his shoulder.

"Pretty mouth of your's is all the way down there, can't reach it," he purred against her neck, the dirty talk doing nothing for her like it normally did. "Come on pretty lady, open that mouth for me."

 _No._

"Come on baby, let me see the tongue. It would've felt so good on my dick."

She felt repulsed by the idea, and her body tensed up in response, but he didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he got the wrong idea about it.

"Playing hard, huh?" He chuckled lowly, shoving her forward once more, and she barley caught herself on her elbows, nearly face plating. "We'll see about that."

The thrust resumed, much harder now, and quicker, and a part of her was glad, because it meant that this would be over sooner, and she would be able to leave and shower, and boil his stench of her body.

A couple minutes, not soon enough for Sam, his hips jerked, and a groaned low in his throat, and just for show, she let one of her own out, forcing herself to push back against him. He remained resting against her for a minute, before leaning over her back and draping himself across her, kissing her neck.

"Thanks for the fun honey," He said, kissing her cheek and pulling out. "Do this another time? You live here, right?"

"For the most part," She said, successfully avoiding the question while gathering her cloths. "I travel a lot."

"Cool cool. Leave me you're number, I'll call you and maybe if you're in town we can do this again," he grinned, and if felt like spiders were suddenly washed over her body. The only time she felt like over a smile was when….

NO.

"Uh sure," She heard herself say, and he tossed her his phone, and for some God unknown reason. She typed her number in.

"Thanks baby," He purred, walking her to his door and she knew what was coming next. A kiss. Most likely to the lips.

Nope.

She quickly looked down, avoiding the kiss to the lips, instead getting one to the cheek, and he didn't seem to bothered by it.

"See ya," She smiled, and he simply grinned at her as he watched her walk out of his apartment.

It was a decent walk home, for which she was grateful for. She could think. She was free. Not locked in her hotel room where all her demons tore her apart.

But she deserved it this time. She felt so dirty. She didn't want that, but she didn't say no. God knows she could.

She didn't want to see him again, but she would.

She shouldn't, but she couldn't say no.

But why should she have to say no? She wasn't in a relationship.

 _Liar._

She should be able to enjoy herself, because after all, the guy was a good looking guy, and nice, and she vaguely remembers him being funny, though she wasn't sure. And for the little bit of it that she allowed herself to actually focus on, he seemed to know what he was doing in bed.

So why shouldn't she enjoy it?

But that wasn't the real question. The real question is why couldn't she enjoy it?

Too soon she arrived back at her hotel, and not being able to handle being locked in a tight space just yet, not being able to handle her demons tearing her a part, she took the steps, taking her time. But the staircase was brightly lit, and they almost felt accusing against Sam's skin, and as if they were trying to reveal her secrets.

She gritted her teeth and sped up her clump up the stairs.

Anything to get out of this hallway quicker.

She was higher up, seventh floor, and by the time she got there, she was out of breath and her heart rate was up, and it felt exhilarating. Left her craving more.

A grin spread across her face at the idea, and she got a little extra skip in her step at the idea. That's what she needed right now, a good workout. It would give her the little extra boost of every, and the high she needed. Sure, it was a little late, but fuck it, she need this. Absolutely needed it. Everything wasn't so dark anymore.

She rounded the corner, her mind to fill with the idea of her upcoming workout then to see the man leaning against her door. He looked up at the same time she did, and she couldn't help but to freeze. She starred at him with wide eyes, feeling she was just caught. His eyes burned a trail through her body as he looked her up and down, and she found herself suddenly shaking. When his eyes finally did met hers, she could barely breath, and the burning in his eyes didn't make it easier.

A sinking feeling settled in her stomach as she realized exactly what happened. He just figured it out. He knew.

Fuck.

She felt panic creep up from her stomach into her throat, and she wanted to cry out. But she couldn't. It was like watching a car crash happen. So desperately wanting to do something, stop it. But at the end of the day, there was nothing you could do.

"Who?" He rumbled, the sound coming from deep in his ches.t.

She couldn't say anything. All she could do was stare.

"Who!" He shouted, slamming his palm against her door. "Can't speak now, huh" He questioned, leaning forward, eyebrows raised, eyes wide, just waiting for her to answer. "Did he fuck your throat to hard, is that what your problem is?"

A heat washed against her face, and she looked down. She couldn't do this. Fuck, she couldn't handle this. The demons weren't in her head. They weren't trying to tear down her door. No. They were right here in front of her.

Strong hands slammed down against her shoulders, and she was slammed against the wall, Dean's body pressing into hers, effectively pinning her. His leg slipped between hers, pressing up so it pressed directly against her core, and much to her horror, it caused a shutter to shack her frame, and a whimper to escape her throat.

"Who. Was. It."

"It doesn't matter," She found herself saying, licking her dry lips. "It doesn't matter," She repeated, hands coming up, and shoving Dean away, straightening up.

"Like fuck it doesn't," He spat.

"It doesn't," She repeated more firmly. "It was nothing but sex Dean, just like what we have. It didn't matter, and it certainly shouldn't matter to you."

But it did. And Dean despised it, hating how the thought of someone else's hands touch his body, do all the things to his body that only he should, bothered him. Made him mad. Made him want to scream and tear something apart. Made her want to claim her.

But he couldn't do any of that and maybe that's what bother him the lost. That he couldn't do any of that because she was his. They were nothing but a fuck.

He shouldn't care who she slept with.

"I care because I want to know if I should expect any diseases from you," He said. "In case you forgot, I don't wear a condom with you."

Her eyes flared and she looked away before looked back at him. "I don't have diseases," She said.

"How about all the dicks you suck?" The words always seemed to come out before he could stop them, and most times he didn't care or regret them. But with Sam, everything was different. Any words he had left in his mouth, just got slapped out.

His cheek stung and his anger raised, any remorse he had for his previous words burned with rage. His jaw clenched as he starred back at her to find rage in her own eyes, but it didn't hold a flame to his.

Her hand raised again, as if she was going to slap him, but he caught her wrist. She raised her other hand and tried again, only for the same result, and he had enough, shoving her back with her wrist, and forcing her against the wall, wrists on either side of her head, his body keeping her pinned.

Her eyes were still filled were fury and more unreadable emotions, and Dean found himself wanting to stay and figure every single one out, even in his angered state. Find out exactly what was going in her head. Find out her reasons for doing what she did. But the longer he held her against the wall, the more he realized why he couldn't. Why he could never stare into her eyes for long when they were together.

They sucked him in, drew him deep and made everything so very difficult. Suddenly mad with himself more than her, he shoved himself away from her and walked away, head down and never looking back.

 **If I get over 6 reviews I'll update tomorrow, if not, see ya'll Thursday!**


	20. Chapter 20

WARNING: **The following attachment is for WWE purposes only. Any that find themselves in possession of this document with no need for it will be fined and sentenced to prison for a sentence of up to 5 years.**

Sam's thumb hover over the attached document to this. Should she open it, or shouldn't she? She knew what was in it, knew what to exact, but the question was, was she ready to read it?

Taking a deep breath and lowering her phone in her lap, Sam reclined on the pillows once more and focused on the ceiling, instead of the email on her phone that currently held her future.

Stephanie wasn't lying when she said they had plans for her and wanted to move fast. Training became a lot more intense, more demanding, and a hell of a lot harder. They know expected a lot more out of her, and many days didn't take excuses or no's.

She dealt with all of the coaches yelling, their instructions, even doing all the stuff she already knew. She couldn't afford to make mistakes now, not with her future hanging in the balance. She was so close to accomplishing her goal she could practically taste it. But she was hesitant to really relish in the feeling, afraid that like so many other times, it would be taken away. She doubted that they would tell her if they were only going to pull the plug but this was WWE, anything could happen at any time and if it was to happen… If she was told that this wasn't happening, if she was going to be put off again and they didn't know when they were going to go from here with her….

She didn't know what she would do then. But she knew that she would have to reconsider a lot of things.

The sound of the bathroom door opening pulled Sam out of her thinkings and she sat up, stretching her arms above her head and grinned at the whistle.

"You're gonna make me get all hot and bothered again," He grinned, stalking towards her.

"It doesn't take much," She said once more resting against her pillows, not bothering to cover up her exposed chest as he crawled on the bed towards her, his hand sliding up her bare stomach and cupped one of her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"These bad boys are going to be the death of me," He declared, lowering his head to pepper kisses on her skin.

She let him do it. Didn't mean she enjoyed it or didn't judge him for it. She never understood the obsession with boobs or why so many guys went straight to them during sex or foreplay.

Sure, it felt alright to her, but most of the time she found it a waste of time. There was so many better places to pay attention to.

His other hand started to slip under the blanket and started to head down. "Woah killer," She laughed softly, closing her legs and gently pushing him off her head. "I'm still sore." The boyish grin on his face made her want to roll her eyes, but refrained and instead gave him a small smile of her own.

"I had fun last night," He confessed.

"Don't you have fun every time this happens?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Do you?" He returned.

Good question. She wished she knew the answer. Wait. No, that wasn't true. She knew the answer, just wished she it wasn't true, because all in all, she wanted to be able to enjoy this.

"I wouldn't let this go on for a month if I wasn't enjoying it" She said, and the answer seemed good enough for him that he gave her a quick kiss before rolling out of bed to get dressed. "When can I see you next?" He asked.

"Don't know," She shrugged, earning a raised eyebrow that caused her to elaborate. "I haven't figured out my schedule for the week yet," She added.

"Well let me know, alright?" He said.

"Will do," She said, give him a wave while he was leaving. She didn't waste time sitting there, instead she rolled out of bed and headed into the previous used bathroom. His scent was still in there and she couldn't help but make a face. She hated that he lingered, constantly reminding her what she did. What she was doing.

She wasn't one to have regrets, life was to short for that, but she had to admit, what happened wasn't right. Wasn't fair. Not to him.

Not Devon. Hell, he was getting a pretty good deal out of this if you asked Sam. He had no right to complain.

But him.

Dean.

It wasn't fair that the minute they argued, she found someone knew. But they were just bootycalls too. So why did this bother her so much? Why did having another man touch her, make her skin crawl?

Not liking the answer, Sam pushed all thoughts away and finished doing what she had to do.

xXx

"Hey," Seth grinned, giving her a hug."How are you?"

"I'm good, be even better once I beat your ass," She grinned.

"Beat my ass?" Seth asked, voice going up a notch. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am," She said. "I know how much of a sore loser you are, but try not to cry this time, okay?"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah," Seth said. "Hold up. One, you aren't going to beat me. I've been doing crossfit for over 6 years now. Second, I don't cry."

"Just because you've been doing crossfit longer doesn't mean shit. You've been wrestling longer and I'm still a better wrestler."

Seth's speechless expression was comical and made a grin spread across her face.

"You," He sputtered.

"Come on Seth," She said, standing up from their stretching. "It's time for me to kick your ass at this crossfit thing."

"Crossfit thing?" He asked, still looking at her with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Technical words don't matter, time does," Sam dismissed. "See, I've been at this for 10 minutes now and I already know more than you!"

His eyes narrowed at her and she starred back at him, with a shit eating grin on her face, slowly disappearing as he kept starring at her.

"Seth," She began. "Look, I know you're nervous and all, but the quicker we begin the quicker I can kiss your ass.."

She let out a squeal as Seth grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up, all negative thoughts from earlier leaving her as she relaxed and enjoyed her time with Seth.

xXx

"You cheated," Seth accused, causing Sam to let out a breathless laugh. "You fucking cheater!"

"No," She gasped, shaking her head. "You were… the one that… that."

"No no no," Seth said, shaking his head. "You started fucking…fucking…"

"Definitely didn't start fucking," She panted, glancing over at him from her position on the floor.

He was a few feet away in a similar position, trying to recover from the brutal workout they just started.

"You still cheated," Seth said after a moment, shaking his head.

"Sore loser," Was all she could manage at the moment.

They remained quiet, just laying net to each other and trying to recover and catch their breaths.

"So what are you doing later?" Seth finally asked, sitting up.

"Don't know," She said, grabbing on to his arms to yank herself up too. "Probably calling Devon and handing out a little."

Seth made a face but looked down quickly, but still saw it nether less.

"Am I ever going to meet this guy?" He asked, the obvious distain standing out in his voice.

"Wow," She laughed. "Try and sound a little more happy towards him, will ya?"

He shrugged, no regret in his eyes. "You deserve better."

Her smile disappeared and she glanced down, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"It's still a little too soon to play big brother Seth," she said in a teasing voice, trying to lighten up how serious she was, but the light that dimmed in Seth's eyes told her message receive.. It still didn't make her feel better.

"Then let me play the friend role, bring him out sometime and we'll get some drinks," Seth said.

"Seth, we aren't in a relationship. We fuck. That's it," She said. "Besides, you usually have your 2 boys with you."

"Yeah, so?"

"One fuck buddy meeting another?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Doesn't really turn out right."

"Well," Seth said, rising. "Let me know if you change your mind, I'd still like to meet him, fuck buddy or not. And by the way, fuck buddies don't take care of each other like Dean took care of you."

Sam's brows furrowed and she starred after him, his words racing through her mind.

 _And by the way, fuck buddies don't take care of each other like Dean took care of you._

What the fuck did that mean? Took care of her? How did Dean take care of her? Did Seth mean that they were more then fuck buddies?

So many questions racing through her mind now, making her head spin and her stomach drop. She didn't know how to sort them, so they attacked her at once, overwhelming her and making her filled with so many scenarios and imaged of him. All their time together. Haunting her.

Fuck.

Her hands slapped against the floor, teeth clenched, all while cursing Seth for this.

xXx

"You're so fucking hot!" the blonde moaned, grinding her hips sown and grabbing her neck, her fake nails digging into his skin.

He remained leaning back, arms stretched out and watching hungrily as she continued to roll her body against his. He finished off his beer before anchoring his hands on her hips and yanking her firmly to him.

"Let's leave," He said in her ear.

"Fuck yes," She moaned, her hands running down his chest and grabbing the waistband of his jeans. "Fuck yes," She nodded, grabbing his face and smashing their lips together.

Her lip gloss made this kiss dirty, and sloppy, and Dean found it a slight annoyance, but he wasn't complaining, he was about to get laid.

Her hand brushed over his covered cock, and he decided than and there that they weren't going to make it out of this bar.

He stood up, nearly making her fall on her ass.

"Make sure the bathroom's empty," He ordered, slapping her ass as she walked by, earning a loud giggle. She hurried towards the bathroom, and he slowly followed her, giving her time to empty the bathroom if needed.

When he opened the door, he was sure that if his cock wasn't already digging into his jeans, he would have changed his mind on this whole fucking thing. The bathroom smelled of cheap perfume, making him want to vomit, but his cock was digging into his jeans, and wanted to get this over with. He found her already shirtless and leaning against the sink, grinning at him. He locked the door and unbuttoned his jeans, pulled his cock out. Her eyes focused on the newly exposed flesh, and without needed directing, she quickly walked over to him and dropped to her knees, taking him in her mouth and wasting little time. He looked down at her blonde head as she bobbed up and down on him eagerly, moans slipping out of her mouth as if she was on the receiving end of this.

It felt good, but not great.

He looked up at the ceiling while she continued working him, trying so hard to please. At one point she took him all the way in in her mouth, gagging herself on his length, causing a uncontrolled shudder to wrack his body and groan at the feeling and vibration rushing up his cock.

 _He grabbed her hair and thrusted his hips towards her mouth and held still, small tremors running through him at the feeling of the back of her throat touching his cock, and her trying to swallow in an attempt to relax her throat._

 _Pulling back just a couple inches, he gave her a moment to catch her breath, before shoving back in, hard._

 _She gagged and attempted to pull away, but he quickly grabbed her hair and held her steady, a cocky grin spreading on his lips as she looked up at him, wide eyes._

 _The sight was almost enough to send him over. Her gorgeous brown eyes continued to stare up at him, desperation starting to peek through and her breathing started to become more labored._

" _You'll let me do whatever I want to you, won't you?" He asked lowly, pulling away a hair before quickly repositioning himself at the back of her throat._

" _You'll me fuck you however I want for how long I want as hard as I want, huh?"_

 _Her eyes narrowed up at him and he couldn't help but notice with a smirk that she wasn't pulling away._

 _Finally he let her head go and she pulled back and off of him, glaring up at him half heartingly. He wasn't sure what was more of a turn on, seeing his cock glistening with her salvia, and knowing just how far her got, or seeing her on her knees so prettily, starring up at him, waiting for him._

" _So damn gorgeous," He whispered._

 _Her eyes widened at the sudden compliment, and he was a little surprised in himself, not expecting to say that out loud either. But he did, its not like he could take it back. And he honestly wasn't sure he wanted to. Seeing the slight spread of red on her face made him feel oddly good._

 _Almost made him want to see it more often…_

He was brought out of his musings as immense pleasure shot up his cock and straight into his balls. Groaning, he reached down and gripped the black…wait… no. Blonde.

He furrowed his brows together and forcefully yanked the girl off of him, forcing her to look up at him. Too much lipstick, too much makeup.

Not Sam.

Fuck.

"Get up," He ordered, swallowing hard and taking a step back.

Seeing the huge grin on her face made his stomach turn and his erection start to droop.

He started to stroke himself, trying to get back to full hardness, or at least enough to fuck her, but he found it becoming harder and harder the more she undressed herself. As part of a distraction, he solely focused on rolling the condom on. He hated the fact that his hand was shaky. There was no reason for it. He was about to fuck someone. Nothing wrong with it. So why did he feel guilty?

"How do you want me?"

He looked up to find her standing a few feet in front of him completely nude and was wearing a mask of confidence. Dean nearly asked what for.

Instead he stalked forward, pushing her towards the sink, bending her over, and shoving in.

Tight, but not tight enough.

Growling under his breath, he increased his speed, and refrained from rolling his eyes as her moans got even louder and it seemed as if she had yet another orgasm.

Too easy.

He wasn't enjoying this at all. She was too loud for his liking, being to dramatic. He liked it when girls put a little struggle forth, and made him work for it. Like…like Sam.

"Fuck it," he muttered, reaching around and quickly rubbing her clit, he brought her to yet another screaming orgasms and pulled out.

He wasted little time in pulling the condom off and throwing it out, putting his quickly dropping erection away. The girl remained leaning over, panting. She laughed breathlessly, turning around and grinning at him.

"Fuck that was good," She purred, biting her lip at him. "Call me?"

"Yeah, sure," He said, washing his hands off, fully aware that he didn't have her number.

She plastered herself against him, standing on her tippytoes to whisper in his ear. "You were so big, strong."

His jaw clenched and pulled away from her when her hand started to travel towards his dick. "Where are you going?" She pouted.

"Got to go," He said, unlocking the door. "Thanks," He said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Thanks?" He heard her yell out, but he was already gone.

xXx

"He's suck a fucking asshole," Dean growled, throwing his gear in his bag, angrily zipping it up.

"He's the asshole? You shoved him," Seth pointed out.

"So?" Dean shot back.

"And didn't you call him a little bitch last week?" Roman asked.

"Your point?" Dean snarled, glaring at him.

"Nothing," Roman chuckled, shaking his head.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him, not liking the sound of that at all. Picking up his balled up socks, he chucked them at the large Samoan's head, causing the man's head to whip around and glare at him.

"I know you did not just do that," Roman said, standing to his feet.

"Do what?" Dean asked cooly.

"You know what you little shit."

"I don't know what you're talking about dude," Dean said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You may want to reconsider that answer uce."

"Nope."

"You wanna go?"

Suddenly Seth laughed a little too loud, causing both Dean and Roman to look over to find the man sitting on his phone, grinning down at the phone like an idiot.

They both looked at each other in confusion, and Roman shrugged, making Dean glance back at the younger man.

"Hey Rollins, who's got you pussy whipped now?" Dean asked, earning a snort from Roman.

Seth looked at him with narrowed eyes not at all amused. "Fuck off Ambrose," He said, flipping him the bird.

"Ooo," Dean laughed. "Here that Ro, I think Seth's got it bad."

"Not that you mention it, he has been getting sloppy as of lately," Roman agreed.

"You know," Seth began.

"Fuck you both," Dean said mockingly in his best Seth impression.

"Seriously though," Roman said after a moment. "Who you after now?"

"No one," Seth said, shaking his head.

"I'm calling bullshit," Dean was the first one to say. "No reason why you're grinning over your phone like a fucking idiot if it aint for some pussy."

"Of course you would say that," Seth said, puffing out a breath of laughter.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked with narrowed eyes.

"Weren't you just telling us the other day about the bitch you fucked?"

"So?"

Roman busied himself with packing up the rest of his stuff while the two males fought this out. He knew it wasn't going to end well, and that it was going to be a long ass trip to Chicago.

"So it means girls aren't in your life unless you're fucking them," Seth said, rolling his eyes while Dean remained standing there, glaring at his teammates.

"What are you trying to say Rollins?" He demanded.

"I just said it Ambrose," He shot back.

"Guys," Roman began.

"Sound's like you're jealous," Dean said.

"Jealous? Of what? Fucking everything with two legs?"

"Nah pretty boy, jealous cause I can hit it and quite it, you can't without sticking around and getting whipped every fucking time."

"It's called being in a relationship Ambrose, something you'd know nothing about. Even if you did, you wouldn't be able to stick around, would you?"

"Fuck off Rollins. Just because I don't want to be tied down by no bitch doesn't mean I can't do a relationship."

"Whatever man, I don't want to argue with you over this," Seth said, shaking his head.

All three parties resumed their packing, an awkward silence filling the space. It was interrupted by the ringing of Seth's phone.

"Hey."

…

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that."

…

Seth laughed, a grin softening his face as he continued to finish packing. "I should probably be there in a few days. I'm not sure if I'm going back home or not."

…

"Well let me know, you know I'm here for you Sam."

Dean froze, muscles going tense at her name. He had succeeded in getting her out of his head for a while, and Seth had just shoved her right back.

He clenched his eyes shut for a minute, trying to focus on something other then the sound of Seth and his conversation, but now he knew who he was talking to, and by some torturous act, he could hear catches of his voice, making goosebumps spread along his skin.

His teeth clenched and he became aware of his fist shaking.

Fuck.

He had to get out of here, now.

Shoving everything he could reach in his bag, and saying fuck it to whatever he was missing, he threw his bag over his shoulder, and hightailed it out of that room, at the moment not giving a flying fuck what Seth or Roman would have to say about it.

His knuckled turned white with how hard he was gripping his bag, but he barely felt it.

All he felt was how hard his heart was beating, and how annoyed he felt of his emotions.

He couldn't understand why he was feeling like this. Didn't want to.

After he got far away from the crowds, and everyone else, he slumped against the nearest wall, and threw his head back, grimacing as it smacked against the concrete.

Fuck this shit.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, didn't really care or noticed until he heard someone clear their throats.

He opened his eyes and was fully ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off, when his eyes redirected to a much better sight.

"You know, most guys at least try and be subtle about it."

"I'm not most guys sweetheart," He said, still not bothering to look away.

"I wouldn't know about that," She replied.

He finally looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow. "You trying to find out?"

"Wouldn't say no," She replied, a small smirk spreading across her face.

"Just tell me when and where darling," He drawled. She winked at him and walked away, hips swaying back and forth. A grin spread across his face as he watched her walk away, thoughts no longer negative as his thoughts were suddenly filled with images of Amanda Brooks.

 **Promise is a promise, here's the next chapter a whole 6 days early :)**

 **Do I get more reviews from that? ;)**

 **See ya'll next Thrusday, no matter how many reviews I get!**

 **(Maybe you could change my mind with fifty, but I don't think I have that many story followers...lol)**


	21. Chapter 21

"I surprise myself too," Sam laughed, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear while she slipped on her leggings. "I've never gone this long without a drink or getting in a fight with someone."

"I am proud of you, you have shown a restraint that I knew was in you somewhere."

"I'm glad one of us knew about it, because I didn't," Sam said standing up from her bed and placing hand free hand on her hips, while gazing around the room, a soft smile lit on her face.

"That seems to be a track record with us, dare I say. Me believing in you more than you do yourself, huh?"

She bit her lip and shrugged uncomfortably, as if he could see it, but it was true. Confidence was one thing, but actually believing and having faith in one self? Now that was completely different. Sam had plenty of confidence, sure, but belief in herself?

She had to many in her people tear her down and reassure her she was worthless, broken, to become anything more than her mother and father. But having William in her life, he almost took over what a father should be like and believed in her, even if she didn't believe in herself.

To say it made her uncomfortable was an understatement, but it was becoming something she was getting use to and dare she even say… enjoy? With her debut coming closer and closer, and her and William talking more and more, she was starting to believe, just maybe, that this was actually happening. And that she actually did this.

"I suppose," Sam said after a moment. "Did creative ever get back to you about music, costume, wardrobe…?"

William was quite on the other line, and Sam's level of anxiety went up a notch as she closed her eyes. That was a bad sign. If they really wanted to speed this process along, then why wasn't this figured out yet? Did they not really mean it? Did they change their mind?

The possibility's made Sam heat up, anger simmering in her belly at the thought of suddenly being dropped off without any warnings. They were getting her hope's up, and for what? To tell her sorry, they changed their minds? What kind of bullshit was this?

"Sam? Sam, are you listening to me?" William's crisp voice brought her back, and she had to take a moment to answer him, afraid her voice would come out wrong.

"Yeah," She rasped.

"Creative takes their time with these things, it doesn't mean anything, you hear me? You will be debuting, even if all the silly things are decided at last minute. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake the man behind her. "It's just hard not to assume the worst in this type of situation, you know?"

"You will be debuting Sam, have no doubt in that."

"Yeah, but uh, I gotta go Regal. See you in a few hours, right?"

Silence on the other line, and Sam had no doubt that William was debuting whether to continue this and let her go. He no doubt had a long speech ready about how she would debut and to have more faith, but she really just wanted to move on.

"See you soon Sam."

Without any formal goodbye, Sam hung up and threw her phone down beside, dropping her head in her hands. She never handled stress like this before, and while her normal solution would to be to go workout, she didn't have time for that, she had other things to do.

Like to get ready so she could go train.

She shook her head real quick, trying to shake off all negative thoughts and the anxiety that was trying to eat her away and stood up, ready to start her day.

xXx

He laid unmoving, which deemed itself to be pretty damn hard the more he listened to her conversation. He wanted to get up and take the phone away. Slap that pretty mouth for being so rude. Not only for talking when he was still sleeping, consequently waking him up, but also for being so damn focused on this wrestling bullshit.

Who the fuck did she think she was.

"Yeah, but uh, I gotta go Regal. See you in a few hours, right?"

Regal? Who the fuck was Regal?

So not only did she wake him up, but she woke him up from talking on the phone with some over guy. No, this wasn't sitting well with him. Not at all.

Silence emitted from the room, and he was tempted to move and 'wake up', but decided against it. He wasn't quite ready to leave and knew that exactly what she would do once he woke up. Kicking him out like some pathetic little boy, treating him like he was worthless, and like she could throw him away whenever she damn well pleased.

She was mistaken.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could just lay there, but he heard what sounded like the bathroom door being closed, and he risked a peek and finding her out of the room and now in the bathroom.

He was vaguely aware of the shaking in his clenched fist, because all that he knew, all that he felt, all that he was, was rage. It was consuming him, eating at him, every fiber in his being, being consumed.

Rage was a disease that took over people's lives, and therefore, the people around them. It was a destructive, useless emotion. He knew that. He had to calm down, had to relax himself. He couldn't let this bother him like it bothered his brother. He wouldn't let it. Especially not over the same bitch.

He slowly uncurled his fingers, flexing out the soreness while he stood and looked around the room, not at all impressed.

She was a mess, things thrown everywhere, empty drink bottles every other place you looked, and it only confirmed what he had already thought of her. She was worth nothing more than a fuck. Granted it was a good one, but that was it. She obviously wasn't a clean or organized person, didn't seem to have a life outside of working, partying, and fucking, and not to mention she didn't seem like she had a personality.

So what did his brother see in her? What made him waste his time with her?

"Oh hey, you're up."

He quickly plastered a smile on his face and looked up at her. "You left the bed cold," He grinned. "Why don't you come back and join me?"

A flicker of annoyance appeared in her eyes, and he felt the rage start eating at him one more, and the very careful smile he mastered was threatening to disappear. She was testing him every moment they spent together, and he found it harder and harder not to loose it.

"I have training today," She said, busying herself with attempting to clean up her room. "Sorry, maybe some other time."

"At this point I have a lot of those piled up, yeah?" He questioned, trying to sound teasing, but the glint in his eyes no doubt gave him away.

She straightened up and looked over at him with a frown. "I can't help it that I have to work."

"I understand that and respect you for your worth ethic," He stated, eyes narrowing. "But something tells me even if you weren't going to work that you would find some other excuse to leave."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he could practically see her trying to come up with an excuse.

Pathetic.

"What's your problem lately?" She demanded. "You've been clingy and its starting to piss me off."

"Piss you off? How do you think I feel?" He growled.

He felt himself starting to loose this battle with his rage and needed to get it under control, asap. He couldn't make his brothers mistake.

Refused to.

He took a deep breath and rubbed at his face. "I just want to spend some time with you," He said after a moment. His words had no effect on her, he could see them practically rolling off her shoulders, her eyes showing no emotion. If any, it would be of annoyance.

Right back at you darling.

"You should probably get going," She said instead, and resumed picking up her stuff.

The anger that came over him was uncontrollable, and he wasn't able to catch it in time to choke it down. "I forgot that once the princess was done I was suppose to make myself scarce."

She didn't even look at him this time, and simply acted like he never spoke. Shoving up from the bed, he wasted no time gathering his cloths and putting them on. If he stayed, he wasn't sure what he could do dot her. Just as he stormed by her and reached for the door, her voice called out to him.

"I'm going to be at the training facility until 5," She said, and he turned to look at her. Her back was still to him, and she continued moving around the room like this was just some causal conversation, but she was talking. Acknowledging him. "you know where it is, right?"

"Yeah."

"Pick me up some time after 5," She said, finally turning to look at him. "Maybe we'll do something after that."

He didn't answer right away, simply stood there and watched her for a few moments. It was better then nothing, right?

"I'll be there," He promised, flashing her a grin.

xXx

His bright smile should have put her at ease, should have reassured her that she made the right choice, and that what she was doing was fair. To him. Sure. To her?

She wasn't sure.

He was becoming to clingy for her liking, wanting to much from her, when in her opinion, he already got to much. But at this point she couldn't stop. It wasn't about scratching oan itch anymore. It wasn't about moving on. No. Now it was punishment, and that fact alone was enough to keep her putting up with his touch. It made it less of a chore.

She had a reason to do this now.

She finished cleaning up a little, and grabbed her bag for practice. Time ot start the day.

xXx

"No, no, no!" Bill shouted, looking like he was about to stomp his foot. "How many times do I've got to tell you, up through the legs with arms stretched out, its not that hard!"

Sam remained from her position, flat on her back as the other girl was perched on the top rope. She looked nauseous, and all Sam hoped was that she didn't throw up on her.

"You know," She began.

"Shut it Sam," Bill warned, not even looking at her.

She stretched out, placing her arms behind her head. She didn't think that he was training would consist of her doing nothing but helping rookies learn top rope shit. To be fair, she could be doing it to, but decided against it. Doing top rope shit was dangerous to begin with, so a bunch of rookies who had no idea? No, she's pass until William was done and could do it with her too.

Pass the time by amusing herself with others mistake. Terrible, she knew.

"I did do that!" the girl said, her voice shaky.

"If you did that, then I wouldn't be yelling. Do you all think I do it for the shits and giggles!" Bil continued to yell, slapping his hands on the matt.

The girl bit her lip and turned her head to the side, clearly struggling not to cry, and Sam felt her heart go out to her. For some odd reason, it made Sam want to go over to her and comfort her, stand up for her, tell her that no, she didn't do it, that she just threw herself.

But the Sam that focused on herself and wanted to succeed, made her keep her mouth shut.

"Joey, you're up. Through the legs, up with the arms. Come on!"

The girl named Joey took who Sam thought was Amber's place, and Sam was too busy watching Amber go to see Joey dive with all her might Sam.

A yelp escaped Sam, and she immediately shot up, hand clenching the same rib this Joey girls elbow just went into.

"Motherfucker," Sam hissed, shoving her off and away from her.

She rolled over to her hands and knees and held her hand against, the tender spot, gritting her teeth at the throbbing pain.

"Damn Joey," She heard someone mutter, and couldn't help but agree.

Damn Joey.

"Alright, I think we all need a break," Bill sighed.

Sam straightened up completely, glaring the girl whose elbow just got cozy with her ribs, and shoving to her feet. "I'm done," She declared, hopping out of the ring, and yes, she was still holding her ribs.

"Yeah," Bill sighed, scrubbing his face. He looked absolutely frustrated, and she couldn't blame him, they weren't anywhere close to where they should be. Which all just cemented what she thought, that separate training was the best idea for her.

She couldn't express enough how much passion that had for this and to succeed, and those other girls couldn't match that, they couldn't keep up. She was grateful that William realized that and saw that, and was willing to work with her.

"Sam!"

Speak of the devil.

She turned to find him standing next to one of the empty rings, but that wasn't what her main focus was. It was the man leaning against said ring next to him. Dean.

He looked completely at ease where he was, and so devilishly handsome. Gyms shorts, loose t shirt that was damp with sweat, curly locks every other place instead of controlled like usual. Damn it.

"William," She greeted, walking to to them.

"How are you darling?" He asked in the smooth accent of his.

"Can't complain," She said.

He nodded, but his eyes travelled down to where her hand was still holding her ribs.

"Incident with the girls," She said quickly, glancing over at Dean, who had a bored expression on his face, but he saw the interest in his eyes as he starred down at her hand. It caused her to be interested too. What was he doing here?

"To ensure no accidents, like with the girls," William said, a smile coming across his face, and Sam's stomach dropped, knowing where this was going. "I enlisted the help of Dean here."

She resisted the urge to groan. Close, physical contact with this man wasn't a god idea. Not anymore.

Their past history showed that they shared a certain chemistry that was hard to control. And she doubted William would approve it if they did it in the middle of the ring.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked, forcing her mind out of the gutter.

"High flying. Dives from the ropes, and we're going to find you a top rope finisher," William listed, causing Sam to make a face at the last one.

"Finisher?" She frowned.

"We'll deal with that when we get there," William said. "For now, let's begin, shall we?"

Sam swallowed nervously, but nodded. As if sensing her nerves, William squeezed her shoulder and smiled at her. "You'll do fine."

If only he knew that it wasn't the top rope that she was afraid of, but the man standing next to her.

xXx

"Use the ropes to your advantage. Throw all your weight and spring off," William instructed. "Ready? Go!"

Sam rushed forward, throwing her back into the ropes and rushing forward, and straight in-between the middle and top rope. Strong arms enclosed around her, and a firm body cushioned her fall.

"Good!" William praised as she rolled off of him. "Very good. One more time. I'm worried about your feet. I can see your knees bending slightly, and if you do that, you're feet will get caught and you'll wind up short."

She found herself back in the ring, and once more, getting ready to take a dive. She wiped the sweat off her face, before getting right back at it, Run, throw, run, dive. She had done this probably twenty times already, but this time, she did something wrong. Maybe she went with to much force, dive to hard, but all she knew was that she had too much power, because when she came at Dean, it ended up knocking him back harder the before, the quite 'oof' told her, and not to mention the fact that she ended up higher on him then last time.

She found her forearm resting on one side of his head, and she started pushing up, her hand flat against his firm chest, when she glanced down.

Thinking back at this, she hated herself for this moment. They had done this at least 20 times, and every single time, she rolled off of him, they both got up, and they repeated. Not once did she stop and look at him, nor did she hesitate when getting off of him.

But now, now she found herself looking down into his pretty blue eyes, him starring back up at her with her boobs inches away from her face.

He exhaled, and if she wasn't mistaken, it sounded shaky. One hand touched her hip, and he licked his lips, and the strongest urge to lean down and kiss him came over her, and from the way his pupils dilated, he felt the same way.

"You can't pick up speed on the bounce from the ropes," William's crisp voice drawled, reminding her exactly where she was, and what she was about to do.

She pushed up with her forearm and for the briefest moment, she swore his hand tightened, but he let her nether less, and she scrambled to her feet, focusing on brushing herself off while Dean slowly stood up as well, eyes not quite meeting hers either.

"Maintain the momentum from the ropes," William was still talking. "Next time-"

"I think I'm good with them William," She interrupted. "Can we move on please?"

William seemed to examine her for a minute, and trying to say it was anything but that would be inadequate. He stared like he was trying to look in her soul, and ten times out of ten? Sam felt like he did.

After what finally seemed like and eternity, he caved, and allowed them to move on to much more exciting things, like top rope. It always held more of a risk then anything else, but it was that same thrill that made her love it all the same, and love this training session, but Dean couldn't exactly say the same.

Due to her lack of what William called "proper training" , her style wasn't WWE approved, and therefore, she didn't know how to jump off the top rope. But Dean did.

A 220 pound man jumping from top rope onto a 145 pound women?

It sounded almost as bad as Dean's mood turned when he found out she had to catch him.

"Get some other guy to get in here and fucking catch me, I'm not jumping on her," He snapped.

"She needs to learn the proper technique Dean," William was explaining to him calmly, in a way that was only William and in a way that it was easy to see he had done this several times before.

"Without getting hurt," Dean said. "I'm not fucking doing it."

"I can do it," She interrupted. "Really, I'm stronger then I look, I'm not going to fuck this up for you."

Dean's stormy eyes turned to her, and she nearly died. That burning in his eyes, the burning she saw a while back that left her craving him, wanting nothing more then to see it every day and be able to die a happy women, that burning? It was back, and God, did it have the same effect on her.

"If she is fully ready to do it Dean, then let's get this complete before we run out of time," William said.

He continued to look at her, seemingly trying to figure something out, or maybe have her figure something out. But she wasn't a mind reader, and even if she was? Well, she wasn't too sure she would like what she found in his mind.

Seemingly giving in, he gritted his teeth and headed to top rope, jaw unclenching and clenching the whole time. His eyes were guarded as he stared down at her, and she got into position, becoming more and more doubting in this herself. If he didn't want to do it, then why the hell was she going to make him?

Maybe because he didn't want to do ti, it would cause him to fuck up and one of them could get hurt. Hell, both of them could.

Shit.

Bad idea.

Next thing Sam knew, was that something heavy came crashing agasint her chest, and she landed flat on her back, winded breath and wandering what the hell happened.

Dean.

Dean happed.

He immediately rolled off her, but remained kneeling, one hand touching her hip while the other clutched her shoulder. "You good?" He asked lowly.

She took a minute to answer, still trying to get his bearing. "Yeah," She finally breathed, but could easily see the doubt in his eyes still. Forcing herself into a sitting position, and therefore knocking Dean's hands off of her, she held her still sore rib for a minute before William joined the conversation.

"Are you able to continue Sam?" He asked gently.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Just surprised me, that's it."

He gave a curt nod and held a hand out to her, helping her to her feet. "Do you need shown once more, or do you think we could move on?"

She didn't even pay attention the first time, just being honest, but she knew suggesting they do ti again wouldn't happen. Dean wouldn't go for it, and she honestly wasn't sure if she wanted to do through it again. He was heavy and it knocked her breath away, but the closeness of him was to another level with this move, and even if it was just for a split second, the feeling of his body on top of hers brought back a lot of memories.

None being appropriate.

"Why don't we spend the rest of class with you working off the top rope?" William suggested.

"Yeah," She agree, "Yeah, let's do that."

xXx

She didn't expect things to get this bad, this heated. Sure, she wasn't easy to work with, and yeah, everyone in this ring had pretty strong opinions and were quick to use them, but still. She didn't think her session would end like this.

Their ring was the only one filled with silence, everyone in it standing off to the side with pissed off expressions, especially William, who was practically fuming with anger.

She had never seen him get this worked up before, and honestly didn't how to react. He was always so calm, collective, analytical and precise in his actions.

Not now.

His eyes were burning, glaring daggers into her, his breathing wasn't quite right, and fine tremors seemed to be permanent on him at the moment. She could only imagine what was running through his mind.

All because of her.

"Sam," He began slowly.

"No," She said immediately.

His hands clasped together under his chin, his jaw clenched, and his eyes squeezed shut, and she thought he would really snap this time. Instead, he simply walked out the ring.

She watched him go, only being pulled away from his back when a low laugh caught her attention.

Dean was sitting on the top buckle, and a little smirk on his face and chuckling at everything that just happened.

"Glad you find this amusing," She said with narrowed eyes, and he simply raised his eyebrows at her.

"You don't?" She kept her mouth shut, pressing them into thin lines and looking away. "You just got Mr. Tight Ass over there to walk out on a training session ready to kill your ass. You trying to tell me you don't find it amusing?"

Well… when put that way…

Her lips twitched a little, and soon she couldn't help but smile too, giving him a side ways glare. "You're going to get me into more trouble."

"What's he gonna do? Curse you out in his British accent? Spank you?" Dean taunted, hoping down and walking towards her slowly, stepping right into her personal space like he belonged there. "If so, I get to watch."

"What part?"

"Both."

They stood there, inches apart, personal space non existent at the moment, and neither noticed. Or cared. It felt right, like they both belonged, and the fact that they weren't talking and didn't like each other was forgotten, and like so many other times when they were together, they forgot everything else but each other.

"And for the record," He added. "I agree with you."

She looked at him in surprise and faked a gasp. "Dean Ambrose agrees with me?"

He chuckled, and looked away for a second, before his blue eyes met hers again. "You aren't a high flyer, you're to muscular for that. To built. You need a powerful move for your powerful body."

"Powerful? Now what would you now about that?"

"I'd say damn good, considering I had it underneath me. And on top of me. And-"

"Shut it," She warned, shoving him a little, but smiling either way.

"Don't let em talk you into something you don't want," He added.

"I won't," She said, shaking her head. "I'm too stubborn for that."

He seemed to want to say something else, but decided against it, instead, took another step closer. She looked up at him without saying a word, his presence smothering her, but in a good way, wrapping her up in what could be described as Dean, forcing her to focus on nothing but him.

Rational thoughts weren't an option around him, thinking wasn't even thought of, and breathing? Well, that was a to be determined type of thing, and right now, and it was becoming more and more difficult.

"Dean," She muttered, unsure why she said it, but sure that it had to be said. God, why did she suddenly feel underwater.

"Sam!"

Prickles of ice stabbed at her in every direction, and it shattered the little bubble she was just in. No longer underwater, and it was like she was suddenly yanked straight out, and all she wanted was back in.

But too late.

Moment ruined, closeness shattered, and barriers back up.

Dean's eyes hardened, his jaw started ticking, and without a word, he turned and left the ring, leaving her there to stare after him.

Her own jaw clenching, she turned to the person who said her name, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You ready to go?" Devon asked, looking up at her expectantly.

So many words were running through her head, none of them pleasant. Her body was heating up, anger surging through her at an alarming rate, and she had a feeling it wasn't healthy for one person to get her this angry so quickly.

"You said come at six," He said quickly, as it sensing her anger. "It's a little after seven."

Her eyes immediately sought for the nearest clock, and the anger sizzled out, her shoulders slumped. She couldn't be mad at him for ruining the moment when he was just doing what she asked. And was late.

But dammit, she was!

For the first time since they messed up, no, since she messed up, they had gotten closer. Hell, when they were fooling around they'd never been that playful, it had been all about sex with them, and now she had to wander about the connection they had outside of the bedroom as well.

She'd never find out though, since it got interrupted. By Devon.

"I can wait a little longer if you have more stuff you want to do," He offered.

"No point since you're here," She said, hoping out of the ring. His face immediately wilted, and she felt a ping of guilt stab at her, making her feel crappy. She was always so mean to him, and he didn't deserve it, he hadn't done anything to her she didn't want, but he was so damn annoying. He was clingy, always wanting something from her, do something with her, acting like what he got out of their deal wasn't enough.

"I'm going to go get my bag," She said, nodding towards the locker room.

"Right," He said.

He was mad. Good. Maybe he wouldn't want to go do something like she suggested.

…

She swung her gym bag over her shoulder and was just about to head out when she spotted one of the girls from earlier. Amber was her name, right?

She debated on going over there and saying something. She may have felt the urge earlier, but now? Well, did she really want to go through all that hassle?

Sighing, she gripped her gym bag tighter and slowly headed out, stopping in front of the blonde. "Amber, right?"

The blonde's head shot up and starred up at Sam with wide eyes, quickly standing as well. "Uh, yeah, Amber."

"You did good out there earlier," Sam said, making a motion with her hand towards the door. "Despite what Bill says, he's just a dick who likes to degrade people. Don't let him get to you."

It was clear that the girl was unsure how to respond to her, she was still staring at her with wide eyes, and looking at her like she wasn't a human but a creature, and Sam realized all the other girls was watching this exchange to, none of them saying anything, just staring.

It made Sam realize she had never done something like this, went out of her way to compliment one of the girls. Hell, she was pretty sure she'd never even talked to them unless it was in an argument.

"Uh, yeah, I will, thanks," Amber nodded, and Sam gave her a slight smile and quickly left the room.

That made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Going out go her way just to reassure Amber. She wasn't sure how she felt about it just yet, but she knew it wasn't going to happen again any time soon. Their reactions freaked her out a little too much.

She didn't see Devon anywhere waiting for her, and the only thought going through her head was that the little bastard better not have left her.

"Son of a bitch," She muttered, stalking towards the exist and throwing open the door, glancing around.

Just when she was going to lose her shit, a car pulled up in front of her. Her shoulders relaxed, and she quickly got in, throwing her bag in the back. "I thought you left me," She said, buckling her seat belt, yelping when the car suddenly took off. "Jesus Christ, slow down."

"I'm sure your buddy in there would have given you a ride," He snapped, ignoring her last request.

"Excuse me?" She asked, eyes narrowed. "Seriously dude, slow down."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" His knuckles were white with how tight he was gripping the steering wheel, and he was talking too fast, it was hard to keep up. "I'm not an idiot or a fucking little boy you can treat like shit because you feel like it," He continued. "I'm not going to put up with that shit."

"Then fuck off, you aren't my boyfriend, not my keeper, and seriously, slow the fuck down!" She was yelling at this point, her own mind being to race as fast as the landscape around them.

Did he finally snap? Break?

And she was at the blunt end of it all.

She'd never seen him like this, never seen him mad, but this was beyond mad. This was like a deep fury that had built up over time. She felt a slight panic settle in her, but forced herself to remain calm. Suddenly they pulled up to the hotel, and Sam wasted no time in grabbing her bag and getting the fuck out of that car and away from that man.

xXx

"Dude, if you don't stop messing with my food," Roman warned, slapping Dean's hand away. "Get your own shit."

"I'm not about to waste my time trying to get through that line," Dean said, making a face.

"Then your shit out of luck, aren't you?" Roman said while Seth sat down.

"Whose shit out of luck?" Seth asked.

"You," Dean said, quickly grabbing a piece of his chicken.

"Come on man," Seth complained. "Get your own food."

"That's what I said."

"You fuckers know nothing about sharing," Dean said, shaking his head.

"Hey Dean," Amanda said, sliding into the seat next to him.

"Amanda," He smirked.

"I don't get a hello?" Seth asked with raised eyebrows.

"Hi Seth," Amanda said teasingly.

"I see where your loyalties are," He scoffed.

"You just don't have pretty blue eyes like Dean does," She purred, turning her attention back to Dean. "And dimples."

"They must not be working so well since you haven't come to see me yet," He said.

"I never said I'd be that easy," She laughed.

"And I never said I would be patient," He shot back.

She smirked and stood up. "It's worth the wait."

"I guess I'll find out, won't I?" He said.

She winked at him and left, leaving him with a cocky grin on his face and his team mates not looking too impressed.

"Really?" Seth asked, making a face.

"What?" Dean frowned, getting even more upset when Roman only shook his head.

"What are you doing man?"

"Getting laid, what's the big deal?"

"With Amanda?"

"She's fucking hot, what's wrong with that?"

Seth just made a noise in his throat and shook his head.

"Dude! Roman back me up man," Dean said.

Roman, who had been quite the entire time just sighed and shook his head.

"What the fuck is your guy's problem?" Dean demanded. "I want to have sec, Amanda wants it, and she's hot as hell. What's the big deal?"

"Are you in a position to do that?" Roman asked, causing Dean to narrow his eyes.

"Don't," He spat out, quickly, standing. "She's got her own thing going on, so can I. Don't even think about making me feel guilty. Fuck that."

He took off after that, ignoring Seth's calls for him to come back. Fuck that shit, he didn't need their opinion or approval. If he wanted to get laid, then hell, he would!

He continued walking and after a while, spotted Amanda. Wasting little time, he stalked up to her. She looked up at him in surprise, but didn't say anything. Good.

"You're coming back to the hotel with me," He said. It wasn't a question, and it certaintly wasn't a request.

It was happened.

A smile spread across her lips and she nodded. "Alright."

Alright.

Fuck Seth and fuck Roman. They both could suck it, he thought as a grin spread across his face.

Fuck 'em.

 **Sorry for the later update then usual, I try and have a new chapter out before Smackdown, but lost track of time, was studying, had shit to do... ya know, normal human things.**

 **But on another note, next week, there will be no update for two reasons, one, it's Christmas Eve and for those who celebrate, Happy Holidays and if you don't, well... I do, so for that reason I'm taking that week off as well as there's been a death in my family so things are little rough at the moment, please forgive me, especially if any of these chapters don't make that much sense or there are an abnormal amount of spelling errors.**

 **Grief is making me its bitch, I apologize.**

 **On a happier note, reviews, follows, favorites, all appreciated, and more are welcomed, especially reviews, they warm my heart.**

 **...too corny?**

 **Thought so...**

 **Byeeeee!**


	22. Chapter 22

"About time."

Sam narrowed her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Mature."

"Fuck off Seth, it's been a long day."

"It's eleven!"

"Exactly," She grumbled, propping her leg up to retie her running shoes. Last night was a rough one, her dreams filled with anger and when she woke up, she was left with anxiety that made it impossible to get any real sleep.

So she stayed up and looked up apartments all night, only falling asleep an hour before her alarm went off.

"You going to be okay to run?" Seth asked, concern shining in his eyes.

She smiled at him, appreciating his concern. "I'll be fine, a little sleep deprived, sure, but nothing I can't handle."

"If cant its fine, besides, I don't want to hear any excuses when I beat your ass."

"And I want you to remember I'm running on an hour of sleep when I beat your ass," She shot back.

"Do we have to go through this again?"

Nope. Because Sam knew that they were good, and for now, she was fine with just that.

xXx

Maybe running sleep deprived wasn't a good idea, Sam had to admit. For being so careful with her body and taking good care of it, she was pretty damn stupid when it came to listening to it.

She didn't have to admit that one on her own, Seth would gladly tell her himself.

Halfway through, well no, that was a lie, from the moment they started, Sam didn't feel too good, but she pushed through, had to. Not only was she too stubborn to give in, but she had no idea how to actually tell Seth she wasn't okay and that it would be a good idea if they stopped. She didn't know how to ask for help.

So they ran on when she really shouldn't have, and kept her mouth shut when she really shouldn't have.

The air was sawing in and out of her lungs in a painful manner, her shirt felt 3x it's weight due to all of her sweating, and things were blurry. Why were they blurry? They continued on and Sam dimly realized that continuing wasn't an option anymore. Her body had other plans, she was going down.

Everything went numb for a moment and then feeling returned with sharp little pricks and she felt weak and out of control with herself. She tried to take another step, but couldn't hold herself up anymore and collapsed.

She still didn't feel much, but the ripping pain in her knee, she felt, and let out of scream. She laid on her stomach, a faint buzzing in her ear and her heart pounding. It took her a moment to realize what had happened to her.

She just made a complete fool out of herself all because she had too much pride.

"Fuck, Sam, you alright?" Seth was crouched down by her, a hand resting on her shoulder. "I just fell flat on my knee, no I'm not fucking okay," She snapped out, regretting it as the rods left her mouth. "Sorry," She muttered, moving away from Seth's hand and rolling over so she could sit on her butt. The cloth at her knew was completely torn away, and in its wake was a puddle of blood dripping down her leg and spilling drops on the cement. She swallowed down the bile that was threatening to creep up her throat, and instead closed her eyes and started breathing slower.

Pain was starting to set in, and God, did it hurt.

"Lets get you back to the hotel," He said, reaching under her knees and hosting her up, carrying her before she could complain, and honestly, she couldn't.

It hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me you had to stop?" Seth chided softly as he carried her through the park.

"Didn't know," She muttered, trying not to dig her fingers in Seth's shoulders.

"You had to know running on low sleep was a bad idea," Seth argued.

"I was fine," Sam gritted out.

"And now you aren't."

"Thanks Sherlock."

The car ride back to the hotel and the entire way to her room consisted of the two of them arguing and insulting each other. It took Sam's mind off of her fucked up knee, and she had a suspicion that Seth was doing it on purpose, for which she was grateful of.

Now they were in her bathroom, her sitting on the sink, and Seth trying to figure out where to go from here.

"Uh," He muttered, scratching his jaw.

"Seth," She said, starring at him.

"What?" He frowned, looking at her knee as if it were some kind of puzzle.

"Are you serious right now?"

"I'm just trying to…"

"Help me take off these leggings," She said, causing his eyes to widen and snap towards her face. What were they, fucking twelve? "Are you serious right now? Help me take off these fucking leggings."

A deep blush settled on his cheeks, but he did what he was told and helped her tug off her leggings, being extra carefully when they were sliding down past her knee. He kept them a few inches below her knee, but by then Sam's main focus was on her knee how. It was hard to see all the damage with all of the blood, but she knew it wasn't going to be good. It would probably hurt for the next for days walking on it, meaning no training, especially since it would still be a soft wound, meaning blood everywhere.

God dammit. Why was she so fucking so stupid?

Her jaw was clenched so tight her teeth ached, but it was either that or cry with how mad and how much pain she was in.

"I bet its not even that bad once we clean it," Seth said gentle, sensing how upset she was. "Where's the first aid kit, I need to clean this."

"Under the sink," She gritted, rapidly blinking at the wetness in her eyes. No tears. No fucking tears. Especially not in front of Seth.

In reality, it was stupid, she'd cried plenty of times in front of him, but it was different. It was always different now a days, wasn't it?

"This might sting a little," He said, glancing at her for the briefest second before gently pressing a cloth covered in peroxide on her knee. In reflex, she kicked out, catching him in his own knee, and it brought a sick satisfaction seeing him flinch as well.

"Don't you have something else to be doing?" She questioned. She felt herself slipping into her old patterns, her old bitchy self, and she really should stop it, but she wasn't sure how to respond to pain, and she usually just lashed out. She was slowly starting to do it, and she knew she had to nip it in the bud or else she would go full blown bitch mode, but old habits die hard.

"Trying to get rid of me?" He teased.

"Yeah, actually." He glanced up at her in surprise, his chocolate orbs filled with hurt for the briefest moment.

"I'm just gonna clean this up, I know how you are with injuries," He said, focusing on said injury.

"You mean I'm not a complete wuss and suck it up. Unlike you and everyone else?"

Seth chose not to reply this time, and Sam felt a slight streak of satisfaction hit her, and an even larger streak of shame course through her. Jesus. She was so fucked up she couldn't accept his help, all because she didn't know how to react to pain.

She thought he had given up talking, but after a few minutes of silence, he spoke up again. "Why were you up so late? Still have sleep problems?"

None of your damn business, she wanted to say, but caught herself before she did. He was trying to help, and wasn't prying to use this aagisnt her. He was doing the friendly thing and worrying about her.

"Just couldn't sleep," She shrugged. "Passed the time looking up apartment."

"Oh yeah?" Seth asked, looking up at her in shock.

"Yeah," She shrugged uncomfortably, his sudden interest making her uncomfortable.

"Tired of living out of a hotel?"

"Something like that." Which was true. Hotel life didn't suit her anymore and annoyed her more times then not. But she was starting to get the urge to settle down, get a permanent place that was actually hers. Maybe it was because she was starting to get her life together and all organized, but all she knew was that she wanted a change.

"Well if you ever want me to come with you to check out apartments, let me know. I know a few things about them," He said, referring to the fact that he's had well over twenty apartments in his life, a fact that she never let him live down.

She cracked a broken smile, unable to form it fully, but it was better than nothing, and in Seth's eyes, it was the best thing he'd seen all day.

xXx

Somehow he had convinced her to let him to take her to dinner later at some cozy dinner in honor of her wanting her first apartment. She pointed out that technically, she hadn't even gone to look at any of them yet, but when Seth got an idea, he got an idea.

So that how she found herself lounged in a surprisingly comfortable booth in a very homey style diner.

Dinner had long been gone, and now they were just sitting there and talking. It was all easy despite her acting bitchy to him earlier, but it was water under the bridge, like it always was with Seth.

"So do you gotta a special someone in your life?" Sam asked.

Seth looked at her with raised eyebrows, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Why, you interested?"

"Maybe once upon a time, but I've out grown that crush," She said, leaning forward on the table. "But it's hard to believe someone like you doesn't have someone yet."

"I spend more then half the time on the road," Seth snorted, leaning back. "What can you expect?"

"So what about any of the divas, you're around them all the time?" She laughed after she said it, making Seth snort and shake his head. "I'm sure some of them are tolerable. Or there's Amanda, you use to tolerate her pretty well."

He made a face, as is he didn't want to think about that memory, and she didn't either, but she never missed an opportunity to mess with him, even at her own expense.

"Yeah, I didn't enjoy that too much the first time around, the second time won't be any better," He said, shaking his head.

"You enjoyed enough for the entire weekend," She pointed out with raised eyebrows. "It got so bad I had to stay at Matt's."

"And did you ever hear me yelling out?" He pointed out, making her snort with laughter. "Besides, she's going after someone else."

"Oh yeah? And who's the idiot that fell for that?"

"Dean."

"…"

"Sam?"

She didn't know how to react. Couldn't. Amanda and Dean? She was going after him too? Couldn't she have someone for once without having her constantly swooping in as well?

First Seth, and now she was taking Dean too?

No. She wasn't taking Dean. She couldn't take something that was never hers.

"Sam?"

"Good for them, hope they enjoy each others diseases," She said coldly, reaching in her pocket and pulling money out to pay for the bill.

"Sam, wait," Seth said, trying to grab her, but she was always gone.

xXx

For it being Florida and all, it was surprisingly really cold at the moment. The wind seemed to be piercing through her coat and clothing and seeping into her bones. It should have encouraged her to walk faster, and maybe on normal circumstances she would, but she wanted to feel it. Wanted to feel the pain.

It was real. It was something that she could control. She could make it go away simply by stepping inside and warming it up, and she could make it worse by going slower or completely stop.

It was something she could fight.

It was real, reasonable.

Unlike the pain in her heart.

There wasn't a scientific or logical reason why it was there, she couldn't blame it on the weather, or a bad training session. There wasn't anything she could do to make it go away either. It wasn't something she could fight.

It was straight out emotion that was starting to eat away at her. Slowly painfully, and maddening. All she wanted to do was make it go away, but she couldn't, especially when the cause of it kept ringing through her head.

" _Dean_."

Her interest was in Dean.

A hoarse laugh that sounded more like a shout escaped her throat, because of course she was interested in Dean. And he was no doubt interested in her. Who wasn't interested in Amanda? Same could be said about Dean, but Sam knew Amanda, and knew her interest was sparked by Sam's.

Why couldn't something be hers for once? Why did she always have to come in and swoop what she wanted? She did it so many times, whether it was with a spot on the roster, shoes, a new haircut, boys, Amanda did it. And she always ended up on top.

All too soon the hotel was in front of her, and while she was tempted to walk around the block just to pass more time, but she found herself suddenly exhausted, like she'd walked a hundred blocks instead of five.

She trudged her way through the hotel and up to her room, head down and mind spinning with thoughts. Too many to notice the man leaning against her hotel room.

For a heartbeat when she looked up, she thought it was Dean. He'd been waiting by her door at one point too, but was… disappointed…relieved? To find that it was Devon.

"Hey, I've been trying to call you, but I heard you phone in your room," He said, nodding his head towards her door. "I've been waiting her for you."

"Why?" Her voice came out scruffy, like she hadn't spoken in ages.

His brows furrowed, and for someone so oblivious, he obviously could sense something wrong with her too. Jesus, wasn't she just great?

"Why?" She repeated, after clearing her throat.

"Can we go inside?" He asked. "I really don't want to do this out in the opening."

She starred at him, practically seeing through him, thinking this over. Letting him in seemed like a hassle she didn't have energy for, but she certainly didn't have the energy to say no and make him go away. So just walked up and unlocked her door.

She immediately headed to the bathroom and simply stood there, leaning over the sink while she attempted to get her thoughts in order. They were racing around, bouncing off of each other and seemed to be having an avalanche affect on each other. Once one set off, they all just kept coming.

She gripped the ended of her hair and tugged painfully. Anything to make them stop. They were negative little buggers eating away at her and making her sick to her stomach. All she could think about was Amanda and Dean together and all the compromising positions they were in.

Suddenly the bathroom seemed to be closing in, and she had to get out of that room. And deal with Devon. She just wanted to be alone at this point.

"Are you alright?"

No. Not even close.

"What did you want to say Devon?" She sighed, eyeing the bed that was calling her name, promising her that she could take comfort in it, but refused to do so, not trusting to relax in someone else's presence while she was in such a dark, weak mood.

He seemed to want to fight with her and continue and try and find out what's wrong with her, but was smart enough not to bother and go on while she let him.

"The other night when I picked you up, I was out of line. You're just doing your job and I have no right to try and get in the way of that."

Silence settled along them, and he stared up at her from his seat at one of the chairs in her room, and she knew he was waiting for her response, but she didn't have one.

He was right, he had no right to try and get in between them, but she doubted he wanted her to say that.

"I don't know what you want out of me," She said after a minute, shoulders sagging. "I'm not going to change, especially not for you. I'm set in my ways. I'll work 365 days straight from sun up to sun set and I'll train and mess with whoever I want. You aren't going to be the one to change me, and if that's what you want, then you may as well leave."

He was expecting that, that was for sure, but he always had something to say. Why did he always have something to say?

"I'm not asking too much of you," He argued, standing up. "I'm just asking for the same respect I give you."

"I'm not going to change Devon," She repeated, shaking her head. "Why don't you get out of here?"

"No!" He yelled, slapping his palm on her table. "No, you can't keep pushing me away when I'm trying to fix this!"

Her eyes widened, and she straightened up, starring him down. "What the fuck are you talking about? And what the fuck is there to fix? We fuck Devon, that is it. This isn't a relationship, we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend and it never will be. So if you don't like it, then your shit out of luck. Either get out or deal with it!"

They both were worked up at this point, and Sam's despair had quickly turned from despair and sadness into rage, and she could see Devon was in the same boat as her, shaking with his fury, ready to snap. And she was ready for it to, because this was all stuff she hadn't bothered to say, because it was too much work and it didn't really matter, but now that they had started, she wasn't going to stop.

And suddenly, anger was gone from him. The shaking stopped, the vein pulsing in his neck stopped, and he took and deep breath and rolled his shoulder back. He reached for his coat and shrugged it on before slowly walking towards the door, but towards her at the same time.

"You're right," He nodded, stopping a foot in front of her. "Absolutely right, we're nothing but fuck buddies."

And just when she thought he was going to continue walking and leave, and drew his hand back, and his fist connected with her face.

 **Well aren't I cheerful for the holidays...**

 **Thanks for every follow, favorite, and especially reviews, they are much appreciated and keep me going! :)**

 **Another note, this is kind of a bonus of some sorts for not only the holidays, but also for those who review, leave one of your favorite moments from wrestling this year and I'll send you the first 100 words of the next chapter before Thursday!**

 **Mine would have to be Roman and Dean becoming champion, and anything regarding New Day, they are just too funny!**


	23. Chapter 23

The cold stone from the bathroom sink was seeping into her palms, the edges leaving fine grooves from where she was leaning in. None of it fazed her. It was like she was there, but she wasn't. Her body could feel the pain, the discomfort, but her mind was far away and couldn't register it.

She couldn't register anything.

Wasn't it funny?

Funny how when she wanted everything to go away and fade into the back ground. When all the voices became to much and were beating her down. When she was beating herself down. Wasn't it funny how she could never get them to shut up. She could never numb them.

But now?

When she wanted to feel the cold tile, the discomfort in her hands, the throbbing in her jaw. She couldn't.

She was numb, and felt like she would never be anything by numb.

Warmth. She wanted warmth.

Not from a blanket or from a heater, she wanted the comfort and warmth only another human could bring. It had been so long sense she felt this urge, and today must be nothing but a big joke, because once more, it was funny. When she wanted something, she couldn't feel enough to enjoy it.

A knock on the door sounded, and groaned in her throat, dropping her head forward and moving her lips in a silent plea. Begging that he would go away, or someone else would come in his place. She couldn't deal with him. Not again.

"Hey, I'm leaving, alright?"

Her shoulders were shaken with the force of her breaths. They were too fast, but not fast enough. Too shallow, but too deep. She felt wrong, oh so wrong.

"I'll be back later sweetie, don't go anywhere."

She waited until the hotel door closed before she fell on her knees, still clutching the sink tile. Her eyes were burning with tears, her heart pounding with fear, and her mind spinning with memories she didn't want to relive.

Why?

Why her?

Why couldn't she just catch a break?

She had just gotten her life together again, she didn't want this. Didn't want the struggle and hassel. The pain, regret.

Why couldn't people just leave her alone?

Gripping the sink, she hauled herself up on shaky legs, and slowly looked up, freezing at what was staring back at her.

Sam wasn't here anymore. She turned her back on her like everyone else did. Left her whens he needed her the most. Abounded her. Left her broken, and left her to repair herself.

Sam wasn't looking back at her anymore.

Christy was.

xXx

"Hey, hey, hey," Corey complained. "I was winning you asshats!"

"Then you lost," Dean said, grabbing his victory prize. "Deal with it."

Corey narrowed his eyes and tried to lash out and grab it back, but Dean was quicker, and swatted his hand away while quickly taking a bite of the last wing.

"Ha ha mother fucker," He said with his mouthful.

"Come on man, close your mouth," Seth said, making a face, making Dean only act up a lot worse.

Roman shook his head at his friend's banter, not the least bit surprised. Guys night out usually got rowdy, and this was only the beginning. If this was a good night, he would only have to worry about a drunken Dean and Corey trying to wrestle in the middle of the bar. Bad night, worry about carrying Corey and hunting Dean down before he did something stupid.

Fingers crossed.

"Dude, you need to get laid," Dean said around a mouthful of chicken wing. "You're so uptight."

"He's right," Corey nodded.

"What?" Seth asked, voice rising. "Roman, make them stop."

"How did I become the mature one in all of this?" Roman asked.

"Cause you're the one with the fiancé and a kid," Dean said as if that explained it all.

"So?" Roman asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's made you a responsible adult," Corey said, quickly adding on when he saw Roman's darkened look. "Doesn't mean it's a bad thing or you're any less fun. You're one of the funniest guys I know. Right Dean?"

"You're on your own," Dean said, standing up to get another drink. Let the idiot figure it out on his own.

After making his way to the bar and ordering his drink, he looked around the bar place, disappointed to find it to be so boring today. Sure, people were still overly loud and fights were going to break out any minute, but Dean didn't find any amusement in it.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the last few times he went to a bar, he found amusement in Sam.

Sam.

He forced himself to stop thinking about her and the last time they were together. He still wasn't sure why he agreed to train her. Maybe it was because William asked and God knew he owed William a lot, but when he had first approached him, he was fully prepared to say he couldn't, he had plans, until he found out it was Sam.

It pissed him off beyond a doubt knowing that he was willing to drop everything for that bitch. When she got under his skin, he wasn't sure, all he cared about was getting her out of it.

Deciding he didn't want this night ruined, he forced himself to stop thinking about her. Or at least tried.

He turned around to check on his drink and were it was at, when someone at the end of the bar caught his attention. He recognized the guy from somewhere, he just didn't know where.

It took him a moment before it clicked and he immediately tensed up. It was the guy who picked Sam up the other day from training. The guy who interrupted them, and apparently was Sam's boyfriend.

"Here's your drink sir," the bartender said.

"Thanks," Dean muttered, grabbing his drink before quickly leaving the bar and heading back to the table, resisting the urge to keep looking at the idiot Sam decided to fuck with.

"I'm just saying, I've known you for how long? And you just ignore me," Seth was saying when Dean got back to the table, and someone had stolen his chair.

Amanda.

"We've been through this Seth," Amanda said.

"But we haven't," Corey said, eyeing the blonde. "So explain it to me. Explain to me, why you choose Dean, over me, someone you've known for years now?"

"Because I'm better then you in bed," Dean said smoothly, coming to stand next to the blonde, who spun in her seat to look at him.

"Is that for me?" She grinned, grabbing his drink and taking a sip.

"I guess it is now," He said, watching her make a face at how strong it is. Should of known she wouldn't be able to handle her alcohol. She was one of those types of girls that drank the fruity drinks that wasn't really alcohol.

"Sharing is caring," She smirked.

"Why don't you share with me later tonight?" He challenged.

"If you're lucky," She countered, sliding off the stool and plastering her body against his, pouting up at him in an attempt to look sexy. "My back still hurts from last time."

"Really? I don't need to be hearing this!" Corey said loudly while Dean smirked down at her.

"I'll see you later sweetheart," He said, patting her on her butt before taking his own seat back, officially dismissing her.

"How did you do that?" Corey asked, watching Amanda walk away. "I've never been able to just get her to leave."

Dean was too busy watching the guy again to answer him, drawing the attention from the three other men sitting with him.

"Who is that?" Seth asked.

"The guy Sam's fucking with," Dean said, taking a swig off of his beer while continuing the watch the guy.

Seth straightened up at his side and acted like he was about to walk over.

"What are you doing man?" Dean asked, quickly stopping him.

"Going over to say hi to the guy messing around with my sister," Seth said, like that explained everything.

"I don't think that's a good idea man," Corey said, shaking his head.

"I'm with them on this one," Roman agreed.

"What?" Seth frowned.

"You know Sam dude, she ain't gonna like it with you messing around in her business. Ya'll just got on good terms," Corey said, while his face dropped a little, seeing as him and Sam still weren't talking like they use to.

Seth seemingly agreed, because he sat down and they continued on like nothing happened, except Dean. Try as he might, he couldn't focus on boys night anymore, especially knowing that the guy who was messing with Sam was merely a few feet away.

And seemingly moving closer and closer.

When he got a table away and was about to walk past them, Seth couldn't help himself and called out.

"Devon right?" Seth said, making Corey groan and drop his head on the table, and Dean to straighten up and fight the urge to clench his fist together.

"That's me," Devon said, a grin plastered on his face. "Pardon my manners, but do I know you?"

"Probably not," Seth grinned, standing up and offering his hand. "I'm Seth Rollins, Sam's older brother."

"Oh," Devon nodded, and for a second, his eyes darkened, and the smile seemed to be forced this time around.

Dean already didn't like him, but now, now he was getting weird vibes off of him.

When he reached out to shake Seth's hand, Dean couldn't help but notice the bruises on his knuckles that Dean knew all to well. He punched something, and apparently hard.

Dean would have brushed it off, but something about this man brushed him the wrong way, and he had to ask.

"What happened to your hand?" Dean questioned, narrowing his eyes at him.

Devon finally turned his attention to Dean, and it took him a moment, but Dean knew the moment he recognized him, because the fake smile that was on his face immediately dropped, and his jaw clenched.

"Fight with some douchebag," Devon shrugged. "You know how it is."

"Yeah, I do," Dean said, keeping his heated gaze locked with him. He was lying, and Dean wanted him to know that he didn't believe him for a second.

"Well it was nice meeting you Seth. We'll have to get together some time," Devon said.

"Yeah man, but you take care. And tell Sam I said hello," Seth added.

"I'm actually about to go see her, so will do," He said, directing that last half towards Dean, smirking a little at him. "See ya later man."

Dean watched him walk away, jaw clenching as rage filled with. His fist clenched around his glass, and he quickly drank the rest of it, needing a distraction.

"What was that about?" Corey asked, looking at Dean in confusion while Roman gave him a knowing look.

"Nothing," Dean muttered, standing up to go get another drink. "Nothing at all."

He felt the other men watching him as he walked away, aware that there was no doubt going to be a speech when he returned, but oh well. He had a bad feeling about that guy, and it wasn't simply because he was messing with Sam. It was something else. A feeling in Dean's gut.

An even stronger feeling was to protect Sam from him, but he quickly shoved that aside. She dug her own grave, she should have to live with it. He couldn't keep getting involved in her shit. He knew that.

So fuck, why he couldn't he stay away from her?

xXx

He didn't bother to fight the rage that had come over him. No point in wasting so much energy over something silly, especially when he had a new way to let his anger go.

God he felt so good. He no longer had to worry about it consuming him and destroying his life like it did to his brother. He had a way to let it out now, and unlike his brother it wasn't a one time fix. No, he found a way that he could let his anger out every day any hour he wanted.

It never occurred to him that she may leave. He saw it in her eyes when he was with her, she craved someone. She craved the attention, the thrill of being wanted, and he had given it all to her. Given up his respect for her, his dignity, and she still wasn't satisfied, so he tried a new method.

Violence.

Now he no longer saw the fire that was burning her alive anymore. He had put it out. He had saved her, and God was it liberating.

She would come to thank him, right now she was just to blind to see it at the moment. She would come along though, he had faith in that.

But in the mean time, he had some rage to let out.

Those idiot boys getting in his business. He knew who that guy with two colored hair was, he knew who all of Sam's friends was. Espcially Dean.

That guy who couldn't conquer that fire.

A grin that looked more like he was bearing his teeth came to his face. Just thinking about the fact that he did something that other prick couldn't do made him feel giddy off of power.

He walked around like he was a hot shot, and always wore a cocky smirk like he did something. And the way he looked at Sam, looked at what was his, that was enough to set him off.

She was his, dammit. And he was about to prove it.

He didn't bother with the elevator, instead rushed up the stairs to her room. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes, giving her the chance to answer. When she didn't, his anger only increased.

He told her he would be back, why the fuck wasn't she answering?

What if she left?

His vision blackened for a moment, the thought too much for him to handle at the moment. His hands gripped the door frame with enough force to crack it, before pushing off and back up, starring at her door while he thought this through.

He smirked at her door before turning and walking away. She wasn't as slick as she thought she was. He was already ahead of her.

xXx

She had finally made it into the main room and had climbed into bed, sitting against the headboard and curled into a bar, trying to get as small as she could, as if she could just disappear.

Everything just seemed to be spinning around in her head, and around her to for that matter, and all she could do was brace for the moment it crashed to a halt. That's all she could wait for.

And it seemed it had come.

She buried further under her blankets as the pounding on her door continued, praying that it would just end.

She got her wish, for a moment. The knocking had stopped a few minutes ago, but the unmistakable sound of a door unlocking. Her blood rain cold, and she couldn't help it, she broke. She had enough left in her to hide in her pillow and sob there, even in her broken state she knew to hide her weakness, though she doubted that her shaking shoulders were hiding much.

The sound of feet getting closer to her bed only made it worse, and her mouth opened in a silent scream that she kept in her throat, not allowing him the satisfaction of seeing her like this.

But she didn't have much of a choice.

A hand settled on her head and smoothed through her messy curls, straightening some out, and for the briefest second, her mind betrayed her, making her believe that she was safe, someone else had come and she wouldn't be able to get hurt anymore.

But things never worked out for her, now did they?

The hand stopped at the top of her scalp, and the fingers slowly tightened around her hair, and with a sharp tug, yanked her head back. She gasped in surprise, the sharp pull cracking several things in her neck and making it hard to keep her mouth shut, but it hurt.

"Bad bad girl," He said, and used his grip on her to pull her off the bed and on the floor, where he crouch over her and shook her head roughly. "I knocked, didn't you hear me knock?"

She gripped at his hands that only tightened on her hair in response. "Don't," She whimpered.

"You made me look like an absolute idiot, having to go down there and begging, fucking beg for the room key."

"No," She tried , more forcefully trying to get him off, nails digging into his hands. She felt the fight return, and even if it was only a minute, then she was going to fight for her life in that minute.

A fist crashing in her jaw smothered the fire. The second fist turned it into smoke, the third completely ended it.

"Stupid bitch," He hissed. He let go of her hair and threw her head back on the ground in the process.

He stood up and started pacing around her, and she had enough sense to remain on the ground. As if she had a chose. She had gotten dizzy from the blows and her head bouncing off the ground, so getting up wasn't an option.

But curling up in a small ball was, and that's exactly what she did.

He continued pacing in front of her, muttering to himself, and occasionally shouting at her. None of it mattered to her. None of it took the pain away from her.

A let out a feral scream before kicking her in the back of her leg, and this time, holding it in wasn't an option. She had to let it out.

It only spurred him in and he kicked her a few more times, each time seemingly harder then the last. She couldn't handle much more of this. She couldn't take it. Forcing herself to move, she rolled away as best as she could, but he moved quicker.

Grabbing her by the arm and yanking her up, only to slam her into a wall and get in her face.

"You think you can play games with me, huh?" He shook her roughly and get into her face, mere inches away from her face. "I may have put up with that shit before, but now looks who's in charge. Scary isn't it?"

She closed her eyes and flinched away from him, still trying to curl up into herself. He slammed her shoulders back again.

"Answer me!" He snarled.

She whimpered and stopped fighting the tears that wanted to come out. It seemed useless at this point, and the pain was all she could focus on.

His fist connected with the wall next to her head and caused her to flinch, and her stomach dropped to see that it caused a sickening smile to spread across his face.

"God you're beautiful like this," He breathed, stroking her face, and she let her eyes slip close, not daring to look. She couldn't see the look in his eye, scared at the familiarity in it, scaring by the fact that she knew that look, and the last time she'd seen it….

His hips grinded into hers, and gasped a choking breath and she felt her heart pick up and her stomach drop. She couldn't breathe.

"Let me have you," He said, pressing his face into her neck. "Let me take you."

Have her. Take her.

He already took a part of her, what more did he want?

No, she knew exactly what he wanted, and she wouldn't give it to him. Never.

"No," She breathed out, suddenly finding her voice. "No."

His lips freezed against her neck, and she knew she made a mistake. Knew that it was going to cost her. But it was something that it would be worth it.

He pulled back and looked at her, and she knew that those eyes would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" He said slowly, taking a step back and reaching into his pocket, and pulling something out. "I've got something for bad girls like you."

When she finally got brave enough to look down and see what he pulled out, her head fell back and she slid down the wall, a hysteric laugh escaping her throat.

Everything just kept getting worse and worse, and she didn't know that was possible. But apparently is was.

Because Devon now stood across from her with a sickening smile on his face, and a knife in his hands.

 **Cliff Hangers, cliff hangers... You'd think I would be nicer since I totally forget to update Thursday...**

 **Sorry about that, it completely slipped my mind but better late then never, right?**

 **Thanks for every review, follow favorite. Glad those who got a sneak peek enjoyed, and if I missed any one, let me know, I'll send you next chapter sneak peek :))**


	24. Chapter 24

She didn't consider herself a religious person. Honestly, she didn't see a point. Praying, going to church, meditating, whatever else religious people did. She figured that whatever was out there put them on this earth to get shit done, and to appreciate them by living life to the very fullest, and she wasn't exactly sure how spending hours in a church when she didn't want to in the first place was a sign of appreciated.

But at the moment, she was willing to spend 8 hours on her knees in a church praying to whatever the hell was out there to make something happen now. She wanted to feel, but at the same time, she was feeling too much.

The loud noises from outside told her that the sliding door was open and she could feel the cool breeze dance along her body, running up her legs, her bare butt, only to send a burning pain in her lower back. If she hadn't felt it she wouldn't have been awake at the moment, she would still have been in the inky blackness of sleeping.

But she did feel it, and now she was forced to face the fact that she was awake, and had to deal with things now that she was. Like the burning pain her back.

And the carpet burns on her chest. And thighs. And face.

Her whole body felt sore, and not one she had come to enjoy from a workout. No. It was one she felt far too after in her life.

She slowly rolled to her side, conscious enough to know rolling to her back wasn't an option. Thank God for small blessings, right?

She wasn't sure with how long she laid there, long enough that she was able to fully open her eyes and that it wasn't a struggle to focus and realize what had happened.

She forced herself up, moving gingerly, careful not to hurt herself any more then she already was. She was tempted to just curl up into the bed just three feet away and sleep some more, but it wasn't option, she knew it, but goddammit, she didn't want to look. Didn't want to know.

Tears swarmed her eyes and her body shook with the force of them. Telling herself to suck it up, she straightened up as best as she could, which wasn't much, and limped towards the bathroom, keeping her left arm close to her bruised ribs.

Finally she reached the bathroom and nearly collapsed inside the room, catching herself on the bathroom sink before she went completely down. It would have been better if she just fell, because catching herself caused her more pain then falling would have.

"Fuck," She groaned, tears slipping down unchecked. "Fuck fuck fuck!"

She took a few deep breaths before she slowly lifted her head up and looked in the mirror. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, and maybe do both. Which every one would cause less pain.

She dropped her head again and focused on the tile floors of the bathroom. She had never felt this helpless in her life, she didn't know what to do, where to go from here.

But all the pain she felt, it was topped by the strange burning in her back. She turned slightly to face the mirror and saw deep red gashed that were embedded in her skin, dried blood surrounding it, but she still could make out what it was. …

For the first time in a long time, she felt completely helpless. And all she could do was put her head down and sob.

xXx

"Come on princess," Dean taunted, earning a growl from the larger man. "Does your wife know how much of a pussy you actually are?"

Roman growled through his teeth, and with his jaw clenched and arms shaking, he slowly pushed up with his arms, groaning at the burn in his muscle as he did last rep.

"You good man?" Dean asked as he helped him rerack the weighted bar.

"Yeah," He said, slightly breathless, his grey orbs scanning the room and immediately finding a confused looking Seth on his way over man. He stood up and nudged Dean in Seth's direction too.

"What's up man?" Dean asked as soon as Seth was in ear shot.

"Corey just called me," He said, his brows furrowed. "I guess he hasn't been able to get in touch with Sam all week. She didn't answering her phone and won't answer when he knocks on her door." Immediately he turned to Dean and opened his mouth to ask, but Dean stopped him.

"Don't," Dean warned, turning and grabbed to 20's and getting to work, ignoring the two talking next to him. All he could hope was that they would shut up soon.

"Have you called her?"

"I tried earlier but not since no."

"Did you all piss her off?"

"I mean, I don't think so."

"Maybe she's just been busy man. Isn't her debut coming soon?"

"Yeah, but she usually checks in at some point."

"Why don't you go see her, she's lives a few blocks away."

"I can't dude, my schedules packed today with shit."

"Gentleman."

Dean glanced over real quick at the English man that was standing next to Seth and Roman, and who nodded at Dean in a greeting. He nodded back to him and was just about to put his weights back down when William continued the previous topic that was just brought up.

"Sorry for interrupting gentleman, I came over here to see if any of you have heard from Sam."

"We were just talking about that. She hasn't been training?"

"Not in the last five days, no," William said, sounding truly pondered, making Dean snort and roll his eyes.

"Maybe she got arrested," Dean said, dropping his weights back in place and rolling his shoulders back. "Or maybe, she's shucked up somewhere fucking some sleezy drug dealer."

"That's not funny dude," Seth said.

"Who said I was joking? You never know what sluts like her are up to or who they're doing. Maybe one of those dudes she's always fucking got caught up with her."

Seth's face got heated, and Dean realized he may have taken it a tad to far, but luckily William interrupted, preventing a confrontation, but from the look Dean received, one was coming.

"Can one of you get a hold of her soon?" William asked. "To check in and make sure everything is alright and have her call me. She missed important practices and shoots that need to be made up immediately."

"Will do," Seth promised.

William said his goodbye, leaving the Roman, Dean, and one angry Seth.

"Do you have to say shit like that?" Seth snapped.

"What shit?"

"Don't try and bullshit me Dean. All that shit about Sam. She didn't do anything to deserve that shit from you."

"Oh don't eve go there me with Seth," Dean snapped. "You act all high and mighty like you weren't doing it over a month ago. At least I'm straight up with her, unlike you, being a dick because she told you off."

"You're straight up with her? How the hell is sleeping with her and then making her feel like shit is being straight up with her?"

"Guys," Roman said, trying to quit there raising voices and the stares coming their way.

"Not my problem your sister likes being abused," Dean spat.

Seth took a step forward and Roman had to hold out his hand to prevent the other man from going further.

"Nah, let him go Roman," Dean said, straightening. "It aint like he's gonna do anything. That's kinda your thing, right? Talk a big talk and game, but when it comes down to it, your too pussy to do anything."

Seth lunged for him, and managed to catch Dean with a light punch, but Roman grabbed him and pushed him back, turning to Dean who also took a step forward and shoved him back as well.

"That's enough," Roman snapped. "Both of you."

The two stared each other down before Seth just shook his head and walked away.

Dean rubbed his jaw and watched him go before turning to Roman who was starring at him with an almost disappointed look. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing man," Roman said before walking away, leaving Dean to stand there rubbing his jaw and wondering what the hell exactly happened.

xXx

Taking another swig of beer, Dean sat down and leaned back into the shitty hotel pillows, trying to get comfortable. Why the hell he still did this was beyond him. Stay in shitty hotels on his days off when he could be at home in his own bed.

Screw what Seth thought about group bonding, next weekend he was going home and getting a good night sleep for once.

"Fuck him," Dean muttered to his empty hotel room. The little prick had gotten a good punch in, his jaw throbbed a little where it hit him, and if he bruised easily, there would be a bruise. He realized what he said was a reasonably reason to get mad, but Seth use to say a lot more shitty stuff to her then he did. Besides, he shouldn't be so sensitive.

A knock on the door drew him out of his musings, and he frowned in annoyance, getting up and setting his beer down. Whoever this was would be disappointed, because whatever they wanted, he wasn't gonna give it to them.

"What?" He growled, throwing open the door. He drew back in slight shock to find the one and only Sam standing in his doorway. One hand was pressed into the doorframe while her other was clutching her ribs, her back slightly hunched, and when she lifted her face, it was red and looked to be rubbed raw in certain places. Not to mention the few traces of bruises. Her pale skin was paler then normal, and to be quit honest, she looked like shit.

"What the fuck happened to you?" He questioned.

"Are you going to let me in?" She questioned in a slight hoarse voice.

He stepped aside without a word and watched her limp in, eyeing up the rest of her body. She didn't say a word as she made her way a few more steps in the room before turning to him, eyes fired up with a look he was familiar with from her.

"I'm not fucking you," he said bluntly, closing the door and walking up to her. "So if that's what you want you may as well leave."

She didn't say anything for a minute, just walked up to him an inch away. "Please," She breathed, reaching up and touching his chest. "Please."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked with furrowed brows, but didn't push her away yet. "Are you that damn needy?"

"I need it," She said, her hand trailing down his stomach to his boxers, resting on his waist band for a minute. "Please Dean. Don't push me away."

She looked so damn needed, but also broken. It would be wrong of him to do anything with her when she was obvious messed up in one way or another.

Her hands were holding his boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down as she dropped to her knees. He saw her wince momentarily, but his eyes drifted shut as his entire length was swallowed into her mouth. She didn't waste an time, immediately bobbing her head on his shaft, pausing only to tongue the underside of his dick or lick at the head like a junkie craving it.

He groaned in please, fist clenching at his side. Fuck this felt to good. Not being able to help himself, his hands landed on either said of her head and grabbed it, holding it in place as he fucked her face. Not once did she complain. Not when his dick repeatedly hit the back of her throat. Not when he fucked her mouth so hard she gagged. Not once.

He palmed the back of her head and forced himself as deep as he could and just held it, watching her struggle. "Good girl," He praised, before pulling her off completely and took a step back. She gagged violently, but quickly recovered, looking up at him waiting.

"Stand up," he ordered, pulling her shirt off and watched her as she kicked off her shoes and socks and started doing her pants as well. She stopped suddenly and looked up at him unsure. "What are you waiting for?" He snapped. "Take them off."

When she didn't move, he moved forward and roughly shoved her to the bed on her hands and knees, grabbing his pants and yanking them down just enough so they he could roughly shove in.

He groaned at her tightness, slightly surprised she wasn't super wet, but he didn't do anything to get her turned on.

He started to push up her shirt, but she shouted, "NO!"

He nearly jerked back in surprise. Her sudden burst out surprised him, he had to admit, but that quickly turned to anger. He was doing it for her, if she didn't want it, fuck her.

"Find," He snapped. "But don't complain when I tear this pussy up."

She didn't say anything after that, and he took that as his sign to continue, going considerably slower then he wanted to. Slowly he felt her loosen up and get wetter, and he took that opportunity to speed up, placing his hands on either side of her body and snapping his hips up.

Her body jerked with every thrust, he grabbed her hip with one of his hands to yank her back with every thrust, not letting her get to far.

"Fuckin love this pussy," he growled, yanking her back harder. His back burned with the effort, but he wasn't going to slow down.

"Harder," She moaned, thrusting her hips back in time with his movements giving him the opportunity to take his hands way from her and reach up and grab her hair. Using his grip, he pulled her back, causing her to scream and her pussy to clench even tighter. He guided her head to his shoulder, his mouth directly by her ear as he resumed his thrusting.

"Harder huh? My little pain slut. You want me to tear up this pussy with my cock, don't you?" He growled.

"Yes!" She sobbed, arching away from his grip on her hair, causing him to grip tighter.

He yanked her back roughly, lips latching onto her neck and sucking roughly, forming a large bruise.

"Ah fuck baby, so damn tight. Squeezing me perfectly." His hands reached up and grabbed her boob roughly, turned on even more by the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. He started squeezing and massaging her through her shirt, delighted to feel her arm more into his touch. "You gonna cum on my dick?" He asked. "Squeeze my dick even tighter in this pussy of yours, huh?"

"Fuck yes," She breathed, and clenched her muscles. "Make me cum Dean. Please."

Grunting in reply, he slowed to a stop, taking his hands off her body and pulled out, despite her complaints. "Lay on your side," he ordered.

She wordlessly did what he said, and he laid beside her, grabbed her thigh and hooking it through the crook of his arm while he pushed back in slowly, enjoying the way she clenched him so perfectly.

He burrowed his face in her shoulder and continued thrusting until they both found they release, her groaning and clawing at his arms while he let out a shuddered breath and tightened his grip around her stomach, taking a moment to enjoy it before he pulled out. He rolled onto his back and starred up at the ceiling while his heart rate and breathing returned to normal.

Sam meanwhile, only took a second before she got up and started fixing her cloths since she didn't undress. She pulled back on her socks and shoes, moving gingerly and very slow, as if if she moved the wrong way, then she would break.

Dean felt a ping of guilt as he watched her, knowing that he shouldn't have taken her and certainly shouldn't have taken her so roughly when she was obviously hurt. But she didn't complain, in fact, she encouraged him.

"Are you okay?" He asked lowly.

"I'm fine," She breathed, straightening up from putting on her shoe and clutching at the wall, eyes closed as she caught her breath.

"You don't look alright, in fact, you look like shit," he stated.

Her lips tugged as if she was going to smile, but it didn't come, instead she straightened up and opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm fine Dean," She repeated, before turning to leave the room.

"Hey," He called out, and she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Call Regal. Or Seth or Corey. Call someone. You got people worrying."

After she left, Dean had many thoughts running through his mind. Like how she limped through and out his door. How she held herself in a way that suggested she was hurt. How she wouldn't take off her shirt. But more vivid in his head, how tears came to her eyes and how she looked absolutely broken when he told her people worrying.

 **So something a little different this time around guys. Shorter, yes, but this is a part of me trying to find my writing style along with trying not to bore you guys. So in previous chapter where I would go into an adjective frenzy and get really deep with everything that happened, I shortened it and cut to the chase.**

 **When I started writing this I was inspired by all the authors out there that could write 5,000 or 4,000 words every chapter, and I wanted to be like that, give a substantial amount of words since I would only be updating once a week, but I feel at times its a drag, and its mentally draining.**

 **So this way, its shorter and hopefully that means I can get chapter done quickly and maybe even update twice a week?... maybe?**

 **Let me know what you think and if you like this cut to the chase way better!**

 **Thanks for every follow, favorite and review, much appreciated.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**

 **See ya Thursday! (Maybe sooner, who knows ;) )**


	25. Chapter 25

"Fuck, shit yeah Sam. Bounce baby."

Sam groaned in response, working her hips faster, getting spurred on even more as his grip on her hips tightened.

"Shit," Dean said through gritted teeth, swinging his palm down against her ass, causing her to moan louder and arch back into his hand, prompting him to do it over and over again.

Sam could have sobbed due to the pleasure she felt. It was overwhelming her, consuming her. Tears welled in her eyes as she continued working her hips on Deans , so close to release she could taste it.

Suddenly the world spinned and Sam found herself on her back with Dean over her, hands on either side of her head, hips pressed snuggly against hers, and not moving.

"Dean," She whined, arching her hips up, desperate for some kind of friction. He pulled back slightly, pulling out just enough that she could continue to thrust her hips up and fuck herself on only a few inches of his cock. They both starred down at where their bodies joined, memorized by the sight.

Having no choice, her head fell back and mouth opened as moans spilled from her lips. Dean's chuckle forced her to open her eyes and look at him.

He simple smirked down at her, pressing his lips barely against hers, before his hips began hammering into hers, driving his cock into her over and over again.

When they both found their release, Sam's nails dug into his shoulders, and Dean's teeth latched onto her shoulders, causing more sparks of pleasure dance across her already sensitive skin.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she welcomed the warmth of his body soaking into hers and felt her body loosen up and melt into the bed. She could probably fall asleep like this, so it was a good thing that he moved off of her. While she would have loved to stick around, she couldn't take that risk.

Opening her eyes, she could feel Dean staring her down, so she turned her head and looked at him.

"What?"

"You haven't checked in with Regal," He stated.

She immediately looked away, starring at the ceiling for the briefest of seconds before sitting up and rolling off the bed, going through the process of finding her cloths. He was still watching her and it was starting to annoy her.

"Dean," She warned, yanking on her pants.

"You got him and everyone else worrying," He said. "I don't understand why you cant pick up your phone and call one of them."

"It's my business Dean," She said, attempting to button and zip her jeans but found it a struggle since her hands were shaking so bad. Almost violently. She was growing frustrated and was about to give up, when two hands covered her own. She closed and slowly lowered her own her sides.

"It may be your business and certainly is your life to do whatever the hell you want to do with it," Dean said quietly, zipping and buttoning her jeans. "But as one of the people who coached you, I don't want to see my time, and all the info I taught you gone to waste."

She opened her eyes to find him with her belt in his hands, starring down at it. Finally he looked up at her, curls shadowing his still sweaty forehead, blue eyes still glazed over. "So call Regal," He said, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her, causing her to stiffen up. "Or you're gonna get in trouble with your training and piss me off."

He finally stepped away, and Sam started breathing again. She hated just how much he affected her. How she had no control over it, and how he seemed to know about it, if his smirk wasn't evident enough.

Forcing herself to look away from him, she glanced down, and could have laughed out loud. Her belt was now on her. The sneaky bastard.

"When was the last time you slept?" He suddenly asked, causing her to look up,

"What?"

"Sleep. When was the last time you slept?"

"Right," Sam laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling on her shoes. "Look, I'm glad that I was that good Dean, but I can't stick around for another go, no matter how much sleep you want me to get."

"I said sleep, not sex. If I wanted sex, I'd get it," He said flatly, and she knew they were back on track. He was gonna be an asshole and she could be a bitch. Everything would be back to normal. Everything would be like it should.

"I appreciate your 'concern', but I'm fine," She said, standing up, forcing herself to look at him before she left. "See you tomorrow before you go?"

"Whatever," he said, turning on his heel and walking to the bathroom.

She watched him go and stood for a few minutes in his room after the door closed, just taking a minute before she had to leave and go back to her own hotel room. By herself. Scared to death.

But honestly, she wasn't sure what was scary, the way she felt when she was alone, or how at home she felt when she was with Dean.

Not giving herself an opportunity to think much about it, she quickly left the room she had just spent the last hour and a half in and headed to the place she should be comfortable in. Her own hotel room.

She tried to consul herself, tell herself that it was perfectly fine that she couldn't get comfortable in her room, after all, not only was it a new room, but it was also a completely new hotel. A change that was needed. No. Essential. If she didn't have that, she new for sure that she wouldn't have been able to survive without going insane.

What had her life come to?

Here she was, sitting in a cheap hotel room that she paid a month for, and still cost more then what an apartment would for two months, depressed, sore, tired, despite all the sleep she got, and wanting nothing more than to curl up and fade away.

Pathetic.

That's what she had become.

She promised herself time after time that she wouldn't get into this same depressed cycle she always found herself in, and yet, here she was. Wasn't it funny how depression led too even more depression?

She also broke one of her most important rules. And that was to never let a man take advantage of her. Ever again.

She could have laughed at how much she screwed up that promise if she wasn't so disgusted in herself.

He violated her. Hurt her. Destroyed her. Damaged her.

And what had she done?

Got herself a new hotel room. A new hotel. Locked herself in and everyone else.

Bravo Sam. Fucking Bravo.

xXx

For once, their locker room was silent. To say it was odd was an understatement. It usually has some kind of noise, even if it was simply Dean humming a song, Seth playing a game on his phone, Roman talking to his wife. Something.

But today, something was off and all three men felt it. Well, at least two of them.

Dean and Roman kept exchanging glances, both unsure what was going on with the younger man in their group, but knowing something was up.

He hadn't really said a word unless directly spoken too and had a frown on his face pretty much all day. No matter how much Roman tried to get him to join conversation or how much Dean tried to piss him off enough to snap, it didn't work.

Something was up and neither man knew how to get it out of him.

When Seth got up to head to the bathroom, Dean leapt on the opportunity.

"Dude," he said, glancing at the direction Seth went before looking back at Roman.

"I know. What do you want me to do?"

"Shit if I know, you're better at this shit then I am."

"What am I suppose to do?" Roman repeated.

"Get him to talk or something. Find out what's wrong. I don't man, but make him stop pouting," Dean hissed, quickly shutting up when Seth came back out, frown still in place.

Roman growled under his breath, shooting Dean a dirty look before turning to look at Seth. "Hey man, have you heard from Sam?"

Dean dropped his vest in shock and starred Roman down, who pointedly ignored him, focusing on Seth who suddenly seemed interested.

"No," He said, dropping on the bench with a sigh. "She's starting to really worry me."

"Did you go to her room like I said?"

"Didn't answer. I went to the main desk and turns out she's not even in the hotel anymore. I just don't get it," Seth said, shooting up and pacing the room. "We were cool, I thought everything was fine between us now."

"I'm sorry man, that's rough," Roman said, glancing at Dean who was as interesting in the conversation as Roman was now.

Roman asked another question, but Dean had zoned out. New hotel? That was new to him. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much. It didn't interfere with him at all. They still got it on, whenever he wanted, whenever she wanted. But it was different now for some reason, knowing she wasn't where he thought she was.

"I just need to know if she's okay, then I'll leave her alone if that's what she wants," Seth was saying. "That's all-"

"I saw her the other day," Dean blurted out, shocked with himself as well.

"What?" Seth asked, head snapping towards him while Roman regarded him with a knowing look.

"I saw her the other day," Dean repeated. "In the uh, hotel gym."

"How did she look?" Seth asked, almost too eagerly.

Dean felt pangs of guilt at his gut. Here was one of his best friends, worried about someone he considered a sister, and Dean couldn't really tell him because he had been too busy trying to get off to notice anything about her other then her moans and just how damn tight she was.

"Sweaty as fuck and tired," Dean said shrugging. "Otherwise she looked fine."

Seth stared at him for a minute, before sagging in relief. "I just wish she would call me." He left the room shortly after that, and left Roman and Dean to stare each other done.

"Really man?" Dean asked, irritated.

"I could be asking you the same thing," Roman said back. "Hotel gym? Which one, the new one she moved to?"

"You want me to tell him she has time to fuck me but not call me?" Dean snapped. "How well do you think that'll go over?"

"Look, I'm not trying to bitch to you," Roman said after a minute. "Just think about what you're doing and about what will happen when Seth finds out and if you're okay with the consequences. And maybe try seeing if she'd okay in between all the fucking you guys do."

Roman left him after that too, leaving Dean with a heavy stomach and an oncoming headache that always seemed to be Sam related.

xXx

"We gotta stop doing it like this," Sam grunted, wincing at one particular hard thrust, causing her back to rub even more into the light switch.

"You complaining," Dean growled, squeezing her ass in his hands hard enough that she was forced to arch away, and further on his dick.

"Fuck no," She grasped, digging her nails into his shoulders in retaliation.

He moved them off the wall and onto the bed, immediately resuming his rough thrusts, and yet her back still hurt, he could see it with every hard thrust, her body sliding up the body a little and her wincing. Every time.

He grunted in acknowledgement, slowing his thrust down to a stop.

He flipped them both over and slapped her ass, making her arch up. "Ride me baby," He ordered, thrusting his hips up. She moaned low in her throat, but continued anyways, slowing bouncing up and down on his cock.

He allowed the slower pace. At least for now. He itched to speed up, to thrust up into her, drive them both to the end. But he waited.

She felt so good that he wanted to savor it, and that and she looked gorgeous riding his cock. Even if she was wearing her shirt. Despite his advances to get it off her.

"Faster," He ordered lowly.

Her eyes opened, and for just a second he caught sight of the exhaustion written on her face, but before he could comment on it, it was gone and she was moving, faster and faster, until Dean was right on the edge.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her towards him all while helping her move. Faster. Harder. Deeper. He couldn't get enough.

With a loud cry she came, trembling against his chest, her body squeezing him into his own orgasm.

"Fuck," he growled, dropping his head on her shoulder, and fell back, taking her with him. He just wasn't ready to leave her body. Surprisingly enough, she didn't move either, just rested against his chest.

By the time she moved, he had already come down and was in a state of mind to know immediately that something was off. Like always, not a word was said while she got dressed, and like he had been doing a lot more lately, Dean found himself watching her carefully.

She moved slow, careful as always, but this time, he couldn't help but notice the paleness to her complexion, the bags under her eyes he didn't see before. Maybe it was the guilt Roman put in him, or the worry he saw Seth had for her, he wasn't sure. But he felt oddly… concerned.

He didn't say a word. Not again.

"Seth asked about you," He said after a moment, watching as she froze.

"What did you tell him?" She asked after a minute.

"That you were fine," He said, standing and grabbing his boxers, tugging them on. "You wanna tell me why you didn't tell me you got a new hotel?"

"I didn't think it mattered."

He walked over to her and got into her personal space, much like last time, and he hated putting himself on the line to get hurt, but with her, he didn't have much of a choice, now did he?

He grabbed her cheeks between his hands, and she looked up at him with startled eyes, even full of fear. He knew that look. She looked trapped and like all she wanted to do was run. He couldn't help but wondered what she was running from.

"Call Seth," Dean muttered, leaning down and barely brushing his lips over hers. "I'm tired of hearing him whine."

He quickly let her go, leaving her standing there with a warm feeling in her chest that she wasn't familiar with, and her cheeks tingling. She quickly left after that, in more of hurry than ever before. She was too busy glancing over her shoulder, something she found herself doing a lot more lately, thinking maybe he would come after her. Later she would scold herself for that. Why the hell would be come after her?

But she was too busy to see a figure coming towards her.

When she looked forward again, she caught sight of familiar tattoos and a signature hair do before she was wrapped up in tight arms, squeezing her painfully.

Her whole body stiffened, but the person holding onto her didn't pay any mind, instead seemed to hold her even tighter, but maybe that was her, because her throat suddenly was tight.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Corey yelled, suddenly pulling back and gripping her forearms. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" He shook her slightly, and that was enough to yank herself away and back up, a hand coming up as if to prevent him from coming any closer.

"Sam?" he asked, immediately confused.

"Stay away from me Corey," She said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Sammy?"

She moved quickly and brushed past him, dodging his hand that was trying to grab at her again and rushed into the elevator, slapping the button before he could jump on with her.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, feeling like nothing but a failure at this moment then she had any other time of her life. Corey, the only person that stuck by her no matter what, her flesh and blood, the person that pulled her back up the first time this happened, and she just pushed him away when all she wanted to do was be held by him and reassured it was okay.

But she couldn't even do that.

xXx

"I'm telling you man, she looked like absolute shit," Corey said, and Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes. He was getting pretty damn sick of this. Every single conversation seemed to surround the one person he didn't want to hear shit about. His own mind was consumed by her enough as it was, he didn't need other people's help in that.

"Why didn't you follow her?"

"She ran before I could stop her, and honestly I was in such a shock I couldn't react."

"Drama queen," Dean muttered under his breath, earning the attention of all the other men in the room.

"What did you say?" Corey asked.

"Nothing man," Dean said, rolling his shoulders back and pushing to his feet, heading towards Roman's kitchen.

"I don't think it was nothing," Corey said, following Dean in the room, trailed by Seth and Roman. The latter being more concerned of a fight starting and anything in his house being broken.

"Look dude, I'm just tired of hearing about this shit," he snapped. "All I hear about is her, and it's stupid after a while. Obviously she doesn't care enough to tell you guys what's up, so why keep worrying about her?"

"She's family," Corey stated, as if that explained everything.

"You've been with Sam," Seth said, joining the conversation. "Did you actually look at her, or were you to busy being an asshole?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at the younger man and straightened up even more. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means where you too busy being a selfish asshole to see her as a person or just a fuck toy?"

"I don't need to explain shit to you man," Dean said shaking his head. "And you have no idea what me and Sam do."

"I know how much an asshole you are when it comes to women, and I know she could be puking her guts off but as long as you can get off, it's all good in your book."

Dean felt a quick stab at his heart. He wasn't going to lie, knowing someone he considered his brother and one of his best friends think so lowly of him hurt. He wouldn't admit it, but it hurt.

"You think that lowly of me, huh?" Dean said lowly, fingers twitching.

"Yeah, I do," Seth said, staring back at him unflinching.

Dean rolled his shoulders back and nodded once, before he left the kitchen and quickly left Roman's house, despite the Samoan man calling his name. He knew he was an asshole, he didn't need his brother calling him it too.

xXx

If it wasn't for nxt facility being open all night, Sam would never of rolled out of bed. Especially at 11. She liked her sleep, and now a days, well, sleep was the only thing that kept her going. Every time she woke up, she rewarded herself with the promise that she could go back to sleep after she got out of bed, and ate something. Went for a walk. Or in this case, worked out.

She was weak though, and the prospect of saying screw it seemed like the better choice that every second passed. She felt ashamed at how much she let herself go. Her normal 6 pack was a thing of the past, no longer defined like it used to be. Her arms lost the indentation it use to her, her thighs losing mass, not to mention how much smaller her ass got.

From going from working at 7 days a week, sometimes even 3 times a day, to not working out for a 2 weeks straight, well, it showed.

She sat down on the bench, resting her forearms on her thighs while her head hung low, pounding from the 15 minutes of cardio she barely could handle. Her normal 20lb dumbbells sat by her feet after being dropped after 12 reps, unable to do anymore.

This use to make her feel strong, powerful, sexy. Now she just felt like a disgrace.

"You're the most selfish person I know."

Her head lifted slowly, afraid she heard that right and that she recognized that voice.

A 6ft tall, 250 lb angry Samoan currently stood a foot away from her, looking so utterly angry she had to flinch away from his gaze.

"Do you have any idea how childish and immature you are being? If this is you trying to get people worried because you feel insecure, congratulations, it's worked."

Her anger quickly came to surface and she stood up slowly, the anger giving her just enough confidence that she wasn't going to complexly shy away from the man.

"You have no idea what is going on with me, so don't stand there and try to pretend like you do," she said, getting louder with every word.

"You're right, and quite frankly, I don't care. What I care about is the fact that neither does Seth or Corey and now their fighting with Dean, which is messing with my life."

She was surprised at that. They were fighting over this? What did they have to fight over?

"So get over yourself and tell them you're at least alive. Just because you're in a bad place doesn't mean everything else has to fucking be."

With that the large man walked off, leaving Sam standing there with her mouth open, mind racing, and filled with shock. Fighting? That didn't make any sense.

As Sam drove back to her new hotel, all she could think about what the larger man said. She didn't consider what she was doing was selfish. It was he business what she did, not their's so what effect did it have on them?

She couldn't pretend to understand, but she also couldn't pretend the sinking feeling of guilt and unease that started eating away at her.

When she finally did make it back into her own room, his words seemed to grow louder, along with the guilt. It wouldn't hurt to call someone. In fact, she might feel better.

With shaky fingers, she dialed the number, before putting up to her ear, eye's closed, stomach fluttering with nerves.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Sam? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm alright," She said, swallowing back the lump in her throat. "I'm okay," She repeated, almost trying to reassure herself.

"Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?"

"No, no. I just… I guess I was calling to check in."

…

"You want to tell me why you ran from me earlier? And where you've been?"

She didn't reply. Just closed gripped her phone tighter and closed her fingers around her wrist tightly, nails digging in.

"I have to go," She choked out.

"Wait!"

She dropped the phone on the ground, and dropped her head in her hands, and the tears just kept coming.

 **Every follow, favorite and review mean the world to me you guys, yall don't even understand.**

 **I hope this update was worth any wait, and I cant wait to see you guys for the next chapter, which may be sooner rather then later. I've been writing like crazy the past few days, and maybe its because the end of this story is coming up, which is kind of sad... but we got a few chapter left, 5 or 6 I think... things change all the time, but either way, I appreciate all the support.**

 **Until next time, bbyyyyyyyyeeeee!**


	26. Chapter 26

Sam wasn't going to lie, she was still thinking about Roman's words.

She couldn't understand.

Couldn't wrap her head around it.

How was she being selfish? Especially when it was her own business!

She just didn't get it.

Well, she knew that it wasn't exactly… right of her to completely ignore Seth and Corey and leave them completely out of the loop, she felt bad enough about that as it was. But she'd done it before and it was never that big of a deal.

She did admit herself, it was quite stupid she couldn't contact them. They were doing good, especially her and Seth, they were back on track, but one incident, and it was all gone. Just like before.

That thought made her blood freeze. The fact that she was having a repeat of last time all over again with-

"Fuck," she groaned, dropping her head on the steering wheel. She couldn't go back there, she just couldn't. She had to live in the moment, in the now.

And what a better way then have some mind blowing sex?

Now this, she would admit, was selfish. They both agreed to stop and take a step back, and she was the one that came back like a bitch in heat. A bitch in heat who barely did anything and stopped Dean when he did something wrong.

That, and he was getting attached. Worried it seemed, which beyond freaked her out, but she couldn't ignore what was directly in her face. All the signs, him worrying, despite what he said. She saw it, felt every emotion, and to make things worse… she liked it.

So by continuing this and torturing them both, she'd have to agree with Roman, she was being the most selfish person on earth. But he made her feel alive, and that was something she needed.

So she would be selfish and worry only about herself, because at the moment, that was the only thing keeping her alive.

So she got out of her car, headed into the familiar hotel, into the elevator, and knocked on the door she had began to look forward to.

It swung up mere seconds later, and Dean stood in front of her, looking pissed. She swallowed at the sudden rush of arousal that swept her and brushed past him, trying not to show him just how much of an effect he had on her.

The door closed, and Sam found herself slammed face first into the nearest wall, making her gasp. A forearm was pressed across her shoulders while her jeans and underwear was roughly shoved off her hips and down her thighs, the button scrapping her legs in the process. She winced but didn't complain. She never complained.

His fingers slipped between her legs, making her moan in anticipation and arch her hips back.

"You aren't ready yet, are you baby?" He muttered in her ear, his hot breath making her shudder in response. "Hmmm?"

"I'm ready," She growled, nails digging into her palms. "Please."

He suddenly stepped away from her completely, and she immediately turned around to face him. "Get on the bed," He ordered.

She followed his order, slowly laying down on her back, starring up at him, waiting. Impatiently if she had to add.

He undressed slowly, making her mouth dry in the process. He looked so hot, and made it look so erotic she knew that she was definitely ready now.

He crawled on his knees on the bed towards her and over her, coming to settle over her chest, his cock hanging directly above her face. He slapped the head against her lips a few times, muttering lowly, "Open."

He wasted no time shoving himself inside, grabbing the back of her head and using it to direct the pace he wanted, periodically gagging herself on his length, which only spurred him on.

"Fuck," He said, throwing his head back. The look alone was enough to make her suck harder, wanting to see him completely shatter and hear more of his noises.

He pulled out of her mouth and moved his way back down her body, settling between her legs, hooking her knees with his arms and scooting closer, making her heart speed up and stomach clench with more arousal.

She bit her lip and threw her head back when he pressed into her with just enough friction that it made her arch up further into him, wanting more.

He thrust into her with deep commanding thrust, his length hitting her spot perfectly. She squeezed his shoulders tightly as he continued to thrust into her opening, speeding up as things got more heated.

"So damn tight," He groaned, hips stuttering for a moment, making her whine in disappointment.

"Please Dean, I need it," She whined.

He groaned in response and resumed thrusting, gritting his teeth as he got dragging closer and closer until he felt the tell-tale signs of his orgasm. He reached between them and strummed his fingers on her clit, focused on getting her there before him and not disappointed.

Her head was thrown back, she was biting her lip hard enough that drops of blood seemed to be peeking through, that he knew she was lost. It was enough that he got drawn over the edge as well, collapsing on top of her.

He pulled back enough to see her eyes still close. Not even thinking, he slipped his hands under her shirt and around her back, about to use it as leverage to flip them over, when his fingers came across something.

He froze and looked down at her to find her starring up at him horrified and filled with fear. They both moved at once, Sam throwing herself away from him while his hands gripped her shirt to rip it off, Sam screwing herself over, because the weight of her yanking away combined with Dean pulled, the shirt ripped in half down the back, and Dean caught sight of what he felt.

His blood ran cold and he was momentarily frozen in place. Sam on the other hand, moved. She got dressed in record time, but paused when it came to her shirt, considering the fact that she didn't have one anymore, so he took the opportunity and jumped up, reaching for her as she pulled her coat on over her bra.

She saw him coming though, and frustratingly got out of the door before Dean knew what happened. He couldn't understand. Couldn't wrap his mind around it. Couldn't process it.

It was kind of hard to when the image kept flashing in his mind, the image of Sam's back covered in gory red scratches.

xXx

A wet towel hit the wall beside his head with a loud thump, drawing Dean out of his musings as he looked up at the culprit with furrowed eyebrows.

"Spill," Roman ordered.

He simply frowned and looked back down, trying to focus on tapping his wrist, but failing miserably. Like he failed for the past three days. For the past three days all he did was try and understand and process what exactly he saw the last time he was with Sam.

But that was the frustrating part, he damn well knew what he saw. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it and couldn't fathom the thought that it was actually real.

"Dean."

"What?" He snapped, not looking up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, goddamn. Can't I be left alone?" He snarled, jumping to his feet and glaring at the Samoan who glared right back.

At the same moment Seth walked in the locker room and immediately sensed the tension.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Dean's being moody," Roman revealed.

Muttering under his breath, Dean shoved his way past the younger man and out of the locker room, having nothing to say to either of them.

And he didn't. Not during the show, and not after, grabbing his stuff and immediately leaving after the show, choosing to go drinking instead of starting the four hour drive to Smackdown with his team mates. He'd get there. Eventually.

For now, drinking. It surprisingly cleared his mind, along with the image. The gashes went from shoulder to middle, nearly lower back. He didn't get a good enough look to see how deep they were, but they were so red against her fair skin. And looked so damn painful.

He closed his eyes and quickly took another sip of his drink.

All he could think about was all the times he was so rough with her, shoving her against things, pressing all his weight into her, and how she never complained.

Fuck.

A wave of furry suddenly settled over him, and he found himself gripping the beer bottle tighter than necessary. Why the fuck didn't she say something?

Not when he was hurting her, when it first happened. Why did she run and live in fear when he could have been protecting her?

Protecting her from whoever did it to her. And when he found out, that man wouldn't be able to find enough protection from himself. But that very thought brought him back to Sam. What if he came back for her?

Growling in frustration, he grabbed his phone and called Corey on his way out of the bar. "I need Sam's number," He said once the man answered.

"What?"

"Sam, I need her number."

…

"What the hell do you need her number for?"

"Does it fucking matter, just give me her number!"

"You've been sleeping with her and not once could you get her number from her?"

"Now's not the time to judge my fucking life choices Corey. How many times do I have to tell you, I need her number!"

…

"I'll text it to you, but man."

At this point Dean had gotten into his rental and sat impatiently for the number, fingers drumming on the steering wheel. When it finally came through, he wasted no time in answering it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" he demanded, nearly cursing at the silence that immediately met him.

"Dean?" It was whispered, but she was there.

"Yeah," he said, trying to calm down. "where are you?"

Hesitation. "I'm in my hotel."

"Well go to mine."

"What?"

He ran his hand through his hair and leaned back. "Go to mine. You still have the room key, right? I want you to go there and stay there until I come back."

"I- I don't understand."

"Just do it Sam," He growled. "I want you there when I come back. We have shit to discuss and I don't want to chase your ass down."

"Okay."

The fact that she wasn't arguing with such a demand itched him in the wrong way, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized she had been becoming more and more submissive each time.

Why hadn't he noticed?

"I want a text when you get there," he added, almost testing the waters.

A soft sigh was the only sign of disobidence he got, before she agreed and hung away.

It should pacify him for now, but he knew nothing would settle the sinking feeling in his gut until he was there with her, protecting her and making sure she was safe.

 **Awe guys, I don't want this to end either! this has been my baby since Christmas last year when I got the idea, so it isn't easy, but I'm excited to get more stories out there to you guys!**

 **Every review is appreciated, and loved, as well as every follow and favorite, please keep em' coming.**

 **I'll see you guys next Thursday :)**


	27. Chapter 27

She was in Dean's room.

Dean freaking Ambrose.

Despite the fact that she was tempted to stay just where she was in rebellion, she followed Deans order and went to his room. She thought it would be weird to be in his room without him, but it was surprisingly… relaxing.

It wasn't so weird that he wasn't here, because it was hard to tell. He had left his touch every where in this room, so even without him being here, she was surrounded by him. It should be too much, being wrapped in him, but she felt safe.

Wasn't it strange that if he was here she would be freaking out and wouldn't be able to handle it, but the thought of him was a lot more bearable then his actual presence. Weird, but she could take it.

Crawling into his bed, she settled down in the comfy sheets, sleep immediately pulling at her. She had been catching up on sleep she wasn't even aware she was missing. His scent was in the sheets, and she wouldn't admit it, but that was enough to make her feel even safer.

Before she knew it, she slipped off to sleep with the scent of Dean surrounding her.

xXx

She wasn't sure what woke her up, but she woke up and immediately knew that she wasn't alone. Opening her eyes, she froze for a minute, trying to figure out where the person was when fingers gentle trailed over her cheeks. She tensed, but relaxed as the person spoke to her.

"Relax."

The raspy voice sent familiar goosebumps along her skin, and despite the fact that she knew she was safe, she still tensed up when she realized the situation fully.

The fingers curled around her jaw for a second, before disappearing and the bed shifted. A warmth curled around her side and across her waist. Warmth breath drifted against her ear and she couldn't help but shudder.

"I hate how I make you tense," He muttered, and she couldn't help but glance over at his general direction. "In your sleep, you're so peaceful, no worry, no fear," He trailed off, and his palm fully cupped her cheek, turning her head and soft, warm lips met hers in a sweet kiss.

She leaned up when he tried to pull away and got the nerve to finally touch him, sliding her hand in his hair to pull him down further, not wanting this kiss to end. This had never happened between them, and it was something she was curious with and wanted more of this.

He leaned further on her, covering at least half of her body with his, filling her in places with his warmth she hadn't let people in in a very long time.

He finally pulled away, placing one lingering peck on her lips before he settled more comfortably beside her, one arm across her stomach while one of his legs were thrown over hers. "Sleep," He ordered gently, pressing a kiss to her head. "We'll talk in the morning."

Despite the sudden butterflies of anxiety that flooded her stomach, she still found herself getting pulled back into sleep, and this time, with Dean by her side.

xXx

"You're becoming mushy," She muttered, but still leaned back in the warm water with a sigh of relief.

"And you're becoming a bitch again."

With her eyes closed she flipped him off, and snuggled deeper, nearly giggling as a bubble brushed against her face.

She heard a snicker and opened her eyes to glare at the culprit who was sitting on the toilet beside her. "You can leave now."

"I don't think so toots. I went through all the work of getting this bubble shit and setting this up for you, I'm sticking around for a show."

A shy smile spread on her lips and she glanced down, suddenly focusing on the words he was actually saying. "Why?" She whispered.

The room grew tense and she almost regretted asking the question, cursing herself inwardly. Things seemed to be smoothing out between them since they woke up, the awkwardness changed to a simple understanding, both of them working around each other and any weirdness that surrounded them. It was something new to them, but she knew she had at least been enjoying it while it last.

A soft sigh, and she couldn't resist looking up at his face.

"I don't know what I'm doing here Sam," He admitted. "But I do know that when you looked at me the other with so much fear in your eyes, I nearly lost my mind. And when I realized what you've been hiding."

He cut off suddenly, jaw clenching before he looked back at her with so much intensity she had to look away.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why would I?"

He stood up and paced the length of the bathroom, hands running through his hair. "When the fuck did you get so deep into my head you've made me like this?" He stopped and slowly sat back down, leaning over his knees. "I have no idea why you would tell me, but it pisses me the fuck off that you didn't. I could have protected you."

Silence was what greeted him just because she had no idea who to express any of the thoughts running through her. One, because she had no idea what the hell they were in the first place, and second, how could she even begin to express them?

"I'll be in the other room when you're done," he said, casting her one more look before he left.

Here she was, surrounding by warmth, bubbles, candles, all because of the man in the next room who should hate her, and who she should hate, and yet… neither one of them did. What was going on?

She couldn't be in a relationship with anyone, and she doubted that's what Dean wanted out of this. Maybe he was just feeling possessive? You couldn't have sex with someone and not have any type of connection, and it was safe to say that they had a strong connection.

Very strong.

But was it strong enough to last any real feelings or emotions without falling apart?

Because if it couldn't, she didn't want to rely on his strength or how safe she felt in his presence.

Well…

It was a little too late for that one, wasn't it?

She waited until the last possible moment to get out, and even then she waited it out, taking her time in drying off and dressing in the cloths he had laid out for her. He was being so thoughtful, and here she was, hiding out in the bathroom like a coward. She'd been one far to often lately, and she was becoming sick of it.

When she got back in the room, she was surprised to see a tray full of food on it. She glanced at it before looking at Dean in confusion, but he was too busy scowling at his phone to notice. She lifted one of the lids up to find it full of breakfast food, and the guilt in her stomach stabbed at her with much more intensity. She dropped the lid with a loud clatter, and turned to look at Dean.

"Why don't you just ask me?" She blurted out, heart starting to pound. "I know that's why you had me come here and why you're being so nice, you want to know. Why don't you just ask already?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

The words hung in the air, Sam struck by what they really meant. Was she fully prepared to expose herself in such a raw way to a man that made her feel so raw?

"You don't have to," He said, rising. "For now at least. You're going to tell me one day what happened, that's for sure. But now, now I want to know who the hell did it to you?"

"Why is it so important to you?" She whispered, the words coming out slightly hoarse, her nerves getting the better of her. She didn't want to know the answer to this, was afraid to hear it, but she had to know. Had to.

"I don't know."

She closed her eyes and slowly sat on the bed, flinching slightly when the bed dipped beside her and he brushed against her side.

"If I tell you," She began, closing her eyes. "If I tell you, you have to promise you want tell anyone, including Seth and Corey."

"You know I wont."

"Promise Dean," She said, looking over at him. "Promise me."

"I promise."

"Okay," She exhaled, nervously rubbing her palms over her legs.

It was time for her to put everything on the line, with the chance of not getting any of it back. Now or never, right?

"I don't like opening myself up to people," She began, earning a snort from Dean. She shot him a look and he gave her a slight smile.

"You don't think I know that Sam? We may not have been doing much talking when we together, but I do know some stuff about you."

She blinked in surprise and looked at him. "Do I even want to know what you know about me? Because knowing how to turn me on doesn't count."

"With us it does."

The warmth in her stomach that he caused chilled slightly. Right. Emotions weren't what they were about. What they did and didn't know about each other. They were about sex, and Sam used that as an excuse on why he wanted to know what happened anyway, why he was helping her. They had a connection, sex only amplified that, and he felt some type of way to protect her because of it.

"I'm not some weak pathetic bitch," Sam said, trying to convince herself more than him. "I'm not. So I don't want you to sit here and think that of me, that I sat there and let this happen over a coarse of time. That's why I changed hotels, to get away."

To run.

"I uh, I don't think I need to tell you who did it," She said, and from the growl that escaped his throat, she knew he knew. "We weren't a couple, I wouldn't even say friends, but he got jealous, so I tried to kick him to the side. He didn't like it and hit me. Things get a little fuzzy after that."

Liar.

"But he, uh, he came back later that night even more upset because I wouldn't answer the door. He somehow got the room key or something, I don't for sure, and that's when he did that to my back."

More lies. Not the entire truth. But too much.

Dean stood up next to her and walked away, some where behind her, and she let herself sag, relax now that he couldn't see her. Couldn't see the trembling in her hands, the way her lips pulled back in the way she tried not to cry, and the tears filling her eyes.

A loud crack caused her to jump up and turn to find Dean pulling his hand out of a wall, dripping blood everywhere in the process.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, staring at her with burning eyes.

"Do?"

"You can go to the police, talk to Seth, Corey, I can hunt this guy down and kill him. What the fuck do you want to do?"

She didn't want to admit it, but she was moved by his concern, and the last part about killing him, but she still couldn't admit it. Sex. They were about sex.

But one more night. She wanted one more night of fake bliss and false hope from him.

"I want to sleep," She whispered, "and not be afraid that when I open my eyes, he'll be here."

Dean's eyes softened. "Sleep then. I wouldn't let anything happen to while I'm here."

"Sleep with me, please," She added, surprised by it herself. "Please. I don't want to be alone."

 _Please, please don't say no. Don't make me seem weak. Don't make me regret opening up. Please._

"I need to clean up my hand," He said, glancing down at the hand at that dripping blood on the carpet, and for a moment her heart stopped. "Let me clean it and I'll join you."

"Okay."

Okay.

 **Okay.**

 **Thanks for every favorite, follow, and review, as always, they are appreciated and I love hearing from all of you!**

 **Next chapter Corey and Seth make an appearance, one not so nice...**

 **See ya Thursday!**


	28. Chapter 28

A knock on the door had Sam sitting straight up, heart pounding and already panicking. A hand landed heavily on her shoulder and would have screamed if she hadn't smelt the familiar, and distinct smell of Dean.

"Relax," He said, sitting up beside her and gentle squeezing her shoulder. "It's probably just room service and some shit, I'll check it out."

She nodded while focusing on trying to calm down. She hated that any noise caused her to panic, especially in front of Dean. This wasn't the first time this happened in the past few weeks. Sometimes it was at something as simple as him dropping his suitcase on the ground.

She couldn't help it. While she knew no place was as safe as being with him, she was anxious, waiting for the shoe to drop. Whether it be him kicking her out, or Devon making his way back around, and when Dean wasn't.

She sat up and rolled out of bed, heading to the bathroom. Now that she was up, she was up. No way around that.

After doing her business, she looked at herself in the mirror, something she found herself doing a lot more lately, mostly because she was surprised.

Surprised at how… alive she looked?

Maybe it was dramatic, and a little but forbid, but she had become so accustomed to looking like shit and looking dead to the world, anything else was a surprise.

She wasn't about to admit why. She knew why. But it didn't mean she was going to admit it.

She finally existed the bathroom, too busy thinking about how affected she was by the current situation, to notice a new presence in the room, not until she found herself engulfed in a tight hug.

Before she could react, the person pulled away and she felt herself get shoved back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Seth snapped, face turning red, veins popping out of his neck. "How fucking selfish and childish are?"

"Back off man," Dean said.

"Stay out of this," He snarled without looking at Dean, focusing solely on Sam with so much intensity she felt herself want to shrink in the corner. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"The girly part of me hope's you were sick with it," She said. "Sorry?"

Seth's eyes widened, and he looked like he was about to blow up with her response while Dean laughed a little behind him, causing her to smirk at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Seth shouted, making her flinch once more.

"I don't know," She cried out. "Maybe my hearing after this. Can't you just hug me and tell me you missed me? Do you really have to shout?"

She expected more shouting, not him to actually listen to her. He stopped in and really trapped her against the wall as he held her close to him.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked.

"I'm fine Seth," She said, enjoying the familiarness he had. She missed this.

He pulled back to look at her and she knew she was in trouble. He could always read her, and she knew if she couldn't to stand here and stare at him, he'd figure it. Figure out that she was far from fine.

She pulled herself away from him and went around to her suitcases, pulling out cloths, trying to look as normal as possible.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"I figured you'd make you're way here sooner or later," he said.

"I'm offended by that," She muttered.

"What are you talking about, I'm great company," Dean argued.

"You snore," Sam said flatly, looking over at him.

"You steal the blankets."

"You sleep talk."

"You fight in your sleep."

"You grope me in your sleep."

"Who says I'm sleeping?"

Sam's mouth opened slightly while Dean had a wolfish grin on his face, winking at her while she was standing there in shock.

"Sam?"

She forgot he was there, had been too focused on Dean. Funny how that was, huh? She lost track of everything when she was with him. Dangerous.

"Listen," Seth said, walking towards her again. "I don't know what happened, why you dropped off the face of the world for a month, but whatever is it, we're family. We can handle it."

Sweet, sweet Seth. She wished it was that simple.

"Seth, I- I can't tell you what happened, I'm sorry," She said, heart aching at the hurt in his eyes. "But I promise I won't disappear again, I think it's clear I kind of suck at it."

Humor. Great for masking emotions. She could be a comedian.

He was hurt, that was clear, but as always, he masked it. "I'll come hunting for you if you do," He warned.

"Counting on it," She smiled.

He pulled her into another hug, and ruffled her hair before saying goodbye, leaving her with Dean again.

They fell into the familiar routine, taking turns showering, dressing while the other was in there so there was in incidents that neither could take back. It was something they perfected in the last two weeks.

Two weeks.

Two weeks of Sam staying in his room, waiting for him to return for the week so she wouldn't be alone. Wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night shaking with fear and terrified to move.

Two weeks of Dean returning to her in his room, waiting for the time he came back so he didn't have to be alone. Wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night, craving for her body next to his, terrified of what he would do the next it was.

He surprisingly hadn't kicked her out after learning what happened, life she thought, and keeping her emotions out of it was becoming more difficult. How couldn't it? He was so caring with her, holding her when she couldn't go back to sleep, making her eat, sometimes forcibly, and constantly reminding her nothing would happen to her when he was around.

Not to mention the fact that they hadn't had sex. No touching whats so ever. Wasn't that what their relationship was based off of? Sex?

So why wasn't anything happen?

Her nerves were already on edge, this wasn't helping.

"You almost ready?" She asked once she emerged from her shower, fully dressed and ready to go to the gym. Something that she was just starting to get back into, and nervously so, still. She wasn't nearly as strong as she once was, something she was painfully aware of, but slowly she was beginning to get it back.

"Why don't you tell him?"

Her head snapped up. "What?"

"What are you afraid of? They're your family, tell them. They can help you a hell of a lot more then I can."

There it was. He was kicking her out. Was it because nothing happened between them? Was he fed up with her? He must of seen the change in her expression, because he swore softly and walked over to her, gently cupping her face.

"I don't know what to do, how to handle this."

"You're doing just fine," She whispered, despite how pathetic it sounded. He made her feel safe, she didn't was to feel unsafe again.

"What are you afraid of?"

So much. More then she would ever tell.

She pulled away and headed out onto the balcony, needing the space and air. Despite what she told herself, she was invested into Dean Ambrose, and despite her attempts to temper down her feelings, they were there and burning bright. What kind of mess did she get herself into?

A few minutes later, the door opened and Dean joined her, neither saying a word, neither having to. She knew what he wanted, and she couldn't say no. Not to him

"I hate admitting something wrong, because that indicates I'm weak. Ive looked weak in front of them too many times. I don't need their pity or them to coddle me," She spat.

He didn't waste his time trying to give her the victims speech, it wouldn't have mattered anyways.

"Is that why you still won't call Regal?"

She dropped her head back and moaned in exasperation. This was one thing he wouldn't let go.

"I can't just show up with all my muscle mass gone," She snapped.

"So returning all fit and dandy isn't suscpious?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

She stared at him for a whole second before a smile broke out. "Did you just say fit and dandy?"

The tension broke and Dean couldn't help but snort and shake his head. "Well let's go," He said, heading inside.

"Go?" She frowned, following him.

"If you refuse to start wrestling until you get your muscle back, then we're spending every second in the gym until you're jacked."

He made this too damn hard.

xXx

Her whole body moved with the force of her breaths, sweat dripped off her face and started to form a small puddle on the floor, and she was trembling. Soreness had already crept into her muscles and bones, reminding her that while today was a good one, it was still a long journey, but she was satisfied. Happy.

She had Dean to thank for that.

Anytime the weights got to heavy, he was there and encouraged her. Strengthened her.

He helped her in ways she couldn't describe.

Just as she was about to head into the women's bathroom to clean up, her name was shouted. Loudly. She flinched involuntary, still a little on edge. Her eyes immediately sought Dean out subconsciously. She knew he would protect her, and she relied on that.

"Sam!"

A heavily tattooed man came into sight, looking very, very anger. Sam couldn't deny the fact that running crossed her mind, but he was hauling ass towards her, which didn't make her feel any better.

"Corey," She greeted, trying to seem brave, when all she wanted to do was go hide. She couldn't handle two confrontations in one day, that was too much. "I was just about to- "

She yelped in surprise as his two hands slammed into her shoulders, shoving her back a few steps. Before she could do as much as look surprise, her knight in shining armor arrived. God, wasn't he handsome? And so, so bad for her.

In the short span they were together, quickly becoming a long span, she had come to want to lay her tried arms down, the shield with it, and let him shield her instead.

Like he was doing now.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He hissed lowly at Corey.

"This is none of your business Dean," Corey snapped back, trying to keep his voice down as well, though it wasn't working. They had officially gained the attention of must of the gym members. "You can't just come in her life and keep her away from her family."

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now. And some family you are," Dean scoffed.

"It's okay Dean," Sam said, finally stepped forward and placing a hand on his arm, sensing both tempers rising even more, especially Corey. "Why don't we head back up to the room?"

"Of course," Corey snorted, nodding his head and stepping back. "Go on Sam, be the slut you are."

Dean's muscles tightened under her hand, and her own breath caught in her throat, but despite the tears that started to form, he had to keep her cool. "Come on Dean," She said with more force. "Please."

He glanced down at her, and the tightness around his eyes lessoned. He focused on her and took a step back, making Sam relax as he put more distance between him and Corey.

"I believe I owe you something," She added, distracting him further.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," He said, glancing over at Corey once more, and she couldn't help but do the same things, showing him just how much his words hurt her as well, but he was too angry at her to see. Or he didn't care anymore.

The latter being almost too painful to think of, but it wouldn't be anything she didn't deserve. After all, didn't she turn to him for everything, and now she completely blocked him out? It was only fair he treated her like this, right?

"Fucker," Dean muttered as they got back to the room, throwing off his shirt and sitting on the bed. "I don't know why anyone puts up with that dickshit. Seth too. Noisy motherfuckers."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at his choice of words, and at the moment had no urge to disagree.

He looked up at her, narrowing his eyes. "Why do you owe me again?"

"huh?" She frowned. "Oh, oh! Yeah."

And yet she said nothing.

"Sam?"

She bit her lip before breaking off in a sigh, and sat next to him. "I uh, I guess I owe you for everything."

"Well, yeah, but I prefer my thanks to be a lot more specific."

She looked at him with raised eyebrows, and he grinned at her. She couldn't help but smile as well and look away before she got more serious. "You didn't give up on me, and I appreciate that. Even when my family stopped looking, you didn't."

She couldn't bring herself to look at him, far to embarrassed to do so. Thanks weren't her thing, and she doubted they would start anytime soon.

He shifted closer to her and gently nudged her to look at him. She grabbed her jaw and leaned in, kissing her so softly, and sweetly that it stole her breath, and she knew that in this moment, she was gone.

Damn him, that motherfucker.

"You're welcome," He muttered, pulling back slightly.

The moment lasted for a few seconds, before he pulled away completely and stood up, heading to the bathroom. "You aren't too bad in bed, so that's a plus," He added, calling over his shoulder before closing the door.

Her eyes widened, and jaw dropped, surprised, but not surprised at all. "Not too bad?" She yelled.

xXx

"No, no no!"

"Bill-"

"No fucking way! I put up with a lot of your shit, and let a lot of it to slip, but no, you aren't getting by with this one. I'm done with you."

"I know I fucked up."

"No you don't, you never know, and that's why I'm giving up on you completely. You don't give a damn about this, if you did you wouldn't risk this job for anything."

And he wasn't wrong, so she couldn't even try to argue with him, making her feel even more shitty then she did. And angry. She fucked up everything because she wasn't strong enough. Wasn't tough enough.

Goddammit!

She'd come here after a little encouragement from Dean, which was actually more like him telling her to get her ass out of bed. She knew the chance of Bill letting her train was slim, and knew that without William she would be screwed, even with William she might be screwed. WWE took this seriously, no matter how talented you where. If you didn't do your job, you were done, she was lucky they put up with her this long. But now… now she wasn't sure that even William could save her.

So she went back to Deans hotel room and did the only thing she could do. Call William and grovel.

"William, its Sam," She said, sighing into the phone. "I uh, look, I know I fucked up, okay? Majorly, and Bill's refusing to train me, and I get it, I completely get it, okay? I just… I need this William, you know I do, and you know how much this all means to me, I just need another chance. Please, just, call when you get this okay?"

She hung up and dropped the phone on the bed, letting out a scream and throwing herself on there as well, groaning into the pillow. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Well that was quite a show."

She jumped in surprise and looked up from her pillow, only to fall back down when she saw it was Dean. "Fuck off."

He chuckled, and joined her on the bed, laying on his side next to her while letting his eyes wonder over her body. "Did Bill tell you to fuck off for good?"

"He did it under five minutes Dean. Five minutes. I'm not worth more than five minute?"

She was pouting, but she felt entitled to it at the moment.

"I'm pretty sure I use to give you hours."

She scrunched her brows in confusion for a minute, not sure what he meant, but when she got it, she got it. "Hours is a little dramatic, don't ya think?" She muttered.

She yelped as the room suddenly flipped, and she found herself on her back, Dean kneeling over her with raised eyebrows. "Are you questioning me right now?"

Her eyes were wide, surprise ringing through her body, before a small smirk came across her face. "Just calling it how I see it," She said, swallowing back a moan at the darkness of his eyes. To think she thought he was done with her…

Not taking his eyes off her, he settled down on her body, pressing every hard inch of his body down against her, one spot in particular that made her eyes flutter cloths. He drew one leg around his waist, forcing himself to press even further into her, and she clutched his shoulders in response.

"Want to test that theory of yours?" He rasped, and from the look in his eyes, she knew it wasn't a question, nor an option. He was going to take what he wanted, and she was going to let him.

 **I cant apologize enough for the lack of smut, and leaving yall hanging, but I just couldn't write this scene for the life of me. I've had this chapter done for five days, just waiting for the smut scene, and it wouldn't come. (no pun intended)**

 **So I promise, next chapter, I will include it. If I get struck with sudden motivation, then maybe the whole chapter will be smut, we'll see.**

 **Either way, thanks for every follow, favorite, and review, I will see you all Thursday, with smut!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Dean, baby," She moaned, biting her lip at one particular thrust that hit her spot. She arched her hips up when he began to pull away, wanting that incrediable feeling back. Dean complied, starting short, quick thrust that hit her spot perfectly.

Goosebumps spread across her skin, and a full body shudder worked its way through her body, a tell tale sign she was about to lose it. Unfortunately for her, he knew too, and he stopped. Like he'd done the last four times she nearly lost it.

"Dean," She growled, dropping her head back.

"Not yet baby, not yet," He cooed, pressing kisses along her face, his cock still buried deep inside of her.

She opened her eyes to glare at him, not at all amused, and he simply chuckled and pulled off her body, making her shiver as the cool air hit her body that had a sheen layer of sweat on it.

She hissed when he pulled out of her, her body clenching uncontrollably in protest. His fingers dug into her already bruised hips in retaliation, making her glare at him.

His hands gripped her legs and pushed them up to her chest, exposing her to his watchful eyes. He drank in her sight, making a blush spread across her already got cheeks.

"You're sore, aren't you baby," He rasped, placing one hand on the side of her head while the other cupped her pussy, pressing up as he became eye level with her. She inhaled sharply, eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head at how good it felt.

His palm started rubbing circles while his mouth began to ran as well, teasing her with dirty words.

"My tight ass pussy," He growled, squeezing her before returning to his rubbing. "Drives me so fucking insane, you don't even understand baby." The coil in her stomach wound tighter, making her body clench in need, wanting Dean to fill her up.

"I need you," She choked out, arching her hips up. She cried in parts frustration and pleasure when two fingers entered her. She didn't want his fingers, she wanted him. Regaining her strength, she shoved him away and on his back, wasting no time in quickly climbing on top, and despite her soreness, sinking back down on his length.

He stopped her half way, forcing her to slow down with a firm grip on her hips. "Easy, your sore," He scolded. She placed one hand on his chest and the other next to the bed, biting her lip as he inched further inside her. Her body has tensed up while he was playing around, and now she could defiantly feel just how stretched out she was getting from him.

She bit her lip when her hips finally settled against his, struggling not to dig her nails into his chest at the burning.

He suddenly sat up, forcing another torn moan from her as he went even deeper. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her flush against his chest. "Relax baby," He breathed, rubbing their noses together. "Just relax."

She nodded her head and exhaled slowly, settling her hands on his shoulders. One of his hands went under her butt and slowly lifted her up a few inches, before pushing her back down on his length. He repeated these short thrust a few more times, working her up to his full length until she was moving up and down on his length with ease, no longer struck by the uncomfortable feeling anymore.

The pace went from unhurried and gentle, to a quick pace, the repeated sounds of their skins slapping together echoing throughout the room, their harsh moans and pants filling the room right along with it.

She couldn't believe it, but she felt herself getting closer once more, the coil in her belly beginning to tighten. And he knew. He always knew.

"You gonna come again baby?"' He panted, digging his fingers into her sweat slicked skin. "Huh? Is this sweet pussy gonna squeeze my dick even tighter?"

Shudders torn through her body as his dirty words rang in her ear, making her clench uncontrollably as that coil grew even tighter.

"Aw fuck," He moaned, eyes slipping closed. "That's is baby, squeeze my dick. Come on, come for me. I need you to squeeze me even tighter."

Her movements became frenzied, moving harder and faster, air bursting from her lungs every time his cock impaled her. But she needed a little more, her orgasm was frustratingly out of reach.

Hands suddenly slapped on her ass with a sudden clap, causing her to inhale suddenly and sit up straight, arching away from the sudden sting. His hand came down once more, and this times she arched back for more, his chuckle ringing through her ears.

"Does my little slut like that, huh? You like getting this ass slapped?" He followed his words through with even more slaps, the stinging turning into a delicious, burning pleasure.

"So good," She moaned hoarsely, stopping her bouncing to grind around his pelvis, needing to clench the fire in her.

"Keeping moving," He ordered, squeezing her ass cheek roughly. "Trust me baby, let me get you there."

She nodded and started up again, trying not to pause every time his hand came down to land on her ass. She was becoming even more frustrated as the slapping wasn't enough, when his hand moved between them and he began to rub her clit.

"Trust me?"

"Yes."

He nodded and began thrusting his hips on every bounce down, one hands still working her the clit, while the other continued to squeeze her cheek. Suddenly a hand landed on her ass harder then before, and at the same time the rubbing turned to a sudden pinch, and she lost it.

She screamed his name while grinding against him furiously, getting lost in the feelings of pleasure that throbbed through her body.

She collapsed against his chest, his slipping close against his shoulder while the last throbs of pleasure ebbed away. When she did get her bearings, she realized Dean hadn't come yet, his hard length buried deep inside of her.

Hands tangled in her hair and gently pulled her head back, forcing her to look at him.

"Are you too sore?" He asked, and she bit her lip. She was, but she didn't want to deny him the same pleasure he'd caused her. "Can I keep doing this," She gasped as he thrust up, "or do you need me to stop?"

"I'm fine," She breathed, and he immediately saw through her lie, turning them over before pulling out, staring down at her while stroking his cock. She frowned up at him, disappointed she couldn't go on, but he cocked on eyebrow at her, pointingly looking at his cock, then her.

"It ain't gonna suck it itself."

She rolled her eyes but got up on her knees, stroking his cock a few times before taking it into her mouth. She tasted herself coating his length, and much to her surprised, it turned her on even more, made her suck him even harder, taking long, deep pulls along her length.

His hand once more made its way into her hair, grabbing it and holding her head still while he fucked her mouth, his hips increasing with speed as he came closer.

"Fuck yeah," He hissed, eyes darkening. "So fucking hot with your lips around my cock, letting me treat you like a slut. My pretty cock slut," He cooed, his head dropping back.

The look alone made Sam glow with pleasure and pride, happy with the fact that he could get this man so worked.

He didn't give her a warning, just irrupted into her mouth, cooing to her while she swallowed it down.

"That's my girl," He grinned down at her while his softening cock slipped out of her mouth.

She straightened up and he pulled her into a quick, but fierce kiss.

"How was that for your theory?" He grinned.

 **So this chapter is up in thanks to the guest review who asked me to update, because it gave me the drive I needed to suck it up and finish this scene. I was just going to wait, because I'm not one to do a chapter full of nothing but smut, which I'm not completely happy about, but I punished you guys enough, so heres smut, and I promise next week the story line will be continued.**

 **Every review was much appreciated, more is welcomed with open arms and a cup of tea :)**


	30. Chapter 30

The sound of the clock ticked by slowly, echoing through the otherwise quite room. Sounds of yelling and slams drifted from the ring into the small room, and Sam found herself itching to be down there. It would be better than sitting here and waiting for the angry British man sitting across from her with his all to knowing eyes currently trying to dig into her soul. Or it seemed.

He sat up fuller in his seat and crossed his arms on his desk, and her muscles tightened, ready to have this argument and ready for them to duke it out, maybe for him to give up on her officially, but nothing happened. She sagged in her seat and dropped her head back, groaning in her throat.

"Come on William, do something other the stare at me," She said, straightening up and leaning on his desk to. "Yell, call me names. Something other then stare at me."

He squinted at her, and she imagined him trying to send every once of energy he had in trying to screw open her brain to try and hunt around. She sucked her lips in to fight back a laugh at the thought.

"Why?"

She flinched and looked down, trying to figure out how to answer that. The truth was out of the question. She trusted him with almost everything, but not this.

"I don't have an explanation," She said, carefully choosing her words. "I don't believe in excuses, so I don't want to bullshit you. I just want to move on from this and start up again and be more serious than ever."

He exhaled and leaned back, rubbing a hand across her face, and she felt slightly panicked at that. He was always so put together, and sitting here and looking at him, she could tell something was off.

"Unfortunately it isn't that easy," he said, dropping his hands to look at her. "I only so much pull in this company, and as of right now, what you did outweighs what I can do."

Her stomach dropped and she had to clench her hands to stop them from shaking. "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I've already stepped in to much regarding your career," He said, releasing a sigh. "I have to inform officials of what has happened, and leave it to them to decide what they want to do."

Air left her lungs, and she settled back in the seat, trying to take in what this all meant, but she couldn't. She couldn't handle this. She always just assumed that William would have her back and with him she was untouchable. She forgot he didn't run this company, he had people he had to answer to.

She went too far.

Her head dropped in her hands as more thoughts ravaged her head. Like the thought of her getting fired and not having a job. This was everything to her, she couldn't lose this.

She quickly wiped away the tears that formed. They wouldn't help anything.

"What do I do?" She asked, biting her lip when her voice wavered. She looked away from his piercing blue stare, she couldn't handle it right now when she felt so weak. She focused on a spot on the ceiling while brushing away any lingering tears.

"I have to speak with some people and find out how serious this is, but until then, training cannot continue," He said gently, making it even worse.

She stood up and headed towards the door, her worst fear happening.

"If we knew why Sam," William tried, but she was already out the door.

xXx

"Well isn't this exciting?"

She didn't even look away from the TV, scowling her brow at what she was seeing. "What the fuck is this bullshit?"

"Well darling, it looks like a Disney movie."

"Glad to see I didn't miss anything in my childhood," She muttered, shutting it off and turning to look at him. "Hi."

"Hey," He muttered, leaning down and giving her a lingering kiss, making her smile. After the other day, these kisses were more common, and she savored every single one, loving the feelings it brought her. They were dangerous, but he was worth it.

"I fucked my shoulder up while working out," He said, pulling away to pull his shirt off and tossing it away before crawling in bed next to her.

"Want a massage?" She offered, grinning when he gave her a double look.

"Really?"

She shrugged her shoulder uncomfortably at his surprise tone and look, feeling like she overstep her boundaries. "I mean, if you want. Just an offering."

"You actually think I'm about to pass up on that offer?" He asked, making all her insecurities disappear. "Come on," He said, quickly laying on his stomach.

She laughed and moved to straddle his ass, immediately getting to work in digging her fingers into his tense muscles, grinning when he immediately let out a string of moans and curses.

"The neighbors are gonna wonder what my secret is," She teased when she attacked a knot that made him moan extremely loud.

"I won't tell," He groaned. "How was- fuck, right there. How was your meeting with William?"

"Well," She began, laughing nervously. "He basically said he couldn't help me."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means I fucked up."

She paused on his shoulder and sat back on him, starring at the hard muscles and contours of his back, fighting back the same emotion she had been avoiding since she was at William's office.

He rolled over so he could look up at her, resting his hands on her thighs. "Did he say what's gonna happen?"

"It's out of his control at this point," She shrugged, splaying her hands over his firm chest. "He put his neck on the line to much already, I can't ask more."

"Bullshit."

She smiled at him, laughing when he yanked her down so they were chest to chest. "Seriously, you worked too hard for this to get wasted."

"I know, I just," she trailed off and focused on his lips. "I can't think about that right now and what it means."

"Did you tell him where you were?" He narrowed his eyes at her when she didn't reply and she was quick to respond. "Sam."

"No Dean, not an option," She stated, moving to get up when his hands clamped on to her ass and held her still.

"Okay," He said simply.

She starred at him suspiciously, knowing him better than that, he didn't just give up like that.

He grinned and rolled them over so he was on top and starring down at her. "Why argue with you when there's more important things we can do?"

"Uh, angry sex?" She said, laughing as he tugged her leggings down.

He paused and looked up at her while draping her legs over his shoulders. "Remind me of that later, right not, I'm hungry."

She threw her head back and gripped the bed sheet, thanking God for a man with an appetite.

xXx

"Leave me alone," She muttered, swatting at the tugging on her blanket.

"Don't you want to give me a kiss goodbye?"

"Kiss yourself asshole, I'm trying to sleep."

The blanket was completely ripped from her body, leaving her with no choice but to open her eyes. He was sitting on the bed beside her, grinning like an idiot at her.

"What do you want?" she growled, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"A kiss from my girl."

Even her sleepy state, that word soaked in, and it forced her to fully wake up. "Come here," She grinned, making grabby motions.

He leaned down and satisfied her, nipping at her lips when she grabbed at his curly mess of a hair. "Gotta go," he muttered in-between kisses while Sam made a no sound, wrapping her leg around him in an attempt to pull him into bed even more.

Suddenly he pulled away and moved away from the bed, making her frown at him.

"Don't give me that look, now I gotta go to the airport with a hard on," He complained, glaring at her even further when she stretched out her very naked body.

He through the cover back over her body and muttered under his breath while getting his coat on.

"When do you come back?" She asked, sitting up against the headboard.

"Next Thursday."

"Eight days?" She frowned, running a hand through her hair.

He paused and examined her. "Are you gonna be okay?"

That's not what she wanted. She didn't want him to feel compelled to take care of her, or like he had to accommodated her

"I'll be fine Dean, I'm not five," She snapped, shoving the blanket off and storming to the bathroom, locking herself in there until he left, ignoring him when he knocked on the door to say he was leaving.

She didn't want this to happen, didn't want anything from him, and yet, she was taking a hell of a lot, wasn't she?

Not only was she staying here in his room while he was away, and when he was here, but she also was starting to become familiar with him. Everything they did together just seemed normal, and neither seemed bothered about it.

It was almost like they were in a relationship.

Were they?

She couldn't believe she was even asking that, but she was confused. The way they acted wasn't the way fuck buddies should act, she knew that, she was the expert.

And hadn't he just called her his girl?

And she was a total bitch and locked herself away until he left.

What was wrong with her?

A knock forced her to leave the room, and she moved a little quicker, a part of her hoping it was Dean. She felt the sudden urge to apologize and ask all kinds of questions.

She was smart enough to grab her robe and tug it on before throwing open the door, a small smile spreading across her face before it instantly disappeared a dead cold settled in her stomach.

"Hey baby miss me?" Devon grinned, teeth shining.

 **So real quick, I need to address something. I got a comment from a guest (which has since been deleted), and basically said they hated when ignorant authors lose motivation and abandon their stories.**

 **I hate ignorant people, and normally wouldn't waste time addressing negativity like this, but I feel like I must, because I know I have been slow with updates, and chapters aren't up to standards, but I have things that I have to put before fanfiction. If I got graded on fanfiction, A+ student right here, but I'm not graded on this, this is for fun. So please don't take the fun out of this. If you don't like the way I do things, or don't appreciate how late I am with updated, then there are plenty of other stories out there I'm sure you'll love.**

 **but thank you for the other reviews and follows, and favs, those are much appreciated! See yall next Thursday!**

 **P.s... two chapter left!**


	31. Chapter 31

What the fuck just happened?

It was actually pretty clear, he pissed her off and she hid away so he wouldn't ask. And he let her.

What else was he supposed to do? Chase after her? Knock down the door?

Fuck that, he wasn't one to chase after girls.

But Sam wasn't just any girl, even he couldn't deny that. He had no idea what the hell they were, but they weren't simply two people having sex, it had gotten too serious for that. They were practically in a relationship.

That thought made Dean feel something in his chest he couldn't detect. It wasn't a bad feeling, the thought of being in a relationship with Sam wasn't bad, in fact, it was actually kind of… nice.

The things they did together was just easy, and he didn't have to try with her. He didn't have to go out of his way to impress him, but he would, which was what scared him.

He wasn't sure he was ready to be in a relationship with her, but he knew he wasn't ready to give her up. Maybe he was being selfish, and maybe he was asking too much of her, but he didn't care. He'd be selfish with her until he knew what he wanted.

And right know, he knew he had to make it up to her. He couldn't leave things like this for the next 8 days. It would leave him worrying and counting down every day even more then he already did. Even if they just got into a bigger argument, he had to try.

"Hey man, go to the airport without me, I'll catch a cab," Dean said, calling Roman.

"You sure man?"

"Yeah, I'm running a little late," he said, forcing his suitcases back into the elevator. "I'll meet you there."

"Alright man, see you then."

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and waited impatiently for his floor, fighting back a growl when it continued to stop at almost every fucking floor. He just wanted to see her one more time, not be late for his fucking flight.

The more time this took, the more he started second guessing himself. Like, what the hell was he going to say? What the hell was she going to do?

Suddenly his floor came to quick and he was forced to get off and head to his room, struggling not to stall and move his ass into gear.

As he neared his room, loud noises and shouts echoed through the hallway, making it hard to figure out what room is was from, making Dean pick up the face, and end up in a full out sprint when he realized it was coming from his.

His heart pounding, fear coursing through his veins like nothing else as he stumbled with the key card. After the fifth time of failing to get it into the slot, he said fuck it and rammed his shoulder against the door.

He didn't focus on the sudden fire of pain that shot through it, or his arm that was slightly numb. All he could focus on was the knocked over dressed. The glass. The blood. And the man straddling Sam, currently trying to rip off her shirt.

And Deans vision went red.

xXx

"Any other details you can remember?"

Sam shook her head, tugging the blanket the medic had thrown over her shoulders tighter round her. Her ears were ringing slightly, her face throbbing in pain, and she couldn't stop shivering, and yet…

She felt nothing.

According to someone on her left she was in shock, and if this was what shock was, then she wanted to be in this a hell of a lot more.

"We should get her going to the hospital."

"No." She heard that. "No hospital."

"Ma'am, you've been through a lot tonight."

"No," She repeated firmer, glaring up at the police officer who was wearing far too much cologne. "No hospital. I'm fine."

"We should really take you to get you further checked out," the medic tried as well, receiving the same reaction from her. She wasn't going to no hospital. She was staying here. Preferably in a different room, but hey…

So after being bothered a few more times by them, they finally left her alone, and she almost regretted it immediately. They all left her suddenly, and she found herself not becoming numb anymore. The feelings were so raw, she had to try and distract herself.

But it was hard to distract yourself when their was evidence and little reminders ever where you looked.

The clump of hair on the floor near the door where he yanked her back when she tried to run.

The dent in the wall where he threw her into, making her suddenly dizzy and making it easy to throw her on the ground and kick away at her ribs.

The blood on the floor from her cut head, and the blood from where she bit her cheek to prevent crying out, not wanting to give the satisfaction.

The TV knocked over and broken on the floor from where she'd once again tried to get away after hitting him in the groin, and he yanked her back down, making her grab at anything on her way down.

The shards on glass from the vase that had gotten knocked over on the TV stand, and the same vase he'd sent her crashing down on. The burning cuts on her back reminding her it wasn't a good landing.

The rest of the destruction like the dressers being utterly destroyed, that wasn't her. That was her knight in shining armor. The man who she was praying for instead of praying for a miracle.

He was her miracle. He'd save her.

Sobs caught in the middle of her throat, making breathing even worse, and damn near impossible. She had to calm down before she made herself completely sick.

She bit her lips forcefully and tried to fight back the images, but they just kept coming. The look in his eyes, the look she's sense was familiar, but didn't know just how familiar it was until then. It was the same look his brother had given her years ago when he completely destroyed her and turned her into the women she was today.

So what she was supposed to do now?

Devon finished the job his brother had started all those long years ago in ROH, and completely destroyed her.

xXx

Boiling hot water pounded on her too sensitive skin, but she welcomed in, shutting off the cold water completely. Her skin was crawling, and she felt to dirty, so violated. Nothing had happened, but she knew what could have, she'd been in that position before. The feelings she had back then seemed to hit her now but even worse.

She braced her forearms on the tile wall in front of her and hung her head, shuddering in pain but needing it. This was a lot better than despair, anger, hurt, and dirty.

The tears burned her eyes as they slipped out, mixing with the red tinted water swirling around the drain, and Sam choose to focus on that. Focus on the dirtiness she felt drain away.

"Sam?"

She jumped in surprise, and pressed her back against the shower wall, a whimper slipping between her trembling lips before she realized who it was.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, words catching in her throat. She tried once more, but words wouldn't come, but tears did. The force of them made her slide down the wall, where she curled up in a ball and sobbed into her knees.

Cool air hit her, and warm solid arms wrapped around her and pulled her into an equally warm body. The scent and warmth surrounded her and made her cry even worse.

She was safe.

She was okay.

She was home.

xXx

She freaked out when she stayed in his hotel room, so staying in his actual apartment?

Sam thought she was going to pass out.

It was a typical guy apartment, but he was surrounding it. His warmth, his scent, the coziness she felt with him. He was everywhere and it surrounded her.

And she loved it.

"You know we have to eat at some point," He muttered in her hair, but still tightened his arms around her as much as he dared.

She grunted in disagreement and barrowed further into his chest listening to his heartbeat. Their legs were tangled together, their arms wrapped around each their, Sam draped over his chest. The same position they were in for the last hour, neither looking to move.

Sam especially. For the past five days she had barely left his side, and when she did, he always found his way back to her. They were attached to the hip, and after what happened, it wasn't a surprised.

After finding her in the hotel room, Dean had gone insane, admitting to her he wouldn't have stopped if someone pulled him off. She would have been okay if he hadn't.

She opened up to her him about her past, about Christy, and revealed herself in a way she had to no one else, and he did the same. They shared stories of their childhood, his spent in houses for the poor, hers spent running away from his father and his grabby hands.

They shared past relationship stories, his longer then hers, and finally, they shared their thoughts.

How both were confused on what was happening here, but both liking it and not wanting it to end and willing to see where it would go.

There was no labels on either one of them, not wanting that kind of pressure just yet, but words weren't needed. They knew what they were to each other.

"What are you thinking about?" He muttered, running his hands through her messy hair.

"The past few days," She muttered, her voice still slightly hoarse. "I've never opened up to anyone like that, not even Corey. I didn't want anyone to see just how broken I was."

He gently rolled them over, leaning over her with his good arm. "I've seen a lot of broken chicks, you ain't one of them. You're perfect."

"That's not a word I would use," She laughed, wincing as it shot to her bruised ribs. His hand came to rest on them, making her feel warm and fuzzy inside. "I'm damaged."

"If you're damaged the so am I," He said, leaning down to kiss her.

She wove her fingers in his hair and pulled him even closer, not able to get enough of him. Damaged or not, he was hers to keep, and she was his.

Because here, and right now, their damaged pieces fit together, and they would.

Always and forever.

 **Guys... what?**

 **Not only am I in disbelief that I updated earlier, but also, that this fic is over. I started this last December with a terribly written oneshot that I quickly took down and turned into this. Insane to think about that.**

 **I'm sad it's over, but I'm ready to bring new characters to life, and make more, and hopefully even better stories.**

 **There's still an epilogue left, which will be coming soon, maybe not Thursday, but sometime in the next ten days.**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed, especially last chapter, you guys were so kind and inspired me to write even faster, and try to make this as perfect as possible! You guys seriously inspire me to continue writing, and make me want to get as much out there as I can, so thank you!**

 **I do have another story in mind that is already started and it's a Seth Rollins story regarding his injury. It should be up in the next two months. Fingers crossed.**

 **And for those sad about this story ending, do not worry, I have plans for these guys in the future, just bare with me!** **See you guys in the Epilogue!**


	32. Epilogue

She clutched on to his shoulders for leverage, muscles tightening as she struggled not to slide across the mattress with each thrust, his powerful hips rocking her body.

She bit her lip to muffle the noises, crying out against his shoulder when he angles his hips down, brushing against her spot. She arched her hips up, shuddering when he paused and just held himself against her sweet spot, giving her exactly what she wanted.

She groaned at the throbbing pleasure and dropped back down, gripping the bed sheets in her grip. He pulled out and she rolled over, making her eyes roll close as he got even deeper.

The pace was unhurried. Each thrust powerful, but slow. Neither in a hurry to have this end, even though it was becoming closer and closer.

When they did come it was like an exhale, a sweet release that had them both go limp and left them feeling loose.

Dean rolled over with her, staying inside her body but making it so she could splay herself over his body. It was a tradition at this point, where after they were done, Sam would completely smother him, needing the warmth and the closeness it brought. And he never complained.

"You're gonna be late," He muttered, hands firmly planted on her butt.

"I got an hour."

His heart beat thumped strong and sure under her ear, making her feel safe and sure. It comforted her and made her melt even more in his chest.

His hands smoothed up her back, one heavy and sure on her scars, while the other tangled in her hair, slowly working out knots, tugging gently on her scalp.

"You don't want me to leave," She moaned.

"Not if you keep making noises like that."

Despite the fact that she didn't want to go anywhere either, she had to get a move on. Today was not the day to ignore any responsibilities they had. She had shit to get done before tonight.

When they finally untangled themselves and showered, Sam gave Dean was last lingering kiss before she had to go train.

Of course that didn't stop her from calling him just because. Something that they both had to get use to over time. Just calling because someone missed the other, or just wanted to hear the sound of each others voice. It scared both of them, and Sam in particular, not use to needing someone else, especially something as silly as just hearing him said goodnight.

"Dude, I don't think you realize how much I'm freaking out right now," She hissed into the phone, glancing up from her crouched position just enough to glare at one of the divas walking by. All happy and smiley because she didn't have a care in the world today.

Fuck her.

"Do you want me to come down there?"

"No!"

"Then what do you want me to do babe?" He laughed.

"I don't know," She whined, rubbing her brow. "I've done this before, I don't understand why I'm so nervous. I'm acting like a fucking rookie."

"You're gonna be fine babe. I got go, I'll see you later alright?"

She frowned at the abrupt goodbye, but said goodbye anyway, remaining in her corner while starring down at her phone. She was hiding was what she was doing, but she's be damned if she admitted that.

She was mentally trying to get herself in gear. It was just a long process.

"Sam, come on!" William called from the ring.

Looks like hiding was over.

xXx

Blood pumped through her veins at an alarming fast rate, her heart fluttering and missing beats. Nerves were getting the better of her, making her shake from them, a cold chill making her cloths stick to her skin.

Cloths.

Ha, like you could called them that.

She was wearing black leather with red streaks running through them, peaking out at random times in barely there lines. She was wearing tight shorts that covered just enough that no ass cheeks were showing, per Deans request. Her top was more conservative.

It was tight, Surprise there. And covered her completely except her arms. Officials weren't happy, urging her to reconsider, saying they could cover up the scares, but she wasn't ready for that. Doubted she would ever be.

But especially not today. Today was not the day to worry about that shit.

"Hey sexy."

She hardly acknowledged them, just continued to stare at the spot on the floor that she'd been staring at for the past few minutes.

"Yo, you just gonna ignore me?"

"I think she's a little busy Corey."

"Busy? She's standing there."

"She looks like she's trying not to freak out,"

"She's done this before, does she know that?"

"Doesn't means he's not nervous?"

"Why would she be nervous?"

"Y'all know I'm standing right here, right?" She finally said, turning to look at them.

"You look good," Seth greeted.

"Why the fuck are you nervous?" Corey asked.

"Thanks. I feel like I'm being squeezed way to tight in all the wrong places but sex sells, huh?" She said, ignoring Corey.

"Which is why they put me in a suit."

She couldn't help but grin at him at that. "You gonna be on commentary?" She asked.

"All day."

"Put in a good word for me, eh?"

"Don't need to, you'll do that all on your own."

She smiled appreciatively at him and rolled her shoulders back, needing to do something with all the nervous energy she had.

"Is Dean coming?" Seth asked.

"Ah, he should be," She said, shrugging. "I don't really know."

Luckily the boys sensed she wasn't going to be talking much more, was to focused, and they both left her with a goodbye and a wish of luck.

Leaving her to freak out.

So much could go wrong. This was it. Make it or break it.

Nerves continued to destroy her mindset all the way up to the time it was time to go on. But despite the nerves, she couldn't help but notice the absence of Dean. It probably would make it even worse, make her freak out somehow even more, but it still would have been nice to see from him.

But it was too late to worry about that, because it was time.

xXx

The feeling and buzzing from the crowd still pumped her up, still roared through her head, and made her feel good. Alive.

As soon as she stepped backstage, cheers erupted around her and hands slapped down on her shoulders and back, well done's echoing through the airs. She just shuffled her way through the crowd, smiling at the people she had, stopping to shake hands when necessary, but all she wanted to do was be alone.

She wanted to bask in this feeling and never forget it. She just wanted a minute to herself. So when she finally made it to the locker room and was able to just sit there and enjoy it, a smile spread across her face.

Finally, she was here. She'd made it. She still had a lot to do, a long way to go, but now that the ball started to roll, nothing was going to stop it.

"Hey kid."

She looked up and smiled as Seth and Corey entered the room, both giving her a hug.

"You did one hell of a job out there," Seth said.

"Really," Corey agreed. "Worried about nothing."

"I feel good," She admitted. "Just needed a minute to take it all in."

"Take all you need," Seth reassured. "Just wanted to come in and make sure you were good."

"And to tell you we're going out to celebrate after this," Corey grinned, making Sam roll her eyes. Always the party animal.

"I'll meet you guys out there," She promised.

Luckily they caught her hint and left, but mere minutes later, another knock sounded and the door opened.

"I said I'd be out there Corey," She laughed. She turned to defiantly not find Corey, but Dean with a fist full of roses.

"Corey's gonna have to wait, I wanna congratulate my girl," He said.

"Yeah?" She grinned, walking towards him. "This girl of yours, how'd she do?"

"Damn good. Looked pretty hot too."

"Not to be for her first time, huh?" She grinned, reaching for the roses, giggling when he wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her against his chest.

"Pretty sure she's been around the block a few times," Dean grinned.

"Easy stud, I'm a lady," She breathed against his lips, teasingly flicking her tongue out.

"Why don't I take the lady out for dinner tonight, just the two of us?" He asked.

"I'm suppose to-"

"Screw em, I want my girl tonight."

And who was she too resist?

She would never resist him, never again.

They belonged together, always and forever.

 **I seriously cannot thank you guys enough for all the support and love I got for this fic. I never thought people would enjoy it so much, and there were many times I wanted to say screw it and give up, but I'm glad I didn't.**

 **Thank you for coming on this roller coaster ride with me, and hopefully I'll see you guys with my next fic featuring Seth.**

 **Until then,**

 **Bye guys!**


End file.
